More Than Life Itself
by Lis swan
Summary: Edward e Bella tiveram uma noite de sexo, anos mais tarde ele descobre que aquela noite deu a vida a um filho. Qual será a reação de Edward a essa noticia? LEMONS! - Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** More Than Life Itself.

**Autor: **Lis Swan ou Larissa Lessa.

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos.

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama

**Classificação: **M. (contem lemons e linguagem chula.)

**Sinopse: **Em uma noite dois jovens se encontram e um turbilhão de sentimentos acontecem, mas o que acontece quando um engano os separa? Cinco anos depois o segredo é revelado e os ligará novamente.

**N/A:** Essa fanfic veio do nada a uns dois meses atrás, mas só comecei a trabalhar nela a duas semanas. Esse é uns dois meus cincos outro projetos para esse primeiro semestre.

Leiam com muito carinho! E boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

- Tchau querido! – repeti pela a ultima vez.

Suspirei era o ultimo aluno a ir embora naquele momento.

- Bella! vamos dá um pulinho no Eric? – Ângela minha chefe me chamou.

- Não sei... – hesitei.

- Vamos! A semana foi muito cheia nós precisamos! Por favor!– Ang tentou me animar.

Suspirei a balancei a cabeça confirmando.

Eu era Isabella Marie Swan, tinha 25 anos. Solteira e morava em Chicago, há dois anos quando eu me mudei de Phoenix onde morava com minha mãe – Renee.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui no banheiro dá um jeito no cabelo e no rosto cansado. Bufei de ódio quando vi o meu cabelo castanho que batia até a cintura desgrenhado e embaraçado. Suspire e resolvi fazer um rabo de cavalo. Quando olhei para o meu rosto tive vontade de morrer. Ele estava pálido como sempre cor de marfim. Em volta dos meus olhos castanhos estava um pouco inchado por conta do cansaço. Achei um pouco de maquiagem na minha bolsa e espalhei um pouco no rosto. Minha roupa era uma calça jeans, uma bata de cetim acompanhada por sapatinhas e uma bolsa bege.

Sair da minha sala e desligando as luzes me encontrando com Ângela no estacionamento da escola. Saímos da escola onde trabalha como professora de jardim de infância. Eu adorava meu trabalho. Crianças eram seres que eu simplesmente amava.

Seguimos nós duas no carro de Ângela até o bar do Eric, um amigo nosso que vivia dando em cima de mim.

Chegamos ao local e ele estava calmo sem muitas pessoas. Lá havia muitos grupos de amigos, alguns casais e gente desacompanhadas a procura de alguns par naquela noite, o cheiro de cerveja e cigarro se misturava junto com os perfumes. Ang foi pedir uma cerveja pra ela e um Dry Martini pra mim.

Olhei para o balcão e vi um homem alto e de cabelos singular me olhando.

- Bella, você viu o gato que estar te olhando lá no balcão? – Ang me perguntou sorrindo.

- Vi... – respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

- Menina ele ta muito afim! – e saiu para a pista de dança me deixando sozinha.

Dei um gole do meu Dry Martini e olhei discretamente para o balcão onde o homem ainda me olhava. Sorri discretamente para ele e me arrependi de imediatamente do ato.

Eu estava me sentindo uma idiota fazendo aquilo tudo. Porque onde um homem lindo como ele poderia se interessar por mim? Eu com certeza estava com a cara suja ou algo do tipo. Eu era uma mulher de 25 anos que estava há mais de três anos sem um relacionamento.

Era claro que isso não passava despercebido aos olhos dos meus pais. Charlie sempre dizia que eu não deveria ficar sozinha e que ia ficar para titia. Já Renee sempre me apoiava dizendo que eu estava certa em não querer me casar tão cedo. Acho que essa diferença de opinião em casamento foi o que acabou levando a separação deles quando eu tinha apenas dois anos de idade. Ainda podia me lembra das vezes que minha implicava com algo que Charlie me dizia quando eu ia passar as férias de verão com ele até os meus 11 anos de idade. Eu fingia não ouvi o que ela dizia sobre as decisões dele em relação a mim. Na realidade Renee tinha medo me perder para Charlie, como um coleguinha no jardim de infância. Charlie foi realmente um para mim ele nunca me faltou nada em relação à paternidade, nos tempos que eu passava com ele Forks eram momentos completamente divertidos e inesquecíveis.

Tudo mudou quando eu fui para a universidade. Os tempos divertidos que eu tinha com meus pais foram embora e apenas restaram lembranças que talvez não voltasse nunca mais. Minha vida era exclusivamente para o meu trabalho. Às vezes eu saia com alguns amigos mas nada de diferente. Meu ultimo relacionamento acabou com um desastre. Eu acabei o pagando na cama com outro, o melhor amigo dele. Os meus outros aconteceram durante na universidade e no ensino médio. Nada que poderia dá importância.

Suspirei e olhei mais uma vez na direção do homem atraente e ele não estava mais lá. Olhei para a minha taça de Martini e comecei a brincar com a azeitona do drink.

- Aceita dançar? – uma voz muito sensual e aveludada ecoou em meus tímpanos.

Me virei e encontrei um homem perfeito ao meu lado. Os cabelos eram os mais lindos e singulares que já havia visto, com de bronze. A pele alva e sem nenhuma imperfeição, os traços os traços do rosto era uma mistura angelical e máscula, a boca era um pouco carnuda e avermelhada, e os olhos... era de tom mais profundo e intenso de verde que eu já havia visto.

- Hum... acho que não é uma boa idéia... – argumentei.

Ele sorriu e vi os dentes perfeitos e brancos dele faiscarem.

- Posso saber o porque? – perguntou. – me desculpe se estiver te interrompendo algo... – adicionou olhando pra mesa.

- Er... não. É apenas se você quiser dá um volta no hospital antes de ir pra casa... – eu disse ele franziu a testa. – Eu sou muito desastrada, não consigo andar sem tropeçar, mesmo em uma superfície plana... – expliquei corando.

Ele sorriu, mas não foi de forma que estivesse de mim e sim de forma de encorajamento.

- Tudo depende de quem conduz. – argumentou e estendeu a mão pra mim.

Hesitei enquanto ele me olhava intensamente. Por fim desisti e peguei na mão dele. Eu sentir um formigamento passar pela a minha mão com esse contato. Olhei para o desconhecido e ele sorria.

- Esqueci. – ele disse de repente. – Edward Cullen. – se apresentou. O nome dele pareceu um pouco familiar pra mim.

- Isabella Swan, mas apenas Bella. – me apresentei.

Seguimos até a pista de dança e eu não pude deixar de notar na roupa que ele usava, era um terno preto que contratava perfeitamente com a sua pele ele parecia ter feito sob medida para e muito caro, uma blusa branca e uma gravata azul escura.

A musica que tocava era lenta. Edward passou um braço na minha cintura respeitosamente enquanto a outra estava segundo a minha mão, e eu passei um braço nos ombros de dele. Edward começou a se mover conforme a musica bem lentamente.

- Estar vendo? Você estar dançando. – ele disse perto do meu rosto. Fui atingida como uma bala com o hálito fresco e inebriante dele.

Assenti com a cabeça na sendo capaz de dizer algo concreto. A musica estava chegando aos últimos acordes e eu podia ver pela a minha visão periférica Ângela do outro lado da pista me olhando sugestivamente com um sorriso nos lábios. Rolei os olhos internamente com o comportamento da minha amiga e chefe.

Quando a musica acabou Edward parou de se mover e me olhou nos olhos.

- Gostaria de beber algo? – perguntou.

- Hum sim... – murmurei.

Ele me conduziu até uma mesa ainda mais reservada do que anteriormente e me perguntou o que eu gostaria. Depois foi até o bar providenciar.

Olhei em volta ainda não conseguindo acreditar como um homem tão perfeito como ele poderia estar afim de mim. Edward voltou com as bebidas e entramos em uma conversa interessante.

Edward era um homem muito inteligente e culto ele sabia o que dizia. Estava encantada por ele, com certeza.

Ele me disse um pouco sobre si. Os pais dele moravam em Chicago, enquanto ele em Nova York. Ele tomava conta dos negócios da família, já que nenhum dos irmãos não se interessaram. Pelo o que eu pude perceber Edward era um homem rico e que vivia para o trabalho.

Ele perguntou sobre os meus pais, a minha profissão, meus gostos musicais que eram quase os mesmos dos dele, meus gostos literários, infância,

- Então Bella você é uma mulher bonita... – ele começou e eu corei. – Como é que você conseguiu ficar solteira? – ele perguntou.

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava a uns cinco tons de vermelho de vergonha.

- Hum... Er... eu não sou muito de sair... acho que eu não estava afim... – eu disse o sorriso dele desmoronou um pouco. – até agora... – completei rapidamente.

- Ah... isso é bom... considerando que estou nessa mesma situação que você. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Olhei para a bebida na minha frente com certeza que não poderia ficar mais corada. Quase no mesmo minuto sentir aquela mesma formigação de antes no meu queixo, era Edward erguendo o meu rosto.

- Eu... – não consegui terminar.

Os lábios de Edward encontraram os meus e eu fiquei assustada um pouco de inicio mas logo comecei a responder os seus estímulos. Os lábios de Edward eram macios e se mexiam de forma gentil contra os meus. Parecia que todo o meu sangue havia se acumulado dali os deixando quentes e ardentes. A língua dele pediu passagem e eu concedi abrindo os meus lábios. As nossas línguas se tocaram e um milhão de emoções se espalharam pelo o meu corpo como eu nunca havia sentido. As nossas línguas se acariciavam de forma sensual e calma não havia pressa ali.

Levei minha mão até o cabelo de Edward sentindo a textura. As mãos dele passeavam pela a minha cintura e coluna, me deixando em chamas.

Me assustei quando os lábios de Edward não estavam mais colados aos meus.

- Tenho certeza que não conseguirei resistir a ficar perto de você... – ele sussurrou em minha orelha deixando um beijo molhado na mesma.

- Eu também...

Ele segurou a minha mão e se levantou da cadeira me puxando também.

- Você pode esperar um pouco? – perguntei. – tenho que falar com minha amiga. – expliquei.

- Claro... vou procurar o meu motorista... – ele disse e me puxou dando um beijo rápido.

Sair ainda embriagada com o aquele homem a procura de Ângela. Demorei um tempo até acha-la com um homem alto e bonito.

- Ang... – a chamei.

- Oi amiga... eu te vi com o bonitão lá... – ela riu. Com certeza minha amiga tinha bebido demais.

- Sim... só to te avisando que já vou... – avisei.

- Com ele? – perguntou.

- Hum rum... só vim lhe avisar. Beijos! – não dei tempo dela dizer nada.

Sair do bar encontrando o _meu_ Deus grego com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, encostado em um carro muito bonito preto.

Quando Edward me viu sorriu e veio até a minha direção passando o braço na minha cintura.

- Me desculpe tive ficar procurando feito uma louca por Ângela... – expliquei. – bonito carro... – comentei.

- Não se preocupe... que bom... é uma Mercedes. – murmurou me dando um beijo breve.

- Sr. Cullen... pronto para ir? – uma voz grosa nós interrompeu.

Me virei e pude ver um homem um pouco musculoso, vestido de motorista nós olhava.

Edward olhou na direção do homem e ainda pude ver seus olhos ficarem duros.

- Já. – cuspiu na direção do motorista.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e entrei no mesmo. Dentro do carro o ar do ambiente era agradável, não estava nem muito frio nem muito quente. O banco de couro preto me abrigava confortavelmente.

Edward entrou logo e se sentou a meu lado. O motorista já estava em seu lugar na frente e esperou.

- Para onde você gostaria de ir? – Edward me perguntou.

Mordi os lábios sem saber exatamente para onde nós iríamos eu não tinha a menor idéia.

- Para o seu hotel estar bom... – respondi. Ele sorriu e disse;

- John para o meu hotel.

O carro entrou em movimento e Edward colocou a mão no meu joelho. Ele fazia movimentos circulares com o polegar. Eu me sentia nervosa pelo o fato de eu estar indo pra cama com um homem que eu nem conhecia.

_Eu sabia que isso era loucura. _

A mão de Edward subiu até a minha coxa e senti o meu corpo arder em chamas. Eu precisava daquele homem.

A temperatura do carro de repente estava muito alta e eu sentia muito calor. Olhei para Edward e esse olhava para a janela distraidamente. Arfei baixinho e tentei me concentrar em algo, as minhas sapatinhas eram mais interessantes no momento enquanto a mão de Edward migrava até o interior da minha coxa.

Quase gemi de alivio quando o carro parou e nós tínhamos chegado ao hotel onde Edward estava hospedado.

O encarregado do hotel abriu a porta para Edward que me ajudou a sair do carro.

- John pode ir você estar liberado. Mas deixe a chave do carro aqui no hotel. – Edward sem emoção nenhuma na voz com o motorista.

Enquanto Edward me levava para o interior do hotel percebi que esse era o hotel mais caro de toda Chicago, o Four Seasons. O hall do hotel era lindo, todo em mármore no centro havia uma mesa com um arranjo imenso de flores, vários de lustres pelo o teto, varias poltronas e sofás espalhados pelo o local, no final tinha uma escada, e o balcão de com vários recepcionistas.

Edward pegou a chave-cartão no balcão e seguiu para o seu quarto por uns dos elevadores. Seguimos até o 46º andar. O ascensorista me olhava com olhos curiosos e cheios de expectativa, como os meus alunos na escola. Era engraçado de se ver.

Chegamos à suíte de Edward e eu fiquei embasbacada.

Ela era linda toda em detalhes azul com dourado e bege, a vista dava para o Lago Michigan. Havia vários cômodos, uma mesa grande, vários sofás e dois bares, fora os outros lugares que eu não tinha visto. O lugar era maior do que o meu apartamento.

Edward tirou o paletó e gravata e foi até um dos bares e se virou pra mim.

- Gostaria de uma bebida? – perguntou.

- Acho que sim... – balbuciei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e trouxe um copo com vodka com Tonica e outro com whisk. Ele me entregou e eu dei um gole da bebida.

- Essa é a suíte presidencial... não achei grande coisa. – comentou do sofá enquanto me observava.

Me virei pra ele e levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza porque eu também achei. – brinquei rindo.

Ele riu. Fui até ele colei ao seu corpo.

- Mas eu acho que nós não viemos para olhar a sua suíte... – sussurrei em sue ouvido.

Ele passou o braço na minha cintura e me puxou para o seu colo para seguida me beijar.

Coloquei meu copo na mesinha e me sentei de frente pra ele sem deixá-lo de beijar. Levei minhas mãos até a camisa dele e abri os botões da mesma, claro com a ajuda de Edward. Passei a mão pelo o peito definido dele enquanto sentia a mão dele na minha bunda a apertando. Gemi quando ele deixou minha boca descendo para o meu pescoço. Levantei os braços e ele tirou a minha blusa. Edward encarou meus seios pelo o meu soutien creme com marrom.

- Lindos... – murmurou.

Sorri corando e levantei tirando minha calça jeans.

- Não. Você é linda. – ele me pegou no colo me levando para outro cômodo da suíte enquanto eu ria.

Ele me colocou na cama com cuidado e tirou a sua calça ficando apenas de boxe branca. Ele subiu entre as minhas pernas e me beijou desesperado. Retribuir o beijo na mesma intensidade. Ele desceu os beijos pelo o meu pescoço e colo chegando ao meu soutien que ele se livrou rapidamente. Edward passou as pontas dos dedos pelo o meu intumescido mamilo direito e eu gemi alto chocando meus quadris aos de Edward que gemeu também com o atrito.

- Eu preciso de você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Eu já estava em meu limite de excitação eu precisava de que Edward me preenchesse naquele minuto.

- Eu também... – sussurrou de volta.

Rapidamente a minha calcinha de renda voou pelo o quarto e a boxe de Edward também. Ele colocou a cabeça do seu membro na entrada do meu sexo e eu gritei.

- Agora. Por favor!

Lentamente o pênis de Edward entrou me invadiu. Eu nunca tinha sentido algo assim era completamente diferente.

_O nosso encaixe era perfeito._

Nos movimentávamos juntos e lentamente aproveitando o momento, enlacei minhas pernas na cintura de Edward fazendo com que o membro dele fosse fundo.

- Mais rápido! – pedi e ele fez.

Sentir a sensação de formigamento no meu ventre se espalhar por todo o meu corpo e meus músculos apertarem em volta de Edward.

- Edward! Ah! – gritei, minha cabeça dava voltas e aos poucos fui relaxando com a sensação.

Mais duas estocadas Edward veio também jorrando o liquido dele quente dentro de mim, gritando o meu nome e em seguida caiu em cima de mim ofegante.

- Uau... – eu disse tentando controlar a minha respiração.

- Você foi perfeita. Eu nunca tinha gozado assim... – disse contra o meu pescoço.

- Você também. – dei um bocejo.

Ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço e inverteu posição me puxando para o peito dele. Naquele momento eu sentia uma nova sensação passar por mim, ela era diferente, uma mudança por mim de forma inexplicável. Aquele homem tinha mudado alguma coisa em mim isso eu tinha certeza.

_Eu não sabia que poderia mudar tanto..._

* * *

**N/A:** OMFG! Esse Edward é o que toda mulher gostaria de ter! Pena que só a Bellinha teve essa sorte... [olhar sonhador].

Demorei para postar por conta de ter sagas MARAS! Academia de vampiros (amo Dimitri e Adrian!), Imortais (Damen simplesmente perfeito!) e House of Night (Quero um Stark pra mim!). quem não leu nenhuma dessas que eu disse leiam! São as melhores sagas depois de Twilight!

Galera to precisando de uma Beta urgentemente! E quem quiser se candidatar é só mandar um e-mail ou me add no MSN: lisswan hotmail. com

Cinco reviews e eu posto o primeiro capitulo!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

Boa leitura e tem recadinhos no final!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**Cinco anos depois...**_

- Anthony! Eu já disse que não! – gritei.

- Mas mãe... – insistiu fazendo um biquinho.

- Não. E não quero ter que te dizer mais isso! – avisei saindo de perto.

Cheguei ao meu quarto ri. Mais um vez Anthony, meu filho de sete anos estava aprontando. Era incrível como a minha vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo, depois da melhor noite da minha vida.

Quando acordei tive uma surpresa naquela manhã.

_Flashback On._

Abri as minhas pálpebras, consciente de um corpo enroscado ao meu. Um barulho extremamente irritante tocava ao longe. Olhei para ao lado e vi o corpo de Edward abraçado ao meu. Sorri com as lembranças da noite anterior.

Ele ressonava tranqüilo ao meu lado. Os lábios entre abertos, os cabelos cor de bronze caindo na testa e a mesma um pouco franzida, talvez estivesse sonhando.

O barulho irritante continuava. Tentei me levantar mas Edward me abraçou mais forte. Com cuidado sair do aperto dele não o acordando. Olhei em volta do quarto e o barulho não era ali. Fui até a sala da suíte consciente de estar nua.

Procurei por ali o mais silenciosamente possível e o barulho estava embaixo do sofá. Me abaixei e encontrei uma caixinha e o celular de Edward. Peguei os dois e encarei o celular se atendia ou não.

Resolvi atender.

_- Ed! Resolvi te fazer uma surpresa, vindo mais cedo e estou no aeroporto. Você pode mandar o motorista vim me buscar?_ – a voz era de uma mulher.

Eu não acreditei que estava ouvindo aquilo. Ele tinha uma namorada. Não conseguido dizer nada desliguei o celular e comecei a andar de um lado ao outro.

Como eu tinha caído na dele de homem solitário. Era obvio que ele queria apenas uma noite de sexo e foi aquilo que ele tinha conseguido.

Encarei a caixinha na minha mão e resolvi abri-la. Era uma aliança. Ela parecia um pouco antiga mas era a aliança mais linda que já havia visto na vida.

Era obvio que ele iria pedir a mão da namorada em casamento. Meu olhos começaram a arder com as lagrimas que estavam por vim.

Chorando larguei a aliança e o celular em cima da mesa e fui atrás das minhas roupas procurando não acordar o cretino.

Sair da suíte em lagrimas. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Segui para o saguão do hotel passando pela a recepção rapidamente. Resolvi peguei um táxi em direção a minha casa onde poderia chorar em paz.

_Flashback Of._

Depois disso era claro que o dinheiro que ele tinha conseguiu o meu telefone mas e eu te disse que era para me deixar um paz e que aquilo tinha sido o maior erro da minha vida, dois meses depois descobri que estava grávida de Edward por conta de um esquecimento meu no dia da minha anticoncepcional, dois dias antes de conhecer Edward.

Resolvi criar o meu filho em paz sem avisá-lo, não queria ter que estragar a felicidade dele e da namorada com um filho indesejado.

Afastei aquelas lembranças que tanto me machucavam e fui tomar um banho para aplacar o calor de julho que estava em Chicago.

Depois de tomada banho fui até a sala onde Charlie e Anthony conversavam algo baixinho.

- Posso saber o que vocês estão aprontado? – perguntei encostada no batente da porta.

- Hum. Nada mãe... – Anthony disse saindo de fininho da sala.

Olhei para Charlie, meu pai, que estava passando as férias comigo em Chicago arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Nada mesmo Bella... deixe de ser implicante. – ele disse se voltando para a televisão onde passava um jogo de hóquei.

Revirei os olhos com a infantilidade do meu pai com o meu filho e segui para a cozinha para fazer o jantar. Resolvi fazer algo que ambos gostavam, bife assado com batatas fritas. Era claro que o meu cabelo era quem não gostavam depois, por causa do cheiro de óleo. Coloquei a carne no forno e me sentei em uma cadeira da cozinha esperando a carne assar.

- Bells... – Charlie me chamou. Quando ele me chamava assim era por boa coisa não era.

- Sim, pai? – respondi olhando para ele que estava na porta da cozinha.

- Preciso te dizer algo. – começou e eu acenei puxando uma cadeira para ele se sentar. – é sobre o Tony. Ele me perguntou hoje se eu sabia quem era o pai dele. – disse me olhando severamente.

Eu sabia que esse momento chegaria. Mas não contaria a ele nunca isso eu tenho medo que ele nunca me perdoasse assim como Edward.

- Hum... pai... eu não gosto de tocar nesse assunto... – eu disse sem olhá-lo.

- Mas vai chegar um dia que você terá que conta-lo quem é o seu pai. Ele tem direito Isabella. Você pensa que eu não vejo que ele fica triste quando chega o dia dos pais? Ou então no Natal. Eu percebo o quanto ele fica triste em não ter um pai perto dele. – Charlie disse mais serio ainda.

- Pai. Eu não irei contar ao Anthony quem é o pai dele. Ele tem uma família aposto que até filhos então o que eu faria aparecendo na casa dele com um filho a tira-colo? – eu disse me levantando da cadeira sentindo os meus olhos ficarem marejados.

- Você se envolveu com um homem casado? – Charlie perguntou.

- Não. Era apenas que ele tinha uma namorada que eu não sabia da existência e eu vi o anel de noivado que ele tinha para ela. – expliquei limpando algumas lagrimas fujonas.

Charlie respirou aliviado e se levantou seguido para a sala sem dizer mais nada.

Com a carne pronta chamei o meu pai e Tony para jantar. Depois que terminei de comer fiquei analisando o meu filho. Os cabelos eram cor de bronze como o de Edward, mas a textura era como os dos meus, os olhos verdes também só que um pouco mais claros quase azuis, a pele marfim como a minha, os lábios e o formatos dos olhos eram iguais aos meus, mas os traços do rosto eram iguais aos de Edward. Às vezes eu tentava entender o porquê de Anthony parecer tanto com Edward, ele quase que não tinha muita coisa parecida comigo psicologicamente, tirando apenas à teimosia pior do que a minha.

- Mãe? – meu filho me chamou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Oi filho?

- Quero mais batata. – pediu e eu coloque no prato dele.

- Sabe Bells, acho que irei voltar para Forks daqui a uma semana. – Charlie avisou.

- Mas a suas férias só acabam daqui a duas semanas. – reclamei.

- Eu sei... mas ainda quero aproveitar com Billy pescando me La Push. – explicou.

- Entendi... – eu disse levando meu prato para pia.

- Você vai voltar não é Vovô? – Tony perguntou.

- É claro que sim meu querido. Nas suas próximas férias iremos passar o Natal juntos. – Charlie o reconfortou.

Tony levou o prato para pia junto com Charlie e eu os lavei enquanto eles tiravam à mesa.

Terminei tudo na cozinha e fui até a sala para colocar Tony para dormir.

- Tony, ta na hora de ir pra cama, dê boa noite para o seu avô. – eu disse Tony se despediu do avô e segui para o quarto junto comigo.

- Mãe. Você me promete que um dia você me apresenta ao meu pai? – Tony perguntou enquanto subia na cama.

Essa pergunta me fez congelar. Anthony quase nunca me perguntava sobre o seu pai e com maturidade que ele estava adquirindo com o passar do tempo estava despertando isso nele.

- Hum. – eu não sabia o que dizer eu não podia dizer que sim a ele porque isso jamais aconteceria, por outro lado também não podia dizer não isso o machucaria. – claro que sim meu filho. – respondi com o meu coração na mão.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para um abraço coisa que era raro de acontecer. Reprimi a vontade de chorar. Meu filho não poderia sofrer nunca. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Hum. Tchau filho e boa noite. – eu disse e dei um beijo na testa dele.

- Boa noite mãe. Hoje é o segundo dia mais feliz de minha vida. O primeiro será quando eu conhecer o meu pai. – ele disse e meu coração se apertou ainda mais.

Sair do quarto e me encostei na porta chorando. Anthony não merecia isso, eu o faria sofrer tanto. Olhei para o final do corredor Charlie me olhava com um sorriso triste ele abriu os braços e eu corri ate ele me aconchegando nos braços do meu pai.

- Pai... eu sou a pior mãe do mundo... – eu disse chorando.

- Não você não é. Apenas fez escolhas infelizes há cinco anos atrás. – Charlie disse passando a mão pelo os meus cabelos.

- Ele me fez prometer que eu apresentaria ao pai dele e que hoje era o segundo dia mais feliz da vida dele por conta disso... – expliquei.

- Oh, minha querida... – Charlie me consolou.

Já era tarde quando fui para o meu quarto e não consegui dormir de jeito nenhum.

Os dias se passaram e já era o final de semana. Eu estava de férias na escola por conta das férias escolares de verão. Ângela estava tentando me fazer sair de casa para uma noite legal do Eric com alguns amigos eu realmente estava sem vontade, mas ela tinha insistido tanto que fez acabar aceitando em ir.

Terminei em me arrumar colocando um vestido caramelo com sandálias de salto alto marrons também, eu tinha dado graças a Deus que com a maternidade eu tinha adquirido um pouco de coordenação, depois é claro te ter ido até um ortopedista que me mandou usar uma palmilha especial por conta da diferença de tamanho das minhas pernas, e não caia tanto como antes, fui até o banheiro e fiz uma maquiagem de cor bronze para combinar, já estava passando um pouco de mascara nos cílios quando Tony apareceu na porta.

- Mãe pra que você estar se arrumando tanto? – perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Hum. Vou sair com tia Ângela, eu não te disse? – expliquei.

- Me disse, mas precisa se arrumar tanto? – perguntou colocando uma mão na cintura me imitando quando brigava com ele. Reprimir uma risada e me virei para olhá-lo me abaixando.

- Querido, mamãe não vai encontrar ninguém, que não seja a tia Ângela e tio Ben. – eu disse.

Ele pensou um pouco e disse.

- Acho bom. Porque não quero você saindo com nenhum homem. – e com isso saiu do banheiro.

Soltei uma risada pelo o ciúme do meu filho e me virei para passar um pouco de gloss. Peguei minha carteira colocando alguns documentos e objetos pessoais e segui para a sala onde Charlie estava com Tony assistindo algum jogo.

- Tem certeza que estar tudo bem pai, em deixar o Tony aqui com você? – perguntei.

- Não se preocupe Bells. Até parece que você não confia em mim. – Charlie disse.

- Hum. Tudo bem. Tchau pai. Tchau Tony. – me despedi dando um beijo na testa dos dois.

- Eca! Batom! – os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não durma antes de Tony ir pra cama pai tenho certeza que do jeito que o senhor estar velho é capaz de cochilar no sofá. – eu disse batendo a porta atrás de mim mas a tempo de escutar Charlie ralhar comigo.

Segui para o meu carro rindo de Charlie e em pouco tempo estava na porta do bar de Eric. Estacionei o carro e enquanto caminhava até a entrada do bar vi um carro preto estacionado na esquina. Sentir meu coração se apertar com a possibilidade de encontrar _ele_.

Entrei no bar e encontrei minha amiga sentada em uma mesa com o seu marido e alguns amigos conversando. A cada passo que eu dava eu sentia o meu coração se apertar ainda mais. Eu só tinha voltado a freqüentar o bar há uns dois anos com a possibilidade de encontrar com Edward aqui, sem contar que era um lugar que me feria muito.

Fui ao encontro de Ângela

Cumprimentei a todos e me sentei na mesa ao lado de Ângela.

- Eu nem acredito que logo, logo nossas férias irão acabar... – minha amiga disse.

Eu ri.

- Eu não vejo a hora. Anthony e Charlie estão me deixando de cabelos em pé. – comentei rindo, mas Ângela não riu pelo ao contrario ficou estática olhando para algo atrás de mim.

Uma mão tocou o meu ombro e toda aquela corrente elétrica que eu não sentia a cinco anos voltou com tudo.

- Bella. – chamou e todo sangue do meu rosto drenou.

Fiquei rígida com a possibilidade de encontra a pessoa que em menos queria encontrar na vida. Me virei e encontrei aquelas esmeraldas em formato de olhos que me fizeram cometer o maior erro e o mais acerto da minha vida.

- Edward. – consegui falar.

Ele sorriu torto do mesmo jeito de anos atrás.

- Há quanto tempo... – comentou. – você estar bem? – perguntou.

- Hum. Claro. E você? – _e a sua esposa?_ Eu quase perguntei.

- Estou bem também... gostaria de conversar com você... poderia ser possível? – perguntou olhando para a mesa.

Se eu dissesse que não ele me perguntaria o porquê e não conseguiria mentir então era melhor dizer que sim e acabar logo com isso.

- Claro... – respondi e me virei para Ângela. – Não demorarei... – avisei e ela assentiu.

O segui até uma mesa mais afastada e me sentei de frente pra ele.

- Então... – começou e eu fiz um aceno com a cabeça. – eu gostaria de te perguntar o porquê que você foi embora a cinco anos atrás sem nem se despedi. Eu fique desesperado Bella. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você... – ele passou as mãos pelo os cabelos frustrado e meu coração quase parou.

Eu não podia dizer a verdade, mas eu não sabia mentir.

- Olha Edward. Aquilo foi um erro como eu disse a anos atrás... então por favor pare de desenterrar essas coisas... – eu disse e me levantei da cadeira.

- Você não pode sair assim sem me dá nenhuma explicação! – ele disse nervoso.

- Não eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para você! – devolvi e sair a passos largos do bar.

Já estava na porta do bar quando algo pegou o meu pulso me virou.

- Me largue! Eu não quero falar com você Edward... – não consegui dizer mais nada porque no mesmo segundo os meus lábios estavam ocupados pelos os dele.

Eu não correspondi de primeira aos estímulos dos lábios dele mas chegou um momento que não agüentei e cair em seus encantos.

Levei a minha mão até os cabelos dele o puxando para mais perto enquanto ele segurava a minha nuca e cintura. Eu sabia que não poderia estar fazendo aquilo, mas era mais forte do que eu mesma.

A verdade era que eu era apaixonada por Edward.

Enquanto as lagrimas caiam pelo o meu rosto eu o trazia para mais perto. Eu queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Sem ar nos separamos. Minha testa encostada com a de Edward enquanto nós tentávamos controlar as nossas respirações.

Sair do abraço de Edward chorando e me virei para onde o meu carro estava estacionado.

- Bella! – Edward me chamou.

- Não isto na estar certo! – gritei me virando para encará-lo. – me deixe em paz Edward e, por favor, não me procure! – corri até o meu carro e entrei no mesmo ainda chorado.

Segui pra casa ainda chorando muito, eu não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

Cheguei em casa e agradeci silenciosamente que Charlie e Tony já estivessem dormindo. Segui para o meu quarto ainda chorando. Deitei na minha cama e enterrei o meu rosto no travesseiro.

Quando finalmente consegui dormir já estava quase amanhecendo.

- Mãe! – Tony me chamava pulando na cama.

- Tony pare de pular na cama! – ralhei.

- Não mãe! Acorda, eu to com fome e o vovô ta quase colocando fogo na cozinha inteira. – choramingou.

Gemi.

Eu não tinha dormido quase nada e ainda tinha que me levantar cedo. Levantei da cama e rumei para o banheiro consciente dos olhos de Tony em cima de mim.

- Hum. Mãe? – ele me chamou.

- Sim Anthony. – me virei para vê-lo.

- Porque que você estar com a roupa de ontem? – me perguntou.

- Hum. Estava muito cansada e não consegui tirar a roupa. – expliquei e entrei no banheiro para que ele não fizesse mais nenhuma pergunta.

Fiz o café da manhã para Charlie e Tony e voltei pra cama, mas não consegui dormir. Depois me levantei para fazer o almoço e o jantar para voltar para o quarto. Charlie me perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas eu disse que não era nada para que ele se preocupasse. O resto da semana passou tranqüilo. Já era o dia em que Charlie voltaria para casa.

- Tchau pai, sentirei saudades. – eu disse o abraçando.

- Eu também Bells. Voltarei no Natal. – ele disse me abraçando de volta.

- Tchau vovô! – Tony disse abraçando Charlie.

- Tchau! Quando eu voltar para Forks do Natal você irá comigo, meu querido. – Charlie disse.

- Mesmo vovô?! – Tony perguntou sorrindo.

Charlie confirmou com a cabeça o que fez o sorriso do meu filho crescer ainda mais. O avião de Charlie decolou e eu e Tony seguimos para a saída.

- Hum filho? – o chamei e ele me olhou com os tristes. – gostaria de tomar sorvete? – perguntei para compensar a partida do avô e pelo o meu comportamento em relação a ele durante a semana.

Vi os olhos de Tony brilharem enquanto ele dava pulinhos. Fomos até um shopping e comprei um sorvete de morango para ele enquanto peguei um de chocolate para mim. Ficamos dando voltas pelo o shopping tomando sorvete.

Congelei quando vi Edward ao lado de uma mulher baixinha vindo na direção contraria a nós. Eu realmente não podia acreditar.

_O que eu iria fazer?_

* * *

**N/A: ** Xuxuzinhos!

Nossa que babado! O que será que Bella irá fazer? Quero ouvir os seus palpites. [curiosa!]

Eu sei que posso estar parecendo chata pedindo reviews, mas a importância deles é de saber a opinião de vocês para me ajudar na escrita da fic. Algumas pessoas não gostam ou tem preguiça de escrever. Mas o que peço é apenas um 'adorei!' ou um 'não gostei'.

Gostara de agradecer a todos os Alerts e Favorites, eles mostram que vocês gostariam de que eu continuasse a estória.

Obrigado pelo os reviews de; **lorena**,** Agatha**,** Daia Matos **e** Maynb**. Realmente amei os reviews!

Estou gananciosa hoje, mais oito reviews e o próximo capitulo! E ainda preciso de uma Beta! Mande e-mails para lisswan hotmail . com

Obs: 

Dica de moda – Se você estar pensando em pintar a unha de verde Jade da Big universo, esqueça! Pintei e odiei até coloquei um Matt por cima pra dá um jeitinho, mas ficou parecendo Toque mágico (corretivo) colorido! Fica a dica! **;D**

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UM REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Esclarecimentos:**** Anthony tem quatro anos. É eu sei que eu errei. Me desculpem mas a idéia de ele ter sete anos foi cogitada de inicio mas resolvi mudar. Então para deixar bem claro; Cinco anos se passaram e Anthony Swan tem quarto anos.**

**Obrigada!**

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Minha vida estava desmoronando de uma forma que eu não podia segurar nenhum pilar para ela pudesse se sustentar. Eu perderia o meu filho para o cara que eu era apaixonada. E _nada_ eu podia fazer pelo o simples fato de que eu tinha cometido um _erro_ que não podia ser reparado. Pequenas escolhas na nossa vida poderiam marcar pra sempre. E eu tinha essa prova viva ao meu lado.

Eu não podia fazer nada por que ele já havia me visto. Ele veio na minha direção com a baixinha ao lado dele que olhava fixamente para Anthony. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar mas o meu coração parecia que sairia da minha boca, apertei um pouco mais a mão de Anthony como se isso o manteria perto de mim pra sempre.

- Bella... – disse olhando nos meus olhos.

A baixinha arregalou os olhos olhando mais atentamente para Anthony. Edward desviou os olhos para Anthony e vi entendimento e depois raiva, muita raiva.

A baixinha se abaixou perto de Tony que estava confuso enquanto nem eu nem Edward consegui a dizer nada.

- Hum. Meu nome é Alice e o seu? – ela perguntou.

- Anthony. – ele respondeu olhando para os pés, nesse momento Edward olhou para Tony e depois pra mim confuso.

- Que nome bonito! É o mesmo nome do meio desse moço aqui. – ela disse apontando para Edward.

Nesse momento Tony olhou para Edward e sorriu. Quase vi Edward derreter.

- Hum quantos anos você tem Anthony? – Edward perguntou ficando na altura dele.

- Tenho quatro anos. – disse olhando para Edward.

- Hum... eu posso explicar... – comecei.

- Não você não pode explicar. – Edward me cortou com raiva nos olhos.

- Anthony o que você acha de ir a alguns brinquedos daqui do parque? – Alice perguntou jogando um olhar para Edward. - Não se preocupe. Eu o trago logo. Acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar. – me disse e eu hesitei.

- Não se preocupe. Ela é a minha irmã. – Edward disse duro me olhando ainda com ódio.

Olhei pra Tony e ele me pedia com os olhos para poder ir.

- Tudo bem... mas se comporte _filho. _– eu disse e Tony começou a dá pulinhos. Alice e Edward olharam com espanto com o gesto do meu filho.

Quando os dos já estavam longe o bastante para não nós ouvir Edward se voltou pra mim.

- Estar certo, se você quer explicar algo comece explicando o porque do seu filho parecer tanto comigo. – ele disse.

- Não vamos conversar isso aqui não é? – perguntei apontando para o redor.

Fomos até uma mesa mais afastava de um bistrô no shopping. Pedimos apenas água.

- Hum... ele é seu filho. – admiti sem olhá-lo. – acontece que quando acordei naquela manhã. Eu atendi uma ligação no seu celular...

- Espere. Uma ligação no celular? – perguntou e eu assenti. – E o que isso tem haver em você fugir naquela manhã e esconder de mim que eu tenho um filho? – perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Era uma mulher te pedindo para buscá-la no aeroporto e concluir que era a sua namorada... e depois eu achei uma aliança perto do telefone... – eu disse chorando.

- Como você pode me privar da existência de um filho meu por uma mera conclusão idiota que você teve? – ele perguntou. – a pessoa que me ligou aquela manhã era a minha irmã. E a aliança foi uma jóia de família que minha mãe tinha me entregado naquele dia. Por deus Bella como você pode fazer isso comigo? – ele jogou os braços com um gesto vago.

Chorei desesperada não conseguindo acreditar no meu erro.

- Eu fiz aquilo achando que era o melhor... eu sou uma pessoa terrível. – eu disse entre lagrimas.

- Sim você é. Você simplesmente não pensou em o que eu perderia com a privação do crescimento do meu filho. – Edward afirmou com uma voz dura.

- Me desculpe. Eu achava que você iria ficar noivo e não queria estragar a felicidade tanto da sua suposta namorada e sua. Pensei que isso iria estragar um futuro casamento feliz. Eu também tinha raiva de você por ter me enganado e usado. – expliquei.

Edward ficou em silencio eu sentia o desespero tomar conta de mim. E Anthony? O que diria a ele? Que Edward era o pai dele? Eu não sabia como faria isso...

Eu sabia que Edward estava tentando controlar a sua raiva. Eu estava agradecendo por estar um lugar publico porque se fosse em um outro lugar na saberia o que seria de mim ou da conversa.

Edward se levantou abruptamente da mesa eu dei um pulo da cadeira.

- Vamos. Alice e Anthony já deve estar querendo ir pra casa. – ele disse sem me olhar.

- Só vou ao banheiro. Não quero que Tony me veja assim... – eu disse e sair quase correndo para o banheiro.

Lavei o rosto, passei um pouco de maquiagem que eu tinha na bolsa e dei um jeito no cabelo. Voltei e Edward me esperava em pé impaciente ao lado da mesa.

- Pronto. – eu disse quando cheguei perto e ele fez um aceno seguindo para fora do bistrô.

Ele ligou pra Alice que disse onde estava. Chegamos ao parque que havia no shopping e logo vi Anthony pulando com Alice. Ali soube de onde ele tinha herdado a forma que ele pulava no mesmo lugar.

- Mãe! Você não sabe o que a tia Alice fez! – Anthony disse quando me viu.

- Oi meu querido. – eu disse o abraçando forte já sentindo novas lagrimas nos meus olhos.

- Mãe! Você estar me apertando! – Tony disse e eu me afastei enxugando as lagrimas dos meus olhos. – mãe? Porque você estar chorando? – me perguntou passando os dedos no meu rosto onde estava úmido.

Olhei para Edward e ele não olhava pra mim nem pra Tony.

- Um nada meu amor... – eu disse terminando de limpar as lagrimas do meu rosto. – acho que nós devemos ir embora. – murmurei e Edward olhou pra mim.

- Não. – se apressou em dizer. - Bella gostaria de te dizer mais uma coisa. – e saiu do parque e eu o segui.

- Como vou ter a garantia que você não vai sumir de novo? E dessa vez com o meu filho? – Edward perguntou duvidosamente.

- Eu não vou fugir. Ele é seu filho e infelizmente não posso mudar isso. E infelizmente você tem dinheiro o suficiente para me achar no fim do mundo. – eu disse ríspida.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo.

- Se você sumir com o meu filho novamente tenha a plena certeza eu irei fazer de tudo para que ele fique longe de você – disse seco.

Balancei a cabeça e entrei no parque indo em direção a Tony. Mas Edward me impediu no meio do caminho.

- E não se esqueça de dizer a ele. Quero que ele saiba antes na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. – avisou.

Voltei para o meu filho e me virei para Edward dando o meu telefone a ele. Alice se despediu de Tony com beijos e abraços prometendo sair novamente com ele só que dessa vez para a casa dos pais de Edward que se despediu dando um abraço de Tony e prometendo também voltar a vê-lo.

Eu e Tony seguimos para casa, ele empolgado com o tempinho que passou com Alice no parque dizendo que tinha gostado muito dela. Eu não conseguia dizer nada apenas em concordar com a cabeça.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada apenas em Tony quando descobrisse que Edward era o pai dele. Cheguei em casa e dei banho em Anthony antes de fazer algo para ele comer e depois o coloquei na minha cama e pensei nas possibilidades de contar a verdade.

Quando amanheceu eu ainda estava acordada sem consegui dormir.

Como eu tinha sido idiota! Eu acabei com todas as chances de ser feliz ao lado de Anthony e Edward. De dá um pai ao meu filho e principalmente de fazê-lo feliz.

Olhei para o quarto completamente iluminado pelos os raios solares que saiam das cortinas e voltei o meu olhar para Tony que abria os olhos preguiçoso.

Passei a mão no rosto tirando quase vestígio de lagrimas e sorri para ele.

- Bom dia querido. – eu disse tirando o cabelo do rosto dele.

- Bom dia mãe. – disse com uma voz grogue.

- Vamos levantar? – perguntei me sentando na cama. Ele resmungou um pouco mas levantou. – enquanto eu faço o café você toma um banho e escova os dentes. – eu disse seguindo para o meu banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois consegui disfarçar as olheiras nos meus olhos e o rosto pálido e sem vida.

Fiz o café da manha preferido de Tony. Panquecas com calda de frutas vermelhas. Quando terminei Tony apareceu na cozinha com a blusa pelo o avesso. Eu ri do meu filho e ele me olhou confuso.

- O que foi mãe? – ele perguntou.

- Você colocou a roupa errado. – expliquei e o ajudei a colocar a roupa direito. Eu tinha agradecido aos céus por algo de engraçado tinha acontecido para esquecer um poucos os problemas.

Enrolei comendo apenas uma panqueca enquanto Tony comia cinco com bastante calda. Eu não estava com fome. A comida descia para o meu estomago como um pedaço de terra, não sentia o gosto de nada.

Lavei os pratos enquanto Tony assistia tv na sala. Eu tinha arranjar uma forma de dizer ao meu filho a verdade. Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e fui até a sala me sentando ao lado dele.

- Filho... – o chamei. Era agora ou nuca. – um lembra quando você que você me fez prometer que um dia eu te apresentaria ao seu pai? – vi os olhos dele brilharem.

- Mãe é o tio Edward não é? – eu me assustei. Como ele sabia disso?

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei assustada.

- Mãe! – ele revirou os olhos. – mas é claro que eu sou filho dele! Nós somos praticamente iguais. O meu cabelo é da mesma cor do dele, eu nuca vi ninguém com a mesma cor de cabelo que eu. E os meus olhos também... – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Hum. É ele. E seu _pai _quer te ver mais vezes... – eu disse.

- Eba! – ele começou a pular na sala. – Ainda bem que eu fui comportado quando você sempre me pede. Já pensou se ele na quer mais me ver? – ele disse parando de pular.

- É mesmo... – meus olhos começaram a arder, eu sabia ia chorar. Puxei Anthony pela a camisa e o abracei bem forte chorando.

- Mãe... você... ta... me... sufocando... – Tony arfou e eu o soltei.

- Oh! Desculpe querido... – eu disse o soltando.

Limpei as minhas lagrimas na manga da camisa e o olhei. Meu filho era tão inteligente. Como ele conseguiu descobrir tudo sem nem mesmo eu tenha dito nada?

Depois disso eu fiquei mais tranqüila, mas ainda tinha aquela duvida de como seria a minha vida e a de Tony com tudo aquilo. Eu sabia que Edward morava em outra cidade mas ele se sacrificaria todos os finais de semana para ver Tony? Ou teria a possibilidade dele me tomar o meu filho para longe de mim? Eu não sabia, mas eu tinha medo, muito medo. Eu também sabia após uma procurada no Google que os pais dele moravam aqui em Chicago, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele poderia tirar o meu filho de perto de mim.

Olhei para Tony ao meu lado assistindo Bob Esponja animado na Tv e me perguntei se ele iria morar com o pai pela livre e espontânea vontade. Se ele e ficaria longe de mim. Eu não podia mudar o fato de que eu tinha errado e muito, mas o meu castigo para isso era simplesmente o fato que privei a felicidade de pai e filho durante cinco anos. Tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça e fui aproveitar o máximo à presença dele perto de mim.

Passamos o resto da semana brincando assistindo desenho animado e tomando sorvete. Tony amou esses programas ainda empolgado com fato de ter seu pai por perto.

Eu tinha ligado para Charlie e Renee e dito o que tinha acontecido e os meus medos, os dois me disseram que era besteira minha essa estória que Edward poderia tirar o meu filho de mim.

Quando terminei de fazer o jantar o meu celular tocou e eu sabia que poderia ser. Tremula peguei o telefone e as minhas previsões de quem era se confirmaram com o nome na tela do meu celular.

- Alo? – atendi.

_- Bella é o Edward. _

- Hum. Edward. Não se preocupe já contei a Tony e ele estar muito feliz com isso. – eu disse logo sem rodeios.

- _Ótimo,_ _mas eu liguei pra saber se Anthony poderia passar o dia amanhã comigo... – ele disse._

- Hum. Claro Edward. Você é o pai dele tem todo direito de querer passar um dia com ele... – tinha um caroço na minha garganta e ele não desaparecia de jeito nenhum.

_- Ok. Posso falar com ele? Depois quero falar com você de novo. – disse._

- Claro. – passei o telefone pra Tony que estava brincado com os seus carrinhos na sala e ele ficou muito feliz com a ligação do pai.

- Tio Edward! – ele gritou atendendo o telefone e eu sair de perto não querendo ouvir a conversa.

Fui pra a cozinha terminar o jantar, mas ainda podia ouvi Tony gritar feliz com Edward no telefone. Fiquei impressionada como ele contou cada momento que tive com ele durante a semana.

_- Sim amo muito._ – ele disse mais calmo ao telefone e parei de fatiar os tomates.

O que Anthony estava dizendo ao telefone? Apurei mais os meus ouvidos para escutar a conversa.

_- Não estou chateado, você estar?_ – ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente escutando o que Edward estava falando. _– que bom... eu queria que eu você e a mamãe fossemos morar em uma 'casona'. Não seria legal?_ – Oh droga! _– você ainda estar ai? _– ele perguntou e eu quase pude ver o cenho dele franzido. _– nessa casona aonde vamos morar vou poder ter um cachorro? Mamãe não deixa eu ter um cachorro porque moramos em um apartamento... _– ele resmungou e essa foi a minha deixa.

Fui até a sala e disse.

- Anthony. Eu já lhe disse que não é pra ficar pedindo presentes aos outros, Edward pode ser o seu pai, mas isso não lhe dá o direito e ficar pedindo as coisas a ele. – reclamei e Tony fez uma careta.

- Mas mamãe... – começou.

- Nada de 'mas mamãe'. Se eu escutar você pedindo mais alguma coisa pra Edward vou lhe deixar de castigo. – sair da sala e voltei pra cozinha para não dá tempo para dizer mais nada.

Ainda tentei escutar mais alguma coisa da conversa mas parecia que ele tinha ido para o seu quarto pedi mais coisas como se eu não soubesse. Terminei de fazer o jantar ao mesmo tempo em que Anthony entrou na cozinha com o meu celular na mão.

- Mamãe, Tio Edward quer falar com você! – Anthony estava feliz demais então tinha algo errado.

- Sim, Edward? – atendi o telefone novamente.

_- Bella... você poderia passar o dia comigo e Tony também? Ele pediu e eu realmente preciso conversar com você sobre a situação agora... _

- Acho que sim... você ira passar que horas aqui? – perguntei.

_- Umas 8:30hs, se tiver tudo bem... _

- Hum claro... quando você sair de casa me ligue de novo para eu lhe explicar o endereço.

_- Claro. Tchau! _

- Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei pra Tony que estava pulando na cozinha animado. Fechei os olhos e respirei até dez. eu realmente estava chateada.

- Me desculpe mamãe... mas eu não quero ir a nenhum lugar sem você do meu lado. – meu filho disse e todo raiva que eu sentia foi embora.

- Estar certo. Seu pai lhe disse pra onde nós vamos? – perguntei esquecendo que estava chateada.

- Ele disse que eu vou tomar banho de piscina e brincar bastante, mas não disse aonde...

- Tudo bem. Agora vá lavar as mãos que o jantar estar pronto. – dei um tapinha na bunda dele enquanto ele corria pra fora da cozinha.

Comemos em meios a pulinhos de alegria de Tony e com ele falando como seria divertido passar o tempo com o pai.

Eu sinceramente estava com medo de me encontrar com Edward de novo, já que a ultima vez que eu o vi ele estava morrendo de raiva de mim e ao telefone ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

Terminei de lavar os pratos do jantar e fui pra sala e fiquei observando Tony assistir 'Barney e os seus amigos'. Eu tinha medo de Edward machucar o meu filho.

_Eu não sabia como seria daqui pra frente estão eu só pensava como nós iríamos lidar com essa situação._

* * *

**Links: ****(esqueci de postar o do capitulo anterior.)**

Capitulo 1: 

Bella bar – h t t p: / /w w w .polyvore .com /cgi /set?id=16243445

**N/A: **

Xuxuzinhos!

E ai? Como Bella irá fazer tudo isso dá certo? Mesmo depois de muitas confusões e desentendimentos? Quero saber o que vocês acham.

Galerinha continuo pedindo a colaboração de vocês para envios de Beta. Quem quiser só precisa deixar um e-mail ou um recado aqui deixando o seu e-mail junto.

Estou tão empolgada! Estou com um projeto de uma fic sobre vampiros. Eles são totalmente diferente dos da Tia Steph. Mas são ótimos...

Próximo capitulo posso até deixar uma previazinha do que terá nessa estória.

*** **Galera gostaria de perguntar se vocês conhecem alguém que já estudou ou estuda Moda na FASM – Faculdade Santa Marcelina. Ou se vocês sabem como é que faz pra entrar lá. Porque pelo o que eu entendi nós só precisamos fazer dois desenhos que serão avaliados. Eu moro na Bahia então é meio difícil ir lá recolher informações. Peço por favor, que me ajudem que isso será o meu futuro! Obrigada desde então.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Às vezes eu tentava me fazer acreditar que a vida de Anthony seria como a minha, quando meus pais se separaram. Mas não poderia ser assim. Meus erros no passado era a prova concreta nunca seria.

Minhas infância foi feliz. Meus pais apesar do divorcio pouco tempo que eu nasci faziam de tudo para que eu pudesse ter uma vida com um pai e uma mãe ao meu lado.

Mas no caso de Tony um erro meu fez com que ele tivesse o pai dele ao lado dele. Mesmo que meu filho tivesse que atravessar de um estado para o outro pra ver o pai seria melhor do que o privar da presença do pai.

Olhei para a cena na minha frente e as lagrimas começaram a jorrar dos meus olhos.

Anthony e Edward se abraçavam fortemente, matando a saudade de cinco anos sem se conhecerem. Edward olhou pra mim, mas ele não me olhava com ódio, era algo que não consegui identificar.

- Vamos Tony? – Edward chamou.

- Claro! – disse animado saindo do abraço.

Limpei as minha lagrimas e fui pegar a minha bolsa e uma mochilinha com algumas coisas pra Tony.

Saímos do prédio e Anthony não parava de falar nenhum momento, eu já estava com medo de que ele ficasse sem voz no final do dia. Edward só sorria pra ele e em nenhum momento me disse nada, e eu agradeci internamente por isso.

- Como você deixo o seu cabelo assim bagunçado? – Tony perguntou a Edward enquanto nós seguíamos para um Volvo prateado. Segurei o riso e me virei para olhar a reação de Edward.

- Hum... não sei... minha mãe diz que ele sempre foi assim bagunçado... – Edward disse e coçou a nuca.

Coloquei Tony o no banco traseiro passando o cinto de segurança em seguida. Edward me esperava ao meu lado o tempo todo. Depois fechei e me virei para encontrar Edward me esperando com a porta do passageiro aberta.

Dei um meio sorri agradecendo e ele fechou a porta atrás de mim uma vez já sentada no banco.

Seguimos para um caminho que eu não nunca tinha a passado e segurei a vontade de perguntar pra onde íamos. A julgar da roupa de Edward que era uma calça jeans e uma T-shirt, a minha roupa que era um vestidinho floral e sapatinhas e a de Tony que era uma bermuda e uma camisa do Bob esponja estavam ótimos.

- Pra onde vamos? – Anthony perguntou e eu agradeci por ele ter perguntado.

- Pra casa dos meus pais. Seus _avós _querem muito de conhecer. – Edward explicou.

Virei o meu rosto para encarar a janela tentando me acalmar. Será que eu tinha que ser crucificada logo de uma vez só? E Anthony será que isso era bom pra ele?

Edward parou o carro em frente a um portão grande de ferro e abaixou o vidro. Logo o portão foi aberto e revelou a casa mais linda que já havia visto na vida.

Ela era toda branca com bege tinha um jardim da frente de rosas e deduzi que quem cuidava do jardim tinha muita atenção a elas. O que mais chamava tenção era o tamanho dela que dava uns cem apartamentos do meu dentro e ainda sobrava espaço.

Havia três pessoas na porta. Uma era Alice a irmã de Edward, e os outros dois era bem mais velhos, a mulher tinha cabelos caramelos e o físico dela era um pouco redondo e o outro era um homem loiro que apesar da idade que aparentava tinha um físico ótimo. Concluir as duas pessoas que eu não conhecia eram os pais de Edward.

Anthony ficou animado no banco de trás quando viu Alice e essa não sós esperou sair do carro pra vim abri a porta traseira e levar Tony com ela. Fiquei perdida com a atitude dela mas Edward me relaxou.

- Ela estar animada de ter mais um sobrinho. – disse ao abri a porta pra mim.

Eu sair do carro ainda atordoada segui Edward até o pequeno grupo na porta.

- Oh! Você deve ser Isabella. – a mulher que eu não conhecia disse a mim. Ela era morena e tinha olhos verdes e imediatamente concluir a quem Edward tinha puxado os olhos verdes. – sou Esme, a mãe de Edward. – ela disse de modo maternal que me lembrou Renee.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. Mas me chame apenas de Bella – eu disse sincera erguendo a mão, mas fui surpreendida com um abraço vindo dela.

- Obrigada Bella. Você foi uma luz no fim do túnel e eu que pensei que nunca teria um neto vindo de Edward. – ela disse olhando para Edward severamente e depois riu e eu a acompanhei.

- Prazer Bella. Sou Carlisle o pai de Edward. – o homem loiro de incríveis olhos azuis ao lado de Esme disse e deu um aceno sorrindo e eu sorri de volta.

- Bella! Tudo bem? – Alice praticamente pulou em cima de mim.

- Tudo Alice. E você? – perguntei sem graça.

- Tudo! – disse animada pulando igual a Tony que pulou junto com ela e nós rimos.

- Vamos para dentro? – Esme perguntou e todos nós assentimos a seguindo.

Por dentro a casa continuava a ser belíssima. Toda bem decorada de modo clássico. Fiquei boquiaberta com a beleza da casa.

- Gostou Bella? – Esme perguntou e eu assenti. – esta casa estar na família de Carlisle a anos, eu particularmente acho ela muito chic e grande para apenas eu, Carlisle e Alice. – ela balançou a cabeça. – mas agora com a chegada de Anthony tenho certeza que ela voltará a ter mais animação de quando os meninos eram mais novos. – ela olhou pra mim e eu quase pude ver um pedido ali.

Eu sabia o que ela queria. Era que Anthony passasse mais tempo com eles.

- Com certeza. Tony amará passar o tempo por aqui brincado... – eu disse sorrindo e ela sorriu.

Fomos todos para a parte de trás da casa onde tinha uma piscina enorme. Sentamos em uma mesa grande que tinha ali na beira da piscina.

- O que acha de um lanche Anthony? – Esme perguntou pra ele.

- Eba! To com uma fome. – ele disse passando a mão pela a barriga.

- Anthony! – o repreendi.

- Não se preocupe com isso Bella... – Esme me disse. – então vamos lá na cozinha pedir para Maria fazer um lanche bem gostoso pra gente? – ela se virou pra Tony que me olhou pedindo.

- Claro pode ir... – eu sorri pra ele.

Tony pulou da cadeira e seguiu Esme para dentro da casa. Olhei para Edward ao meu lado e ele olhava a mãe e o filho desaparecer de vista, olhei para Carlisle e ele olhava para o mesmo ponto que Edward e Alice olhava pra mim sorrindo.

- Bella, vamos no meu quarto? Vou colocar um biquíni e quero uma opinião feminina. – Alice disse e piscou pra mim.

- Hum. Claro... – eu disse me levantando.

A segui até o quarto dela, que era igualmente bonito como o resto da casa. Todo dourado, rosa e bege. A cama grande espaçosa. E havia duas portas nele.

- Bella. eu gostaria de te pedi uma coisa. – Alice disse.

- Pode pedir Alice, se tiver ao meu alcance farei o possível para atender. – eu disse.

- Hum... gostaria de te pedir para não entrar em um briga com Edward por Anthony. Acho que isso não faria bem nem pra ele nem pra você, muito menos pra Tony. Imagine mamãe, ela ficaria em pedaços sem o único neto ao lado dela... – Alice disse e depois me deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu não quero brigar Alice. Eu sei o que isso traria, mas acho que se for pra ficar longe do meu filho conseqüentemente terei que brigar por ele. – falei sinceramente.

Ela sorriu pra mim e disse.

- Não sei por que, mas acho nós vamos ser grandes amigas!

Observei ela entrar em uma das portas do quarto e sair com dois pedaços de pano na mão.

- Bella o que você acha de tomar um banho de piscina ou tomar um sol? – perguntou.

- Hum... não sei... não trouxe biquíni...– hesitei.

- Não se preocupe eu tenho um novinho pra você usar. – ela disse.

- Acho que não Alice...

- Vamos Bella... será legal. Quando não quiser mais é só colocar uma roupa de volta. Se não quiser usar a mesma eu te empresto alguma... – argumentou. – Por favor... – pediu fazendo uma carinha pior do que a de um cachorro abandonado.

- Tudo bem... – concordei.

Ela me entregou um biquíni preto menor do que a palma da minha mão. Ainda tentei argumentar de que era uma mulher de quase trinta anos e mãe e que não deveria usar do tipo mas ela conseguiu reverter a situação contra mim.

Depois ela me emprestou uma túnica e uma rasteira. Descemos conversando animadamente e Tony já estava na piscina com Edward. Esme e Carlisle estavam na mesa cheia de comida observando o neto e o filho brincarem.

- Anthony Swan! Você me pediu para entrar na piscina? – perguntei fazendo com que Edward e Anthony me olhassem.

- Mamãe... o tio Edward perguntou se eu queria e eu disse que sim... – choramingou.

- Mas você não me pediu. – coloquei as mãos na cintura. – e por acaso você lembrou de colocar o protetor solar? – perguntei.

Ele olhou pra água e depois pra Edward pedindo ajuda.

- Não... – disse baixinho.

- Mas Bella, foi eu que chamei Anthony, e esqueci completamente do protetor solar... – Edward o defendeu.

- Então agora você passa. – eu disse a ele e peguei o protetor na mochila de Tony jogando pra ele que pegou com facilidade.

Edward pacientemente secou o filho e passou o protetor em todos os lugares imagináveis.

- Agora posso voltar pra piscina? – Tony perguntou ansioso.

Assenti e ele pulou de volta para a parte rasa da enorme piscina. Comemos o lanche que Esme mandou fazer pra gente e ele realmente estava delicioso.

- Querida cheguei! – alguém gritou na parte da frente da casa.

Esme revirou os olhos e escutei um barulho depois em "Ai!".

Logo na porta se revelou um homem Grandão – do tipo a halterofilista, os cabelos dele eram corto s pretos e isso me lembrou Alice. Ele tinha uma pele pálida como todos os Cullens e olhos verdes como os de Edward e Esme.

Ao lado dele tinha uma mulher loira, ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto. A pele era clara, mas um pouco bronzeada, os cabelos douradas caiam em ondas leves pelas as costas e os olhos eram azuis como duas safiras.

- Mãe! – o grandão gritou indo na direção de Esme.

- Oi querido. – Esme disse e quase foi esmagada por ele com um abraço.

- Esme... – a loira disse com um aceno.

- Oi Rose. – Esme disse amorosa e a loira sorriu.

- Então você deve ser Isabella! – o grandão disse voltando a sua atenção pra mim depois de falar com todos.

- Bella... por favor. – eu disse e sorri.

- Prazer em te conhecer Bella. Sou Emmett irmão do Eddie. – ele veio na minha direção e eu tremi de medo. Ele me deu um abraço que pensei que ia ser esmagada em qualquer momento.

- Emmett coloque a Bella no chão agora mesmo! – Esme disse e ele a atendeu.

Respirei fundo quando ele me colocou no chão. A loira Rosalie me olhou dos pés a cabeça me analisando e eu me sentir mal com isso.

- Sou Rosalie, namorada do Emmett. – ela se apresentou esticando a mão.

- Prazer, como já deve saber sou Bella. – apertei a mão dela.

- Edward, vem brincar comigo! – Tony chamou o pai que estava na mesa.

Edward foi até ele e entrou na água.

- Incrível como ele se parece com o pai... – Rosalie disse ao meu lado.

Concordei com ela.

- Muito parecido... até as manias e gestos. – comentei.

- Bella, Rose vamos pegar um bronze? – Alice perguntou aparecendo ao meu lado e me assustando. – Desculpe.

- Já estou bronzeada mas será bom pra colocar os papos em dia. – Rosalie disse.

- Concordo com Rosalie. – eu disse e dei um sorriso franco.

- Ah. Por favor me chame de Rose.

- Estar bom _Rose. _– eu disse.

Fomos para onde tinha algumas espreguiçadeiras, e no momento em que eu tirei a túnica sentir algumas gotas me molharem vindo da piscina. Me virei vi Edward apenas brincando com Tony.

- Então Bella. Como você conheceu Edward? – Rosalie perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Em um bar de um amigo. – eu disse distraída.

- Mas vocês se viram mais vezes ou foi de primeira? – Alice perguntou interessada na conversa.

Me sentir desconfortável com o rumo da conversa mas deixei pra lá, eu não sentia vergonha ou nada com elas duas.

- De primeira. Vou logo deixar claro que nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessa. Mas com Edward eu não sei o que aconteceu apenas me sentir confortável... – eu disse corando.

Rosalie e Alice trocaram um olhar cúmplice e se viraram pra mim. De repente sentir medo.

- Mas depois daquela noite vocês se encontraram de novo? – ela perguntou.

- Hum, apenas um par de noites atrás... mas ele não tinha conhecimento de Tony. – eu disse.

- E rolou alguma coisa a mais? – Alice perguntou.

- Não.

- Ah... – Alice ficou decepcionada, mas Rose ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Vou dá um mergulho, querem vim? – perguntei para desconversar.

Elas não quiseram e entrei na piscina. Tony veio na minha direção se segurando na borda.

- Mãe! – Tony gritou pulando em cima de mim.

- Oi baby... – sorri pra ele.

- Edward me ensinou um monte de coisas legais. – disse animado.

- Que legal querido... então me mostra o que ele te ensinou. – pedi.

- Ele me ensinou a mergulhar. Mas pra isso você tem que mergulhar junto comigo. – ele disse.

Concordei com a cabeça e nós mergulhamos juntos, ficamos pouco tempo embaixo da água, mas quando voltamos tomei um susto com Edward parado na minha frente.

- Você viu? – Tony perguntou a Edward.

Ele sorriu pra o filho, mas tinha algo nos olhos dele que parecia ser tristeza.

- Vi campeão. Foi maravilhoso. – ele disse.

- Edward agora to com fome. – Tony disse e eu imediatamente soube o que tinha acontecido.

Edward colocou Tony para fora da piscina, mas quando ele ia sair o impedi, segurando o seu braço.

- Não se preocupe. Dê um pouco de tempo pra ele, logo... logo... ele estar te chamando como você merece. – eu disse e dei um sorriso tranqüilizador.

Ele olhou pra Tony conversando com Emmett e voltou seu olhar pra mim.

- Eu sei disso. – ele deu um sorriso fraco pra mim. Quase dei um abraço nele dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Edward foi na mesa e ficou conversando com o pessoal. Sair da piscina e voltei para a espreguiçadeira voltando a conversar com Rosalie e Alice.

Eu tinha conversar com Edward, nós precisávamos estabelecer algumas coisas relacionadas a Anthony.

- Então Bella você trabalha com que? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Sou professora de jardim de infância.

- Deve ser legal trabalhar com criança. – Alice comentou.

- É um pouco trabalhoso mas é legal... – concordei.

- E você Rosalie trabalha com que? – perguntei.

- Sou modelo. – disse.

- Isso explica. – murmurei.

- Explica o que? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você é linda, é claro que você deveria ser uma atriz ou uma modelo. – expliquei.

Ela riu e Alice disse.

- Não diga essas coisas para ela Bella. O ego daqui a pouco vai inundar essa piscina.

- Ei! – Rosalie protestou me fazendo ri.

- E você Alice trabalha com que? – perguntei depois de ter me recuperado dos risos.

- Eu tenho uma loja de roupas na Palatine e outra na Quinta Avenida em NYC.

- Isso parece bem a sua cara, já percebi que você é louca por moda... – comentei.

- Algo assim... – disse e sorriu.

- Louca é pouco... – Rosalie murmurou para eu e Alice escutar.

Alice deu uma risada de escárnio e eu ri novamente.

Olhei para a mesa onde Anthony estava e inconscientemente encontrei os olhos de Edward. Desejei estar mais perto para ver o que tinha nos olhos dele, mas pela as expressões do rosto me diziam que era tristeza e amor.

Ele desviou o olhar e me foquei na conversa das duas mulheres ao meu lado.

- Queridas vamos almoçar! – Esme chamou animada.

Nós fomos para a mesa e Esme indicou para irmos almoçar na parte de dentro da casa. A sala de jantar era linda toda decorada de forma clássica nos tons de dourado e vermelho em cima da grande mesa havia um lustre enorme.

Sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Anthony e Alice. Edward estava do outro lado de Anthony, Esme estava ao lado dele e Emmett e Rosalie em frente a ele, enquanto Carlisle na ponta.

Olhei pra Tony e o vi totalmente relaxado e animado junto com seus novos parentes. Sentir novamente uma pontada de culpa em meu peito. Percebi o olhar de Alice em cima de mim e tentei sorri, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça sabendo o que eu estava pensando.

O almoço foi ótimo em nenhum momento eu precisei em me preocupar me ajudar Tony, inacreditavelmente Edward sempre estava o ajudando com tudo. Eu me sentir uma intrusa entre eles.

- Então Bella... – Emmett começou. – você irão se mudar pra Nova York quando? – perguntou. Eu congelei na minha cadeira. Não tinha nenhuma chance de me mudar para Nova York naquele momento.

Fixei meu olhar no meu prato sentindo o clima pesado na mesa. Respirei fundo e levantei o meu olhar. Dei uma rápida olhada para Edward mas esse estava mais confortável em olhar para o seu prato. Eu podia ver o maxilar dele cerrado e os dedos brancos de tanto apertar o garfo.

- Hum... Emmett, eu e Edward ainda não conversamos em relação a isso... – eu disse tentando controlar a minha voz.

- Então Rose onde estar Jasper? – Alice perguntou mudando de assunto. Sorri agradecendo pra ela que piscou discretamente pra mim.

Eu tinha um enorme pressentimento de que eu e Alice seríamos mais do que melhor amigas.

O resto do almoço foi mais calmo e sem perguntas desconfortáveis. Eu ainda pude ouvir Rosalie e Esme brigarem com Emmett, - por conta do episodio, como uma criança.

- Anthony meu querido você quer vim me mostrar como quer o seu quarto? – Esme perguntou depois da sobremesa.

- Claro vovó! – Anthony disse animado. Esme começou a chorar e o abraçou fortemente.

- Repete meu querido o que você disse. – Esme disse entre lagrimas.

- O que vovó? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Você me chamou de vovó. – ela explicou pra ele.

- Mas você não é a minha avó? – ela assentiu. – então eu te chamo igual a minha vovó Renee. – ele disse.

Esme animada o puxou e levou ele escada a cima empolgada em decorar o quarto dele na casa.

- Esme estar muito empolgada com Anthony. Se você achar que ela estar passando nos limites em relação a ele por favor me diga para poder freia-la. – Carlisle disse ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe. Eu entendendo como é emocionante pra ela descobri que tem um neto da noite pra o dia. Quando se descobre quando ainda estar grávida, tem nove meses de preparação, mas no caso dela que descobre quando a criança já tem quase cinco anos tudo é diferente. – eu disse dando um sorriso tranqüilizador pra ele.

- Obrigada. – ele disse.

- Estou fazendo o meu papel de mãe.

Olhei pra Edward mas ele estava olhando para outro lugar, e mesmo não conhecendo ele tanto quanto os parentes dele eu sabia o que o incomodava.

- Edward vamos conversar? – perguntei tentando não chamar muita atenção da família dele perto da gente.

Ele me indicou ate uma porta de madeira maciça escura. Quando ele abriu era uma escritório maravilhoso. Do chão de madeira escura até o teto havia varias estantes cheias de livros. Ele era composto por dois andares, tinha vários sofás e poltronas sem falar na linda lareira ao lado das escadas, tinha uma porta que estava aberta e concluir que ali era onde ficava o verdadeiro escritório com mesa e tudo.

Edward indicou uns dos sofás para me sentar, mas tudo o que eu gostaria de fazer no momento era ler todos aqueles livros que pareciam ser antigos.

Resistir a minha vontade e me sentei no sofá enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado. O rosto de Edward ilegível. A expressão de felicidade e amor que eu tinha visto durante o dia inteiro tinha sumido. Ele não olhava pra mim, seu olhar estava focalizado na grande lareira na minha frente.

- Você me odeia. – eu disse firme. Ele me olhou confuso. – você tem razão em me odiar... – completei.

- Só não te vejo mais como a Bella de cinco anos atrás. – ele disse.

- Eu errei tanto. Me desculpe... – olhei para os seus olhos. – por todas as minhas besteiras que cometi no passado... – completei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e fixou seu olhar de novo na lareira.

- Será que algum dia você irá me perdoar? Tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor ao meu filho. – meus olhos começaram a arder.

- Provavelmente algum dia irei te perdoar, mas não agora... – ele finalmente me olhou. – mas não viemos aqui para conversar sobre isso... e sim sobre o futuro de Anthony. – ele disse.

- Não me mudarei para Nova York. – declarei firme.

- Mas eu não posso vim todo dia para Chicago. – ele disse passando a mão pelo o cabelo.

- Nem eu em me mudar para Nova York. – declarei.

- Bella, por favor me entenda. Para estar aqui nesse momento eu simplesmente tive que desmarcar uma reunião com uma empresa russa e outra com alguns chineses. Eu simplesmente posso deixar tudo em Nova York.

- E você acha que eu posso? Não posso deixar o meu emprego, nem a vida que eu construir aqui em Chicago. Não posso deixar que o meu filho corra risco em uma cidade como Nova York. – eu estava ficando irritada com tudo aquilo.

- Se for pelo o seu emprego. Não se preocupe, porque eu não vou deixar a mãe do meu filho trabalhar. – ele disse.

- O que?! Você acha que eu sou o que Edward? Eu posso ter errado, mas não uma prostituta pra deixar você me bancar! – eu estava muito nervosa.

- Mas Bella, eu não te ofendi nem nada, é só que talvez você ira ficar em casa cuidado de Anthony...

- Pra quando você chegar em casa eu te servi da melhor forma possível. – o interrompi irônica.

- Você entendeu tudo errado. – ele disse também nervoso.

Me levantei e cruzei os braços na frente do peito.

- Eu só quero que você entenda que eu não vou a lugar nenhum. E que também não quero o seu dinheiro, eu nunca precisei, por que agora precisaria? Eu estive cinco anos tentando adiar esse momento, porque eu sabia que isso iria resultar em uma briga e que alguém acabaria injustiçado! Então tente entender o meu lado enquanto eu faço o mesmo com o seu. – eu disse.

Ele me olhou durante um tempo, mas não disse nada. Depois ele fixou seu olhar na lareira na nossa frente. O rosto de Edward não tinha expressão nenhuma, às vezes eu parecia que tinha um lampejo de sentimento nele, mas como tinha aparecido ia embora, muito rapidamente para eu entender ou decifrar.

Respirei fundo tentando relaxar. Eu não podia ficar nervosa. Isso só dificultaria ainda mais as coisas. Para o bem de Anthony eu precisava pensar racionalmente. O que aconteceria se eu me mudasse para NY? Será que Tony iria se adaptar a uma cidade tão grande e movimentada como ela? Eu não podia arriscar e colocar o meu filho em um lugar em um lugar que nem eu mesma conhecia direito. Eu já havia ido a Nova York um pouco antes de conhecer Edward, mas a cidade era diferente. Cinco anos em Nova York era como cinqüenta em Chicago. Tudo muito movimentado e maldoso.

Tinha também o fato de que eu era professora de uma escola em Chicago. Eu não podia deixar Ângela na mão...

- Até as coisas se acertarem, eu vou vim todos os finais de semana para ficar com Anthony. – Edward declarou depois de um tempo.

Concordei com a cabeça e o olhei. Se antes o rosto dele não tinha nenhuma expressão naquele momento era de cortar o coração.

Me lembrei do episodio da piscina e isso me deu uma vontade súbita de chorar. Peguei na mão de Edward e isso o assustou.

- Saiba que Anthony só precisa de um tempo para se adaptar com tudo. Ele te ama, eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza disso. Só pelo o fato de você existir faz com que ele tenha o seu sonho realizado. Talvez se você... não sei mostrasse que pode ser chamado de pai ele tenha essa confiança. – sorri de modo doce pra ele que contribuiu o sorriso e apertou a minha mão.

- Obrigada... Vamos sair daqui? – perguntou e eu o segui.

Eu me sentia mais leve depois dessa conversa. Estava agradecida por ter o meu filho ao meu lado.

**Links:**** estou deixando os links no meu perfil já que é um saco ficar tirando esses espaços.**

Bella look – h t t p://w w w. polyvore. com /cgi / set?id=16605731

**N/A: **

Xuxuzinhos!!! Como vocês estão? Estou ótima depois desse castigo horrível que mamis me deu! Serio como minha mãe pode tira o meu pequeno filhinho?! Isso é um absurdo! Eu sem computador, é eu sem roupa!

Mas to de volta ativa! Por esse motivo não poderei postar a previa de minha nova criação. Ta dando um trabalho ter que pesquisar sobre tudo envolvendo os vampiros e bruxas... Não se preocupe que não terão bruxas na minha nova fic, mas vou ter que pesquisar sobre algumas coisinhas relacionadas a ela.

Então no próximo post terá uma previa do meu novo bebê, que acho que estará quase pronta até lá e mais emoções de MTLI!

*****Ainda preciso de uma beta!! Se alguém quiser é só mandar uma review com o seu MSN.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Me desculpem os erros! E boa leitura!**_

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Olhei para Anthony dormindo na cama dele e sorri inconsciente do meu ato. Depois do dia movimentado na casa dos Cullens, Edward nos trouxe pra casa. Anthony mal alcançou metade do caminho já estava dormindo no banco traseiro do Volvo.

Eu e Edward não conversamos mais sobre a minha permanência em Chicago, e eu estava agradecida por isso.

O durante a viajem até a minha casa nem eu nem Edward conversamos, acho que ele tinha deixado explicito isso quando ligou o som do carro.

Sair dos meus pensamentos e sair do quarto de Tony, tomando cuidado para não acorda-lo. Fui pra o meu quarto e peguei meu celular pronta para ligar para uma pessoa, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ele tocou.

- Mãe! – atendi o celular.

_- Oi querida. Tudo bem ai?_ – ela perguntou com a preocupação evidente na voz.

- Sim mãe. Na verdade eu ia te ligar nesse momento.

_- Que bom que o meu instinto maternal sentido ainda funciona corretamente. _– riu.

- Que bom mesmo...

_- Bella desembuche logo!_

- Hum mãe... é que hoje Edward, o pai de Tony, nós levou para a casa dos pais dele... e bem... nós conversamos e eu deixei claro que não iria me mudar para NY...

Hesitei. Eu nem sabia o que estava me incomodando, na verdade, mas tinha algo que estava errado ou faltando que eu realmente não sabia.

_- Mas? _

- Mas acho que tem algo de errado em isso tudo. Não sei... ele terá que vim todo final de semana para Chicago, eu acho isso injusto....

Renee ficou um tempo em silencio e eu já estava ficando impaciente.

_- Me desculpe te dizer isso querida, mas acho que você estar errada... _– escutei um suspirou do outro lado da linha e esperei. _– quando eu me separei de Charlie cometi o maior erro da minha vida. Ter separado pai de filha, eu sei que você não se lembra muito, mas eu sim, você chorava todas as noites sentindo falta do seu pai no primeiro ano. E por mais que Tony tenha conhecido o pai agora ele vai sentir muita falta. Eu sei que Edward não estará todas as semanas com ele provavelmente um vez no mês... e por experiência própria não passe pelo o que eu passei. – _a voz de Renee era baixa e triste.

- Obrigada mãe. Não tenha certeza mas pensarei a respeito disso.... – eu disse depois de um tempo.

_- Ótimo! Agora preciso desligar por que Phil tem um joga daqui a meia hora. _

- Tchau mãe. – me despedi.

_- Tchau querida. E mande um beijo para o meu neto._

- Direi a ele. Beijos! E boa sorte a Phil.

_- Tchau, beijos! _– e desligou.

Coloquei o meu telefone no criado mudo e tirei a minha roupa seguindo para o banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro deixando a água em uma temperatura morna e tentei relaxar. Usei o meu shampoo de morango e isso me ajudou a relaxar mais um pouco. Sair do banheiro e coloquei uma camisola confortável e fui dormir. Por mais que o meu corpo estivesse mais relaxado minha cabeça não parava um minuto.

Eu sabia que eu estava sendo egoísta com relação a Edward mas eu não podia arriscar a felicidade e a segurança do meu filho me mudando para um lugar onde eu não conhecia ninguém.

Ainda tinha o problema que eu nunca aceitaria que Edward me sustentasse. Depois de tanto trabalho para me tornar independente para depois depender de um homem que eu nem era casada. Era muito pra mim. Eu ainda era apaixonada por Edward independente de qualquer acontecimento, mas as chances de poder ter um relacionamento com ele era remotamente impossível.

- Mãe! – Anthony gritou.

Dei um pulo da cama assustada olhei em volta e percebi que já era de manhã e eu não tinha dormido mais do que três horas.

- Oi! – gritei de volta. Sair do quarto e fui ao quarto de Anthony.

- O que houve baby? – perguntei carinhosamente.

- Mamis vamos ao parque hoje? – perguntou fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Pode ser. Afinal suas aulas recomeçam semana que vem. – eu sorri.

- Eba! – ele começou a pular na cama. – Meu pai pode ir com a gente? – perguntou.

- Acho que sim, mas não sei se ele tem tempo... – eu disse. Vi o sorriso de Anthony diminuir. – mas vamos ligar pra ele e ver se ele aceita. – sorri para ele.

Anthony saiu do quarto dele e quase no mesmo segundo já estava de volta com o meu celular na mão.

- Pronto agora liga para o meu pai! – disse animado.

Hesitei. Eu não sabia o que falar com Edward. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava chateado por ontem, mas era algo para Anthony e não pra mim. Abri o meu celular e busquei pelo o nome dele rapidamente. Hesitei novamente em apertar no botão verde.

- Vamos mãe! – Anthony me apressou.

Aperte o botão e levei o celular a orelha. Chamou três vezes ate que ele fosse atendido.

_- Bella aconteceu alguma com Anthony? – perguntou preocupado._

- Hum. Não... é só que ele estar te chamando para ir ao parque hoje. – eu disse.

_- Ele estar me chamando? – eu quase podia ver o sorriso dele na voz. _

- É... ele me chamou e perguntou se você podia ir... – expliquei.

_- Claro... eu posso ir... tudo por Anthony. Que horas? – perguntou._

- Só vamos tomar café e colocar uma roupa confortável.

_- Eu passo ai pra buscar vocês... – ele disse – se não tiver problema. – acrescentou._

- Não tudo bem. Então até daqui a pouco. – eu me despedi.

- Até. – e desligou.

Fiquei encarando o telefone ainda atordoada. A conversa entre nós não tinha sido como ele tinha imagina para o meu alivio.

- Ele vai? – Anthony perguntou empolgado.

- Vai. – afirmei e ele começou a pular pelo o quarto. – Mas agora direto pra o banheiro. Se não eu ligo pra ele desmarcando. – eu acrescentei rápido.

Ele correu para o banheiro e eu fiquei ali olhando para o quarto dele sentindo cada cantinho do cômodo. O quarto de Tony, era a cara dele o lugar. Todo forrado em um papel de parede do Bob Esponja, para onde você olhasse via o Bob Esponja. Ele era louco pelo o desenho. Lembro que ano passado como foi difícil trocar o berço dele pela a cama. Ele chorava pedindo o bercinho dele de volta quando ia dormir, mesmo quando foi ele que pediu pra trocar o berço pela a cama, porque segundo ele não era mais um bebezinho para usar o berço. A verdade era que a professora dele Samantha tinha feito uma brincadeira na sala e todos os coleguinhas dele tinham dito que já dormia na cama e ele era o único que dormia no berço. Lembro de ter gargalhado muito com isso.

Me levantei e sair do quarto dele fui até o meu banheiro e tive alguns _minutos humanos_ depois fui até o meu quarto e procurei uma roupa confortável que acabou sendo um vestido floral, sapatinhas e um short de lycra por baixo do vestido e para não mostrar a calcinha. Procurei uma bolsinha pequena e coloquei celular, chaves e a minha carteira dentro. Voltei para o quarto de Tony e coloquei dentro da mochila dele uma muda de roupa, protetor solar e uma garrafinha de água. Fui até a cozinha e fiz um breve café da manhã para nós dois, enquanto eu lavava a louça suja. Fui até a sala onde Tony estava sentado no sofá olhando para as mãos impaciente.

- Estar pronto? – perguntei a Tony.

- To. Meu pai ta atrasado. – ele disse emburrado.

De repente me lembrei de algo.

- Hum... Tony. – ele me olhou. – porque você chama Edward de tio? – eu perguntei. Ele olhou para os pés e começou a morder os lábios. – seu pai fica muito triste quando você o chama de "tio" – eu fiz aspas no ar com a ultima palavra. –, ele acha que você não o ama. – eu disse.

- Não mamãe! – disse rápido. – é só que... – fez uma pausa. – eu não sabia se ele ia gostar de eu o chamando de papai... – explicou.

O abracei sentindo o meu coração afundar.

- Ah meu querido! É claro que ele ia gostar de você o chamando de papai... ele já estava começando a ficar triste com isso.... – eu disse o segurando firme.

- Serio? – ele perguntou se afastando para me olhar. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância.

- Claro querido ele te ama muito e nunca iria ficar chateado por você o chamar de Edward.

Ele sorriu e devolvi o sorriso. A campainha soou forte pela a casa e Tony pulo animado.

- É o papai! – gritou.

- É sim... – eu ri indo em direção a porta.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com um Edward imenso no rosto. Ele estava vestido de forma descontraída como no dia anterior. Ele usava um short verde musgo e uma T-shirt bege de um tecido bem fininho que dava pra ver quase os contornos do corpo dele.

- Bella... – ele me cumprimentou.

- Pai! – Tony gritou correu passando por mim e pulando em seus braços.

Edward me olhou confuso e eu só sorri. Ele sorriu largamente pra Tony nos seus braços e disse.

- E ai campeão? Como você estar?

Decidi que aquele era um momento de pai e filho e fui até o meu quarto pegar os meus óculos escuros a minha bolsa e passei pelo o quarto de Tony para pegar a mochila dele. Voltei pra sala e Tony falava animadamente com Edward. Sorri para os dois quando notaram a minha presença.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

Tony pulou animado e pegou à mão de Edward o puxando em direção a porta. Os segui e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Entramos no elevador e Tony não parava de falar um segundo como sempre.

- Querido se você continuar a falar desse jeito você vai ficar sem voz antes do almoço. – eu disse a Tony.

- Hum mãe... mas tem tanta coisa pra falar pro papai que não vai dá tempo de dizer tudo ate a gente voltar pra casa. – resmungou.

- Hum... Tony sua mãe tem razão, nós tempo o suficiente pra falar tudo o que queremos um pra o outro. – Edward disse.

Olhei pra Edward e essa era a primeira vez que ele falava de forma mais participativa em relação a Anthony. Era estranho pra mim isso, mas não de uma forma ruim, de alguma forma ele estava participando na educação de Anthony. Criar uma criança sozinha de nenhuma forma era fácil mas com Edward ao meu lado me ajudando isso se tornou mais fácil. Ele pareceu te percebido isso porque me olhou preocupado. Sorri e balancei a cabeça mostrando que ele estava indo pela o lado certo.

- Pai, quanto é tempo suficiente? – Tony perguntou.

- Pra você estar bom pra sempre? – Edward sorriu pra ele.

- Pra sempre? Você vai ficar comigo pra sempre? – ele perguntou com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados enquanto íamos em direção ao carro de Edward.

- É pra sempre assim como sua mãe. Isso parece o suficiente pra você? – Edward abriu a porta do carro.

- Acho que sim. – ele saltou para o banco traseiro.

Depois de colocar o cinto em Tony, Edward abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim. Entrei com um breve agradecimento. Edward entrou pelo o banco do motorista e se virou pra mim.

- Qual parque? – perguntou.

- Vamos pra o que tem o lago e o zoológico? – Tony pediu.

- Qual? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- O Lincoln. – respondi. – você sabe como chega la? – perguntei.

- É claro Bella, eu nasci em Chicago. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Me desculpe.

- Esquece isso. – ele fez um gesto com a mão e sorriu.

Chegamos ao parque e tinha muita gente pelo fato de estarmos nas férias escolares. Tony saiu do carro animado me puxando pelo o braço em direção o zoológico.

- Calma Anthony. Vamos esperar seu pai vim pra poder irmos. – finquei os meus pés no chão.

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e esperou Edward vim até nós.

- Vejo que tem alguém muito impaciente aqui. – Edward disse chegando perto de nós.

- Claro. Não vamos poder fazer nada se não andar rápido. – disse emburrado.

- Anthony. – o repreendi baixo.

- Vamos poder fazer tudo hoje o que queremos... se não poder não vamos vim novamente e fazer o que não fizemos hoje. Ta bom pra você assim? – Edward se abaixou para fica na mesma altura que ele.

Anthony balançou a cabeça em confirmação e Edward sorriu.

- Já que estamos de acordo bate aqui. – estendeu a mão e Tony bateu na mão na dele. – Esse é o meu campeão! – Edward disse o puxando para os seus ombros.

Sorri com os dois e os segui em direção ao zoológico. Era incrível como Edward tinha um poder sobre o filho. Esses acordos deles eram ótimos. Fiz uma nota mental de usá-los durante as minhas aulas na escola.

O passeio no zoológico foi ótimo. Eu não sabia quem estava mais empolgado, se era Edward ou Tony. Quando chegamos a parte onde as crianças podiam alimentar os animais Edward quase teve um surto.

- Isso não é perigoso? Você sabe esses animais podem ficar selvagens e parti pra cima de Anthony ou... – o interrompi.

- Calma Edward! Ele estar seguro e acostumado. Toda quinta quando a gente vem aqui ele os alimenta. – eu ri da preocupação dele.

Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – disse simplesmente.

- Pelo o que? – franzi o cenho.

- Por me dá essa sensação de amar mais uma pessoa do que a mim mesmo. – ele disse.

- Anthony também te ama muito... – comentei. – ele tinha medo de te chamar de pai porque achava que você não ia gostar. – eu disse.

- Impossível! – balançou a cabeça. – essa era a coisa que eu mais gostaria de ouvir ele falar desde o momento em que o vi. – ele disse.

- Eu conversei com ele hoje antes de você chegar e ele me disse. Eu expliquei pra ele que você gostaria muito que ele te chamasse de forma certa.

- Você não acha que ele só estar me chamando de pai por pressão? – perguntou.

- Não. Com certeza não. Anthony é uma criança que não se deixa ser influenciado. Se ele não quisesse te chamar de pai ele dizia que não queria pra mim, mas, no entanto ele apenas disse que tinha medo. – eu disse.

- Você estar o criando muito bem. – ele disse depois de um tempo.

- Obrigada, mas hoje eu vi que a parti de agora não será apenas eu. – eu disse.

Ele se virou para me olhar e não pode ver o que se passava nos seus olhos por conta dos óculos escuros que ele usava.

- Com assim? – perguntou.

- Edward... você tem maior poder em relação a Tony do que a mim que o conheço desde que ele era um feto. Não sei como explicar, mas posso te dizer é que Tony tudo o que você o propõe ele acata. Tudo o que você propôs para Tony hoje ele aceitou. Você sem a menor duvida é o _herói_ do meu filho. – eu tentei explicar.

Edward ficou em silencio durante um tempo quando ele voltou a falar eu me surpreendi.

- Você já tinha falado de mim pra Anthony antes? – ele perguntou.

Eu hesitei eu não sabia qual seria a repercussão da minha resposta.

- Sim. Desde o momento que eu soube que estava grávida. – respondi.

Ele ficou em silencio mais um punhado de tempo.

- Por quê? Você não me ligou mesmo eu tendo uma suposta namorada? Era mais do que só isso. – concluiu.

Parei um tempo pra pensar e realmente era mais do que só a suposta namorada. Eu mesma não tinha percebido antes qual foi o real motivo. De repente ficou tudo ao claro.

- Eu tinha medo... – conclui. – eu tinha medo de ter um relacionamento com você. – eu disse.

- Medo por quê? – perguntou.

- Edward nós vivemos nós pólos. Enquanto você é um cara rico, poderoso e que sempre teve tudo o que quis. Eu era apenas uma menina que sonhava ir pra uma cidade longe dos pais e que sempre teve ralar muito pra ter as coisas. Eu nunca tive nada de mão beijada... eu sempre tive que lutar. Eu tinha medo de ser apenas mais uma na sua estante, e não sair de lá enquanto tinha que lutar pra ter a minha sonhada independência. – expliquei.

- Mas eu nunca quis te usar. – bateu.

- Querendo ou não você me usou no momento em que me viu. Você sabia que se você me chamasse para ir ao inferno com você eu tinha ido. Você sabe os poderes que tem sobre uma pessoa. – eu disse.

- Você não sabe o poder que tem sobre as pessoas. – rebateu dando ênfase no "você".

- Você poderia imaginar qual seria a sua reação quando soubesse a existência de Anthony há quatro anos atrás? – perguntei.

- Pensaria que tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida. – respondeu prontamente.

Olhei para Anthony brincando com os animais e senti uma lágrima deslizar por baixo do meu óculos, a limpei rapidamente.

- Eu não consigo te odiar, por mais que eu queira. – ele disse e deu um suspiro cansado.

Olhei para Edward assustada com a declaração. Ele não olhava pra mim e sim pra Tony do outro lado da cerca.

- Mas eu consigo me odiar. – eu disse.

Ele olhou pra mim e disse.

- Uma vez eu ouvi que você não pode amar alguém se odiando. Eu sei que você ama muitas pessoas para se odiar. Eu acho que você apenas te remorso pelo os erros do passado...

Fiquei em choque com as palavras de Edward. Essa era a verdade mais uma vez. Era incrível como ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Na verdade era assustador. Era como ele pudesse ler a minha mente e sentimentos.

- Mãe! Pai! – Tony gritou do outro lado da cerca.

Meus instintos de mãe foram mais rápidos do que os meus de mulher e deixei o olhar de Edward para Anthony.

- Olha que legal! – ele gritou novamente e o vi com um cabritinho no colo.

Sorri pra ele a acenei.

- Que legal! – Edward o incentivou.

Cinco minutos mais tarde nos saímos do zoológico e fomos em direção ao playground.

- Quero ir no escorregador. – Tony pediu.

Olhei pra ele e sorri.

- Pode ir mais não se afaste da gente. – eu disse.

Ele pulou e saiu correndo pelo o playground. Procurei um lugar pra ficar e achei uns balanços um pouco afastados mas que dava pra ter um vista de todo o local. Fui até o balanço e me sentei olhando em volta. Tinha muitas famílias brincando com os seus mesmo sendo um dia de semana. Olhei para Edward ele olhava Tony descer do escorregador gritando e rindo. Depois que Tony voltou a fila para descer novamente Edward olhou para os lados me procurando. Acenei e ele veio na minha direção. Ele parou na minha frente sem saber o que fazer.

- Senta aqui. – bati no balanço ao lado.

- Será que ele vai agüentar o meu peso? – perguntou olhando para o balanço.

Dei de ombros e ele sentou. Ficamos em silencio olhando Tony descer novamente.

- Porque você escolheu ter Anthony? Você podia simplesmente abortar... eu sei que essa é uma pergunta meio idiota mas eu queria ouvir a sua resposta. – ele cortou o silencio.

Essa pergunta eu me fiz quando decidi ter Anthony. A resposta era simples pra mim. Eu fiquei apaixonada por Edward no minuto em que o conheci, e queria um fruto ou que fosse um pedaço dessa paixão que eu sentia por ele. Mas não podia responde-lo assim. Eu não podia dizer a Edward que era apaixonada por ele sendo que tinha escondido um filho dele durante cinco anos.

- Hum... eu sempre gostei de criança e já tinha 25 anos e tinha independência financeira e maturidade para ter um filho. Acho que a idéia de ter uma criança correndo pela a casa foi maravilhosa. – menti.

Ele me olhou por um momento e se virou para olhar Tony que vinha na nossa direção ofegante.

- Mãe, to com sede. – reclamou.

Peguei a vasilha de água e entreguei. Ele bebeu tudo quase de uma vez só e se virou para Edward.

- Você me viu no alto pai? – perguntou animado.

- Vi filho você estava mais alto do que eu. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Mais alto? – ele esbugalhou os olhos. – Mãe eu estava mais alto do que o papai? – me perguntou.

- É claro... bem mais alto que ele. – confirmei rindo.

Ele parou um minuto com uma expressão concentrada e se virou para Edward o olhando ainda com a mesma expressão. Eu ri do meu filho e Edward começou a conversar com ele sobre algo. Virei minha atenção para um casal de velhinhos em um banco perto de onde estávamos. Ela conversava algo com ele que por sua vez sorria docemente pra ela. De repente desejei ser eu e Edward ali daqui a alguns anos...

Tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça e percebi que a velhinha me olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Corei de vergonha de ser pega os encarando. Ela se levantou junto com o marido e veio na minha direção.

- Essa é a família mais linda que eu já vi. – ela disse para o marido.

- Com certeza minha querida. – ele concordou.

- Obrigado... – murmurei sem graça.

- Sou Judith. E o meu marido é Richard. – ela cumprimentou.

- Sou Edward. – se apressou. – e essa é Bella – acenou pra mim. – e esse é Anthony. – apontou pro filho.

- Oi. – Tony disse timidamente.

- Oi meu queridinho. – Judith disse amorosamente.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e Judith se virou para mim e Edward.

- Vocês têm sorte em ter um menino tão bonito. – elogiou.

- Obrigada. – Edward agradeceu com um sorriso de orgulho no rosto.

- Eles parecem nós quando tivemos Mary. Tão apaixonados. – Richard comentou com a mulher.

- Não! – eu disse rapidamente. – não somos casados. – expliquei.

- Mas são namorados ou noivos. – Richard insistiu.

- Não. Nós só temos Anthony juntos. Nada mais... – Edward explicou.

Richard e Judith balançaram a cabeça meio descontentes.

- Hum... querido você me mostra como se brinca ali? – Judith perguntou para Anthony.

- Posso mãe? – perguntou.

- Claro. – sorri pra ele que pegou a mão da velha senhora e seguiu para uns dos brinquedos do playground.

- Me desculpe a pergunta mas vocês são casados a quanto tempo? – perguntei.

- Há 53 anos de muito amor. – Richard respondeu olhando Judith brincando com Tony.

- Uau... – murmurei. – Isso é muito tempo... acho que eu não teria essa sorte...

- É... mas não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que você terá sorte de passar mais de 53 anos ao lado do homem que ama. – ele disse.

Sorri pra ele e me virei para ver Tony volta na nossa direção praticamente arrastando Judith. Quando chegaram perto de nós eu percebi que a velha estava ofegante.

- Nossa essa garoto tem muita energia! Eu não me lembro de nenhum dos meu filhos serem assim tão enérgicos. – a velha senhora disse se sentando em um balanço do lado do meu.

Eu ri e entreguei mais água para Tony.

- Mãe. To com fome. – reclamou.

Olhei no relógio e me espantei vendo que já eram mais de 13hs da tarde.

- É mesmo já passou a hora de almoçar a muito tempo querido... me desculpe. – eu disse.

- Então o que acha de alugar uma bicicletas aqui perto e segui para algum restaurante? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho bom. – respondi. – Hum, gostariam de se juntar a nós? – perguntei ao casal.

- Obrigada mas não querida. Já somos muito velhos para andar de bicicleta. – Judith disse.

- Então... foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois. – me levantei indo na direção da Judith para dá um abraço.

- O prazer foi todo nosso. – ela disse e se levantou me dando um abraço. – vocês se amam não deixe o tempo passar... – ela sussurrou pra mim baixinho.

- Hum... obrigada. – eu disse atordoada.

Nós terminamos de se despedi do casal e seguimos para alugar as bicicletas.

- Tony acho melhor você vim comigo nessa bicicleta aqui. – Edward disse apontado um bicicleta que tinha um baquinho para criança.

- Mas pai eu quero ir nessa. – fez birra apontando para uma pequeninha ao lado dele.

- Seu pai estar certo Anthony. Estamos com pressa e se você for com essa vai demorar muito. – eu disse.

- Prometo ir o mais rápido que consegui. – Edward disse e eu o olhei em repreensão.

- Ta legal. – Anthony disse desanimado.

Edward alugou as bicicletas e colocou Tony no banquinho. Eu agradeci aos céus por ter lembrado de colocar um short por debaixo do vestido. Pedalamos pela a orla do Lago Michigan.

- Você não passa de mim! – Tony gritou pra mim dando tapinhas nas costas de Edward indicando que fosse mais rápido.

- É Bella você não passa de nós! – Edward disse e aumentou a velocidade da bicicleta.

Eu sabia que aquilo era totalmente infantil mas acabei entrando na brincadeira.

Pedalei o mais rápido que pude passando pelo os dois que reclamaram. Ri e logo avistei o restaurante que nós íamos almoçar. Pedalei ainda mais rápido do que antes e me virei a tempo de ver Edward e Anthony passar por mim dando um tchauzinho.

Eles pararam em frente ao restaurante dando gargalhadas.

- Muito engraçado. – eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Ainda bem que você não ficou chateada mamãe. – Tony disse não entendendo o meu sarcasmo.

- Pelo o contrario ela ficou muito chateada. – Edward explicou.

Anthony balançou a cabeça obviamente confuso e eu passei por eles indo em direção ao restaurante. O lugar ficava em um píer então nós tínhamos uma vista para o Lago. Edward pediu uma mesa o mais perto possível perto do Lago, sentamos e ficamos esperando a garçonete vim nos atender.

- O que gostaria de pedir? – uma loira peituda que eu julgava ser a garçonete perguntou diretamente a Edward.

- Uma coca pra mim... – ele se virou para nós e perguntou. – E vocês o que gostariam?

- Um _Vitaminwater XXX_***** pra mim. – respondi e a garçonete olhou feio pra mim.

- Uma _Coke Cherry__*****_ pra mim. – Tony respondeu e ela anotou dando um sorriso falso pra ele.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou dando um sorriso que ela achava sexy pra Edward.

- Hum... não. – respondeu sem olhar na direção dela.

Ela entregou dois cardápios e com isso saiu.

Respirei fundo para não dizer nada de desagradável para a garçonete. Ela era uma puta por ver a _família_ dele junto e ainda ter a cara de pau de dá em cima dele. Por mais que Edward não fosse nada meu, eu estava do lado dele e poderia simplesmente me passar por esposa dele. Sem contar que foi a maior falta de respeito fazer isso ao lado do filho dele.

A minha sorte que ninguém percebeu que eu estava borbulhando de raiva por dentro.

- Quando você vai embora pai? – Tony perguntou triste.

Edward fez uma expressão dolorosa e disse.

- Provavelmente no Domingo...

- Eu não quero que você vá embora! – Tony choramingou e pulou da cadeira indo o abraçar.

- Não se preocupe pequeno. Próximo final de semana eu velho te ver. – Edward tentou o tranqüilizar.

- Mas... – ele parou. – e se você se esquecer de mim? – perguntou o apertando ainda mais em seus bracinhos.

- Ei. – ele levantou o rosto dele pelo o queixo. – eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, não importa quanto tempo eu passe fora, eu sempre me lembrarei de um garotinho de cabelo ruivos. – Edward disse e sorriu calorosamente pra ele.

- Promete? – Tony perguntou.

- Prometo.

O momento foi interrompido pela a insignificância da garçonete trazendo a nossa bebida.

- Já escolheram o que vão pedir? – a loira aguada perguntou.

- Vou querer um salmão com molho de maracujá. – Edward respondeu.

- Eu uma salada César e um bife com batatas fritas. – respondi.

- Batatas fritas. Eba! – Tony disse animado.

A garçonete anotou os pedidos e saiu. Eu me perguntava que era sempre assim quando Edward saía, todas as mulheres dando em cima dele o tempo inteiro. Foi ai que um lampejo passou por mim.

Será que Edward dormia com muitas mulheres? Depois de nós conhecermos eu tinha feito uma pesquisa no Google sobre ele e tinha visto muitas fotos dele com varias mulheres lindas ao lado. Ele tinha uma fama de mulherengo, mas eu não sabia se ele tinha mudado depois de tanto tempo. Esse pensamento de ele dormir com outras mulheres fez com que um tiro de raiva passasse pelo o meu corpo ainda maior do que o da garçonete.

Respirei fundo contando até dez tentando controlar as minhas emoções.

- Estar tudo bem Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Hum. Sim. – respondi.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e eu forcei um meio sorriso. Parece que isso o convenceu. Depois disso entramos em um momento calmo e _familiar_ que só foi quebrado com a presença da garçonete insuportável trazendo os nossos pedidos. Edward foi seco e educado com ela todo o tempo, mas eu podia ver nas expressões e nos olhos dele que estava muito chateado com a insistência dela.

Quando ela chegou para o pedido das nas nossas sobremesas fui mais rápida.

- Hum, Ed... – chamei ele me olhou confuso. – acho que vou querer uma fatia de torta de limão vamos dividir amor? – peguei na mão dele carinhosamente sentindo o olhar raivoso da garçonete.

- Hum... er... – dei uma olhar significativo e acho que ele tinha percebido. – Claro querida... torta de limão é ótima. – sorriu pra mim dando um beijo na minha mão.

Não pude deixar de sentir as correntes elétricas tão conhecidas vindo de Edward.

Agradeci por Tony estar mais interessado em olhar o lago do que a cena ali.

- Ótimo. – a garçonete disse com uma careta e saiu.

- Obrigada. – Edward disse.

Olhei pra ele e sorri.

- Não foi nada... ela também já estava me irritando. – dei de ombros.

Olhei para as nossas mãos ainda juntas e aquilo pareceu tão certo naquele momento. Suspirei vendo que nada não passaria daquilo e tirei a minha mão da dele. Eu não queria me machucar mais do que estava machucada naquela estória. Olhei para Edward e ele olhava para a direção contraria, eu não podia ver o rosto dele o que me deixou um pouco nervosa. Balancei a cabeça e fui olhar o que Tony estava aprontando.

O resto do almoço transcorreu sem muitos acontecimentos. A loira peituda não ficou mais mandando indiretas para Edward para o nosso alivio. Sairmos do restaurante e seguimos andando até onde tínhamos estacionado o carro, entregamos as bicicletas e ficamos sentados olhando a praia embaixo de um grande carvalho. Anthony estava exausto e colocou a cabeça no meu colo caindo em uma soneca tranqüila.

Fechei os meus olhos aproveitando a sensação do vento acariciando o meu rosto e o barulho calmante das águas. Já era fim de tarde e estava sentindo o meu corpo muito cansado das noites sem dormir e o esforço físico do dia.

No momento eu só queria que a pessoa ao meu lado me embalasse para um descanso perfeito.

_Só que querer é poder..._

**LINKS! : **

**Bella look no parque:**

h t t p:/ /www. polyvore. com / cgi/ set?id=17412050

**N/A :**

_Xuxuzinhos!_

Me desculpem pela a demora, mas estou completamente sem tempo. Nesse exato momento estou almoçando para sair a daqui 20min.

Por isso eu peço desesperadamente pó uma beta! Eu tenho pré-vestibular de manhã, trabalho a tarde e curso de noite, só chego em casa lá para as 11hs da noite muito cansada.

A previa do meu novo bebê estará aqui para quem estar mais do que curioso:

- Estou vendo...

Olhei para Alice e essa tinha os olhos distantes e desfocados.

- Você viu o que? – perguntei preocupada.

Ela pareceu despertar da visão e focou os olhos em mim.

- _Alguém_ estar vindo. E tenho certeza que é alguém que tem haver com _você_. – ela me olhou assustada.

- _Quem_ pela a _Deusa_ Alice? – perguntei nervosa.

- Não consigo velo com clareza, mas não demorará a _ele_ vim. – ela me olhou enquanto eu tremia...

O nome já defini, mas será surpresa... estou amando escrever uma nova fic tão diferente das que eu escrevo normalmente.

Posso adiantar que essa semana será mais tranqüila pra mim estão fazei de tudo para colocá-la no ar! E a pedidos farei um POV Bella de Reverly!

Beijos meus amores farei de tudo para não demorar nos post!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Desculpem pelo os erros de escrita! Preciso de uma Beta URGENTE!**_

_**Capitulo 5.**_

Um barulho ao longe me impedia de dormir. O que me deixou um pouco irritada. Eu me sentia em uma superfície confortável e familiar. O aroma ao meu redor também era familiar. Eu sabia como fui para ali, mas o que eu sabia era eu não estava mais em Lincoln Park.

Eu estava em casa. Mais precisamente na minha cama. Só que não sabia como fui parar ali. Abri os meu olhos e encontrei a escuridão da noite.

_Noite?_

Me sentei rapidamente e sentir o mundo rodar. Fechei os meus olhos e me acostumei um pouco até reabri eles novamente. Olhei em volta e vi a minha bolsa no pé da cama e os meus sapatos no chão. Com movimentos mais calmos me sentei na beira da cama, olhei em volta e achei os meus chinelos ao pé da cama. Me levantei e os calcei dando uma olhando em mim mesma, mesmo no escuro

Abri a porta do quarto e os barulhos ficaram mais distintos. Eram risadas, mais precisamente de Anthony e Edward. Segui o barulho até a porta do quarto de Tony. Dei uma espiada e vi que a porta do banheiro estava encostada.

- Não papai! – Tony disse e riu.

- Nada de não! – Edward disse e Tony gritou rindo novamente.

Ri sozinha já imaginando o que eu ia encontrar dentro do banheiro. Abri a porta do mesmo e encontrei uma situação diferente do que eu imaginava.

Edward Cullen só de cueca boxe tomando _banho _junto com Anthony que estava nu. Percebendo a minha presença eles olharam pra mim. Eu sentir o meu rosto pegando fogo. A visão de Edward semi-nu continuava uma perdição para qualquer mulher. O corpo músculo e dividido continuavam o mesmo. Forcei não olhar na direção dele e me virei para Anthony que tinha parado de ri.

- Mamãe... – disse baixinho.

Cruzei os braços na frente do peito e apontei para a sujeira no banheiro.

- Nós vamos limpar Bella, não se preocupe. – Edward disse preocupado.

Evitei olhar na direção dele e fixei o meu olhar na parede atrás dele.

- Estar bem... – suspirei. – enquanto eu faço o jantar vocês arrumam essa bagunça... – eu disse e virei os meus calcanhares de para fora do quarto.

Cheguei a cozinha e a única coisa que se passava pela a minha cabeça era o corpo de Edward semi-nu e as lembranças de cinco anos atrás. Balancei a cabeça e me concentrei no que ia cozinhar. Depois de uma tempo resolvi fazer um bife com legumes e verduras. Arrumei todos ingredientes e comecei a fazer o jantar.

Coloquei a carne no forno depois de um tempo e me sentei na mesa da cozinha esperando assar. Tony e Edward já estavam na sala assistindo um desenho infantil. As imagens de Edward semi-nu ainda habitavam a minha mente. Eu não conseguia tirar-las da minha mente, era mais forte do que eu. Elas me assombravam como as lembranças da noite em que tive com Edward anos atrás.

Era ridículo da minha parte ficar pensando em isso, mas era inevitável.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou na porta da cozinha.

- Hum? – levantei a minha cabeça.

- A comida não estar queimando não? – perguntou.

Pulei da cadeira e isso me causou uma queda ridícula no chão da cozinha.

- Merda! – reclamei.

- Você estar bem? – ele perguntou ao meu lado me ajudando a levantar.

- Estou... – corei percebendo a presença dele ali.

Ele me ajudou a me sentar na cadeira e desligou o forno.

- Não abra! – gritei quando foi ele abri o forno. – a casa vai ficar insuportável com a fumaça. – expliquei.

Ele veio na minha direção e eu sabia que ele estava segurando uma gargalhada.

- Pode ri. – eu disse.

Edward não agüentou e riu.

- Idiota. – murmurei e sair da cozinha.

- Mas você disse que podia ri! – reclamou.

- Mas eu achava que você teria alguma decência e não riria na minha cara. – peguei o telefone no gancho. – que tipo de comida você prefere? – perguntei.

- Er... – ele tomou uma lufada de ar. – acho que qualquer uma... – deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. Vou pedir estrume de boi pra você comer... – eu disse impaciente.

- Será que é gostoso? – brincou.

- É serio Edward que tipo? – perguntei novamente.

- Acho que chinesa ta ótimo pra mim. – disse.

- Pra mim também. – me virei pra Tony que olhava pra situação com um sorriso nos lábios. – chinesa ta bom? – perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu voltei a minha atenção para o telefone.

Quarenta minutos depois nós estávamos no chão da sala comendo yakisoba e rolinho primavera. Edward estava ensinando Tony a comer de hashi enquanto eu gargalhava das tentativas fracassadas dele.

- Não adianta Edward. – eu disse.

- Claro que ele vai aprender a comer de hashi. – disse.

- Anthony malmente consegue comer sozinho de garfo e faca quanto mais de hashi. – eu disse.

- Ele vai aprender sim. – disse.

- Papai é... – ele parou pensativo. – como a mamãe diz... teimoso. – Tony disse.

Parei o meu hashi cheio de comida no ar e encarei Anthony.

- Você me chamou de teimoso? – Edward perguntou.

Tony encarou os pés e balançou a cabeça temeroso. Eu podia jurar que ele estava corado.

- Foi papai... – murmurou.

Edward não agüentou e gargalhou, eu também não agüentei gargalhei juntou. Tony levantou os olhos e nós fitou confuso.

- Mãe? Pai?

- Querido, esqueça isso... – eu disse tentando me recuperar.

Ele nos fitou confuso mas depois deu de ombros.

Terminamos de comer e ficamos assistindo Tv, mais precisamente Ben 10. Tony estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no meu colo e Edward do outro lado do sofá com as pernas de Tony no colo dele. Era incrível como nós parecíamos uma família longe dos problemas do passado. Eu ainda tinha medo em que isso resultaria em Tony no sentido psicológico e comportamental.

Meu filho era tão pequeno e ingênuo para entender os reais motivos e entender tudo. Eu tinha muito medo. Se ele ficasse contra mim? E se ele se tornasse uma pessoa ruim? E se ele quisesse Edward não a mim? Havia tantas duvidas rondando a minha mente que nem percebi que Tony já havia dormido no meu colo. Edward estava de olhos fechados encostado contra o sofá ele estava claramente cansado.

- Edward. – o chamei suavemente. – vá pra casa. – eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele olhou para Tony que estava adormecido no meu colo.

- Vamos estar aqui amanhã. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu e se levantou vindo na minha direção e pegando Tony no colo.

- Vou levar ao quarto e já vou. – disse e seguiu para o quarto de Anthony.

Me levantei e os segui. Fiquei na porta vendo Edward colocar Anthony suavemente na cama e o enrolar. Ele se abaixou até ficar no mesmo nível e disse.

- Vou estar aqui amanhã e depois de amanhã e sempre, não importa o que aconteça. – ele passou a mão pelo o cabelo de Tony que se mexeu um pouquinho. – você me proporcionou o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Nem quando eu ganhei o meu primeiro milhão fiquei tão feliz ou quando o meu pai meu passou a presidência da empresa. Isso é diferente é real. Eu te amo muito. Mesmo que você esteja dormindo eu quero te dizer. – Edward eu um beijo no cabelo de Tony e se levantou.

Ele veio na minha direção afagou o meu braço. E esse momento eu já chorava igual um idiota, mas não me importei com as minha lagrimas.

- Obrigado... – disse baixinho.

Dessa vez não perguntei o porquê apenas balancei a cabeça. Quando Edward foi embora eu fui pra cama sentindo pela a primeira vez que conseguia dormir mais tranqüila.

Acordei mais disposta, era sexta-feira e tinha uma reunião com Ângela e outros professores a respeito das voltas as aulas na segunda-feira. Levantei da cama e fiz a minha higiene pessoal e procurei uma roupa agradável e confortável. Por fim coloquei um jeans, com uma blusa verde azulada e sandálias de salto plataforma. Já estava na cozinha preparando o café da manha quando me lembrei de Anthony. Com quem ele ficaria até eu voltar? Eu tinha esquecido completamente de ligar para uma babá vem tomar conta dele.

Na minha mente veio rapidamente Edward, ele podia tomar conta de Anthony, mas por mais que ele fosse pai de Anthony eu não podia abusar desse fato. Trabalhei a minha mente freneticamente tentando achar uma solução mais nenhuma era viável.

Respirei fundo já a ponto de ligar para Ângela e dizer que não podia ir a reunião quando o meu celular tocou em cima da mesa.

Fui até ele e o atendi vendo o numero de Edward na tela.

- Alô?

_- Hum. Bella, me desculpe por estar ligando tão cedo, mas como você comentou sobre ter uma reunião hoje. E pensei se você gostaria que eu ficasse com Anthony hoje. _

As palavras de Edward foram como sinos aos meus ouvidos.

- Claro. Eu estava agora mesmo pensando com quem Tony podia ficar. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente desse detalhe...

_- Ótimo então. Acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo na casa de meus pais e depois dá uma volta sei lá..._

- Então irei colocar roupa de banho e uma muda de roupa na mochila dele.

- Estão certo... te vejo daqui a pouco.

- Até.

Desliguei o celular e terminei de fazer o café da manhã em seguida fui até o quarto de Anthony para acordá-lo.

- Tony querido... – chamei o balançando delicadamente.

- Hum... me deixa dormir! – reclamou.

- Tony... Seu pai ta vindo te busca daqui a pouco. – eu disse.

Ele pulou na cama ficando sentado em milésimos.

- Meu pai? – perguntou animado.

- É seu pai. – confirmei. – agora você se arrume logo enquanto eu arrumo sua mochila. – me levantei.

Ele pulou da cama e seguiu para o banheiro. Fui até o guarda-roupa dele e puxei duas mudas de roupa colocando uma na mochila dele e outra no banheiro pra ele usar. Depois voltei pro quarto e terminei de arrumar a mochila e arrumando a cama dele.

Fui até o meu quarto e arrumei a minha cama. Quando Tony terminou de se arrumar fomos tomar café.

Edward chegou não muito tempo depois quando eu terminei de lavar os pratos do café.

- Oi. – eu disse sentindo a presença dele.

- Deus! Que susto. – ele quase gritou.

Tirei a minha atenção da pia e me virei rindo.

- Desculpe...

- Só não faça mais isso. – ele sorriu. – como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou.

- Faça os seus passos, e Tony gritou. – não comentei que senti a presença dele para não deixar aparecer que eu tinha algum sentimento por ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi para a sala. Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e fui pra o meu quarto pegar o aminha bolsa e a mochila de Anthony. Fui pra sala e Edward assistia 'Barney e seus amigos' com Tony. Nos despedimos e cada um seguiu para uma local diferente.

Quando cheguei a escola, Ângela já tinha chegado e rapidamente me rebocou para a sala dela. Ela estava nervosa e agitada.

- Me diga tudo Bella! – exigiu.

Abri a boca pra falar mas o meu celular me salvou no ultimo instante. Dei um sorriso de desculpas para Ang e estranhei o numero na tela.

- Alô? – atendi

_- Bella! _– era a voz de Alice algo tinha acontecido.

- Alice? aconteceu algo com Anthony? Me diga onde você estar que chego em um segundo... – me desesperei.

_- Bella estar tudo bem com Anthony... é só que eu e minha mãe gostaria de te convidar para almoçarmos juntas hoje... _– ela explicou.

Hesitei. Não sabia o que responder. Será que eu deveria ligar para Edward? Ou aceitar? Eu realmente estava em duvidas.

- Hum Alice... acho que poderia ser bom... – eu disse.

_- Ótimo! – _ela gritou no telefone quase me deixando surda. Depois disso marcamos em uma restaurante e nos despedimos.

- Agora me conte tudo! – Ângela disse quando desliguei o celular.

Comei a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido durante a semana enquanto ela fazia caras e bocas. Eu tinha dito sobre o que tinha acontecido depois do bar, quando encontrei com Edward no shopping com Anthony, sobre o dia na casa dos pais dele e sobre o nosso dia no parque.

- Oh! Meu Deus! E quem te ligou agora foi a irmã dele? – perguntou.

- Sim. Me chamou junto com a mãe pra almoçar comigo... – respondi.

- Nossa amiga. Eu sempre soube que essa estória iria volta com tudo. – ela fez uma careta. – por mais que tente mas vou ter que te dizer, eu te falei.

- Eu sei... – suspirei. – eu não achava nunca que _ele_ iria descobri um dia. Eu já estava até me preparando para contar a Anthony a verdade...

- Mas isso aconteceu de forma mais dolorosa e difícil.

- Eu não sei... tudo estar tão recente que tenho medo de que Anthony ainda me odeie, ou até mesmo Edward. Sabe... ele me disse que não me odeia.

- Isso é bom não é?

- Acho que sim... – murmurei.

Depois dessa conversa com Ângela me sentir melhor. Acho que precisava de isso no momento, apenas uma pessoa para conversar. A reunião da manhã foi bastante fadiga pra mim. Tema principal foi a apresentação dos projetos, os meus projetos para o novo ano letivo já estavam prontos.

Na hora do almoço eu estava um pouco nervosa com o encontro com Alice e Esme. Por mais que elas tivessem sido gentis e amigas comigo na quarta ainda tinha uma dúvida no ar. Fiquei me perguntando o porque de Rosalie não vim para o almoço mas logo afastei esses pensamentos quando entrei no carro.

A viajem até o restaurante foi rápida, já que ele perto da escola. Mas a todo momento minha mente não parava de criar situações ou motivos para o almoço.

O restaurante era especializado em saladas e grelhados. O que eu particularmente tinha gostado. Estacionei o carro e entrei no restaurante. Eu disse o nome da reserva para a hostess que me acompanhou até a mesa onde Alice e Esme estavam sentadas conversando animadamente.

- Bella! – Alice disse animada me dando um abraço.

- Oi Alice. – sorri pra ela.

Olhei por cima do ombro dela e vi Esme sorrindo amavelmente pra mim. Naquele momento as inseguranças sobre o almoço passaram e percebe que podia confiar nelas.

- Esme. – a cumprimentei.

- Bella, querida como você estar? – ela perguntou de forma amorosa me dando um abraço.

- Bem... – respondi. – como vão as coisas na mansão? – perguntei de forma educada enquanto sentava.

- Oh. As coisas estão ótimas... quando sair Edward, Carlisle e Anthony estavam assistindo desenho animado. – disse rindo.

- Oh! Espero que Anthony esteja se comportando... – eu disse.

- Não se preocupe Bella, seu filho é uma criança ótima. – disse dando palminhas na minha mão.

Sorri e entramos em uma conversa agradável principalmente sobre coisas que as duas tinham perdido nos quatros anos que ficaram sem Anthony. Esme dizia que a maioria das coisas que ele tinha aprontado Emmett e Edward tinham aprontado ao quadrado.

As duas não me fizeram nenhuma pergunta sobre a possibilidade de me mudar para NYC. Às vezes Alice comentava sobre a loja que ela tinha lá ou Esme com a decoração que ela estava fazendo na casa nova de Rosalie e Emmett.

Quando o nosso almoço chegou percebi uma troca de olhares entre Alice e Esme, e realmente fiquei preocupada.

- Hum, Bella... – Alice começou.

- Sim? – fingir ignorância.

- Sabe, acho que você deve ter percebido que algo para nós termos te chamado para esse almoço... – continuou.

- Sei... – acenei com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que entrar nesse assunto chato... – Esme disse. – mas eu quero te fazer uma pergunta bem franca. – ela fez ma pausa. – eu quero de perguntar se você nutri algum sentimento pelo o mãe filho.

Estanquei. Eu não sabia o que responder. Por mais que elas estivessem sendo legais comigo, eu não podia simplesmente dizer que estava apaixonada por um homem que eu tinha escondido um filho pro cinco anos.

Alice deu uma risadinha e olhou pra Esme furtivamente.

- Eu sabia. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Eu sabia que você sentia algo mais pelo o meu irmão. – disse.

- Eu... – comecei.

- Vai negar? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não se preocupe querida... – Esme apertou a minha mão gentilmente. – estamos muito felizes em saber disso. Acho você a pessoa perfeita para o meu filho por mais que tenha cometido erros no passado... – ela sorriu e eu não pude fazer se não sorri de volta.

- Hum, entre eu e Edward na haverá nada... – eu disse.

- O que? Você só pode ta brincando! – Alice praticamente gritou.

- Alice... entenda, por mais que eu tenha um sentimento pelo o seu irmão, ele nunca me verá como mulher novamente. Eu só serei a mãe do filho dele. – expliquei.

- Mas Bella... – ela começou.

- Alice. Bella tem suas próprias conclusões sobre Edward, não insista. – Esme a interrompeu firmemente. Alice murchou um pouco e assentiu.

- Obrigada. – eu disse.

- Não ache que só por que entendi o seu ponto de vista eu ache isso certo. – ela disse ainda firme. – Não se preocupe esse assunto não sairá daqui. – adicionou.

Depois disso o assuntou foi tirado da mesa e entramos em outros assuntos mais confortáveis. Eu ainda podia sentir os respingos do assunto sobre os meus sentimentos na mesa. Por mais que a conversa estivesse agradável. No final o almoço foi bom. Eu tinha descoberto muitas coisas com Alice e ganhado muitas dicas da parte de Esme.

Por mais que nós vivêssemos em mundos diferentes nós conseguíamos nos dá bem. Me despedi delas e voltei para a escola com a cabeça borbulhando de novas informações em tão pouco tempo.

- Então? Como foi o almoço? – Ângela perguntou curiosa enquanto me sentava na sala dela.

- Foi bom... Alice e Esme são ótimas pessoas. – eu disse.

- Certo. – ela estreitou os olhos. – agora me conte o que elas disseram pra você ficar assim. – disse.

- Hum. – hesitei e vi os olhos dela virarem duas fendas. – Estar certo... elas perguntarão se eu sentia algo por Edward...

- O que? Mas o que você disse? – perguntou.

- Não precisei dizer nada por que elas perceberam. – dei de ombros.

- Nossa... – murmurou baixinho.

O resto da tarde foi calmo como o da manhã, mas o pensamentos sobre os sentimentos por Edward volta e meia voltavam para me assombrar. Quando sair da reunião liguei para Edward que me chamou para ir até a casa dele assistir filmes com os irmãos dele. Acabei aceitando.

Sair da escola e fui até o apartamento tomar um banho. Acabei colocando uma blusinha de alcinhas azul marinho e um jeans preto. Acabei colocando um par de Reppetos preto, eu estava cansada pela a sandália de salto que tinha usado o dia todo, e troquei de bolsa pegando uma preta de couro. Fui até o banheiro e coloquei um lápis de olho, uma mascara de cílios e um gloss rosa. Sair de casa e imediatamente me arrependi de não ter pegado um casaco.

Entrei no carro e percebi que eu não sabia chegar até a casa dos Cullens sozinha. Suspirei procurando o meu celular na bolsa. Procurei pelo o ultimo discado e o chamei.

_- Bella? _

- Hum... não sei chegar na casa dos seus pais...

Edward começou a me dá as instruções e eu dei partida no carro. Coloquei o celular no viva-voz. Cheguei a mansão dos Cullens e Edward e Anthony me esperavam na porta.

- Baby! Mamãe tava morrendo de saudades. – eu disse dando um abraço em Tony.

- Mãe! Nem foi tanto tempo assim... – resmungou.

- Um minuto longe de você é muito tempo. – sei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Eca! – reclamou limpando a bochecha.

- Anthony. – Edward o repreendeu. – dê um beijo na sua mãe, ela estava com saudades. – mandou.

Fiquei assustada quando ele obedeceu a Edward sem reclamar.

- O que você fez hoje? – perguntei.

- Ah... brinquei um bocado com vovô, tio Jasper, tio Emm e o papai. – ele disse.

- Jasper? – perguntei confusa.

- Ele é o irmão de Rosalie. – Edward explicou.

- Ah... eu ouvir dizer que você não se comportou bem... – brinquei.

- Ah, como você sabe que eu deixei o vaso de vovó Esme cair? – perguntou.

- Vaso de Esme? – eu praticamente gritei. – Anthony Swan você estar de castigo! – rugir.

- Mas mamãe... – começou.

- Nada de 'mas mamãe'. – o interrompi.

- Não se preocupe Bella... – Edward começou. – minha mãe odiava aquele vaso. E ela nem ficou chateada. – disse.

- Mas... – comecei.

- Ela ficou até feliz por ele ter quebrado o vaso, era um presente e sabe a pessoa que deu toda vez perguntava sobre ele quando vinha aqui... – Edward me interrompeu.

- Mas...

- Ela ficará chateada se você colocar Anthony de castigo. – me interrompeu novamente.

- É mamãe... vovó disse que não tinha problema... – Anthony disse.

- Estar bem, mas se você quebrar mais alguma coisa da próxima vez você realmente vai ficar de castigo. – eu disse.

Ele assentiu e correu pra dentro da casa.

- Ainda não acredito que você conseguiu me convencer. – eu disse.

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar chateada e combinei tudo com Anthony antes. – disse simplesmente com um sorriso torto.

- O que? – eu disse.

Ele riu e passou por mim indo para dentro da mansão. Resmunguei baixinho e o segui. Quando cheguei na sala de estar todos estava lá, incluindo um homem loiro que eu não conhecia. Deduzi ser Jasper o irmão de Rosalie.

- Bella! – Alice pulou em cima de mim.

- Calma Alice. Já nós vimos hoje, não se lembra? – perguntei rindo.

- Mesmo assim. – fez um biquinho.

Todos na sala riram e fui falando com cada um, normalmente.

- Me desculpe Esme... – comecei.

- Não comece com isso. Tenho certeza que Edward já lhe disse sobre a minha opinião em relação ao vaso. – ela me interrompeu.

- Mesmo assim...

- Esqueça esse assunto. – disse sorrindo.

Sorri de volta e balancei a cabeça enterrando o assunto no fundo da minha mente.

- Bellinha! – Emmett gritou me dando um abraço exagerado.

- Calma Emmett. – Rosalie o repreendeu.

Ele encolheu os ombros e me colocou no chão.

- Agora se desculpe com ela. – ordenou.

Ele baixo o olhar para o chão e disse.

- Me desculpe Bella.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – dei dois tapinhas no ombro dele que sorriu.

Falei com Rosalie e depois com Carlisle.

- Bella esse é o meu irmão Jasper. – Rosalie me apresentou ao loiro.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei educada.

- Tudo. – ele sorriu. – e você? – perguntou.

- Estou ótima. – sorri.

Jasper era um homem lindo. Os cabelos loiros, mel iam até a altura das orelhas. Os olhos eram de uns azuis profundos e a pele era alva levemente bronzeada. O físico dele era um pouco mais musculoso do que Edward e menos músculos como Emmett. Ele era mais alto do que Edward e mais baixo do que Emmett. Agora sabia que a beleza de Rosalie era de família.

_Jasper era um homem atraente._

Olhei pra Alice e essa tinha a testa franzida em frustração. Fiquei me perguntando o porquê mas não consegui entender.

- Jasper trabalha comigo na empresa. – Edward comentou.

- Que bom... em que setor?

- É ele é o advogado principal da empresa. – explicou.

- Direito. Sempre foi a minha segunda opção, mas acho não conseguiria ter o sangue frio pra isso. – eu disse.

- Vamos assistir logo esse filme? – Alice perguntou me puxando para o lado de Rosalie.

Todos concordaram. Esme e Carlisle disseram que iriam ficar com Anthony até o filme terminar. Fomos para uma sala que parecia ser uma sala intima. Me sentei entre Alice e Edward no sofá enquanto Rosalie e Emmett sentavam no divã e Jasper em uma cadeira reclinável. O filme que resolvemos assistir foi _Bonequinha de luxo,_ por insistência de Alice e Rosalie. É claro que isso não agradou em nada os homens.

Mal tinha começado o filme e eu sentia as minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas por conta das noites mal dormidas que eu ainda não tinha recuperado. Eu realmente queria assistir o filme, mas o cansaço me bateu.

Acordei e sentir algo quente e confortável perto de mim. A sensação era boa, muito melhor do que a da minha cama. Me mexi um pouco e algo se mexeu junto comigo. Abri os olhos só para encontrar duas esmeraldas me encarando de volta. Percebi que estava encostada em Edward o fazendo praticamente de cama. A ultima vez que eu tinha acordado junto de Edward foi quando o conheci, eu realmente não tinha lembranças muito boas. Dei um pulo me afastado dele atordoada.

- Oh! Me desculpe. – eu disse se olha-lo

- O que houve Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Hum. Eu... – comecei. Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém a não ser nós na sala. – Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei.

- Er... eles já foram para o seus quartos... – ele parecia envergonhado, não entendi por que. – o filme terminou a algum tempo, e todos estavam cansados...

Foi ai que eu percebi. O filme tinha acabado a algum tempo... então isso significava que Edward ficou acordado o tempo inteiro enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Olhei para Edward e ele realmente não parecia uma pessoa que tinha dormido em nenhuma hora.

- Eu... – comecei algo como se fosse um tijolo na minha cabeça despertou em mim. – Onde estar Anthony? – perguntei alarmada.

- Ele nesse momento deve estar dormindo com Alice na cama dela. – disse.

- Com Alice? – perguntei.

- É ele tinha dormido com minha mãe assistindo o que parecia ser Bob Esponja e Alice o levou para o quarto dela...

- Oh! – eu só pude dizer isso.

Me levantei do sofá e prendi o meu cabelo em um nó, numa tentativa de faze-lo ficar bom. Procurei a minha bolsa e a achei nos pés de Edward.

- Acho que eu tenho quer ir embora... – eu disse baixinho.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que você não precisa voltar para o outro lado da cidade a essa hora. – Edward disse.

- Não. Estar cedo... – murmurei. Olhei para o meu relógio e me assombrei já era quase de madrugada.

Edward murmurou algo em sua respiração e suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas te levo de volta. – ele se virou para a direção das escadas e desapareceu de vista.

Me sentei no sofá e esperei por Edward. Eu realmente era uma idiota. Como você vai para assistir um filme com alguns amigos e dorme fazendo, o cara que tecnicamente devia de te odiar, em travesseiro?

- Vamos? – Edward perguntou com Anthony nos braços.

Concordei e o segui em direção a um cômodo que eu nunca tinha ido na mansão, passamos pela a cozinha e entramos o eu mais parecia ser a garagem, mas o problema que tinha carro o suficiente para se considerada uma concessionária.

- Uau... – eu disse baixinho.

- A nossa família sempre teve um forte por carros. Você pode ver aquele Volvo prata ali no canto? – ele apontou.

Vi um carro prata no canto e ele não parecia ser do ano.

- Sim... – respondi.

- Ele foi o meu primeiro carro. Ganhei quando completei dezesseis anos. – disse. – aquele Jippe branco ali, - ele apontou. – foi o primeiro carro de Emmett. – e aquele Porsche vermelho o de Alice. – apontou. – não quisemos nos desfazer deles, sabe é como se fosse um álbum de lembranças... – ele disse.

- Meu primeiro carro foi uma Chevy velha vermelha, ela morreu um mês antes eu ir pra faculdade. Me pai, Charlie a levou para um ferro velho um dia depois de eu ter ido embora. – comentei.

- Morreu? – perguntou confuso enquanto desarmava o alarme.

- É morreu. A coitada era tão _idosa_ que um dia quebrou e não teve mais conserto. – expliquei.

Ele sorriu e abriu a porta do carro pra mim. O caminho até a minha casa foi rápido e silencioso, o silencio não foi de modo ruim e sim agradável. Cheguei em casa abrindo a porta pra Edward, ele colocou Anthony na cama e se foi com um sorriso cansado.

Depois de arrumar Tony melhor na cama fui dormir com um sentimento de dever comprido em mim.

_Por mais que as coisas estivessem sendo difíceis eu sentia que elas aos poucos estavam indo para os seus lugares..._

**N/A: **

_Xuxuzinhos!_

_Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês! Mas já estou de volta com tudo! Mamis liberou o meu bebê (meu PC)!_

_Mas agora to com um "probleminha" to meio sem tempo para escrever o que é péssimo! Mas prometo fazer de tudo para ficar em dias._

_Agora que a nossa fic chegou a umas das melhores partes porque demorar? Esperem para uma reviravolta em tudo!_

_Obs!__: Meu novo bebê – Marca negra (gostaram do nome?) estará em breve no ar. Porque depois muitos problemas finalmente vai sair!_

_Dica: _

_Para escrever estou contando com a trilha sonora de Grizzly Bear (Two weeks e sem contar com Slow Life da trilha sonora de NM) e Goldfrapp (Beautiful de Greys anatomy) estou amando essas duas bandas!_

_Uffa! Chega de recados por hoje!_

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Eu acordei naquele sábado sentindo o cheiro de Edward impregnado em mim. Enquanto abria os olhos considerei a possibilidade de não tomar banho para ficar sentindo o seu cheiro em mim. Depois que essa idéia nojenta passou pela minha cabeça pulei da cama indo em direção ao meu banheiro tomar um banho para acordar de vez.

Depois de fazer toda a minha higiene matinal fui pra cozinha para fazer o café da manhã. Ainda era cedo então eu tinha tempo para fazer panquecas e torradas francesas.

A noite anterior para mim ainda era confusa. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha dormido assistindo _**Bonequinha de luxo**_ na casa dos Cullens e principalmente fazendo Edward de travesseiro. Eu não podia negar que parte de mim tinha gostado disso, mas outra parte de mim martelava na minha mente que isso era errado, principalmente para não me machucar depois quando a realidade viesse com tudo, depois que eu começasse a planejar até os nossos netos.

Quando terminei de fazer o café da manhã acordei Anthony com certa dificuldade por isso conclui que o dia anterior com Edward foi cansativo pra ele. Depois de tomarmos café calmamente o meu celular tocou.

- Oi, Edward. – atendi sem olhar no visor.

_- __**Edward?**__ – _com certeza não era ele. _– __**Minha voz ta tão grossa assim?**_

Eu ri.

- Me desculpe Alice, mas achei que só poderia ser ele a essa hora da manhã... – expliquei.

_- __**Ok... Ok...**_– ela fez uma pausa. **– **_**estou ligando para saber se você não tem nenhum compromisso hoje.**_

- Não... Estou livre hoje.

_- __**Ótimo. Então você e Anthony estão convocados para passar o dia aqui, tomando banho de piscina. Não se preocupe te buscarei.**_

Hesitei. Eu não sabia se já tava parecendo que isso era intromissão da minha parte. Em menos de uma semana eu já tinha ido mais na mansão dos Cullens do que na casa dos meus pais quando estava de férias.

_- __**Não se preocupe. Já falei com Edward e ele mesmo concordou, pois ele volta pra New York amanhã. Na realidade ele até gostou da idéia...**_

- Ok.

_- __**Ok? Isso significa um 'Ok' de eu vou, ou um 'Ok' de estou assimilando as informações?**_

Eu ri, não consegui agüentar.

- É um 'Ok' de que eu vou.

Ela gritou um pouco e nós despedimos.

Quando terminei de arrumar a casa e Anthony, que estava radiante em passar o dia na mansão dos Cullens, Alice chegou animada.

- Estou tão feliz! – ela gritou quando entrou no carro.

Anthony riu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Tia Alice é louca... – Anthony disse rindo.

- Ei! Eu não sou louca! Só sou um pouco enérgica demais. – se defendeu.

- Você é! – bateu.

- Ta certo eu posso ser um pouquinho...

Balancei a cabeça com a infantilidade de Alice e foquei a minha atenção na rua através da janela. O dia estava lindo e agradável.

_**O dia com certeza estava perfeito.**_

Chegamos à casa dos Cullens. Esme e Edward já nos esperavam na porta. Mal Alice tinha estacionado o carro amarelo berrante dela, e Anthony já havia pulado para

papafora do carro. Ainda consegui ver Tony abraçar Edward e Esme antes de correr pra dentro da casa.

- Oi Bella. – Esme me cumprimentou.

- Oi Esme. Tudo bem? – perguntei educada.

- Tudo querida. – respondeu.

- Edward. – cumprimentei.

- Oi Bella. – ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu ainda não podia deixar de corar com as lembranças embaraçosas da noite anterior.

- Vamos! – Alice pulou me puxando para dentro da casa. – vamos para o meu quarto. Rose já esta nos esperando. – ela disse subindo as escadas.

A segui e quando entrei no quarto quase tive um AVC. Tinha roupa para tudo que era canto, sapatos espalhados pelo chão e maquiagem em cima das cômodas e estantes.

- Hum. – comecei.

- É eu sei. O quarto esta uma bagunça. – Alice disse. – mas não se preocupe. Depois Maria arruma tudo. – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão.

Dei de ombros e fui me sentar na cama.

- Então estou linda? – Rosalie saiu do banheiro vestida em um biquíni vermelho sangue e uma canga preta enrolada na cintura.

- Linda! – Alice disse pulando.

- Bella! Tudo bem? – Rosalie estava mais do que feliz.

- Estou e você nem preciso perguntar não é? – ri.

- Querida hoje é um dos meus raros dias de bom humor. Então aproveite. – ela disse.

- Aproveite mesmo por que nunca sabemos quando ela vai ficar de bom humor novamente. – Alice disse e recebeu um tapa na cabeça da cunhada.

- Ei! Ei! Está tudo bem... – eu disse acabando com a briga das duas.

Elas riram e Alice perguntou para mim.

- Então veio de biquíni?

- Claro. Que mulher você acha que sou? – perguntei fingindo ultraje.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Agora tire todos esse excesso de roupa e nos mostre esse corpinho maravilhoso. – ordenou.

Tirei a camisa e o short jeans ficando apenas de biquíni.

- Uau... Meu irmão vai ficar louco hoje. – Alice disse baixinho só para mim.

- Alice. – a repreendi.

- Desculpa... Desculpa... – ela levantou as mãos.

Alice terminou de se vestir com um biquíni vermelho cheio de bolinhas brancas e um short. Eu sabia que aquilo era a cara dela.

- Então Bella... – Rose começou. – que horas você saiu ontem daqui?

- Acho que umas três da madrugada... – respondi.

- Eu vi você e Edward no sofá... – comentou.

- Oh! – só consegui dizer isso.

- Não se preocupe. – disse e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei olhando para a porta do quarto com a certeza de que Rosalie sabia dos meus sentimentos por Edward. Desci as escadas da mansão escutando Alice dizer empolgada sobre como nós seríamos muito amigas.

Eu realmente não entendia o porquê dos Cullens não terem tanta proximidade com a Rosalie que já está na família há anos e não tanto quanto a mim que tinha conhecido eles há tão pouco tempo.

Chegamos à piscina e não foi novidade nenhuma ver Anthony de sunga com o pai brincando. Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle e Rosalie estavam sentados conversando animadamente em uma mesa cheia de comida.

Me sentei em uma cadeira cumprimentando a todos. Uma animada conversa se iniciou, eu estava totalmente interada à conversa. De alguma forma os Cullens conseguiam entrar em uma conversa sem lhe deixar de fora.

Conforme o tempo passava eu comecei a sentir que poderia adicionar a minha vida cada uma daquelas pessoas como se fosse a minha mais nova família.

Esme, eu podia me espelhar nela como mãe e mulher forte, guerreira. Alice eu podia contar como uma amiga ou quem sabe uma irmã com quem eu sempre poderia contar. Emmett como um irmão urso e que sempre me protegeria independentemente do que fosse, mesmo que fosse contra o seu próprio irmão. Rosalie como uma amiga que se precisasse tiraria as garras das mãos de princesa para me ajudar com que fosse. Jasper mesmo sendo um homem super sexy, eu podia sentir a calma vindo dele como se fossem ondas.

O ultimo membro da minha nova família era Carlisle... Ele mesmo sendo o que eu menos tinha contato era o que mais me sentia segura. Carlisle era um homem que eu realmente admirava. Ele sempre tinha o controle da situação sendo ela qual for. Eu ainda podia vê-lo em Edward através dos gestos e manias. Às vezes eu podia vê-lo como um palhaço fazendo todos rirem, mas outras eu via um guerreiro pronto para a batalha. Sem duvidas de todos os Cullens, Carlisle era o que eu mais admirava.

Olhei para Carlisle e esse tinha os olhos fixos em mim. Com um movimento discreto ele indicou a cozinha.

- Hum... Acho que vou pegar mais um drink. – anunciou se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha.

Dei uma desculpa e fui até a cozinha todos estavam tão absortos as suas conversas que nem perceberam o que se passava.

Cheguei à cozinha e ele fazia um drink de costas pra mim. Pensei que ele não sabia da minha presença no cômodo.

- Obrigada por vir... – começou me fazendo dar um salto, que ele ignorou completamente. – gostaria de conversar com você sobre algumas coisas... – ele se virou me olhou atentamente.

Assenti e forcei um sorriso.

– Tenho certeza que se Esme ou Alice soubessem que eu estou tendo essa conversa com você ficariam muito chateadas, mas é preciso, dado pelos acontecimentos que essa família passou. – ele parou e deu um gole do seu drink pronto. – ano passado quando Rosalie e Emmett se casaram, por que estavam esperando um filho, mesmo não sendo planejada a gravidez, eles estavam felizes com a chegada de um filho, mas algo aconteceu... Enquanto Emmett estava viajando a respeito do escritório, Rosalie caiu enquanto fazia um ensaio fotográfico. A queda foi fatal para o bebê que não resistiu aos cinco meses de gestação. Depois de Rosalie sofrer complicações com o aborto ficou estéril. – ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelo o cabelo. – nada pôde ser feito... Toda a família estava feliz com a chegada de mais um membro, que acabou em tragédia. Esme ate hoje sofre pela a perda de um neto... Os meninos, Alice, Edward e Jasper foram quem sustentaram Emmett e Rosalie com a perda. – ofeguei.

Eu não tinha idéia do quanto àquela família tinha passado, mas de alguma forma eles ainda estavam firmes.

Eu sabia realmente como Rosalie se sentia. Durante o parto de Anthony eu tinha sofrido problemas e depois do parto os médicos me disseram que tinham feito de tudo para evitar, mas aconteceu que eu tinha ficado infértil. No momento não tinha ficado muito abalada com a noticia, mas com o tempo quando vi que realmente eu queria ter outro filho nem que fosse com fertilização _in vitro, _percebi que era impossível para mim.

Eu sabia como Rosalie se sentia. Era uma raiva de si mesma misturada com impotência de não poder gerar uma vida.

Preferi não comentar sobre isso com Carlisle nem com nenhum dos Cullens.

- Com a chegada de Anthony uma nova esperança surgiu. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Rosalie esteja lidando tão bem a chegada de vocês em nossas vidas. Às vezes penso que ela, Emmett e os outros de alguma forma estão preenchendo o vazio da perda com a chegada de Anthony...

Me lembrei da primeira vez que vim a casa dos Cullens, Esme e Alice tinham pedido para que eu não afastasse Anthony deles. Tudo era como um quebra-cabeça. A forma com que Emmett se sentia ao lado de Tony, até mesmo Rosalie. E Alice... Ela tratava o sobrinho tão...

- Eu só estou te dizendo isso Bella. Porque quero que você veja que vocês dois são a luz do fim do túnel para essa família que não só isso, mas outras coisas aconteceram para deixá-la em pedaços, vocês são as correntes que estão deixando-a unida. Não é só Edward, somos todos nós... – ele disse.

A expressão no rosto de Carlisle era séria nos olhos azuis eu podia ver uma pontada de dor.

- Carlisle... – comecei. – eu quero te dizer o mesmo que eu disse a Esme e Alice, não irei a lugar nenhum. Por mais que existam as minhas diferenças com Edward e nós poderíamos brigar pelo o seu neto... Mas seria desumano tirar Anthony de vocês agora. Eu vejo como vocês o amam. Não tenha duvidas de que eu não poderia tirar um membro de uma família tão unida. – eu disse.

- Obrigada. Você não tem idéia como é perder algo tão precioso como nós perdemos.

Sorri pra ele e senti algo na minha bochecha me surpreendi por ser uma lagrima. Olhei para a gota no meu dedo, e outra rolou pelo o meu rosto e mais outra e outra. Eu não tinha duvidas que aquela família era minha também.

- Eu os considero como a minha família. – eu disse limpando o meu rosto.

- Nós também... – ele sorriu.

Quando Carlisle saiu da cozinha fui até o banheiro limpar o meu rosto. Voltei para a área da piscina e voltei para me interar da conversa, tentando não demonstrar nada. Mas eu tinha certeza que Edward sabia o que aconteceu na cozinha pelo o olhar dele de agradecimento.

- Pessoal já estava quase me esquecendo. – Emmett gritou fazendo as conversas cessarem. – consegui ingressos para ver os Blackhawks arrasando hoje! – ele disse animado.

- Sério? – Jasper perguntou animado.

- É claro irmão. Você acha que com o Emm aqui alguma coisa é impossível? – ele bateu no peito.

- Maravilha! – Jasper disse e deu um gole da sua bebida.

Alice e Rosalie gemeram em uníssono. As olhei interrogativamente.

- Isso significa que hoje teremos que agüentar eles bebendo até caírem desmaiados... – Alice rolou os olhos.

Olhei para Emmett e Jasper e eles apenas deram de ombros.

- Vocês vão para aonde? – Anthony perguntou chegando até a mesa com Edward.

- Vamos para um jogo de hóquei ver os Blackhawks arrasando. – Emmett explicou.

- Jogo hoje? – Edward perguntou animado.

- É claro! – Jasper respondeu.

- Ele também gosta de passar da conta. – Rosalie comentou.

Olhei para Edward e ele deu de ombros.

- Contra quem? – perguntou.

- Os Red Wings. – respondeu.

- Tá moleza... – sorriu.

O resto do dia passou e Alice e Rosalie estavam empolgadas pelo o fato de que haveria muita mídia para elas se mostrarem lindas. Anthony também estava empolgado com o jogo, mas eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza que ele não duraria nem meia hora de jogo acordado. Edward estava empolgado em levar o filho para um jogo, ele tinha me feito ir até a minha casa pegar uma roupa para Anthony. Eu tinha pegado umas roupas para mim também, mas não estava certa de que iria ao jogo.

Eu não queria aparecer nos jornais amanhã como a mãe do filho do _**famoso**__**Edward**__**Cullen**_**.** Eu não queria ter que explicar por que ele tinha um filho de cinco anos de idade que ninguém do circulo social de Edward nunca tinha visto. Sem contar que eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Alice quase teve um ataque quando eu disse que não ia ao jogo, mas depois de implorar muito conseguiu me fazer mudar de idéia.

Quando Alice terminou de me arrumar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto me olhei no espelho.

Eu tinha que admitir que eu estava bonita. Eu usava uma blusa de manga comprida listrada em preto, mostarda e azul marinho e uma calça jeans colada as minhas pernas. O mais impressionante com certeza era o meu cabelo que estava com cachos nas pontas e a maquiagem básica com apenas lápis de olho, blush e gloss nos lábios.

- Obrigada Alice. Adorei a roupa e a maquiagem. – eu disse.

Ela fez um movimento vago com a mão e disse.

- Você é da família agora.

Sorri pra ela.

- Agora vamos! Odeio ter que pegar fila. – ela saiu do quarto me arrastando impaciente.

Rosálie também vinha atrás de nós deslumbrante. A calça jeans que ela usava mostrava todas as curvas dela e a blusa de seda vermelha com uma jaqueta e uma a sandália de salto a fazia ficar mais linda do que já era. Alice também estava linda com uma blusa de alcinhas de seda preta com um cardigan claro por cima e uma calça jeans com salto alto.

Quando chegamos à sala os homens já estavam prontos e Anthony estava dormindo com a cabeça no colo de Esme.

- Uh. Eu sabia que ele não iria resistir. – comentei afagando os cabelos de Anthony.

- Foi engraçado por que ele se sentou ao meu lado e pediu pra colocar a cabeça no meu colo quando comecei a fazer um carinho não foram dois segundos para dormir. – Esme riu baixinho.

- Eu queria tanto levá-lo para assistir o jogo... – Edward lamentou.

- Fica pra próxima. – Emmett disse.

- Vamos? – Jasper olhou o relógio.

Parei eu não podia ir ao jogo por causa de Anthony. Eu não podia deixar ele sozinho em casa.

- Não se preocupe. Ele fica comigo e Carlisle. – Esme adivinhou os meus pensamentos.

- Mas Esme... – comecei.

- Isabella querida entenda que eu quero passar mais tempo com o meu neto mesmo que ele esteja dormindo. Então agora vá ao jogo e me deixe ficar um pouco com ele.

Pela expressão de Esme não havia jeito de negar então era melhor aceitar e deixar Anthony, mas eu não queria usar o afeto dela para fazer dela babá de Anthony.

- É Bella... A mamãe está certa. – Alice disse.

Suspirei não havia como ir contra elas duas.

- Vamos logo se não nos atrasaremos. – sai em direção a porta.

- Ela sempre foi teimosa assim? – Alice perguntou rindo.

- Sempre. – Edward respondeu e eu pude ouvir o riso na voz dele.

- Ei! Ainda estou aqui. – reclamei.

O pessoal explodiu em risos.

Chegamos ao United Center os portões estavam lotados, mas uma coisa que comecei a perceber é que com a família Cullen você tem passagem garantida pra praticamente tudo.

Quando entramos as pessoas nos olhavam como se fossemos celebridades. Eu fiquei um pouco assustada olhei envolta e vi Rosalie me olhando com atenção. Edward ao meu lado tinha a mão na minha cintura de forma respeitosa, mas eu podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele. Quando achamos os nossos lugares nas arquibancadas os homens foram buscar as bebidas enquanto nós mulheres fofocávamos um pouco. Quando Edward voltou, ele sentou ao meu lado passando o braço atrás da minha cadeira.

Escutei Alice e Rosalie rirem ao meu lado e virei a minha atenção a elas.

- O que foi? – perguntei curiosa.

- Hum... Você fala. – Rosalie disse a Alice ainda rindo.

- Por que tem que ser sempre eu? – resmungou. – vocês dois parecem um casal. E isso é meio irônico. Porque amanhã nos jornais aparecerá: _A mais nova namorada do milionário Edward Cullen. _– Alice riu.

- Você está brincando! – senti um calor nas minhas bochechas.

- Mas é claro que não. Não é maninho? – Alice perguntou.

Olhei para Edward e percebi que ele prestava atenção a nossa conversa.

- Me desculpe Bella... – ele começou derrotado.

- Não se preocupe. Não é sua culpa isso... – o interrompi.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Está tudo bem, uma hora ou outra nós iríamos aparecer em uma revista ou em um jornal juntos.

- Bella está certa. – Alice balançou a cabeça concordando junto com Rosalie.

Edward suspirou e virou a sua atenção ao jogo que tinha começado. Durante o primeiro período, Emmett gritava o tempo inteiro, o que era muito hilário. Eu ainda podia sentir os flashes dos paparazzis querendo tirar uma foto dos Cullens, dos Hales e _**eu**__. _

A cada clique eu me sentia ainda mais incomodada com a situação e eu podia sentir que Edward também, parecia que o foco de todas as pessoas no estádio era nós dois. E parecia que Edward descontava o incomodo na bebida, pois ele tomava uma cerveja após a outra.

- Já chega não? – Alice disse a Edward quando ele comprava outra cerveja.

- O que? – ele perguntou.

- Edward se você não percebeu você está tomando uma cerveja após a outra. – ela disse chateada.

- Ah. Alice... – ele gemeu.

- Alice está certa. – Emmett concordou.

Rosálie e Jasper balançaram a cabeça concordando também.

Edward olhou pra mim e perguntou.

- Você também acha isso?

- Edward, eu também não estou gostando de todo esse assédio, mas eu não estou descontando tudo na bebida. Alem disso se você ficar muito bêbado isso será um prato cheio para _eles. _– tentei ficar neutra na situação.

Ele jogou a garrafa no lixo e se virou andando até as nossas cadeiras.

- Obrigada Bella. – Alice sorriu.

- De nada se ele fizesse algo hoje que se arrependesse amanhã ele estaria infeliz. Não acho certo. – expliquei.

- Mesmo assim obrigada. – Emmett sorriu mostrando as covinhas no rosto.

O segundo período do jogo foi calmo o estádio estava um pouco frio me fazendo tremer ao lado de Edward, o tecido da blusa que Alice tinha me feito vestir era muito fino.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Só com um pouco de frio. – cruzei os meus braços tentando fazer o frio ir embora.

De repente senti um calor agradável e junto com uma fragrância bem conhecida. Olhei em volta e percebi que Edward tinha colocado o casaco dele em meus ombros.

- Não... – comecei tentando tira o casaco.

- Nem comece. Nem estou com frio mesmo... – ele segurou o casaco nos meus ombros.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Aceite logo e me agradeça sorridente. – ele sorriu pra mim.

Bufei. Eu sabia que não ganharia essa briga.

Passei os braços pela manga do casaco e me acomodei melhor na peça.

Edward sorriu divertido e voltou a assistir o jogo. Ele, Emmett e Jasper ficavam o tempo inteiro gritando, "Vai Blackhawks!" Ou "Arrasa Toews!". Eles juraram que se os Blackhawks ganhassem iriam para o primeiro bar que encontrassem e beberiam dez rodadas de tequila cada um.

Rose e Alice diziam que eles antes que chegassem no bar já teriam dormido no carro.

E foi isso o que aconteceu.

De volta para casa Rosalie, que não tinha bebido, dirigiu. Edward, Jasper e Emmett estavam bêbados o suficiente para dormir durante o caminho inteiro.

Enquanto eu ajudava Edward a subir as escadas ele ria e dizia coisas incoerentes o tempo inteiro.

- Cala boca Edward! – Alice berrou ajudando Jasper a subir as escadas atrás de nós.

- Mas Lice... – começou a choramingar.

- Nada de "mas" você vai calar essa maldita boca agora! – ela sentenciou.

Coloquei Edward na cama e tirei os sapatos dele.

- Bella... Fica! – ele me puxou pelo o braço.

- Edward! Não posso! – eu briguei com ele me afastando da cama.

- Por favor, fica. – ele pediu.

Olhei para os lados procurando ajuda e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Hum Edward... Vou dormir no quarto ao lado com Anthony e isso é tudo. – eu disse com a minha voz mais autoritária.

Ele assentiu calado e eu sai do quarto desligando a luz.

Já do lado de fora no corredor suspirei de alivio.

_**Eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia ficar perto de Edward com todo esse sentimento reprimido no meu coração...**_

**N/B:** Oi Gente! Grande emoção meu primeiro cap como Beta... mto mto feliz...Ah agora eu leio os caps primeiro...hehehe... Grand menina nossa escritora aki...Super criativa sem dúvida, espero q num haja reclamações quanto as minhas correções _**(cara de pidona)**_...e c tiver ainda to me atualizando nas novas regras então me perdoem...Lari... Obrigada por ter aceitado minha oferta... fikei mto feliz mesmo... Parabéns pela fic...

Leitores Amados... Espero q adorem o cap tanto qnto eu... Nos encontramos por aki no prox...

Bjos

**N/A: **

Oi galera!

O que foi isso Ed bêbado? To vendo ta rolando algo muito mais do uma relação de pais separados entre Bella e Eddie.

É nosso primeiro dia com uma Beta então, por favor, não sejam tão rígidos com ela.

Daia ta me ajudando muito com as fics então sejam bonzinhos e digam "Seja bem-vinda Daia!" hehehehehehe...

Então saindo das loucuras. Eu tenho que pedir que por mais eu faça as fics por hobby eu preciso muito mesmo da opinião de vcs em relação a ela. Eu sei que é chato ficar pedindo isso mais é importante pra mim saber a opinião de vcs em relação a fic.

**Dica:** Alguém ai já leu Irmandade da Adaga negra? Se não leiam! J.r. Ward mostra um monte de vampiros muitos sexys, e sem contar que ela conta estórias de amor de forma muito eróticas. Às vezes ela faz parecer que você estar lendo um livro erótico, só que com mais classe. Sinceramente os mais gatos e sexys pra mim são, Rhage e Warth, serio de onde ela tirou tanta inspiração? 

Vale a pena ler!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

**Três meses depois...**

_**Empresário Edward Cullen ao lado de Tanya Denali.**_

_**Essa é quinta aparição do casal em festas na cidade de New York. Segundo amigos próximos do casal, eles realmente estão juntos, mas a dúvida maior é Isabela Swan, mãe do filho dele recém descoberto. Há três meses atrás eles foram vistos juntos em um parque e em um jogo de hóquei em Chicago e hoje em dia ela é companhia constante de Alice Cullen, (irmã de Edward) e Rosalie Cullen, (modelo, cunhada de Edward). **_

_**A pergunta que não quer calar é se Edward Cullen está com Isabela Swan mãe de seu filho ou com a poderosa Tanya Denali?**_

Abaixo tinham duas fotos, uma minha com Edward e outra recente dele com a tal Tanya. Trinquei meus dentes de raiva e joguei o jornal na mesa de café. Eu realmente estava irritada. Como ele podia fazer isso? Ficar tanto tempo sem vir um final de semana se quer para ir a festas com vagabundas?

É. Isso mesmo. Já tinham se passado três meses depois da primeira e única visita de Edward.

Anthony estava devastado com o sumiço do pai e se culpava. E eu realmente estava chateada. Edward simplesmente ligava as sextas-feiras avisando de que não podia vir para Chicago por causa de compromissos importantes.

A família Cullen fazia de tudo para amenizar a ausência de Edward, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se o trabalho dele era mais importante do que o próprio filho, mas a resposta era quase que imediata.

Sim. O trabalho dele era mais importante do que o próprio filho.

- Mãe? – Anthony me chamou.

- Sim querido. – eu disse calorosamente.

- Papai ligou? – ele perguntou cheio de esperança.

Respirei fundo. Eu teria que dar uma má noticia novamente a ele.

- Não. Acho que o seu pai não vem esse final de semana. – respondi.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e voltou o seu olhar para os pés. Vi quando ele viu a foto no jornal.

- Eu não sou um bom filho... – ele disse baixinho.

- Não! – me abaixei na altura dele e segurei seus ombros o forçando a me olhar. – Nunca diga isso! – eu disse firme.

- Mas ele não quer mais me ver...

- O problema não é você baby. – tentei sorrir pra ele. – é só que o seu pai está um pouco ocupado no momento... – menti.

- Ele ainda não ligou então isso significa que ele pode vir esse final de semana. – ele sorriu tristemente.

- É... – concordei. – agora vá logo terminar de se arrumar que já está na hora da escola. – dei um tapinha na bunda dele que saiu correndo.

Depois desse episódio terminei de fazer o café da manhã e ajudei Anthony a se arrumar para a escola.

Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar Anthony o meu celular tocou. Eu já sabia o porquê.

- Mãe! – atendi.

- _Bella querida! Como você e Anthony estão?_ – ela perguntou animada.

- Estamos bem mãe... – respondi displicente.

- _Edward já apareceu?_ – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não mãe... Acho que ele não vem essa semana novamente... – eu disse.

- _Você já falou com ele a respeito disso? Edward não pode simplesmente deixar o filho de lado por causa do trabalho!_ – ela disse nervosa.

- Já falei como ele sim mãe... Mas você sabe pelo o telefone não é a mesma coisa... – eu disse.

- _E Anthony? Como ele está com toda essa situação?_ – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe... Ele acha que a culpa é dele por Edward não vir visitá-lo. – eu suspirei.

- _Certo... Mas não liguei para isso! Feliz aniversário querida e tudo de bom para você!_ – ela disse animada.

Suspirei irritada.

- Obrigada mãe...

- _Tchau meu bem eu tenho que sair, mas amanhã te ligo. Beijos para você e Tony._ – ela nem me esperou responder.

Fechei o telefone percebendo o quanto Renee estava estranha, mas resolvi não ligar para isso.

Depois disso fui para a escola com Anthony, durante o dia fiz de tudo para que as pessoas não soubessem do meu aniversário uma coisa que simplesmente odeio.

Nunca gostei de comemorar aniversários muito menos ganhar presentes. Quando era mais nova Renee geralmente fazia aniversários surpresa para que eu não surtasse.

- Parabéns! – Ang me deu um abraço.

- Obrigada, mas você sabe que eu odeio isso... – eu ri.

- Eu sei, mas não dá para falar com você e fingir que hoje não é o seu aniversario amiga. – ela disse.

Suspirei.

- Ah, hoje no restaurante não é? – ela perguntou.

Alice, Rose e Esme tinham me convencido de reunir alguns amigos para um jantar. Eu ainda não estava muito empolgada por isso. Principalmente ficar ouvindo Tony perguntar o tempo inteiro para os parentes porque Edward não veio para Chicago.

Quando saí do colégio com Anthony ele estava mais do que empolgado com o jantar mais tarde.

O trajeto até a casa dos Cullens foi tranquilo tirando o fato de que Anthony não parava nem um segundo de falar empolgado.

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullens Alice e Esme me esperavam na porta radiantes.

- Bella! – Alice gritou ao me ver. – **Feliz aniversário**! – desejou.

- Obrigada Alice... – eu disse sarcasticamente.

Ela rolou os olhos e se virou para Tony.

- Bella você está ótima! – Esme sorriu me dando um abraço.

Olhei pra mim e dei de ombros tinha só colocado um vestido preto com branco simples e saltos altos pretos.

- Obrigada... – corei com o elogio.

- Vamos entrar? – Esme perguntou sorrindo.

Assenti e entrei na mansão. A casa continuava do mesmo jeito muito mármore e detalhes em dourado.

- Vamos para a sala íntima enquanto esperamos o resto do pessoal? – Alice perguntou indo à frente.

Quando Alice abriu a porta tomei um susto.

- **SURPRESA!** – todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Todos os meus amigos estavam ali sem contar com os Cullens e... Renee e Charlie!

Acho eu fiquei em total estado de surpresa. Só percebi que Renee tinha me abraçado quando comecei a ficar sem ar.

- Querida! Gostou da surpresa? – ela riu se afastando do abraço.

Eu ainda não conseguia responder nada, ainda chocada com tudo.

- Bella? Querida? Você está bem? – Renee me chamou preocupada.

Tomei uma golfada de ar e fechei a boca.

- Hum... Estou sim mãe... – finalmente consegui responder.

Ela tirou a expressão preocupada do rosto e sorriu.

- Eu ainda quero falar com a minha filha. – Charlie disse atrás de Renee.

- Velho chato sempre interrompendo. – Renee resmungou saindo batendo o pé.

Ainda consegui ouvi-la chamar por Anthony. Sorri pra Charlie que o mesmo quando imitou o meu gesto ficou uma expressão enrugada.

- Bells! Me desculpe eu sei o quanto você odeia aniversários mas não pude fazer nada contra Alice. – quando ele falou no nome da baixinha vi o seu rosto se iluminar.

- Não se preocupe papai. – dei um abraço nele.

Falei com todos na pequena festinha e não pude fugir dos comentários de Ângela em relação à mansão.

- Você está dando fermento para esse menino Bella? – Renee apareceu com Anthony nos braços. – ele está imenso! – ela riu.

Eu a acompanhei e percebi pela primeira vez que Edward não tinha vindo.

Renee colocou Tony no colo e se voltou pra mim começando uma conversa agradável.

- Papai! – escutei Anthony gritar.

Ainda pude ouvir suspiros e murmúrios de algumas professoras da escola. Me virei e encontrei Edward lindo como sempre vestido em uma blusa pólo verde e jeans entrando na sala.

Suspirei quando vi o sorriso lindo que ele deu para Anthony. Depois veio o sentimento de raiva quando me lembrei dos três meses longe que ele passou. Respirei fundo e apertei a taça de vinho entre os meus dedos.

Me virei para Renee e ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, era como se ela estivesse preocupada, mas tinha um toque de simpatia nas feições.

- Não fique nervosa agora Bella depois vocês conversam e resolvem tudo, pelo mesmo longe de Anthony. – ela pediu.

Percebi que brigar com Edward naquele momento era inadequado e eu não podia dizer nada que eu queria na cara dele na frente de Anthony.

Suspirei derrotada e dei um gole no meu vinho.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Anthony me chamou animado puxando Edward pelo braço. – Papai veio! – ele disse animado.

Olhei para Edward e pela expressão no meu rosto ele soube que eu estava chateada com ele. Forcei um sorriso, o mais sarcástico que tinha e me virei para Anthony.

- É, eu estou vendo querido... Porque você não pergunta ao seu pai porque ele não veio os outros finais de semana?

Vi pelo o canto do olho Edward se enrijecer. Tony se virou para Edward com uma expressão acusadora e perguntou.

- Papai porque você não veio me ver?

- Er... – Edward começou. – papai estava muito ocupado trabalhando e eu não pude vir te ver. – ele me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Bella eu disse que não! – Renee sussurrou severa em meu ouvido.

Suspirei e virei para ela, foi quando percebi que os Cullens, Ângela e Charlie olhavam a situação preocupados.

O resto da noite eu fiz de tudo para não fazer nenhum contato com Edward, mas com Tony chamando nós dois era completamente impossível.

Quando os convidados foram embora e ficaram apenas meus pais, que iam levar Tony para o hotel e os Cullens, chamei Edward para conversar.

Fomos até a biblioteca em silêncio quando ele fechou a porta soltei os cachorros.

- Como você desaparece durante três meses Edward? – praticamente gritei.

- Bella, eu tinha muito trabalho em Nova York eu simplesmente não podia viajar...

- Mais é claro que pra você foi simples esquecer que tem um filho de cinco anos que pergunta a todo tempo pelo pai que ficou três meses sem visitá-lo! – gritei.

- Bella...

- Cala a boca quem vai falar aqui sou eu. – o interrompi. – Trabalho? Você só pode estar brincando comigo Edward! Desde quando ir pra festas é trabalho? Eu simplesmente não acredito em você! – rugi.

- As festas são eventos sociais em que eu tenho que comparecer. – se defendeu.

- Eventos sociais? – eu ri sarcástica. – e o que você diz a respeito das **vagabundas** com quem você vai a esses "eventos sociais"?.

Vi os olhos de Edward se inflamarem antes dele falar.

- Quem é você para chamar as pessoas que nem conhece de vagabunda? Não foi Tanya que foi pra cama com o primeiro cara que viu na frente.

A raiva borbulhou dentro do meu peito. Quem era Edward pra falar de mim? Sem eu mesma perceber a minha mão já estava no rosto de Edward.

**SMACK! **

Ele me olhou em choque aproveitei a deixa.

- Eu posso ter errado no passado Edward, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me insultar!

Sai do escritório correndo em direção ao meu carro, ainda pude ouvir Alice e Esme me gritarem, mas eu não parei.

Cheguei em casa não conseguindo enxergar nada a minha frente às lágrimas nublavam a minha visão. Entrei no meu quarto como uma bala e senti que ali era o único lugar onde eu podia extravasar as minhas emoções.

Edward não tinha nenhum direito de dizer aquelas coisas para mim. O errado ali era sem dúvidas era ele.

No fundo eu estava com ciúmes por Edward estar com as putas que ele leva para essas festas.

Quando menos percebi já estava amanhecendo e eu me odiei por isso. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar de ter uma boa noite de sono por causa de Edward. Quando vi a minha imagem no espelho fiquei com mais raiva de mim por ver o meu estado.

Meu rosto estava pálido e envolta dos meus olhos tinham duas manchas como dois hematomas.

Depois de alguns minutos humanos eu saí em direção ao quarto de Anthony, foi ai que eu me lembrei que ele estava com os avôs no hotel e eu agradeci internamente por isso.

Após tomar um café bem forte fui fazer um faxina na casa para tentar esquecer um pouco os problemas. E funcionou, quando percebi já era 15:00h da tarde, hora de Renee e Charlie trazerem Anthony.

Enquanto eu esperava eles chegarem corri pra tomar um banho. Quando Charlie e Renee chegaram ficamos conversando, Renee contando como estava tudo em Jacksonville e sobre Phil e Charlie contando sobre os pequenos acontecimentos de Forks.

- Bella... – Renee começou cuidadosa. – eu sei que não tenho nada haver com isso, mas eu preciso te dizer algo. – ela parou me olhando intensamente como se ainda decidisse se contaria ou não. – quando eu recebi o telefonema há uma semana não foi Alice que me ligou ou Esme... – tentei interromper, mas ela me impediu. – foi Edward quem me ligou... – me olhou atentamente.

Engasguei. **Como é que era?**

- Co-como assim mãe? – gaguejei.

- Foi ele que teve a idéia de fazer a festa de aniversário. – tentei interromper, mas ela me impediu novamente. – é eu sei fiquei chocada com isso. Principalmente porque eu sabia a situação entre vocês. Ele me explicou Bella.

Como explicou? Não tinha nada a ser explicado. Edward foi errado em relação ao filho e isso não tinha justificava.

- Eu sabia das festas, mas ele me explicou tudo, dizendo que não tinha nenhum envolvimento com a loira com quem ele anda aparecendo nos jornais. Foi ele que foi pessoalmente buscar eu e Charlie. Tenho certeza que Edward é um homem muito ocupado e que ele não deixaria o trabalho dele em Nova York para vir buscar pessoalmente os avôs do filho do outro lado do país. – a forma com que ela me olhou era como se estivesse me aplicando uma bronca coisa que ela nunca tinha feito.

- E isso muda o que mãe? Ele errou.

- Anthony que foi mais machucado com tudo isso não ligou, na verdade ele está radiante com Edward.

- Mãe... – gemi.

- Bella você precisa parar de tentar agir como se não tivesse alguma coisa com Edward. Vocês são pais de Anthony e não é como se tivessem algum relacionamento amoroso. – ela disse.

- Hei! Eu não ajo com se tivesse alguma coisa com Edward. Na verdade eu e Edward nunca teremos nenhum relacionamento amoroso. – tentei mentir.

Renée riu.

- Querida você pode até enganar os outros, mas eu sei que entre vocês sempre terá uma tensão sexual rondando.

Fechei a boca sem saber o que dizer por que se fosse dizer algo, seria alguma mentira coisa que Renee sabe muito bem quando eu faço.

Quando abri a boca pra falar algo a companhia tocou.

Anthony saiu do quarto correndo com Charlie em seu encalço com o rosto vermelho.

- Anthony não abra a porta. – avisei. Ele amuou, mas ficou ao meu lado esperando abri-la. Quando eu abri a porta meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Pai! – Anthony gritou passando por mim como uma bala.

Gemi internamente. Eu não podia acreditar que justo Edward estivesse li.

- Hum. – limpei a garganta. – Oi Edward... – o cumprimentei.

Percebi que ele ficou um pouco aliviado quando falei.

- Bella... – ele tentou sorrir.

- Edward! – Renee gritou passando por mim correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Phil não vai gostar nada disso... – Charlie disse rindo, fazendo Edward ficar sem graça.

- Como se ele mandasse em mim. – ela replicou nos fazendo rir.

- Charlie. – Edward o cumprimentou ao passar pela a porta.

Edward ficou brincando com Anthony e conversando com os meus pais o resto da tarde. O clima entre nos era tenso, mas nada que Anthony percebesse.

- Hum. Bella o que você acha de levarmos Anthony pra o hotel hoje? – Renee perguntou dando um olhar significativo. Eu sabia, ela queria que eu conversasse com Edward depois que eles saíssem.

- Por favor! Por favor! – Anthony pediu.

Olhei pra o rostinho dele e decidi que era melhor deixá-lo ir.

- Tudo bem. – sorri.

Arrumei as coisas de Tony e Charlie e Renee o levaram. Olhei pra Edward atentamente e senti que aquela conversa poderia mudar tudo.

- Precisamos conversar. – falamos juntos.

- Você primeiro. – eu pedi.

- Me desculpe... – ele começou. – eu sei que fui errado... Eu... Eu... Não devia ter te chamado de vagabunda. – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. – Porra... Você é a mãe do meu filho eu não tenho direito nenhum de te chamar do que quer que seja. Mas Bella pela última vez, por favor, tente me entender... Eu simplesmente tenho uma vida em Nova York, simplesmente não posso deixar tudo. Bella não é só o meu suor que está naquela empresa. É o suor dos meus antepassados. Pense como meu pai ficaria decepcionado comigo se eu botasse tudo a perder?

Fiquei muda, eu sabia que ele estava certo. Nada que eu dissesse tiraria a razão de Edward.

- E agora mais do que nunca eu quero ser bem sucedido no meu trabalho eu quero que Anthony tenha orgulho de mim e não que quando as pessoas olharem pra ele digam "Olha o filho do cara que faliu as empresas da família". Você realmente acha que eu não ligo para o meu filho, mas saiba de uma coisa ele é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, eu morreria por Anthony. Eu quero passar mais tempo com meu filho, à noite quando chegar do trabalho quero brincar um pouco com ele e depois colocá-lo para dormir. Não apenas nos finais de semana quando eu finalmente encontrar tempo pra pegar um avião pra vir vê-lo. Eu já passei muito tempo sem ele, não me prive, agora que sei da existência de Anthony não posso ficar muito tempo longe dele, justo agora. – o olhar de Edward queimava o meu, tanto que tive que desviar os meus olhos.

Eu tinha que tomar uma decisão mesmo que eu me arrependesse depois, mas no momento era importante pra mim, pra Edward e Anthony.

Anthony não podia mais ficar nesse jogo de ping pong entre eu e Edward.

Suspirei derrotada.

- Eu não posso decidir isso agora, mas quando você vir visitá-lo da próxima vez prometo te dar uma resposta sobre essa situação. Edward eu prometo que tentarei de todas as formas fazer com que Anthony passe mais tempo com você. Afinal só tem meses que você descobriu que tem um filho de cinco anos. E não posso te privar da presença dele. – vi um flash de felicidade passar pelos olhos dele. – Isso é tudo que eu posso fazer por agora. – eu tentei não dar muitas esperanças para ele.

Edward sorriu agradecido.

- Obrigada Bella.

Sorri e me levantei.

- Hum... Agora que já conversamos sobre isso preciso de um tempo pra digerir tudo isso.

- Não! Tudo bem, me desculpe... – ele se levantou indo em direção a porta. De repente ele se virou e me encarou de forma penetrante. – Obrigada por tudo. – Edward disse e saiu porta a fora.

Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar pensando no que eu ia fazer da vida.

Aquela noite de sábado foi mais uma em claro pra mim.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar quais seriam as consequências se eu resolvesse me mudar para Nova York.

O que aconteceria com Anthony? Ou até comigo? Será que Edward daria todo o apoio necessário para que nós nos ajustássemos bem em Nova York? Ou o que aconteceria com eu saindo de um emprego estável pra tentar achar um emprego em uma cidade onde não conhecia ninguém?

Todas essas questões martelavam em minha mente. Eu não podia deixar de pensar nisso. Não era só eu que estava em questão era Anthony também.

Anthony passou o domingo na casa dos Cullens com o pai e eu preferi levar Renee e Charlie ao aeroporto depois dar uma volta pela cidade.

Edward voltou para NY no domingo mesmo e já era quarta-feira e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito com tantas dúvidas na minha mente.

Dispensei os alunos para o intervalo e fui até a sala de Ângela.

Eu precisava falar com alguém. Não podiam ser nem Alice, nem Rosalie pelo fato delas já terem deixado claro que seria melhor eu me mudar, sem contar que sendo parentes de Edward elas estariam totalmente a favor dele.

- Bella? – ela perguntou confusa por eu entrar no seu escritório sem mesmo bater na porta.

- Ang preciso de ajuda. – supliquei.

Expliquei para a minha melhor amiga tudo o que estava acontecendo e ela ouviu tudo atentamente sem falar nada.

- Bella querida... – ela disse de forma maternal. – Eu acho que você tem que seguir o seu coração. Se ele diz que será melhor você se mudar pra Nova York então se mude. Edward já demonstrou ser uma boa pessoa e eu acho que qualquer dificuldade ele estará lá para te ajudar. – ela segurou as minhas mãos entre as dela e me olhou atentamente. – Amiga não quero jogar na sua cara não, mas acho que é mais que sua obrigação se mudar agora. Você errou em esconder de Edward seu próprio filho então acho que o mínimo que você poderia fazer para consertar os erros do passado é deixá-lo mais próximo do filho. – ela disse.

Digeri tudo o que Ângela me disse e tomei uma decisão.

- Ang, você ficaria chateada se eu me demitisse agora? – perguntei.

Ela riu jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- É claro que não amiga. E acho que você está tomando a decisão certa. – ela me abraçou.

Parei percebendo que eu tinha errado.

- Não se preocupe. Eu terminarei de dar a sua aula e ficarei fazendo o que amo até encontra uma substituta, o que não será difícil.

E era verdade. Não seria difícil encontrar uma substituta para o meu lugar na escola. Eu trabalhava na melhor escola da cidade e isso contava muito.

- Obrigada por tudo Ang. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive. – sorri pra ela.

- Você também. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

Sai da escola com Anthony determinada no que deveria fazer. Dirigi até em casa pensando em como poderia fazer no momento.

- Tony querido o que acha de fazer uma visita ao se pai hoje? – perguntei quando parei no sinal.

- Uma visita mamãe? Tipo ir pra Nova York? – perguntou confuso.

- É ir pra Nova York. – confirmei. – Então... O que você acha?

Tony começou a gritar feliz enquanto batia palmas como a tia me fazendo rir.

Cheguei em casa e liguei para o aeroporto pra comprar as passagens enquanto fazia a mala de Anthony. Depois fiz minha mala pegando tudo o de mais urgente.

Decidi não ligar pra Edward e fazer uma surpresa e tentei ao máximo não pensar nas consequências dos meus atos.

Durante as horas dentro do avião comecei a pensar em que eu faria em Nova York. Eu tinha algum dinheiro na conta e com ele eu tentaria me virar nos três primeiro meses. Eu ficaria em um hotel até achar um apartamento.

Um outro problema era a escola de Anthony. Quando pensei nisso percebi que eu tinha errado. Anthony perderia aulas e isso provavelmente o prejudicaria. A sorte era que ele era adiantado um ano na escola, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu fui negligente com Anthony.

Chegamos à Nova York e ainda era de tarde. Afinal tinham sido apenas duas horas de voo.

Saí o melhor que pude de dentro do aeroporto com Anthony e as malas. Procurei um táxi e fui para o hotel mais próximo. Depois de nos instalarmos no hotel deixando as nossas coisas lá, fomos até o prédio da Cullen Investimentos.

Pelo que eu sabia era uma empresa que comprava empresas falidas e investia dinheiro nelas, depois as vendia pelo menos o dobro ou o triplo do que investiu.

Quando coloquei o pé dentro do prédio me arrependi por ter vestido aquela blusinha rosa e calça jeans.

As pessoas estavam todas bem vestidas e me olhavam com desdém. Realmente não tinha gostado disso.

Fui até a recepção, à recepcionista me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Como posso ajudar? – ela perguntou entediada.

- Hum. Eu sou Isabella Swan e gostaria de falar com Edward Cullen. – eu disse

- Você tem hora marcada? – ela perguntou.

- Não, mas...

- Se não tem hora marcada não pode falar com ele. – ela me interrompeu. – O Sr. Cullen é um homem muito importante e ele não pode atender as pessoas dessa maneira. – ela disse com um olhar de nojo.

- Tio Jasper! – Anthony gritou se soltando da minha mão.

Olhei para o lado a tempo de ver Tony pular nos braços do loiro.

- Tudo bem Jasper? – o cumprimentei.

- Tudo. – ele sorriu pra mim. – O que vocês estão fazendo perdidos aqui em Nova York? – perguntou divertido.

- Estou me mudando pra cá. – respondi. Olhei pra a recepcionista e resolvi ser cruel. – Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para o Edward, mas não me deixaram subir. – fiz cara de santa.

Jasper fez uma carranca e se virou para a recepcionista.

- A Srta. Swan tem passagem garantida aqui. Se você não sabe, ela é a mãe do herdeiro dessa empresa. – ele disse.

Vi a tal recepcionista empalidecer.

- Me-me de-desculpe Srta-Srta. Swan. Isso não acontecerá mais. – ela gaguejou.

Fiz um gesto com a mão e me virei pra Jasper.

- Obrigada Jasper. – sorri pra ele.

- Vamos? Eu te acompanho até a sala do Edward.

O acompanhei até o elevador e percebi o quanto Jasper ficava bonito de terno e gravata. Na realidade Jasper era um homem muito elegante e que me encantou desde o primeiro momento. Era uma pena um homem tão bonito, educado e legal estar solteiro.

Saí da minha avaliação interna quando o elevador parou no último andar do prédio. Quando as portas se abriram praticamente perdi a minha coragem de ter ido até Nova York. Percebi o que tinha feito, é claro que Edward iria gostar da minha vinda, mas se ele não gostasse por eu não ter avisado nada?

- Esse andar é todo de Edward, como presidente da empresa ele tem o privilégio. – Jasper explicou.

Fiquei bestificada com o lugar. Era lindo. O piso de um assoalho cor de mogno era tão polido que mais parecia mármore. As paredes pintadas em um tom de dourado, algumas telas abstratas decorando as paredes, tinha uma mesa de madeira polida e atrás dela tinha uma moça bonita de cabelos castanhos claros que falava ao telefone. Deduzi que essa era a secretária de Edward.

- Jess. Edward está ai? – Jasper perguntou quando ela desligou o telefone.

- Está sim Jasper, - ela sorriu pra ele e deduzi que eles eram íntimos. – você quer que eu anuncie? – ela perguntou de modo simpático.

- Não. Eu só vim trazer a Bella. – ele me indicou.

Jéssica me olhou dos pés a cabeças me analisando depois sorriu.

- Ela é mãe do filho do Edward. – ele apontou pra Tony que olhava pra tudo com os olhos curiosos.

Jéssica pulou da cadeira e veio na direção de Anthony.

- Oh! Ele se parece tanto com o pai! – comentou. – ele é lindo. Oi! Sou Jéssica secretária do seu pai. – ela disse se abaixando pra ficar no mesmo nível que ele.

- Sou Anthony. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Parabéns você tem um filho lindo. – ela disse passando a mão pelo cabelo de Anthony.

- Obrigada. Prazer em conhecê-la. – estendi a mão pra ela.

- O prazer é meu. – ela apertou a minha mão.

- Bom já vou indo. – Jasper se apressou. – Tchau Bella. – ele me deu um beijo no meu rosto. – Tchau Tony. – ele bagunçou o cabelo dele. – Tchau Jess, depois te ligo. – ele entrou no elevador desaparecendo.

- Você pode entrar. Ele está sozinho. – Jéssica disse apontando para a porta de madeira ao lado da mesa.

Assenti e segui até a porta dando uma batidinha leve na mesma.

No momento que ouvi um _**"Pode entrar!"**_Abri a porta.

Edward estava atrás de uma mesa enorme concentrado em alguns papeis e só desviou os olhos deles quando Tony gritou.

**- Papai!**

**N/B:**

OMG! Como c termina um cap assim... Quer matar a gente de curiosidade né... Eu sei.. Eu sei... Pessoal apesar da demora ai vai um cap bombástico pra surpreender a todos...Vamos ver uma reviravolta aí...Desculpem pelas tremas que continuam aparecendo mas meu Word num aceita eu tirar elas... O cap foi perfeito né... Parabéns Lari...Bjoooo a todos e ótima leitura...

**N/A: **

Desculpa xuxuzinhos... pela a demora e pela a forma com que eu acabei o capitulo. ;)

Gente to lotada de capitulo pra acabar, mas eu rezo para que amanhã eu finalmente deixe tudo em ordem. E pra completar minha mente não para um só segundo de criar nova fics.

No momento tem uma seis na minha mente que não param de me atormentar, mas com fé eu consigo compartilhar a minhas idéias com vcs.

To um pouco atrasada mas o que foi Eclipse? Serio! Ta de louco!

Beijos amores do meu coração!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capitulo 8.**_

**- Papai!**

Olhei para Edward e ele olhava para Anthony surpreso.

Anthony pulou no pescoço de Edward o abraçando, foi o que fez Edward acordar.

**- Anthony?** – ele perguntou surpreso, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

**- Oi papai! To tão feliz de vir ver você!** – ele disse sorrindo. – **mamãe** **disse que nós vamos morar aqui agora. Não é legal? **– ele pulou na mesa sentando nela.

Edward levantou os olhos de Anthony e os direcionou para mim, parada perto da porta, em choque.

**- Morar?** – ele perguntou lentamente.

Assenti sorrindo.

Ele levantou da cadeira deixando Anthony brincando com as suas coisas e veio até mim. Me pegando de surpresa, ele me abraçou.

**- Obrigado. **– ele disse baixinho me abraçando mais apertado.

De inicio fiquei tensa, mas acabei relaxando nos braços fortes. Eu ainda podia sentir os músculos dele através da camisa e o calor que emanava. Era como se estivesse em casa novamente.

**- Pra que serve isso pai?** – Tony perguntou fazendo com que o abraço acabasse.

Edward se virou e viu que era um grampeador, ele riu baixinho e foi até o filho mostrar como se usava.

O resto da tarde foi menos tenso. Eu pude ligar pra Renee e Charlie contando a novidade, eles ficaram radiantes com a notícia, depois liguei para Ângela, que disse que arrumaria tudo para mim em Chicago, e também para Alice e Rose que já sabiam da notícia graças a Jasper. Esme ligou também para Edward perguntando com tudo estava e se nós precisávamos de alguma coisa.

**- Bella você não vai ficar em um hotel com o Anthony.** – Edward disse.

**- Não eu não posso ficar na sua casa. Isso já seria demais**. – argumentei.

**- Por favor, entenda. Eu tenho um apartamento no melhor hotel de NY, e não vou deixar vocês ficarem em um hotel sabe Deus onde.** – ele disse em tom definitivo.

Suspirei derrotada e cruzei os braços.

**- Tudo bem... Mas tenho condições.** – cedi. – **Eu não vou deixar você pagar tudo para mim Edward. Para o Anthony tudo bem pelo fato dele ser o seu filho, mas para mim não. Eu acho injusto vir para NY e deixar você pagar tudo para mim. **

**- Ok.** – ele sorriu vitorioso e percebi que por baixo daquele sorriso tinha milhares de coisas.

Edward chamou o motorista dele e mandou me levar até o hotel onde eu estava hospedada. Preferi deixar Tony com o pai para me facilitar com as malas e também para ficar mais um tempo com o pai.

O motorista de Edward, Riley foi muito agradável comigo e parecia que conhecia a cidade inteira, pois foi só eu dizer o nome do hotel que em pouco tempo já estávamos lá.

Eu subi até o meu quarto pegando tudo com pressa, no meio do caminho de volta Riley me avisou que Edward já estava no apartamento dele.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao hotel quase não pude acreditar. Edward morava na cobertura do _**Four Seasons**_**!**

Subimos até o _52º_ andar, o ultimo andar.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram arfei baixinho.

O piso do hall era todo de mármore italiano, as paredes eram de uma cor marfim juntamente com os sofás, a iluminação era feita por pequenos pontos de luz e abajures.

**- Edward?** – chamei entrando mais na cobertura.

Silêncio.

**- Ele deve estar no quarto.** – Riley comentou.

Entrei mais dentro da casa enquanto Riley deixava as minhas bagagens em um canto da sala e ia até a cozinha.

Tentei explorar mais a cobertura e a cada passo que eu dava me surpreendia mais. A sala de estar era linda. As paredes eram de uma madeira cor de âmbar muito bem polida, tinham flores de metal em torno das prateleiras lotadas de livros, os sofás eram de couro italiano nas cores pretas e creme, tinha uma tela abstrata imensa no meio da parede principal e do lado oposto tinha um piano preto brilhante, atrás desse piano tinha uma parede toda feita de vidro de onde podia se ver a cidade de NY.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma mistura de clássico com moderno de forma tão harmoniosa.

- **Gostou?** - a voz me fez pular.

**- Ai que susto! **– exclamei nervosa.

**- Desculpe.** – Edward sorriu. – **então... Gostou do apartamento?** – ele indicou em volta.

**- Ele é lindo!** – eu disse igual uma boba. – **você já comprou assim ou mandou decorar?** – perguntei indo até uma prateleira.

**- Não Esme que decorou. Ela não me deixou chega perto enquanto tudo não estivesse pronto.** – ele soltou uma risada baixa.

**- Sua mãe provou definitivamente agora que tem um bom gosto.** – comentei.

**- Dona Esme é simplesmente louca por decoração.** – ele riu.

Aquela risada de Edward era uma risada de felicidade, e eu gostei de saber que eu estava fazendo o homem que eu amava feliz.

**- Então...** – ele começou cuidadoso.

**- Sim?** – o incentivei.

**- O que te fez mudar de opinião em relação a vir para Nova York?** – ele perguntou.

Hesitei.

Eu realmente não tinha parado para pensar realmente sobre a minha decisão.

**- Eu decidi me mudar hoje de manhã... Depois de conversar com Ângela percebi que era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tantos erros que cometi com você...** – respondi.

Edward sorriu.

**- Mais uma vez obrigado. **

**- Mamãe!** – Tony veio correndo na minha direção. – **Aqui é tão legal!** – ele disse animado. – **vamos morar aqui para sempre não é? **– perguntou.

Sorri.

**- Acho que não Tony...** – Edward disse.

Olhei para ele espantada para aonde a gente iria então?

**- Não?** – Tony perguntou tristonho.

**- Acho que nós provavelmente iremos morar em uma casa bem grande com piscina, e muito lugar pra você brincar. **– Edward sorriu.

Vi os olhos de Tony se arregalarem e ele começou a dar pulinhos animados.

**- Como aquela que eu te falei?** – ele perguntou.

Edward assentiu.

**- Eba! Você é o ****MELHOR**** pai do mundo! **– ele gritou.

Vi os olhos de Edward marejarem enquanto ele pegava Anthony no colo.

Confesso que senti uma pontada no coração. Eu estava com um pouco de ciúmes, mas eles eram pai e filho e não havia nada com que eu me preocupasse.

**- Acho que nós deveríamos sair pra jantar, em comemoração há vinda de vocês.** – Edward sugeriu.

Foi ai que eu percebi que já era de noite em NY.

**- Pode ser...** – dei de ombros.

Em alguns minutos nós estávamos andando pela famosa _Fifth Avenue_. Era tão bom andar pelas ruas de NY com Edward e Anthony, era quase como se nós fossemos uma família.

Edward nos conduziu até um pequeno restaurante em comparação as grandes lojas e edifícios. O nome do restaurante era _La Bella Itália_ o que me fez rir um pouco.

A fachada do restaurante era pintada de vermelho com alguns detalhes em verde, tinha algumas mesas de metal do lado de fora.

O lugar era muito acolhedor e imediatamente me apaixonei por ele.

Por dentro o restaurante era lindo. As paredes eram em tom de mostarda, tinham várias telas de paisagens distribuídas pelo local. As mesas estavam forradas por toalhas xadrez vermelho dando um ar aconchegante.

**- É lindo...** – eu disse maravilhada.

**- É perfeito mesmo... Eu o achei logo que me mudei para NY e queria um lugar onde eu lembrasse da comida da Dona Esme.** – Edward comentou.

Sorri extasiada sentindo o cheiro de comida.

**- Tudo bem Edward?** – uma mulher chegou sorrindo.

**- Tudo Maggie.** – ele sorriu de volta. – **Esse é o meu filho Anthony.** – ele indicou. – **e essa é Isabella a mãe dele. Eles se mudaram pra cá.**

Maggie era uma mulher bonita. Apesar de ter o corpo um pouco corpulento, a pele alva, os grandes olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados de um tom de terra vermelha.

**- Tudo bem? Você tem um restaurante lindo... Já estou apaixonada.** – estendi a mão.

**- Tudo. Obrigada, dá um trabalho cuidar de tudo, mas não o troco por nada nesse mundo. **– ela respondeu apertando a minha mão. – **Oww! Finalmente eu conheci o Anthony!** – ela sorriu ficando no mesmo nível que ele. – **Seu pai toda vez que vem aqui não para um minuto de falar de você!**

Tony sorriu corando.

**- Então Maggie... Tem uma mesa pra mim?** – Edward perguntou.

**- É claro Edward! A mesma de sempre?** – perguntou se virando.

**- Sempre.** – ele respondeu a seguindo.

Maggie nos conduziu até uma mesa que nós podíamos ver a rua e todo o restaurante.

**- Vou chamar Josh para trazer os cardápios. **– Maggie disse saindo.

Anthony se remexia inquieto na cadeira e percebi que era por causa de um pequeno parquinho no canto que ele olhava fixamente.

Chamei a atenção de Edward disfarçadamente e indiquei Anthony olhando pra o parquinho. O pai riu da reação do filho.

**- Tony?** – o chamei. – **O que houve querido?** – me fingi de inocente.

Ele olhou pra o parquinho depois para mim.

**- Hum... Mamãe? Posso brincar?** – ele pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

**- Claro que pode.** – respondi sorrindo.

Anthony saiu da mesa correndo, indo em direção ao parquinho. Eu e Edward rimos com a excitação dele.

**- Boa noite.** – o garçom, que eu deduzi ser Josh, cumprimentou nos entregando o cardápio.

**- Boa noite...** – Edward o cumprimentou. – **Gostaria de um vinho Bella?** – ele me perguntou.

**- Não bebo mais... Mas uma coca seria bom. **– Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim confuso.

**- Então pra mim uma coca também. **– ele se virou pra mim. – **E Anthony?** – me perguntou.

**- Quando voltar ele pede a bebida dele.** – respondi.

O garçom se afastou e Edward me olhou curioso.

**- Você não bebe mais? **

**- Não... Parei há cinco anos...** – respondi.

Edward imediatamente entendeu o recado. Eu tinha parado de beber depois da noite que o conheci. Eu não queria fazer mais uma loucura como aquela.

**- Então... Estava pensando em pegar o dia livre amanhã para levar Anthony até o Central Park...** – sugeriu.

**- Seria bom, mas não quero que você fique limitado por eu e Anthony estarmos aqui, se você pode ter o dia livre amanhã, ótimo, nós passeamos, mas se estiver ocupado...**

**- Bella... Bella. Entenda, eu quero ficar com vocês. Não importa que eu tenha uma reunião amanhã com o presidente. Entenda isso.** – Edward me interrompeu.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Edward queria ficar comigo...

_Isabella tire essas idéias da cabeça!_

Era obvio que Edward queria ficar com o filho e não comigo.

Quando o garçom veio pegar os nossos pedidos eu quase que não tinha olhado o cardápio e pedi a primeira coisa que tinha visto Lasanha a bolonhesa. Edward acabou pedindo o mesmo e deixei pra dividir o meu prato com Anthony.

Quando os pratos chegaram fui chamar Tony de volta para a mesa. Comemos calmamente fazendo apenas alguns comentários ou rindo das palhaçadas de Tony. Terminamos de comer e pedimos torta de chocolate com morango gelada que era a melhor torta de chocolate que eu tinha comido.

O clima entre nós era de uma família feliz, o que quase me trouxe lagrimas aos olhos.

Nós despedimos de Maggie e fizemos o caminho de volta para o hotel, NY já estava começando a esfriar me agradeci internamente de ter lembrado de colocar um casaco em Tony e ter pegado um pra mim.

Quando chegamos até a cobertura instantaneamente me senti cansada, dei banho em Anthony e o levei para minha cama no quarto de hospedes enquanto Edward dava um beijo de boa noite no filho aproveitei para tomar um banho quente e relaxante, coloquei um moletom com uma regata e sai do banheiro.

Voltei para o quarto e Edward já tinha saído do mesmo. Fui até a sala para encontrá-lo na varanda com um copo de whisky na mão. Ele parecia distante.

**- Edward** – chamei.

**- Aconteceu algo? Está faltando alguma coisa? **– perguntou confuso.

**- Não... Não... Só vim lhe desejar boa noite...**

**- Ok... Boa noite.** – ele sorriu.

**- Tchau. **– sorri de volta.

Dormi inquieta aquela noite. Acordei assustada no meio da noite e resolvi ir tomar uma água para me acalmar. Troquei o moletom por um short curto e segui para a cozinha notando um silêncio no apartamento.

Abri as portas dos armários atrás de um copo e acabei achando uma caixinha de chá, optei pelo chá.

Procurei por uma caneca e sentei no balcão esperando a água esquentar.

**- Bella?**

Pulei assustada com a voz de Edward.

**- Me desculpe...**

O rosto de Edward mostrava um real cansaço da parte dele.

Balancei a cabeça e indiquei uma banqueta pra ele se sentar.

**- Insônia? **– perguntei.

**- Ela sempre me acompanha desde que eu me conheço por gente.** – ele riu. – **E você?**

**- Sem sono... Acho que é por causa da mudança dos ares...** – dei de ombros. – **Chá?** – Ofereci me levantando.

**- Claro.** – aceitou.

Peguei mais uma caneca despejando água na minha e na de Edward. Eu sentia os olhos de Edward cravados em mim em todos os movimentos, o que me deixou um pouco nervosa.

Tomamos o chá em um silêncio agradável e eu agradeci internamente por não ter que falar. Tudo o que eu queria era um pouco de paz para pensar na minha vida dali pra frente.

Terminei o meu chá e me despedi de Edward saindo da cozinha.

**- Bella.** – Edward me chamou.

**- Sim?** – Me virei.

**- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?**

Eu balancei a cabeça.

**- Você ainda acha um erro ter dormido comigo? **

Paralisei diante da pergunta. Só fui perceber que mordia o meu lábio quando senti gosto de sangue na boca.

**- Não precisa responder se não quiser. **– se apressou em dizer.

**- Não.** – decidi dizer uma meia verdade. – **Eu penso que uma decisão minha me deu a coisa mais importante que é o Anthony...**

**- Mas você disse que tinha sido um erro...** – ele franziu a testa.

**- Eu só falei aquilo por que eu queria que você se afastasse de mim...** – expliquei.

Vi quando Edward balançou a cabeça meio distante e sai com um 'boa noite' da cozinha em disparada para o meu quarto.

Depois do chá consegui ter um sono mais profundo e relaxante.

**- Mãe?** – Anthony me acordou.

Gemi e fechei os olhos com força pedindo que fosse dormir mais um pouco, realmente estava cansada não consegui dormir bem durante cinco dias seguidos.

**- Mãe?** – ele me chamou de um jeito engraçado.

**- Querido me deixe dormir mais um pouquinho?** – pedi rolando na cama.

**- Mas mãe...** – me chamou desistindo.

Quando senti Tony sair da cama me permiti tirar mais um cochilo.

_- Ela não levanta papai! _– escutei a voz de Anthony distante.

_- Vamos deixar ela dormir mais um pouquinho, Ok?_– escutei Edward responder.

Abri os olhos e os encontrei ao meu lado na cama me encarando.

**- O que houve?** – perguntei grogue.

**- Nada Bella... Durma um pouquinho enquanto dou uma volta com Anthony pela cidade.** – Edward disse me dando um sorriso.

**- Tem certeza?** – perguntei preocupada.

**- Está tudo bem...** – ele disse.

Anthony se despediu de mim e me permiti voltar a dormir em paz.

Quando voltei a acordar já estava quase no final da manhã. Me levantei indo direto para o banheiro ter um pouco de higiene matinal.

Depois sai do quarto, não sem antes colocar um shorts e uma camisa simples. Andei pelo apartamento e concluí que Edward ainda não tinha voltado com Anthony. Fui até a cozinha e resolvi fazer um almoço para nós, por mais que eu soubesse que não precisávamos nós preocupar com isso já que o serviço de quarto do hotel também estava interligado com a cobertura. Comecei a fazer um almoço pra nós.

Não escutei quando Edward e Anthony chegaram o que me pegou de surpresa.

**- Mami! **

Pulei de susto com a voz de Anthony.

**- Querido, você me assustou.** – reclamei.

**- Me desculpe.** – ele disse baixinho.

**- Só não faça isso de novo.** – eu disse dando um sorriso, nesse momento Edward entrou na cozinha.

Vi quando ele franziu o cenho levando os olhos de mim para o fogão ligado.

**- Você sabe que...**

**- Eu sei, mas eu quero.** – o interrompi.

Terminei de fazer o almoço e comemos em silêncio que era só quebrado com os 'humm' de Anthony com a minha comida.

Depois do almoço Edward insistiu em ligar para o serviço de quarto para limpar o apartamento enquanto íamos até uma sorveteria perto do hotel.

Quando voltamos pra casa ficamos assistindo filmes infantis comendo pipoca. O tempo em família que passamos ali era perfeito.

Já era de noite quando saímos da sala e eu preparei um frango com legumes para nós três e depois de jantarmos fui para o quarto tirar as minhas roupas e as de Anthony da mala, enquanto Edward resolvia alguns problemas no seu escritório e Anthony brincava na sala com alguns brinquedos.

Depois de terminado coloquei Tony para dormir e fui dormir também.

_- Bella!_

Tem que ser brincadeira até nos meus sonhos Alice me atazanava?

**- Acordando Bella Adormecida! **– ela cantava.

Fechei os olhos com força pedindo internamente que aquele sonho acabasse.

**- Bella?** – ela me chamou de novo e eu gemi.

Foi ai que eu percebi eu estava acordada e Alice estava em Nova York.

Abri os olhos devagar e encontrei dois pares de olhos azuis me olhando.

**- Você está fazendo o que aqui Alice?** – perguntei com a voz rouca.

**- Não recebo um bom dia?** – reclamou.

**- Bom dia Alice.** – eu disse entediada.

**- Bom dia Bellinha!** – disse animada. – **Estou aqui por que vamos passar um dia maravilhoso juntas! **

**- ' Dia maravilhoso'?** – eu estava confusa.

**- Temos tantas lojas para ir...** – Alice continuou divagando foi ai que eu percebi que esse 'dia maravilhoso' era um dia de compras.

**- Alice!** – gemi.

**- Nada disso! Eu nunca tenho ninguém para fazer compras comigo aqui em NY e quando eu finalmente encontro alguém você se recusa?** – Alice tremeu o lábio inferior.

**- Ok.** – suspirei derrotada.

_Eu só esperava que saísse viva depois desse dia..._

_**N/B:**__ Oi pessoal! Voltamos..hehhe...o cap ta incrível não é... acho que a Bella já ta bem balançada... não acham.. cap perfeito né... Lari ta cada vez se superando... Bjinhos e boa leitura._

_**N/A:**__ Oi Galera!_

_Me desculpe pela a demora, mas estudar pra o vestibular não é nada fácil... Finalmente ressuscitei dos mortos pelo o vestibular! _

_Quem viu o Teens Choice Awards? Fiquei com pena de Taylor L. o coitado subiu no palco umas cinco vezes! E Kristen ehn? Deixou o nosso querido, gostoso, e lindo de morrer, Rob ir sozinho pra a festa! Fiquei besta! Rob ganhou 4 prêmios e só subiu duas vezes no palco! Amei Katy P. ela me fez rir muito... hehehehehehe..._

_O cap era pra se maior, mas eu achei que será melhor deixar apenas um cap pra a mudança fatal da nossa querida Bella e tbm acho que próximo cap terá novos personagens... Suspense... deixem mais reviews, eu só vejo novos alerts e favorite, mas nada de reviews, apertem esse botão aqui embaixo!_

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Alice era uma boa amiga. Mesmo depois de eu ter errado tanto com o seu irmão, ela simplesmente fez questão de passar uma borracha em tudo e tentar ter uma relação amigável comigo. Ela era uma pessoa bonita, inteligente, amiga, e muito agradável, era uma pena que nunca tivesse encontrado um cara legal que a merecesse. Eu sabia por alto que ela tinha namorado um cara há algum tempo, mas ele a fez sofrer muito.

Por mais que tivéssemos uma diferença de idade de 9 anos isso não afetava em nada a nossa relação.

Terminei de tomar banho e sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Parei perto da cama e tive que reprimir uma risada. Alice como sempre tinha escolhido as minhas roupas.

Ela incrivelmente tinha achado uma blusa que na hora da pressa eu tinha colocado na mala por engano, uma das minhas calças jeans surradas e um casaco claro.

Acabei optando por um dos meus pares de sapatilhas e bolsa clara.

Sair do quarto encontrando todos na mesa tomando café.

**- Bom dia.** – cumprimentei assim que me viram.

**- Bom dia.** – Edward e Anthony sorriram pra mim.

**- Sente-se Bella. Hoje você vai precisar de muitas energias. **– Alice disse me puxando para uma cadeira perto do Edward que lia um jornal, ele estava sentado na ponta.

Me sentei e salivei quando vi o tanto de comida em cima da mesa. Comi o tanto possível para que não passasse de mal-educada.

**- Então... Você está empolgado com a idéia de ficar com a babá aqui?** – Alice perguntou pra ele sorrindo.

**- Claro tia Alice, ela vai me levar no parque não é? **– perguntou empolgado.

**- Acho que sim...** – ela sorriu.

A principio eu tinha ficado um pouco relutante em deixar Tony com um estranho aqui, mas Alice tinha dito que a pessoa servia para o hotel sempre que alguns dos hospedes precisava de uma babá, então fiquei mais calma em saber que ela trabalhava para o hotel e não que Alice a tinha achado através de um jornal.

**- Bom, já vou.** – Edward anunciou se levantando.

Ele foi até Anthony dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele e um na testa de Alice.

**- E o da mamãe?** – Tony perguntou quando Edward ia em direção a pasta dele.

Juro por Deus que se Anthony não fosse o meu filho eu o matava ali.

Edward veio até mim meio hesitante e me deu um beijo na testa, fazendo o local queimar, e com isso ele foi embora avisando que Riley iria ficar comigo e Alice.

Depois disso esperei a babá chegar e sai com a Alice.

Eu nunca imaginei que uma pessoa pudesse comprar tanta roupa de uma só vez. Depois de escolher milhões de roupas Alice se virou pra mim com um sorriso nos lábios que eu não gostei.

**- Agora, acho que vou querer que vocês tragam todas as roupas do tamanho dela.** – Alice disse a vendedora com os olhos em mim.

**- O que? -** eu quase gritei. – **Nem pensar Alice...** – eu disse passando a mão pelo cabelo.

**- E porque não? **– ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

**- Eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar e não vou deixar você pagar. Simples!**

**- Querida... Você realmente acha que sou eu que vou pagar? **– ela procurou algo na bolsa e sacou um cartão preto de lá. – **Esse foi o cartão de crédito que Edward me deu pra pagar tudo o que você, ou seja, eu quiser. **

Eu li o nome no cartão e vi o de Edward estampado nele em letras douradas, ainda vi algo como cliente VIP escrito.

**- Nem pensar...** – balancei a cabeça. – **Eu não vim pra Nova York pra Edward ficar pagando as coisas pra mim.**

**- Eu sei, mas pense nisso como um presente. Isabella, você agora vai andar na melhor roda social de Nova York então precisa se vestir de acordo. **– argumentou.

**- Como assim? **– perguntei confusa.

**- Você acha que é quem que o Edward vai levar para os jantares, festas, eventos sociais da alta sociedade nova-iorquina?** – Alice perguntou.

**- Não sei, **_**Tanya**_**? **

**- **_**Tanya**_**?** – Alice gritou. – **Ela é apenas uma distração, você realmente não conhece Edward...** – foi à vez de ela balançar a cabeça. – **Entenda, você é a mãe de um dos maiores herdeiros de Manhattan, então tem que agir como tal.** – Alice disse seriamente.

Mordi o lábio e pela primeira vez comecei a ver as coisas por outro ângulo. Alice estava certa, eu tinha que deixar o meu orgulho de lado e assumir o meu papel como mãe de Anthony mesmo que para isso eu tenha que mudar a minha mente.

**- Ok.** – suspirei. – **Você está certa Alice, eu tenho que assumir o meu posto como mãe de Anthony.** – eu disse.

**- Serio?** – ela gritou atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por perto.

Assenti e ri quando ela começou a pular como uma louca.

**- Agora pare de pular igual a uma louca porque temos muitas lojas para visitar.** – eu disse.

Alice me puxou pela loja tagarelando animada.

Meio-dia Alice finalmente me deu um descanso me levando pra almoçar em um restaurante japonês e acabamos por chamar Rosalie, que estava trabalhando, pra se juntar à gente.

Enquanto Rose não chegava, eu e Alice ficamos conversando sobre coisas que eu precisava saber sobre alguns eventos, confesso que fiquei um pouco nervosa sobre algumas coisas que ela me dizia, mas Alice me garantiu que sempre eu estaria acompanhada ou por ela ou então por Esme ou Rosalie.

Quando finalmente Rose chegou ao restaurante eu já estava quase desmaiando de fome. Pedimos uma barca de sushi e vinho branco. Rose também me tranqüilizou dizendo que eu não precisava me preocupar.

Depois de almoçarmos em meio a conversas femininas com Rose me dando algumas dicas de como me adaptar a tudo, Alice também me deu algumas dicas, mas ela nasceu em meio a esse mundo e desde pequena já sabia como se portar na frente das pessoas.

Eu, Alice e Rose partimos para um salão de beleza, que na verdade era um SPA dentro de um hotel, muito chique.

**- Esse é o Mandarin Oriental, um dos melhores hotéis de NY, e o SPA também não fica atrás.** – Rose disse ao meu lado enquanto Alice conversava com a recepcionista.

O local era perfeito justamente como eu imaginava que fosse um SPA.

**- Ok... Nós vamos fazer o seguinte; fazer uma esfoliação corporal depois uma massagem e tomar um banho relaxante, um tratamento facial, depilação, e ai vamos para o salão.** – Alice chegou até eu e Rose falando.

**- Tudo isso?** – perguntei confusa.

**- Você tinha que dizer 'só isso'.** – ela reclamou.

Logo uma moça veio e nos acompanhou até as nossas respectivas salas que tinham uma banheira ofurô e uma maca no centro, que eram apenas separadas por uma cortina branca quase transparente.

**- Bom agora você vai tomar um banho rápido naquele chuveiro** – ela apontou para uma cabine minúscula de madeira. – **e se enrolar nesse roupão.** – ela me entregou o mesmo.

Entrei na cabine e fiz o que ela pediu e sair da cabine a encontrando do lado da maca onde ela me indicou para deitar.

Nicole, como ela se chamava fez uma esfoliação corporal, depois uma massagem maravilhosa e preparou o meu banho de flores na banheira de ofurô.

Depois dessa etapa eu fui conduzida à outra sala onde outra moça fez uma limpeza de pele e a dolorida depilação, juro que nesse momento pensei que ia morrer.

Encontrei Alice e Rosalie em um jardim japonês onde nós fizemos um lanche rápido e fomos para o salão de beleza.

**- Quero que você corte o cabelo dela uns três dedos abaixo dos ombros, e que de um brilho a mais no cabelo.** – Alice disse ao cabeleireiro.

Ele assentiu e a olhou atentamente.

**- Você é Alice Cullen não é?** – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

**- Sou eu mesma.** – ela sorriu pra ele.

**- Meu Deus!** – ele gritou animado. – **E você é a famosa top model Rosalie Cullen?** – perguntou.

**- Sim.** – ela respondeu com se tivesse feito aquilo milhares de vezes, e certamente ela já tinha feito aquilo milhares de vezes.

Ele olhou pra mim curioso.

**- Eu sou Isabela Swan, a mãe...**

**- Ela é a minha cunhada.** – Alice sorriu falsa pra ele.

**- Cunhada?** – ele me avaliou. **– Mas o seu único irmão solteiro é...** – ele parou abruptamente. – **Oh meu Deus! Você é a mulher de Edward Cullen? O ex-solteiro mais quente do pedaço? **– ele gritou.

Reparei que as pessoas em volta me olhavam de queixo caído.

**- Eu sou...** – tentei explicar que só era a mãe do Tony, mas Alice me interrompeu novamente.

**- Esposa ela não é, mas namorada sim. Inclusive ele dois tem um filho juntos o Anthony.** – ela me deu um significativo olhar de 'depois conversamos'.

**- É apesar de Anthony já ter cinco anos, eles se envolveram há um tempo atrás e se separaram, mas agora voltaram firme e forte, e tenho certeza que em breve se casarão.** – Rose entrou na conversa também me dando um olhar significativo.

**- Menina! Me conte como você conseguiu essa proeza! **– o cabeleireiro gay pediu.

**- Apenas nos conhecemos, o nosso relacionamento de anos atrás foi rápido, mas nos encontramos novamente em Chicago e reatamos, e agora eu vim morar com ele aqui em NY.** – tentei mentir.

**- Eu nunca na minha vida imaginei ver Edward Cullen casado.** – ele disse animado.

Olhei pra Alice com um olhar de interrogação, mas essa apenas sorriu.

**-** **Podemos andar logo com isso? E deixar a vida alheia de lado?** – Rosalie perguntou mal-humorada.

Depois de três horas, eu estava com o cabelo perfeito, por mais que ele estivesse mais curto do que eu geralmente usava estava lindo, as minhas ondas caiam ate abaixo dos meus ombros e ele estava um pouco mais avermelhado do que o normal.

As minhas unhas estavam pintadas de uma cor clara, Alie me disse eu era nude e que a cor do esmalte que era Chanel se chamava_ Particuliere_, um nome difícil pra um esmalte. Eu agora usava uma blusa branca linda com um laço na cintura e uma calça jeans escura com sandálias altíssimas caramelo que eu achei lindas e combinam com a bolsa. A equipe também tinha feito uma maquiagem básica em mim, com um pouco de lápis, mascara de cílios e gloss.

Eu nunca tinha ficado tão bonita em toda a minha vida.

**- Você está linda Bella!** – Alice soltou.

Sorri envergonhada.

**- Está mesmo. Você está maravilhosa.** – Rose concordou.

**- Maravilhosas são vocês duas.** – eu disse.

- **Estamos mesmo, mas você está mais.** – Rose disse.

**- Finjo que acredito**. – eu ri.

**- Aqui estão todos os produtos que vocês usaram hoje.** – a recepcionista deu uma sacola pra cada uma.

Alice e Rose foram pagar a conta e eu fiquei esperando em um lugar mais afastado. De repente eu me peguei pensando em como Edward reagiria a minha mudança, eu só esperava que bem.

**- Amanhã temos um chá de senhoras pra ir.** – Alice anunciou já dentro do carro.

**- Um chá?** – perguntei confusa.

**- É um encontro de senhoras da alta sociedade, ou como eu gosto de chamar de 'Encontro de velhas fofoqueiras'.** – ela riu. – n**ão se preocupe, tanto eu como mamãe estaremos lá.** – ela disse.

**- Mas Esme está em Chicago.** – Rose lembrou.

**- Na verdade ela está nos Hamptons reformando a casa.** – eu disse.

**- É ela está aproveitando o tempo seco para fazer isso.** – Alice completou.

**- Nós deveríamos dar um pulo no escritório.** – Rose sugeriu.

**- Boa idéia.** – Alice disse empolgada.

Pedimos a Riley que nós deixasse na Cullen Investimentos. Ao entrar lá me lembrei que não tinha ligado nenhuma vez para a cobertura para saber como Anthony estava. Enquanto saía do carro disquei o numero de lá.

_- Alô?_ – a babá atendeu.

**- Oi, sou eu Isabella, eu queria saber como Anthony está? **– perguntei.

_- Ele está bem, está desenhado no momento._ – ela respondeu.

**- Ótimo, eu vou demorar um pouco então dê banho nele**. – pedi enquanto entrava no prédio.

_- Tudo bem Sra. Cullen._ – ela disse.

Eu pensei em corrigi-la, mas no momento eu ainda estava me deliciando com a sensação, de ser chamada de Sra. Cullen.

**- Ok, se eu demorar muito eu te ligo. Tchau.** – me despedi.

**- Tchau.** – desliguei o telefone e vi que Alice e Rosalie conversavam com a recepcionista do térreo. Cheguei para mais perto e percebi que a coitada estava quase tremendo de medo.

**- Eles estão sim Srta. Cullen.** – a coitada disse tremendo a voz.

**- Ótimo.** – Alice murmurou e partiu em direção ao elevador, foi ai que a recepcionista me viu.

**- Srta. Swan?** – ela perguntou confusa.

**- Sou eu mesma.** – respondi.

A menina me olhou como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

A deixei ali confusa e segui para o elevador onde Alice e Rose me esperavam.

**- E se Edward não gostar do meu cabelo? –** perguntei de repente no elevador.

Rose riu e disse.

**- É claro que ele vai gostar!**

**- Falando nisso... Porque vocês mentiram lá no SPA?** – perguntei.

**- Simples, você não pode dizer que apenas é a mãe de Tony, não no nosso mundo, isso não é nada comparado ao ser a mulher de Edward... Sem contar que amanhã estará em todas as colunas sociais que Edward Cullen está namorando Isabella Swan**. – Alice respondeu na maior tranqüilidade.

**- Ela quer dizer, que para entrar na alta sociedade de Manhattan você tem que ter um nome de peso acompanhado ao seu e estar em todas as colunas sociais do país.** – Rose simplificou.

**- Ok...** – fingi que entendi.

A porta do elevador foi aberta e vi que era o penúltimo andar.

**- Vou dar um "oi" ao Jasper.** – Alice anunciou saindo do elevador.

Quando as portas se fecharam Rose deu uma risada baixa.

**- Eu não entendo a Alice... Sempre foi apaixonada pelo meu irmão, mas nunca teve coragem de se declarar... **– explicou vendo a minha cara de confusão.

**- Alice e Jasper?** – perguntei atônica.

**- Isso mesmo, você tava com a cabeça aonde que nunca percebeu em como Alice é caidinha pelo meu irmão? Pena que ele nunca percebeu... **

**- Eu... Nunca tinha percebido, mas vou ficar mais atenta da próxima vez... **

Finalmente a porta do elevador foi aberta mais uma vez só que dessa vez foi para o último andar. Rose seguiu para a sala de Emmett e eu para a de Edward.

**- Tudo bem Jéssica?** – perguntei educada.

**- Tudo Srta. Swan. Nossa você está linda...** – comentou.

**- Obrigada. Edward está ocupado?**

**- Não... Na verdade ele está conversando com o Sr. Cullen...** – disse.

**- Quem? Carlisle está ai?** – perguntei confusa.

**- Não é o Sr. Emmett, se a senhorita quiser eu aviso que você está aqui...**

**- Não eu vou esperar.** – avisei me sentando em umas das cadeiras.

Não tinha nem cinco minutos que eu estava ali quando Jéssica ficou pálida e vi que Rose tinha aparecido.

**- O que você está fazendo sentada ai Bella? –** perguntou dando um olhar a Jéssica.

- **Esperando Emmett sair da sala de Edward.** – expliquei.

**- Você não tem que ficar esperando. Vamos!** – ela me chamou partido pra a sala de Edward.

_- Eu não vou fazer isso Emmett! Lembre-se não posso ter nenhum tipo de problema com a Bella!_ – ouvi Edward gritar dentro da sala.

Quando eu e Rose aparecemos dentro do campo de visão Edward paralisou.

**- Bella? –** perguntou confuso.

Pelo canto do olho vi Rosalie saindo de fininho com Emmett, me deixando sozinha com Edward.

Olhei pra Edward e ele estava percorrendo os olhos pelo o meu corpo.

**- Edward?** – o chamei.

**- Você está... **– ele parou como se estivesse procurando uma palavra.

**- Parecendo uma palhaça.** – completei.

**- Não!** – ele quase gritou. – **está magnífica, era isso que eu ia dizer**.

Senti meu rosto, pescoço e colo pegarem fogo.

**- O-obrigada...** – gaguejei tímida.

**- Eu já vou só preciso dar uma ligação você me espera?** – ele perguntou sentando na sua cadeira.

**- Eu espero por você. –** murmurei me sentando no sofá do outro lado da sala.

Enquanto eu esperava por Edward fiquei o observando. Sua testa estava levemente franzida e os lábios comprimidos enquanto ele lia um dos papeis que estava em cima da mesa. Ele estava realmente concentrado no trabalho.

Me perguntei quando eu poderia voltar a trabalhar, a fazer o que eu amo que é lidar com crianças. Eu já sentia falta da minha vida com Tony em Chicago de ser independente, de ter o conforto do meu apartamento.

Nem percebi que Edward tinha acabado e estava na minha frente me olhando confuso.

**- Está tudo bem?** – ele perguntou preocupado.

**- Está eu só estava pensando um pouco...** – dei um meio sorriso.

**- Hum... Eu estava pensando um pouco sobre Anthony hoje de manhã e pensei em matriculá-lo em uma escola.** – Edward disse meio incerto.

**- Eu estava pensando nisso e eu ia pedir a ajuda da Alice para isso... **– concordei.

- **É sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, - **ele se sentou na poltrona na minha frente. – **eu pensei em matriculá-lo na minha antiga escola, eu estudei até me formar lá e será bom pra ele conhecer alguns filhos dos meus antigos colegas e amigos, sem contar que lá ele irá aprender, francês, italiano, alemão, espanhol, e algumas outras línguas estrangeiras que ele quiser...** – Edward estava visivelmente nervoso.

**- Espere um pouco.** – interrompi. – **Eu concordo em Anthony estudar lá, mas porque você está tão nervoso?** – perguntei confusa.

**- É só que eu achei que você acharia que eu estou interferindo muito na vida do Anthony... –** admitiu.

_O que?_

Eu nunca na minha vida acharia que Edward está opinando muito na vida de Anthony, afinal ele é o pai e tem todo direito de interferir quando achar necessário.

**- De onde você tirou isso?** – perguntei. – **É claro que eu não me importo em você querer criar o Anthony, afinal você é o pai Edward e é por isso que eu vim para NY. **– sorri pra ele. – **na verdade eu gosto disso, acho que depois de tanto tempo eu criando Tony sozinha e agora você aqui me ajudando é quase como tirar um peso das costas.** – eu disse.

Ele coçou a nuca fazendo com que os cabelos ficassem mais revoltados e eu gostei disso.

**- Você tem razão...** – ele se levantou. – **Então gostaria de ir comigo amanhã até lá dar uma olhada na escola? **– perguntou.

**- Amanhã?** – hesitei. – **Não posso, eu vou com Alice e Esme para um brunch beneficente.** – expliquei.

**- Você vai naqueles brunchs chatos? Mas por que Bella?** – perguntou.

**- Edward, eu sou a mãe de Anthony, e isso me traz alguns compromissos. **– me levantei.

**- Sério Bella? Você não precisa fazer essas coisas, afinal você não escolheu isso...**

**- Na realidade Edward... Eu escolhi você naquela noite isso me trouxeram algumas coisas como conseqüência. **

Ele me olhou de forma estranha e foi ai que eu percebi o que tinha dito. Eu quase tinha me declarado pra ele.

- **Ok, se você quer tudo bem**. – Edward disse por fim, ele se virou e pegou alguns papéis e colocou na pasta.

O trajeto até em casa foi silencioso, tanto Edward como eu estávamos imersos em nossos próprios pensamentos. eu tentei imaginar sobre o que ele estava conversando com Emmett e porque ele estava tão nervoso com o assunto. Tinha algo acontecendo, mas nada veio a minha mente. depois de um tempo pensando deixei o assunto de lado não queria me intrometer na vida de Edward.

Alice tinha ficado com Jasper para trazer alguma coisa para o jantar. Ao chegar ao apartamento fui logo a procura de Anthony, eu estava com saudades do meu pimpolho.

**- Tony? –** o chamei indo em direção a sala.

Entrei na mesma e encontrei meu filho assistindo Tv e a babá sentada ao lado dele guardando ao que parecia ser desenhos e lápis de cor.

**- Mãe!** – Tony gritou pulando em cima de mim.

**- Tudo bem baby?** – perguntei o abraçando.

**- Mamãe! Mary é demais! Brincamos um montão!** – ele abriu os braços como se pudesse mostrar o quanto. Eu ri. – **Cadê o papai?** – ele perguntou olhando atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás e vi que Edward não estava na sala.

**- Edward?** – gritei.

Demorou um pouco mais quando apareceu ele já estava sem a gravata e o paletó, a camisa branca estava um pouco aberta mostrando um pouco dos seus músculos. Atrás de mim escutei Mary, a babá suspirar deslumbrada. Eu não tirava a razão dela, pois Edward me deslumbrava o tempo todo.

**- Papai! –** Tony pulou nos braços de Edward e começou a tagarelar sobre o dia dele.

Eu fui dispensar a babá e tomar um banho enquanto Edward brincava com Tony.

Quando abri a porta do meu quarto tomei um susto. Tinha sacolas para todos os lados. Na realidade eu não devia me surpreender, afinal eu tinha passado o dia fazendo compras com a Alice.

Fui para o banheiro e tratei de um tomar um banho quente e relaxante. Coloquei um short e uma camisa e voltei pra sala já encontrando Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice conversando animados.

Edward estava ao celular e eu me sentei junto com o resto do pessoal, Alice tinha trazido comida chinesa e Rose o vinho, apesar de eu não beber, me diverti muito com o pessoal. Tony dormiu logo depois que comeu e Edward o levou para cama.

Emmett contou algumas estórias engraçadas dos irmãos e Rose algumas de Jasper.

**- Lembra daquela vez que você disse a Esme que Alice estava grávida? –** Rose riu.

**- Claro!** – Emmett gargalhou. – **Carlisle quase enlouqueceu! E o pior era que ele não acreditava em Alice... **

**- É também lembro que eu disse que ela estava grávida de mim para ajudá-la, mas Alice fez um exame provando que era mentira...** – Jasper disse.

**- Nossa! Você ia assumir o filho da Alice mesmo não tendo nada com ela?** – perguntei pasma.

**- É claro... Pelo menos até ela dizer quem era o verdadeiro pai...** – Jasper sorriu.

Fiquei chocada em ver o quanto Jasper era uma pessoa boa.

Os Cullens e os Hales resolveram ir embora, me despedi de todos e fiquei preocupada onde Alice iria dormir, mas ela garantiu que tinha reservado uma suíte no hotel.

Dei boa noite para Edward e fui dormir cansada pelo o dia de compras com Alice.

_Eu só esperava que esse brunch ocorresse bem..._

**N/B:**_ OI pessoal!...Mesmo com a demora ai ta o cap... Espero q gostem eu adorei...bjos e boa leitura._

**N/A:** Galerinha desculpa pela a demora, mas tem tanta coisa acontecendo no momento que nem dá direito pra escrever. To virando noite o momento de mais criatividade para escrever os capítulos e andar mais rápido.

Então não me matem!

Essa semana ainda eu acho que posto o próximo capitulo! Quem ta feliz grita! (Ahhh!)

Muito obrigada a pelos o favorites, Alerts e reviews! Eles são o que estão me dando motivação para escrever

Obrigada principalmente a; gby00, erica e a Daia Matos, minha beta!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capitulo 10.**_

Acordei disposta e deixei Tony dormindo na cama enquanto me arrumava para o dia. Depois de alguns minutos no banheiro fui até a cozinha atrás de água encontrando Edward tomando café da manhã na varanda.

**- Bom dia!** – eu disse sorrindo.

**- Bom dia. **– ele sorriu de volta. – **Café?** – perguntou se levantando e puxando uma cadeira pra mim.

Agradeci e me sentei. Como era de se esperar a mesa do café estava perfeita e a vista para o Central Park era linda, as arvores estavam em um tom de laranja, amarelo e verde lindo, por conta do outono.

**- Adorei a vista.** – comentei pegando o bule de café e despejando um pouco na xícara.

**- É bonita mesmo... por isso prefiro tomar café aqui na maioria das vezes...** – Edward disse.

**- Você não se sentia solitário aqui, nesse apartamento sozinho e sem a sua família aqui?** – perguntei pegando alguns mirtilos e cerejas.

**- Logo no começo sim, ai eu...** – ele parou meio sem jeito.

**- Diga Edward.** – pedi comendo as frutas.

**- Eu sempre procurava um pouco de companhia com as mulheres, mas no final elas sempre queriam o meu dinheiro...** – confessou.

**- Entendo você, logo quando fui morar em Chicago eu não conhecia ninguém, mas a sorte foi que eu fiz logo amizade com Ângela. **

**- Não tive essa sorte, minhas amizades eram todas falsas, todos queriam de algum jeito** **se aproveitar de mim.** – ele disse amargo.

De repente senti pena de Edward, ao mesmo tempo que o dinheiro era um coisa boa, era uma coisa completamente ruim.

Estendi a minha mão até a dele e a apertei. Tentei ignorar a corrente elétrica que passava pelo nosso toque, mas era completamente impossível. Olhei nos olhos dele e gostei do que vi, era compaixão misturada com mais algumas coisas que não identifiquei.

Sorri para ele que sorriu de volta.

**- Mamãe? Papai?** – Tony nos chamou.

Larguei a mão deEdward automaticamente.

**- Estou aqui! **– gritei.

Pouco tempo depois meu filho apareceu com o cabelo mais revolto do que o normal, e o rostinho amassado.

Eu ri e ele veio até a mim se jogando no meu colo.

**- Com sono?** – perguntei divertida.

Ele balançou a cabecinha.

**- Que tal você ir comigo a um clube? **– Edward perguntou do outro lado da mesa.

No mesmo instante ele pulou do meu colo animado.

**- Que clube? Aonde é? Como é? Quem vai ta lá? **

**- Calma campeão... é só um clube onde eu, tio Emm e tio Jazz vamos.** – Edward o interrompeu.

**- Tio Jazz e tio Emm, vão estar lá?** – ele perguntou animado.

**- Sim.** – ele se levantou. **– Então vai ou não vai? –** perguntou divertido.

Tony me arrastou até o quarto onde o arrumei. Pouco tempo depois Edward saiu segurando uma bolsa que imaginei conter uma raquete e outra mochila grande.

Alice chegou pouco tempo depois me arrastando para o meu quarto onde ele me ensinou como me arrumar digna de um evento da alta sociedade americana.

Depois de algum tempo eu estava pronta. Minha maquiagem estava perfeita. Alice tinha colocado uma sombra marrom opaco e uma clara que iluminava os olhos, lápis de olho preto combinado com muita mascara, um blush pêssego que dava um ar de saúde nas maçãs do rosto e um batom rosa claro.

Ela me entregou um vestido azul Royal com uma faixa preta na cintura. Particularmente tinha gostado do vestido, o azul era lindo. Para completar ela tinha me dado uma pulseira prateada, meias-calça preta bem fina e uma bolsa preta que tinha adorado.

**- Lembre-se Bella.** – Alice disse enquanto se maquiava.

**- Ok, pode dizer**. – eu terminei de colocar o brinco prateado.

**- Você terá que se lembrar à marca das roupas que você está usando**. – ela olhou pra mim. – **O vestido é um Lanvin dessa coleção**.

**- Lanvin.** – repeti.

**- A bolsa é uma Hermés da coleção limitada So Black Kelly. O mais importante é que essa bolsa ainda nem pode fazer encomenda, mas que através de uma amiga na Vogue ela mandou uma de presente pra você e outra pra mim. **– ela se levantou foi até mim me olhando atentamente.

**- Eu entendi Alice.** – eu disse entediada. – **Eu só não entendi porque eu tenho que gravar tudo isso. **– resmunguei me sentando na cama.

**- Simples. Aquelas víboras irão te testar hoje, e farão todo tipo de pergunta pra você. Elas querem um erro para te matar socialmente. **– os olhos de Alice de repente ficaram desfocados.

**- Não tão assim querida, Alice que exagera muito.** – Esme entrou no quarto.

**- Mãe!** – Alice gritou se jogando em cima dela.

**- Você me viu ontem Alice...** – Esme revirou os olhos. – **Bella querida!** – ela me abraçou.

**- Como foi lá nos Hamptons?** – perguntei.

**- É incrível como é difícil trabalhar com as pessoas...** – ela resmungou. – **Você acredita que eles fizeram tudo errado? **

**- Como assim?** – perguntei voltando a me sentar.

**- Eu desenhei no projeto que haveriam duas portas conjugadas no quarto de Anthony, uma que dava acesso ao seu e uma para o de Edward, mas aqueles infelizes fizeram apenas uma porta para o quarto de Anthony.** – ela suspirou. – **a sorte que eu cheguei a tempo para que eles pudessem fazer mais uma porta.** – ela disse.

**- Ainda bem...**– eu sorri. – **Vou beber um pouco de água.** – eu disse me levantando.

Depois de ira até a cozinha fui até a varanda respirar um pouco de ar puro. A mesa do café ainda estava posta. O clima agradável de antes tinha ficado frio. Ventava muito em Nova York. O jornal que Edward estava lendo ainda estava do mesmo jeito e eu me inclinei para pega-lo, logo me arrependi.

_Será que dessa vez é para sempre? _

Congelei. Essa era o titulo da coluna social. Embaixo tinha uma foto minha e de Edward rindo na rua, Tony estava mais na frente sorrindo.

_O multimilionário Edward Cullen parece que foi fisgado de vez. A dona dessa proeza é nada menos do Isabella Swan, uma professora de jardim de infância. Segundo testemunhas a mais nova família feliz de Nova York jantou em um restaurante italiano e depois voltaram para luxuosa cobertura no Four Seasons. _

_De acordo com o famoso cabeleireiro Oliver Jackson, os dois reataram o romance em Chicago depois de cinco anos separados e eles resolveram morar juntos em NY. A própria Isabella e a cunhadas, Alice e Rosalie Cullen confirmaram o namoro._

_Então parece que NY está mais colorida para o mais novo casal. _

Terminei de ler a matéria arfante. Eu não podia acreditar que só por ter mentido para um cabeleireiro isso resultaria em uma matéria.

Peguei o jornal e caminhei de volta para o quarto encontrando Esme conversando animada com Alice.

**- Olha o que eu acabei de ler.** – joguei o jornal em cima da cama.

**- Oh! Esqueci de ler.** – Alice gritou pegando o jornal.

Esme leu a matéria por cima do ombro de Alice e quando terminou estava em choque.

**- Alice Cullen! Porque você deu essa matéria aos jornais?** – ela perguntou irritada.

**- Mãe...** – ela choramingou. – **Bella precisava de algo que destacasse**. – ela explicou.

**-** **E pra isso você mentiu**. – ela apontou.

**- Mas nem foi tanta mentira assim... Logo... Logo... Eles dois estarão juntos e tudo será verdade. –** ela disse.

**- Ei! Eu e seu irmão não temos nada! –** eu intervir.

**- Mas terão. Vocês dois pensam que eu não vejo o jeito que se olham, e ainda mais morando juntos, isso é como somar dois mais dois... Já até estou vendo.** – ela disse convicta.

**- Eu e Edward não temos nada e nem teremos. –** eu insisti.

- **Tudo bem se você quer fazer papel de desentendida problema seu. –** Alice se virou e foi arrumar o cabelo.

Olhei pra Esme, mas essa estava mais interessada em olhar as unhas. Bufei irritada e esperei sem dizer mais nada; de repente fiquei nervosa. E se tudo desse errado? E se eu caísse em cima de alguma bandeja? Ou se pior me desse uma crise de riso na frente de alguém importante?

**- Bella se acalme.** – Esme disse segurando as minhas mãos que eu torcia sem nem perceber.

**- Ok, mas...** – comecei.

**- Não vai acontecer nada. Eu e mamãe não iremos sair do seu lado. Não se preocupe.** – Alice disse pegando a bolsa.

**- Vai dar tudo certo.** – respirei fundo e peguei a bolsa, os óculos escuros e o casaco.

**- Vamos?** – ela chamou saindo do quarto.

Saímos do apartamento e Riley já nos esperava na Mercedes.

**- Agora me diga os nomes das marcas**. – Alice pediu.

**- Ok...** – respirei fundo. – **O vestido é Lanvin, os sapatos Alexander McQueen. Certo?** – olhei pra ela que só acenou. – **A bolsa é uma Hermés, da coleção So Black e dela ainda nem dá pra encomendar ainda.** – olhei pra ela com expectativa.

**- Acertou!** – ela sorriu.

Suspirei aliviada e sorri.

Chegamos em dez minutos ao restaurante. Me surpreendi com a quantidade de carros de luxo que estavam na porta. Ao sair do carro, as pessoas que estavam na entrada do restaurante todas olharam para nós.

**- Apenas sorria.** – Alice disse sem mexer os lábios.

Coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto e as segui. Quando entramos no restaurante todos olharam para nós.

**- Alice querida!** – uma mulher extremamente falsa veio na nossa direção.

**- Tudo bem... Lauren?** – minha amiga não sabia realmente o nome da mulher.

**- Tudo...** – ela se virou pra Esme e sorriu mais ainda. De repente tive medo de que a cara dela feita por cirurgias plásticas quebrasse ao meio. – **Esme querida! Como vai tudo em Chicago?** – ela perguntou como se fosse íntima.

**- Está tudo ótimo, é bom sair de uma cidade tão grande como NY.** – Esme forçou um sorriso.

A tal Lauren me olhou da ponta dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

**- Você deve ser Isabella.** – ela sorriu falsa. – **A sortuda de ter feito um filho com Edward Cullen. –** ela disse com desgosto.

**- Sou eu mesma.** – sorri o mais falsa que consegui. – **E eu não fui "sortuda".** – fiz aspas com as mãos. – **Eu apenas fui boa o suficiente pra ele.** – eu disse.

Vi o rosto de Lauren engessar um sorriso enquanto eu escutava algumas pessoas próximas tentarem não rir.

**- Lauren querida eu vou pegar um suco para mim.** – eu disse saindo com Alice e Esme atrás de mim.

Depois desse incidente eu conheci algumas pessoas legais. Siobhan, mãe e Maggie filha eram umas dessas pessoas, Liam o marido de Siobhan era um investidor Irlandês que tinha se mudado para NYC, inclusive ele tinha negócios com Edward. Também conheci Makenna, era uma Sueca esposa de Charles dono de uma rede hotéis, a família de Charles foram como os Cullens, fundaram Nova York. Zafrina a mãe, Senna e Kachiri as filhas, eram brasileiras que herdaram do marido de Zafrina uma empresa de construtora muito influente.

**- Vamos comer um pouco Bella?** – Alice me chamou enquanto eu conversava com Maggie.

**- Claro. Vamos Maggie? –** a chamei.

Ela sorriu e me seguiu. Na mesa onde estava às comidas tinha todo tipo de bolinhos, pães, sucos, frutas, chás, mimosa.

Enquanto eu colocava alguns bolinhos e frutas no prato, percebi o olhar de algumas das mulheres em cima de mim.

**- Você vai comer isso?** – Maggie apontou para os bolinhos chocada.

**- Porque eu não comeria?** – perguntei confusa.

**- Isso tem mais caloria do que eu como durante o dia inteiro. **– ela explicou.

Eu ri.

**- Maggie, eu como isso todo dia no café dá manhã...** – eu disse.

**- Serio? E você ainda tem esse corpo de dar inveja.** – ela disse espantada.

**- Meu corpo é normal, Maggie**. – eu sorri.

-** Não é. Mesmo de depois de ter um filho e comer todo tipo de comida você ainda tem o corpo perfeito. O que eu não daria pra poder comer isso.** – ela olhou pra uns dos bolinhos.

Eu ri e coloquei um no prato dela.

**- Eu não vou comer isso.** – ela disse.

**- Coma, não vai lhe matar. **– tentei convencer.

**- Se eu engodar uma grama se quer a culpa será sua.** – ela bufou.

Eu ri. Nós fomo nos sentar em uma mesa junto com algumas pessoas legais que eu tinha conhecido. No final o brunch foi melhor do que tinha esperado. Lauren depois do episódio não falou mais comigo e eu agradeci internamente.

**- Vê aquelas três mulheres conversando?** – Alice indicou discretamente.

Olhei atentamente e vi que tinha uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros que eu me lembrava de algum lugar.

**- Sim...** – respondi.

**- A loira platinada é Irina, ela é casada com Laurent advogado famoso, a loirinha Califórnia é Kate, ela é até legal é namorada de Garrett amigo de Edward e a loira morango é Tanya. Isso te lembra alguma coisa? **– ela perguntou.

Oh! Droga! Tanya Denali estava aqui?

**- O que ela está fazendo aqui? **– perguntei.

**- O novo marido da mãe dela Carmem aquela ali.** – ela indicou uma mulher mais afastada que conversava com Zafrina. – **Faz parte da família dos fundadores de NYC e Garrett o namorado de Kate faz parte do Upper East Side, ele tem berço. Então ela estará em todos os eventos a partir de agora.** – Alice disse.

**- Você só pode estar brincando...** – gemi baixinho.

**- Não. Não estou brincando e eu vou apresentar vocês e você será muito legal com ela. – **Alice disse.

**- Porque eu tenho que ser legal com ela?** – perguntei irritada.

**- Porque todos têm que saber que você não se sente nem um pouco ameaçada com relação a Edward e que vocês dois estão verdadeiramente apaixonados e felizes. E pra isso você vai ser gentil com a ex dele.** – ela explicou.

**- Certeza?** – perguntei.

Ela assentiu.

**- Vamos logo.** – eu disse como um resmungo.

Eu e Alice fomos até as três que pararam de conversar quando nos virão.

**- Kate, como você está? –** Alice disse a cumprimentando.

Vi pela a minha visão periférica Tanya me avaliar.

**- Bem Alice, Garrett me pediu em casamento, você acredita nisso?** – ela sorriu mostrando o anel extremamente grande, ela me pareceu genuíno.

**- Casar? Que ótimo! Eu sempre achei vocês dois um casal perfeito. Kate essa é Bella, a namorada de Edward. **– Alice apresentou.

**- Tudo bem Bella?** – ela disse educada.

- **Tudo e parabéns pelo o noivado.** – sorri pra ela.

**- Obrigado.**

**- Bella essas são Tanya e Irina.** – Alice apresentou.

Tanya me olhou com nojo e eu coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

**- Tudo bem? **– estendi a minha mão.

**- Tudo.** – ela me deu um sorriso duro. – **Como vai o Eddie?** – ele perguntou com uma voz anasalada.

**- Bem, ele foi levar Anthony para jogar tênis com Emmett e Jasper.** – eu disse como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

**- Que bom, por que da ultima vez que o vi ele estava saindo do meu apartamento vestindo apenas a calça.** – ela alfinetou.

A raiva circulou pelo o meu corpo como veneno nas minhas veias. Alice me olhou pedindo silenciosamente para me comportar. Mais uma vez coloquei um sorriso no meu rosto e a encarei.

**- Espero que da próxima vez você o veja em melhores condições e acompanhado por mim assim podemos conversar melhor. –** eu disse normalmente.

**- É pode ser... Ele não vai ficar muito tempo com você. É sempre assim... Ele sempre se cansa e volta pra mim. **– ela não conseguiu não demonstrar o ódio.

**- Bella, vamos? Esme só está nos esperando.** – Alice pegou no meu braço.

**- Claro... Tchau Kate.** – sorri pra ela. – **Tchau Irina. Tanya.** – me despedi.

Saí do restaurante tremendo de raiva. Quem era aquela infeliz pra dizer o que ela disse?

**- Bella, você me ajuda na decoração da casa dos Hamptons?** – Esme perguntou quando nós entramos no carro.

Os sapatos estavam matando os meus pés, mas preferi aceitar e tentar esquecer o que Tanya disse.

Esme podia ser pior do que Alice nas horas de compra. Acho que nós fomos a todas as lojas de decoração de New York. O pior foi quando ela ficou procurando por um monte de lojas um vaso que combinasse com o tapete novo.

Quando Alice contou a mãe sobre o que Tanya tinha dito ela ficou uma fera e queria ligar para Tanya a fazê-la pedir desculpas a mim, mas felizmente eu consegui convencê-la a não ligar.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento eu estava um caco. O brunch e o passeio de compras tinham me matado. Quando cheguei escutei uma música linda. E quando entrei na sala encontrei Edward tocando piano.

Eu me sentei silenciosamente no sofá e fiquei ouvindo. A música era linda e Edward tocava divinamente bem.

Eu tirei os sapatos que estavam me matando e relaxei no sofá. Quando a música acabou Edward se virou me encontrando ali.

**- Bella? –** ele perguntou confuso.

**- Desculpe... Mas eu cheguei e encontrei você tocando e não resisti.** –eu disse envergonhada.

**- Não, tudo bem.** – ele se levantou. – **Eu nem vi você chegar...** – comentou enquanto ia até o aparelho de som.

**- Oh, geralmente eu sou muito silenciosa. **– eu ri.

Uma musica clássica começou a tocar e Edward se sentou do outro lado do sofá.

**- Então como foi o brunch?** – ele perguntou casualmente.

**- Foi melhor do que eu esperava...** – comentei. – **Algumas pessoas foram bem legais comigo. E lá no clube? **– eu disse.

**- Foi legal... Tony depois que tomou banho dormiu no mesmo minuto.** – ele riu.

**- Tadinho... Mas ele gostou?** – perguntei esticando as minhas pernas no sofá.

**- Amou... Ele até aprendeu a jogar tênis com Jasper...** – ele comentou.

**- Sério? Mas aquela raquete não é muito grande pra ele? –** perguntei.

**- É... –** ele coçou a nuca. – **Eu comprei uma menor pra ele**. – disse sem graça.

**- Não se preocupe, ele precisava de uma raquete e você comprou. Eu só não quero que você compre coisas desnecessárias a ele. **– eu disse.

**- Ok...**

Entramos em um silencio bom. O único som na casa vinha do aparelho de som que emitia musica clássica. Estiquei as minhas pernas melhor no sofá e gemi quando mexi os dedos.

**- O que houve? **– Edward perguntou.

**- Meus pés... Estão me matando...** – expliquei.

De repente senti uma mão quente no meu pé direito e gemi quando ele começou a fazer uma massagem.

**- Você não precisa fazer isso**. – tentei dizer.

**- Silêncio Bella, apenas relaxe**. – Edward disse com um tom definitivo.

Fiz o que ele pediu.

Edward tinha mãos maravilhosas. De vez em quando eu emitia pequenos gemidos de alivio. De vez em quando as mãos de Edward subiam até o meu joelho e desciam, e isso já estava começando a me deixar excitada.

**- Acho que já está bom.** – eu disse me sentando direito.

**- Você tem certeza?** – ele perguntou com uma voz rouca.

**- Tenho. Boa noite Edward.** – me despedi e peguei a minha bolsa e os sapatos.

**- Boa noite. –** respondeu. – **Tony está dormindo na minha cama!** – ele gritou.

Corri para o meu quarto. Eu estava a um ponto de pular em cima de Edward. Depois de colocar os pés dentro do quarto a primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar as roupas com tanta presa que rasguei a meia-calça e entrei embaixo do chuveiro. Mesmo não tomando banho gelado, o quente conseguiu acalmar o meu desejo. Depois de sair do banheiro coloquei apenas uma calcinha e uma regata.

Deitei na cama tentando dormir, mas a minha mente estava cheia e confusa. Eu tinha certeza que o que eu estava vivendo no momento não era pra mim, não era eu. Eu estava me transformando no que mais repudiei. As minhas atitudes eram totalmente diferentes do que o meu verdadeiro _eu_, e isso estava me deixando com medo.

Todos os meus princípios estavam indo ralo abaixo, mas era pelo o meu filho e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Os Cullens estavam me sugando para algo totalmente diferente do que já vivi, e isso me assustava. Eu tinha medo de que isso tudo não desse certo e eu acabasse sozinha em um lugar que não conheço ninguém, desempregada e com um filho pequeno.

Me levantei e levei comigo o edredom. Fui até a varanda e me sentei em umas das cadeiras que tinha lá. O vento gelado ricocheteou os meus cabelos fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse, enrolei mais o cobertor em volta de mim.

Olhar a cidade me fez perceber que de repente ali não era o meu lugar. Eu sentia falta da minha casa, do meu trabalho, dos meus amigos, da minha vida em Chicago, mas infelizmente desisti de tudo pela coisa mais preciosa que eu possuía e amava; Anthony.

Fechei os olhos e sentir o vento soprar em meu rosto. Eu sabia que naquele momento eu estava deixando pra trás a Bella de Forks, professora em Chicago e passava a ser a Bella mãe de Anthony Cullen o maior herdeiro de Manhattan.

_Dois meses depois..._

Acordei me sentindo cansada. Noite passada eu tinha ficado com Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emm e Edward até tarde em um restaurante, eles bebendo vinho e eu apenas coca diet. Eu adorava quando estava em torno de todos eles.

Daqui a dois dias seria o dia de Ação de Graças e todos nós estávamos indo para Chicago comemorar com Esme e Carlisle desde que esses dois estavam muito cansados.

Eu também estava aproveitando a data para resolver algumas coisas minhas por lá. Por mais que Ângela tivesse tentado cuidar de tudo, tinha algumas coisas que ficaram em pendência.

Me levantei e fui ter alguns momentos no banheiro antes de me vestir para o dia. Anthony finalmente tinha entrado na escola, eu e Edward estamos nos dando casa vez melhor o que era um progresso. Eu ainda não tinha arranjado um emprego, o _meu _dinheiro na conta estava se acabando o que me deixava preocupada, mas há duas semanas misteriosamente alguém resolveu depositar por engano U$500.000,00 na minha conta bancaria anonimamente. Eu tentei fazer com que Edward confessasse que foi ele, mas a única coisa que saiu dos lábios dele foi; _"Eu nunca faria um coisa dessas sem te consultar!"_ Depois de eu finalmente desistir de pedir uma explicação eu aceitei o dinheiro.

O pior era que ele não tinha ido a nenhum jantar ou festa até o momento. Eu sabia que ele não tinah me chamado pra ir a algum evento era porque ele não queria ter uma idiota ao lado dele pra dizer algum merda pra os seus amigos. Alice tinha me explicado que ele estar recusando vários convites e que as reuniões e negociações estavam todas acontecendo em almoços e no escritório mesmo, mas eu tinha as minhas duvidas.

Saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e fui até o meu guarda-roupa procurar a minha roupa para o dia. Escolhi por uma calça jeans grossa e uma blusa de manga comprida e meias, se eu fosse sair era só colocar botas.

Enchi o meu rosto de hidratante e fui até a sala onde o café já estava pronto. Milagrosamente Edward já não estava sentando a mesa e isso me fez perguntar se o vinho da noite anterior o tinha deixado indisposto.

Me sentei na mesa e me entupi de café, muffins de chocolate, cheesecake de doce de leite com calda de morango e macarons de amora. Eu sabia que comendo todo dia isso eu acabaria com uma barriguinha perigosa, mas no momento eu apenas desfrutava do sabor.

**- Cuidado para não engordar Bella. **– Edward disse aparecendo na sala.

Revirei os meus olhos e me virei para encará-lo.

**- Se você não percebeu, eu como esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo e não engordo uma** **grama.** – respondi.

**- Ok...** – ele me deu um sorriso torto.

Retornei um sorriso sarcástico para ele e me concentrei no meu café-da-manhã.

**- Anthony ainda não levantou?** – perguntei depois de um tempo.

**- Ele acordou quando me levantei cedo para fazer uma corrida rápida, mas logo voltou a dormir...** – respondeu abrindo o jornal.

Estranho desde de que eu morava aqui em Nova York eu nunca tinha visto ou escutado falar que Edward corria todas as manhãs.

**- Você corre?** – perguntei confusa.

**- Sim eu corro 1hr todos os dias e faço natação duas vezes por semana.**

**- Serio? Eu nunca tinha ouvido ou visto você malhando.**

**- Como eu quase não durmo, no verão e na primavera, eu vou correr no Central Park e no inverno e no outono na esteira na pequena academia do hotel. **

**- Eu não sou muito animada com a idéia de fazer esforço físico...**

**- Eu gosto de correr porque é o momento em que eu paro pra pensar em algumas** **coisas...** – ele olhou o relógio. – **Eu vou fazer a minha mala, daqui a pouco o pessoal chega e eu não arrumei nada.** – disse se levantando.

Eu assenti e agradeci internamente por ter me lembrado de arrumar as malas ontem antes de sair com o pessoal.

**- Bom dia Bella!** – Alice apareceu ao meu lado do nada.

Eu pulei da cadeira assustada.

**- Que susto Alice!** – eu disse tentando controlar o meu coração que parecia que ia sair do peito a qualquer momento.

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou do lado oposto.

**- Animada para o nosso primeiro feriado em família?** – perguntou pegando o mamão cortado.

**- Acho que sim...** – respondi.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a comer. Aproveitei que o pessoal ainda não tinha chegado e reunir as minhas roupas sujas para mandar para lavanderia do hotel.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e encontrei Edward vestindo Tony.

**- Porque você não me chamou?** – perguntei indo na direção dos dois.

**- Você estava tomando café e eu não queria te chamar só por causa disso...** – Edward disse.

**- Mas você ainda precisa terminar de arrumar a sua mala...** – eu disse tomando a blusa das mãos dele.

**- Isso não é nada Bella...** – ele fez um gesto vago com a mão saindo do quarto.

Eu revirei os olhos e terminei de arrumar Tony.

**- Como você está querido?** – perguntei penteando o cabelo dele.

**- To com sono... Papai me acordou...** – reclamou.

**- Se você não se arrumar não irá ver os seus avós e ir ver o desfile.** – eu disse rindo.

**- A gente vai ver o desfile?** – ele perguntou animado. Balancei a cabeça sorrindo. – **Vamos ver aquele o Barney grandão? **

**- Sim...** – eu ri.

Depois de arrumar Tony eu fui colocar uma bota e pegar um casaco no guarda-roupa foi quando vi o álbum.

Eu tinha trazido um álbum com fotos de Anthony desde a minha primeira ultra-som de quando eu descobri que estava grávida até a sua ultima festa de aniversario. Eu achei que seria bom que Edward olhasse o álbum e visse o passo a passo da vida do filho.

Coloquei o álbum na minha bolsa e saí do quarto para encontrar todos na sala.

**- Bom dia. –** eu sorri pra eles.

**- Só se for pra você.** – Rose disse.

Eu ri vendo a situação deles. Rose escondia os olhos por trás de par de óculos escuros e pude perceber a pele dela mais pálida do que o normal. Emm estava jogado em um sofá escondendo o rosto com uns óculos escuros. E Jasper estava jogado em uma cadeira cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos.

- **Ok, se todo mundo já está pronto podemos ir?** – Edward perguntou segurando a mala dele.

O pessoal murmurou um 'sim' e seguimos para o andar de cima onde estava a área de decolagem. O jatinho particular da família Cullen já estava nos esperando então Riley colocou as nossas bagagens dentro e seguimos para Chicago.

A viagem foi rápida, a maioria do pessoal dormiu o caminho inteiro. Eu acabei dormindo também e tomei um susto quando acordei e me vi com a cabeça no ombro de Edward, esse acontecimento não passou despercebido do olhar atento de Alice que sorria brilhantemente.

Chegamos à mansão Cullen e fomos recebidos por muitos beijos e abraços.

**- Bella!** – Esme me abraçou fortemente.

**- Como vai Esme?** – perguntei sorrindo.

**- Bem na medida do possível...** – sorri.

**- Vamos entrem! Aqui está muito frio.** – Esme disse

A seguimos para o interior onde Carlisle estava nos esperando com um sorriso imenso. Dentro de casa estava quente e confortável para nós podermos tirar os casacos.

**- É uma pena ele estar dormindo...** – Esme lamentou.

**- Daqui a pouco ele acorda, mãe.** – Emm disse ajeitando Anthony no colo.

**- Mas eu queria tanto que ele visse o quartinho dele...** – ela disse.

**- Quando ele acordar poderá ver. **– Edward disse.

**- Ok...** – ela puxou Emmett que carregava Tony escada acima.

**- Então Bella... Você vai ficar quantos dias a mais aqui em Chicago?** – Carlisle perguntou enquanto todos nos sentávamos nos sofás.

**- Acho que uns dois dias... Ângela a minha amiga, já resolveu a maioria das coisas e provavelmente eu só vou ter que assinar alguns documentos...** – respondi.

**- E Anthony? Vai voltar para NY ou vai ficar? –** ele perguntou.

**- Não, Tony vai para NY com Edward, na segunda ele tem aula. –** eu disse.

Nós ficamos mais um tempo conversando enquanto tomávamos um chá. Esme não se contentou enquanto Tony não acordava.

Todos nós almoçamos calmamente em meio a conversas agradáveis.

Anthony amou o quarto que a avó fez pra ele, que tinha como tema Ben 10. Esme e Carlisle não perderam nenhum segundo do neto, fazendo algumas extravagâncias, Edward todas as vezes que eles passavam dos limites parecia que lia a minha mente dava um puxão de orelha nos pais.

Enquanto Emm e Jasper brincavam de vídeo-game com Tony, Edward estava sentado observando tudo. Eu me sentei do lado dele e sorri.

**- Então? Como está sendo o seu primeiro feriado de Ação de Graças com Tony? –** perguntei.

**- Melhor impossível... **– ele sorriu. – **Obrigada. –** ele disse baixinho.

**- Sobre o que?** – perguntei.

- **Por me dar esse tesouro.** – ele disse.

Me virei pra Edward e coloquei hesitante a minha mão sobre a dele.

**- Você não tem que me agradecer em nada... –** sorri.

Ele virou a palma da mão enlaçando os nossos dedos e se virou pra mim sorrindo.

Não sei quanto tempo passamos de mãos dadas, mas foi o suficiente para que eu desejasse não largar a mão de Edward nunca mais...

**Links: ****Pessoal, eu fiz um álbum com algumas coisas sobre a Fanfic:**

h t t p:/ picasaweb. google. com. Br / MoreThanLifeItself#

Aos pouco eu vou adicionando mais coisas, eu aviso quando tiver mais fotos. **[Pra quem estiver com preguiça de tirar os espaços o link estar no meu perfil!]**

**N/A:**

_Xuxuzinhos!_

Gostaram do capitulo? Eu achei mega romântico! Muito fofo! ***-***

Meus amores vocês acreditam que esse capitulo estava pronto a mais de 4 dias e eu não postei por que me esqueci, eu achava que já tinha postado... Dã!

Daia me mandou ele revisado há um tempão! A sorte é que o cap. 11 já estar quase pronto então vou postar os dois na mesma semana! **\o/ **

Me digam se gostara do capitulo mandando uma review!

**N/B:**

Olá pessoal... como estão todos... eu particularmente amei este cap.. tá tão doce e romântico... mal posso esperar pra ver como vai desenrolar..obrigadinho por acompanharem...e boa leitura a todos... Lari amei amei o cap... ficou perfeito.. bjo bjo bjo.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

Uffa! Finalmente eu consegui postar. O FF não estava ajudando em nada...

_**Capitulo 11.**_

- **Feliz Ação Graças Bella!** – Emm me puxou para um abraço sufocante.

**- Emmett!** – Rose gritou dando um tapa na nuca dele.

**- O que foi Rose?** – ele perguntou confuso.

- **O que foi?** – começou sarcástica. – **O que foi que você quase mata a sua cunhada! –** ela gritou.

**- Cunhada?** – interrompi envergonhada.

- **Oh! Sei lá? Eu nunca sei como te chamar Bella, uma hora é cunhada, outra amiga ou mãe de Tony... – **ela disse exaltada.

**- Me chame só de amiga Rosalie.** – eu disse.

**- Ok.** – ela se virou e arrastou Emm para a sala mais reservada.

**- Às vezes, eu acho que essa família tem problemas...** – Edward disse ao meu lado.

**- Eu tive essa certeza na primeira vez que os conheci. –** eu ri. Edward não agüentou e riu junto comigo.

O feriado com os Cullens estava sendo maravilhoso. Pela manhã Carlisle, Emm, Jasper e Edward tinham levado Anthony para ver o desfile de Ação de graças enquanto nós mulheres ajudávamos Esme e Maria com o almoço e o jantar. Pela tarde nós ficamos brincando com alguns jogos de tabuleiro e colocando o papo em dia, com chocolate quente e cookies.

**- Vamos gente! O jantar estar pronto!** – Esme apareceu na sala com um avental enrolado na cintura, ela parecia mesmo umas daquelas donas de casa tradicionais onde só se vê em filmes e desenhos.

Eu e Edward a acompanhamos sorrindo um para o outro. Aquela pequena aproximação no dia anterior, foi o que precisava para que eu parecesse uma adolescente apaixonada quando ficava na frente dele. A minha sorte era que ele não tinha percebido nada ou apenas estava sendo discreto.

Chegamos à sala de jantar e não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa em ver um mega banquete esperando por nós. Esme como sempre caprichou na refeição. No centro havia um peru enorme dourado e suculento apenas esperando por nós, purê, batata doce, molho de cranberry, milho, torta de abóbora, e vinho. Tinha mais outras coisas que eu não consegui identificar.

Todos no sentamos, com Carlisle em uma ponta, e Esme na outra, eu ao lado de Esme e Edward e Tony ao lado do pai, Alice na minha frente e Jasper que estava na frente de Edward, e Rosalie em frente a Tony, Emmett em frente a uma cadeira vaga.

**- Gostaria de começar o jantar com alguns agradecimentos.** – Carlisle começou. – **Eu gostaria de agradecer pela oportunidade de possuir uma família linda e ganhar um neto. **– ele sorriu pra Tony.

**- Eu gostaria de agradecer,** - Esme começou. – **de ter ganhado mais uma filha, Bella.** – ela sorriu pra mim. – **E por ter ganhado Anthony, que é um neto maravilhoso.** – ela mandou um beijinho pra ele que pegou no ar e colocou no coração, nos fazendo rir.

**- Eu gostaria de agradecer...** – Alice começou. – **Por ter ganhado uma amiga, **- ela olhou pra mim. – **um sobrinho e por a minha vida profissional.** – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

**- Agora eu!** – Emm gritou, nos fazendo rir. – **Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter a Rose comigo, a minha família, a minha vida profissional, a Bella, agora eu tenho a quem atazanar!** – ele riu maléfico, o que me fez fazer uma careta. – **E Anthony porque agora eu tenho com quem brincar de videogame!** – ele esticou a mão por cima da mesa batendo com a de Anthony. Rolei os olhos.

**- Sou eu agora...** – Rose começou. –** Eu** **gostaria de agradecer por Deus ter dado mais uma oportunidade a todos com Anthony, a essa família tão maravilhosa que sempre me apoiou, mesmo nos momentos difíceis...** – vi os olhos dela marejarem e Emm apertar a mão dela por cima da mesa. – **Por ter meu ursinho, **- ela sorriu para o marido. – **E agradecer por ter ganhado uma amiga de verdade.** – ela sorriu pra mim.

**- E eu? Não sou a sua amiga? –** Alice perguntou indignada.

**- Você é minha irmã anã... –** ela riu.

- **Oh Rose...** – Alice a abraçou.

**- Bom... Agora sou eu...** – Jasper começou de forma calma. – **Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter todos vocês sempre comigo, por ter um bom sucesso profissional, e por ganhar Bella e Tony. **– ele sorriu.

**- Agora sou eu.** – Edward começou. Não sei por que, mas me deu um calafrio no estômago. – **Eu gostaria de agradecer por ter todos ao meu lado sempre, pelo meu sucesso profissional...** – ele se virou pra mim. Senti os olhos de Edward enxergarem a minha alma. – **A pessoa que eu mais gostaria de agradecer é você. – **ele disse olhando diretamente em meus olhos.** - Em você Bella eu descobri uma amiga, uma pessoa com quem eu sempre posso contar, e principalmente me deu o que eu tenho de mais precioso nesse mundo, Anthony.** – há essa hora eu já chorava. – **Mesmo precisando de cinco anos para descobrir o meu tesouro, valeu a pena. Anthony deu luz a minha vida, cor ao meu mundo e principalmente completou a parte que eu precisava no meu coração. Eu só tenho que te agradecer.** – ele finalizou.

Não agüentei e o abracei.

**- Obrigada... –** ele disse diversas vezes baixinho.

Afastei-me de Edward e dei um beijo na sua bochecha consciente que toda a família nós assistia.

**- Agora acho que sou eu.** – comecei enxugando as minhas lágrimas. – **Eu gostaria de agradecer por ganhar uma família maravilhosa, que não me julga e sempre esteve de coração aberto pra mim.** – eu sorri. – **Gostaria de agradecer por ganhar a oportunidade de dar de presente a Edward um filho, **- sorri pra ele. – **por ter Tony comigo, mas principalmente por Deus me dar a oportunidade de recomeçar, dessa vez corretamente. **– eu disse.

**- Agora vamos dar as mãos e fazer uma oração.** – Carlisle disse.

**- E eu? Eu quero agradecer também.** – Tony disse nos fazendo rir.

**- Ok, diga o que você quer agradecer. **– Carlisle disse.

**- Hum...** – ele pensou. – **Eu gostaria de agradecer a papai do céu por me dar um pai, por mamãe arranjar um namorado, que é papai...**

**- Anthony!** – ralhei com ele.

**- Mamãe, você e o papai são namorados, se não vocês não seriam meus pais. A professora disse que quando você tem um pai e uma mãe significa que eles dois se amam, e se eles dois se amam são namorados.** – ele disse inocente fazendo os outros rirem.

Neste momento eu tinha o rosto cor de beterraba. Não era possível que até o meu filho dizia essas coisas.

**- Tudo bem. Agora termine de agradecer. **– Edward pediu sorrindo.

**- Eu também gostaria de agradecer por ter mais uma vovó que é muito legal e um vovô que também é muito legal. Eu gostaria de agradecer por ganhar tios de verdade, eu amo muito tia Ang, mas ela não é minha tia de verdade. Eu também gostaria de agradecer a mamãe pelo o melhor dia da minha vida.** – eu sorri igual uma idiota.

**- Acabou?** – Carlisle perguntou divertido. – Tony balançou a cabeça. – **Ok. Agora vamos dar as mãos e fazer uma oração internamente agradecendo a Deus por tudo.**

Eu segurei a mão de Edward e a de Esme abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

A minha oração foi apenas agradecendo por Deus ter me dado uma família, por meus pais estarem bem e por ter Anthony ao meu lado.

**- Agora nós podemos jantar.** – Carlisle anunciou.

O jantar foi maravilhoso. Comemos em meio a conversas animadas. Alice e Rose estavam animadas para o baile beneficente de inverno da Fundação Cullen.

Eu já tinha ouvido Alice falar sobre a fundação. Esme era a diretora da fundação que ajudava crianças em todo o país, que precisavam de educação, saúde, um lar, uma família e outras necessidades.

A cada momento que eu passava com os Cullens mais eu amava aquela família. Depois do jantar Esme serviu um cheesecake de frutas vermelhas maravilhoso. Nós seguimos para a sala de jantar ainda conversando.

- **Mãe, o que você acha de fazer a festa no Angel Orensanz?** – Alice perguntou capturando a atenção de todos.

- **A sinagoga?** – Emmett perguntou interessado.

**- É. Lá mesmo.** – Alice respondeu seca.

**- Foi lá que...** – Jasper começou.

**- Sim, foi lá que eu desapareci.** – Edward o cortou irritado.

**- Desapareceu?** – perguntei confusa.

**- É... **– ele me olhou envergonhado. – **Quando eu era mais novo podemos dizer que eu gostava de festejar muito e foi ai que eu desapareci bêbado por três dias com uma louca. –** contou.

**- Eu acho que esse não é o melhor lugar.** – eu disse e todos riram.

**- Ok. Então vamos fazer no Plaza.** – Alice disse.

**- É melhor. **– Esme concordou.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco sobre a festa, eu acabei dando algumas idéias que deixaram elas animadas.

**- Edward querido...** – Esme chamou. **– Eu sei que não é hora de falar de negócios, mas tenho que falar com você sobre algo. **– disse.

**- Ok mãe, vamos para o escritório**. – ele se levantou e Esme o seguiu.

Voltamos a conversar e logo depois eu me lembrei que agora seria uma boa hora para dar a Edward o álbum.

**- Vou até o meu quarto já volto. – **eu disse me levantando.

**- Ok. –** Alice murmurou anotando algo no seu caderninho.

Eu deixei Emm e Jasper jogando videogame e Alice e Rose organizando o baile e Carlisle e Tony brincando com Legos e subi as escadas.

Fui até o meu quarto e abri a minha bolsa pegando o álbum. Eu já estava voltando para a sala quando me lembrei de uma foto que tinha eu, Edward e Tony no parque brincando no meu laptop. Peguei rapidamente o laptop e imprimi a foto.

Olhei a imagem em minhas mãos e gostei do que vi. Nós três estávamos sorrindo. Tony estava entre eu e Edward com os bracinhos em volta dos nossos pescoços. Nós três estávamos sentados na grama verde do parque.

Coloquei a foto no ultimo lugar vago e escrevi:

_Um novo recomeço._

Coloquei o álbum em uma caixa com um laço em cima e saí do quarto. Na sala todos estavam lá, mesmo Edward e Esme que tinham saído do escritório.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e coloquei a caixa no seu colo.

**- O que é isso?** – ele perguntou confuso.

**- Abra.** – eu disse simplesmente.

Ele olhou a caixa e depois me olhou. Eu sorri o encorajando.

Edward lentamente abriu a caixa. Nesse momento todos estavam em volta de nós curiosos. Eu estava nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sabia como seria a reação de Edward as fotos.

**- Abre logo isso!** – Emm pediu nervoso.

Edward abriu e olhou ainda mais confuso para o álbum. Quando ele abriu o álbum e leu as poucas palavras ali ele sorriu.

_Hoje, as 19:43hs do dia 5 de Maio no Hospital universitário de Chicago nasce Anthony Swan, com 3,700kg. _

Edward olhou pra e sorriu ainda mais.

**- Veja o resto.** – incentivei.

Ele viu as minhas primeiras ultra-sonografias. Meu chá de bebê, fotos da minha barriga crescendo, as fotos do parto que Phil havia tirado. O primeiro banho de Anthony, ele sendo amamentado pela primeira vez, o dia que saímos do hospital, fotos do seu primeiro mês, ele sentando sozinho, comendo papinha e se sujando todo, seu primeiro dentinho, ele engatinhando, falando, andando, seu primeiro aninho, seus aniversários, Natais, Ano Novo, Ação de Graça, até três anos quando foi para a escola. Seu primeiro dia de aula. Festinhas de aniversario dos 4 e 5 anos, de Natal, na praia em La Push com meu pai pescando.

Ele sorria vendo tudo até chegar até a última foto que era de nós três.

**- Sim. Um novo recomeço.** – ele disse baixinho eu vi uma lágrima escapar dos seus olhos.

Abracei-o mais forte que pude. Há essa hora as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Um turbilhão de sentimento passava por mim de uma forma que eu não conseguia controlar.

Nós não falamos nada. Não era preciso.

Olhei em volta e todos tinham saído dando um pouco de privacidade a nós dois. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas era boa a sensação de conforto nos braços de Edward.

Era como se eu tivesse em casa.

Afastei-me de Edward e o olhei nos olhos. Fiquei impressionada com as diferentes emoções que passavam pelo seu rosto. Inconscientemente me perdi nos seus olhos. Mal percebi que nós estávamos nos inclinando para o outro. Eu podia sentir a respiração de Edward em meu rosto, o hálito dele me inebriava me deixando tonta.

Eu queria tanto beijá-lo. Meu corpo ansiava por aquilo como se daquilo dependesse a minha vida.

_Não!_ – minha mente gritou.

Eu fechei os olhos por um segundo e consegui pensar com clareza. Afastei-me rapidamente de Edward e me levantei com um salto.

**- Já está tarde...** – eu disse ficando de costas para Edward.

Ele limpou a garganta e passou por mim.

**- Boa noite. **– ele disse e subiu rapidamente as escadas.

Eu fiquei ainda andando de um lado para outro na sala até ir a cozinha. Entrei na cozinha e olhei para os diversos refrigeradores no local. Olhei as horas no meu relógio e me surpreendi ao ver que não era tão tarde quanto eu pensava.

Eu precisava encher a minha mente então tive a idéia de fazer alguns cupcakes até o meu sono chegar. Separei os ingredientes com um pouco de dificuldade já que não sabia onde ficavam as coisas por ali e comecei a fazer os bolinhos.

Decidi fazer alguns de morango, doce de leite, chocolate e de manteiga de amendoim. Quando terminei de fazê-los resolvi ir pra cama. Gemi quando vi que o vestido lindo de cashmere verde escuro estava arruinado por massa de bolinhos. Retirei os saltos que estavam me matando, vestido e a meia-calça e mergulhei em um conjunto de moletom do tempo da faculdade.

Acordei no outro dia relativamente bem. Fiz a minha higiene pessoal e coloquei uma calça jeans com um suéter preto com botas.

Fui até o quarto de Anthony o vazio.

Segui para o andar inferior encontrando todos tomando café na mesa.

**- Bom dia!** – Me cumprimentaram.

**- Bom dia. **– respondi.

**- Bella foi você que fez esses bolinhos?** – Esme perguntou levantando um que estava no prato dela.

**- Sim... **– olhei em volta e vi que todos estavam comendo deles. **– Estão bons? **– perguntei esticando a mão para pegar o último.

**- Bom?** – Rose riu. – **Esse são os cupcakes mais gostosos que já provei. Nós já estávamos pensando que eles vieram de presente de Natal do papai Noel. **– ela disse dando uma mordida no dela.

**- Sério?** – perguntei avaliando o meu no prato.

**- Bella você devia vender**. – Jasper disse. **– Ficaria rica.** – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Olhei em volta e vi que eles falavam a verdade.

Dei uma mordida no meu e senti a massa derreter na minha boca. Estava bom, eu podia sentir o gosto do doce de leite inundar a minha boca.

**- Eu faço direto em casa para Tony levar para a escola.** – eu comentei.

**- Então quando você voltar para NY você vai fazer alguns para mim.** – Edward comentou ao meu lado. De repente eu fiquei um pouco insegura pensando se ele tinha percebido algo na noite anterior, mas Edward não demonstrou nada.

**- Antes de ir embora vai fazer alguns para mim também.** – Carlisle disse.

Eu dei de ombros e voltei a minha atenção para o meu café da manhã.

Depois do café Edward e Esme me chamaram até o escritório.

Enquanto fazia o caminho tentei pensar em algo que eles gostariam de falar comigo, mas nada me veio à mente.

Edward me indicou uma cadeira e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, Esme se sentou ao meu lado.

**- Bella eu gostaria de te fazer um convite.** – Edward começou. Eu assenti.

**- Eu ando muito cansada e não terei mais condições de estar à frente da Fundação... –** Esme disse.

**- E quem vai estar à frente?** – perguntei curiosa.

**- É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com você... **– Edward começou. **– Como você é professora e lida com crianças o tempo todo eu gostaria de te convidar para ficar a frente da Fundação.** – ele disse.

_Eu?_

Ser a diretora da Fundação Cullen? Ficar a frente de um projeto tão bonito.

Era _surreal_.

Afinal era uma coisa que amava. Trabalhar com crianças, e ajudá-las daquela forma era maravilhosa.

**- Bella? **– Edward me chamou, eu o olhei atordoada. – **Então? O que você acha?** – ele perguntou ansioso.

Abri a boca, mas fui interrompida.

**- Nós entenderemos se você não aceitar.** – Esme começou. – **Eu não posso contar com Alice, ela já tem as lojas dela e ainda está lançando a sua própria marca. Rosálie está sempre viajando e também acho que não seria bom ela trabalhar com crianças no momento, ela está se recuperando...** – ela suspirou. – **Nós achamos que você gostaria de trabalhar com crianças, ainda mais em um projeto social como esse...**

**- Esme.** – a chamei em meio as suas divagações.

**- Sim? **– ela perguntou esperançosa.

**- Eu aceito.** – eu sorri. **– Será um prazer trabalhar na Fundação, alem de ser um trabalho que eu adoro, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por todos vocês. **– olhei pra Edward e esse tinha um olhar estranho no rosto.

**- Oh! Minha querida! Obrigada!** – Esme me abraçou. Eu não podia desviar os meus olhos dos de Edward estávamos presos um no outro.

**- Bella?** – consegui desviar os meus olhos dos de Edward. – **Querida você está bem? –** Esme perguntou preocupada.

**- S-sim...** – me recompus. **– Será maravilhoso.** – eu disse sorrindo.

**- Oh! Será mesmo. Eu irei para NY na quarta quando você voltar. Passarei tudo o que você precisa e estou pensando em anunciar a noticia no baile. Será perfeito!** – Esme estava realmente empolgada.

**- Mãe... Se acalme.** – Edward pediu.

Ela fez bico igual à Alice nos fazendo rir.

O resto do feriado foi maravilhoso. Edward, Jasper, Emm, tiveram que voltar por causa do escritório, Alice teve que voltar por causa da loja e para organizar o baile e Rose porque tinha algumas fotos para fazer. Anthony também voltou me deixando de coração partido pelo fato de eu ter que ficar longe dele mesmo que fosse por apenas dois dias.

Eu acabei ficando pela mansão mesmo. Na segunda de manhã chamei um táxi e fui em direção à escola de Ângela. Eu sentia falta da minha amiga. Sempre quando eu precisei, ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, e era bom conversar com uma pessoa que não fosse os Cullens. Ela estava de fora e conseguia ver as coisas com mais clareza.

Ao entrar na escola o sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta de mim. Encontrei-me com alguns professores, ex-alunos e funcionários enquanto eu ia em direção a sala de Ang.

Encontrei com Sarah secretária de Ang, sentada na sua mesa com um monte de documentos.

**- Sarah! –** a chamei animada.

**- Oh! Bella! Há quanto tempo? **– perguntou sorrindo.

**- Apenas alguns meses...** – eu ri.

**- Então está de volta? Não vai me dizer que largou o milionário gato?** – ela perguntou rindo.

**- Como você sabe de Edward?** – perguntei estreitando os meus olhos para a porta da sala de Ângela.

**- Oh, não foi Ângela que me disse...** – se apressou em explicar. – **Na realidade quem não sabe de você com o bonitão? Saiu em todos os jornais. **

**- Ok, Ang está ai?** – perguntei.

**- Sim pode entrar ela está sozinha... **– Sarah disse.

Eu abri a porta devagar e encontrei Ang atolada em um monte de papéis. Ela nem percebeu a minha presença na sala. Limpei a minha garganta atraindo a atenção.

**- Bella! **– ela pulou da cadeira vindo na minha direção.

**- Ang que saudades amiga.** – eu a abracei.

**- Eu também, eu estava morrendo de saudades. **– ela riu. – **Então me conte como vai tudo lá em NY? **– ela se sentou em uma cadeira me puxando para sentar na outra.

Eu contei tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ang ficou abismada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu contei a ela sobre os brunchs em que eu e Alice íamos em NY, os chás de senhoras, e jantares. Contei sobre a proposta de Esme, e como eu e Anthony estávamos vivendo em NY, eu também disse a Ang sobre minha atual relação com Edward e como eu estava ainda mais atraída por ele.

**- Amiga, acho que você deve contar a ele... Ou sei lá chamar a atenção, colocar uma roupa mais sexy, dizer coisas com duplo sentido... **– ela me olhou seriamente. – **Vocês dois já tiveram algo, então acho que não seria difícil vocês reatarem...**

**- Ang não tem como nós reatarmos nada porque eu e Edward apenas ficamos uma noite.** – suspirei irritada.

**- Ok, se você acha... Mas só acho que não irá demorar para vocês se acertem.** – ela deu de ombros. – **Você tem que conseguir um convite para esse tal baile.** – Ang fez uma carinha pidona.

Eu ri.

**- Será bom você ir... Eu não quero ficar com todas aquelas socialites chatas...**

**- Agora me diga onde você comprou essa bolsa linda!** – Ang perguntou a puxando para mais perto.

**- Ah, Alice tem me levado muito as compras...**

**- Você está tendo uma vida de princesa não é?** – ela perguntou desfilando com a bolsa.

**- Não é assim, Ang.** – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim. **– Ok. –** suspirei derrotada. – **Edward dá tudo para mim, mas o mais importante que eu gostaria de ganhar eu não** **ganho, amiga... **– passei as mãos pelo cabelo.

**- Ele vai cair em si, e vai perceber a mulher perfeita que ele tem ao lado dele. **– ela segurou a minha mão.

**- Vamos esquecer esse assunto. –** eu disse me levantando. – **Você pode ir comigo até o apartamento? **– perguntei.

**- Claro.** – ela se levantou.

Eu e Ang fomos até o meu antigo apartamento. Quando entrei nele eu me surpreendi vendo que a minha amiga já tinha embalado todas as minhas coisas. Então era só acertar com o dono do apartamento e colocar as caixas em um depósito.

**- Bella, eu sei que você vai ficar chateada, mas eu entrei com um pedido de seguro trabalhista pra você.** – eu estreitei os meus olhos irritada. – **Ben andou pesquisando e parece que você vai receber muito. **– Ângela disse.

- **Ângela você não precisava fazer isso. Eu tenho quinhentos mil dólares na minha conta e eu não sei o que fazer com ele.** – suspirei irritada.

**- Quinhentos mil dólares? **– ela gritou assustada.

**- Isso. Eu tenho a mais plena certeza que esse dinheiro foi depositado por Edward, mas** **ele não admite.** – me sentei em umas das cadeiras do que foi a minha cozinha.

**- Bella eu aposto que agora com esse seu novo emprego na CFSC**_*****_**. Você vai ter mais dinheiro do que já pensou na vida.** – Ang apontou se sentando em umas das cadeiras.

_* CFSC = Abreviatura para: _Cullen Foundation of Support the Child em português fica Fundação Cullen de Apoio á Criança a sigla em português FCAC.

Eu não tinha parado para pensar dessa forma. Eu agora era uma mulher que poderia ser considerada rica, que não sabia o que fazer com tanto dinheiro.

Eu e Ang terminamos de arrumar tudo no apartamento, marquei uma reunião com o dono do apartamento e contratei uma empresa para transportar as caixas e as armazenar.

Voltei para a mansão já na hora do jantar. Durante o jantar conversei animadamente com Esme e Carlisle. Liguei para Edward logo depois do jantar, conversei com Tony, que estava morrendo de saudades, e falei com Edward que me garantiu que tudo estava indo bem, depois fui dormir, estava me sentindo cansada.

O outro dia foi mais calmo. Eu conversei com o dono do apartamento que concordou que eu entregasse o imóvel, mas que eu teria que pagar 1/3 da multa que estava no contrato de aluguel.

Eu almocei com Esme que me disse algumas coisas sobre a diretoria da CFSC. E joguei baralho com Carlisle à tarde enquanto tomávamos chá com cupcakes – que eu tinha feito.

À noite eu estava tão ansiosa para ver Anthony que convenci Esme para irmos para NY naquela noite mesmo. Carlisle acabou se animando e veio junto com nós.

Quando cheguei a NY sem avisar ninguém eu, Carlisle e Esme pegamos um táxi para o hotel. Ao chegar à cobertura senti que o vazio no peito que eu estava sentindo em Chicago sumiu, dando lugar a uma felicidade imensa.

Não estava muito tarde então fui até o escritório de Edward o encontrando vazio. Olhei na cozinha e lá ele também não estava. Fui até o meu quarto e vi a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Tony tinha a cabeça deitada no braço de Edward que o abraçava protetoramente.

Sorri. Há seis meses eu nuca que ia imaginar em ver uma cena dessas. Era uma felicidade indescritível que eu sentia no peito.

Tirei rapidamente as minhas roupas achando uma regata e um moletom e deitei ao lado dos dois. A beleza dos dois era uma coisa surreal. O cabelo de Edward revolto em sua testa e travesseiro, os lábios cheios e vermelhos com um sorriso sutil, os ângulos perfeitos marcando sua masculinidade. Já Tony tinha os seus cabelos cacheados cor de bronze no braço do pai, o rostinho levemente enrugado, as bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos entre abertos.

Olhei para baixo e vi a mão de Tony encaixada na de Edward. Levei a minha e enlacei os meus dedos nos de Edward deixando a mão de Tony no meio. Como se Edward sentisse a minha presença apertou levemente os nossos dedos.

Com isso eu fechei os meus olhos e entrei na inconsciência...

**Link:**

Os links dos looks como vocês já sabem estão no:

h t t p:/ picasaweb. google. com. br /MoreThanLifeItself?feat=directlink

Basta tirar os espaços!

**N/B:** Olá pessoal, olha que cap mais lindo, o Tony fazendo um agradecimento, toda a família reunida, as coisas vão se encaixando na vida deles, eu simplesmente amei o cap. Ficou incrível, mas eu sou suspeita para falar! Lari parabéns você está escrevendo cada vez melhor, estou muito orgulhosa de você. Desejo aos queridos leitores uma ótima leitura e que continuem nos acompanhando. Beijos...

**N/A: **

Oi meus xuxuzinhos!

Como vocês estão?

Eu nem demorei dessa vez não foi? Foi rápido!

Agora por eu não estar demorando de postar vocês poderiam me dá de presente umas reviews.

Ultimamente eu estou achando que vocês não têm deixado muitas reviews pra mim e pra Daia. Fazemos com a maior dedicação e carinho esses capítulos pras vocês que nem agradecem. =(

Ok, vamos para com o momento drama!

Só quero agradecer as reviews que vocês deixaram no cap. anterior. Eu amei cada uma delas!

E não demoro a postar!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capitulo 12.

**- Mãe! Pai!**

Gemi.

Eu estava com sono e há essa hora ele estava me acordando. Estava tão bom...Senti o meu travesseiro mexer e algo quente passar pela minha cintura. Passei o braço pelo meu travesseiro que de repente parecia um pouco mais duro e quente.

**- Mãe? Pai?** – Tony chamou de novo.

**- Me deixe dormir mais um pouquinho Tony...** – pedi. – **Chame o seu pai...**

**- Eu já chamei o papai...** – disse.

Senti Tony se mexer no colchão e dizer.

**- Papai? **

**- O que Anthony? –** escutei a voz de Edward pelo quarto.

**- Mamãe mandou te chamar.** – ele respondeu.

**- Sua mãe está em Chicago querido.** – ele bocejou em seguida.

**- Eu estou aqui Edward.** – eu disse.

**- Bella?**

Senti o meu travesseiro mexer novamente, mas foi de forma abrupta. Abri os olhos e encontreis os verdes de Edward. Olhei em volta e percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Droga!

Eu tinha a minha cabeça no peito de Edward enquanto ele tinha o braço envolto na minha cintura. Senti algo na minha mão e vi que tinha os dedos entrelaçados nos dele.

Droga mil vezes!

As lembranças da noite anterior vieram como uma bomba para mim. Eu cheguei de surpresa de Chicago, depois vi Tony e Edward dormindo juntos e resolvi me juntar a eles e...

E agora eu estava dormindo agarrada ao pai do meu filho.

Afastei-me rapidamente de Edward evitando a todo custo olhar no seu rosto.

Eu com certeza era louca!

**- Eu não sabia que você ia voltar ontem...** – Edward disse obviamente ignorando a situação.

- **É eu resolvi voltar antes... Esme e Carlisle também vieram... **- eu me levantei da cama ainda de costa pra Edward.

**- Eba! **– Tony gritou do nada. – **Mamãe e Papai estão namorando!** – ele disse animado fazendo uma dancinha maluca que Emmett tinha ensinado.

**- Não!** – gritei o assustando. – **Eu e seu pai...** – olhei rapidamente para Edward que estava de cabeça baixa coçando a nuca. – **Nós três dormimos juntos porque Edward não sabia que eu estava voltando hoje... Eu queria fazer uma surpresa...–** tentei explicar.

**- Ok...** – ele disse baixinho olhando para os pés.

Anthony estava completamente desapontado.

**- O que houve? Baby?** – perguntei me abaixando na frente dele.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhinhos extremamente verdes e tristes.

**- Eu queria que você e o papai fossem namorados, para que eu tivesse um irmãozinho...** – ele respondeu.

**- Oh baby... Pense assim...** – pedi. Percebi a presença de Edward do meu lado. – **Eu e o papai não vamos ser namorados, mas quando o papai tiver uma namorada, ele vai ter um bebê como ela e você terá um irmãozinho, e quando eu tiver o meu namorado eu vou ter um** **outro irmãozinho para você.** – levantei dois dedos. – **Assim, você vai ter dois** **irmãozinhos...** – tentei sorrir, mas no fundo senti um buraco no meu peito sabendo que seria daquela forma.

**- É campeão. Já parou para pensar em você tendo dois irmãos? –** Edward disse ao meu lado.

**- Eu quero o meu pai e minha mãe juntos!** – Tony disse com os olhos marejados.

**- Mas nem tudo o que queremos podemos ter...** – eu disse.

**- O que é que tem eu querer os meus pais juntos? **– ele fez um biquinho cruzando os braços.

**- Anthony...** – eu disse em tom de aviso.

Ele bateu o pé e se trancou no banheiro batendo a porta com força.

Suspirei.

**- Mais cedo ou mais tarde nós teríamos que conversar isso com ele...** – Edward disse ao meu lado.

O olhei. Edward tinha uma expressão carregada no rosto.

**- Já vou, ainda tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho.** – ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei olhando a porta vazia durante um momento antes de me levantar e ir até o banheiro atrás do meu filho.

Anthony não falou mais sobre o assunto da conversa anterior e eu agradeci internamente por isso. Antes de Edward sair, ele me pediu que estivesse pronta ao meio dia e me avisou que Anthony também almoçaria conosco.

Depois que eu terminei de tomar café Alice apareceu na cobertura, não sem antes me dar uma bronca por ter chegado de surpresa.

Esme também chegou logo depois da filha cheia de papéis na mão. Ela me mostrou algumas coisas da Fundação e disse que no outro dia iríamos conhecer a sede que era um pouco mais afastada da cidade.

Antes das duas saírem para resolver algumas coisas do Baile, elas avisaram que teria um jantar mais tarde na casa de Rose e Emm.

Enquanto eu me arrumava eu tentei me lembrar de algo que seria tão importante para que Tony faltasse aula na parte da tarde, mas nada me veio à mente.

Eu resolvi colocar uma roupa quente já que não sabia onde estava indo. Resolvi colocar uma calça jeans justa com um suéter cinza claro de lã bem grossa. Depois de colocar um par de botas marrom escuras sem salto peguei uma bolsa linda Louis Vuitton que Alice tinha me feito comprar.

Desci até o hall do hotel encontrando Riley me esperando.

**- Riley.** – o cumprimentei animada.

**- Srta. Swan, como foi a sua estadia em Chicago?** – perguntou educado abrindo a porta da Mercedes.

**- Bem, Esme e Carlisle como sempre me trataram muito bem.** – respondi enquanto ele colocava o carro em movimento.

Eu e Riley entramos em uma conversa sobre como o inverno esse ano estava muito mais rigoroso do que o normal. Quando ele parou o carro em frente à escola de Tony o esperei abrir a porta antes de entrar colégio.

Cheguei à secretaria e encontrei Anthony sentado em um banco com a cabeça apoiada nos bracinhos.

**- Tony?** – o chamei baixinho.

**- Oi, mamãe.** – ele disse sem muito animo.

**- Eu vou falar com a secretária e nós já vamos. **– eu fui até uma moça que estava atrás de uma mesa de madeira antiga.

**- Bom dia eu sou a mãe de Anthony Swan, eu vim buscá-lo. –** eu disse atraindo a atenção dela.

**- Oh, bom dia Sra. Swan.** – ela se virou e pegou um papel. – **As normas do colégio pedem um documento com foto para que a criança possa ser liberada. –** ela disse sem graça.

Eu entendia que deveria ser tão rigoroso nessas coisas, afinal que estuda na Escola Dalton são nada menos do que herdeiros de milhões de dólares.

**- Ok.** – peguei a minha identidade e entreguei a ela que conferiu rapidamente antes de me devolver.

**- Bom Sra. Swan você pode assinar aqui por favor?** – pediu.

Eu assinei e devolvi o papel.

**- Hum... –** ela franziu a testa olhando a ficha de Tony. – **Algo não esta certo... Aqui,** - ela apontou o nome do pai. – **diz Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mas no nome da criança esta apenas Anthony Swan... **– ela mostrou.

- **Não esta correto... É que apenas o pai da criança ainda não o registrou.** – expliquei.

Ela sorriu sem graça e acenou.

**- Estou liberada?** – perguntei olhando o relógio.

**- Claro, obrigada Sra. Swan. **– ela sorriu.

Eu peguei a mão de Anthony e encontrei Riley no mesmo lugar onde tinha deixado.

**- Para onde Riley?** – perguntei curiosa.

**- O escritório Senhora. –** respondeu.

O caminho até o escritório foi rápido, Anthony estava calado o que me deixou apreensiva sobre o assunto do inicio da manhã. Antes de entrar na sala de Edward encontrei a cadeira de Jéssica vazia.

Ao entrar na sala vi Jéssica anotando freneticamente em uma agenda enquanto Edward falava.

**- Oi papai! **– Tony disse indo até a mesa do pai.

**- Oi garotão.** – ele sorriu. – **Como foi hoje na escola?** – ele perguntou interessado.

**- Foi legal... **– ele disse desanimado.

**- O que houve Tony?** – Edward perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**- Hum...** – Tony hesitou. – **É só que... **– ele me olhou sem graça e deu a volta na mesa e falou no ouvido do pai.

Desde quando Tony tinha segredos para mim?

**- Eles são tão unidos.** – Jéssica comentou baixinho ao meu lado.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

**- Eu vou ser sincera com você Bella...** – ele me olhou séria. – **Eu trabalho há anos com Edward e nunca o vi tão feliz... **– disse.

**- Sério?** – perguntei.

Edward e Tony ainda estavam conversando em sussurros.

**- Até nós negócios ele anda se saindo bem... Mês passado à empresa cresceu 25%. Carlisle ligou na hora para Edward quando ficou sabendo... Ele não conseguia acreditar...** – ela disse baixo.

**- Mesmo com toda a economia em baixa ele ainda conseguiu?** – perguntei e ela assentiu.

Eu não era economista, mas sabia que várias empresas estavam fechando por causa da economia.

**- Para onde vamos papai?** – Tony perguntou curioso.

**- É surpresa.** – Edward respondeu. – **Jéssica, você pode ligar para o Sr. Khazné e veja se ele vai confirmar a reunião para a semana que vem e veja se ele também vai para o baile...** – Edward disse arrumando alguns papéis na pasta.

**- Ok, o senhor volta hoje?** – ela perguntou anotando na agenda.

**- Não.** – ele respondeu. – **Só volto amanhã.** – ele se levantou e pegou a pasta.

**- Ok. Então até amanhã Sr. Cullen.** – ela saiu da sala.

**- Vamos?** – Edward caminhou até a porta segurando a mão de Tony.

Eu balancei a cabeça e o segui.

Surpreendi-me quando Edward foi para o andar superior onde tinha um heliporto, não me surpreendi quando vi o helicóptero da família Cullen lá.

Nós entramos no helicóptero e Riley o colocou em movimento.

**- Para onde nós vamos?** – perguntei curiosa.

**- Não adianta perguntar...** – Edward sorriu.

Edward sabia ser muito discreto. Ele continuou a me tratar normalmente, mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido no inicio da manhã.

A viagem de 30 minutos passou rapidamente, Tony a cada cinco minutos perguntava ao pai onde nós estávamos indo.

Quando o helicóptero pousou, eu não podia ver nada, apenas floresta densa.

**- Edward onde estamos?** – eu perguntei já ficando irritada.

**- Você já vai ver. –** ele disse me dando um sorriso torto.

Eu bufei irritada e desci do helicóptero com a ajuda de Riley que sorria misteriosamente.

**- Você deveria ficar do meu lado.** – resmunguei.

**- Me desculpe, mas o Sr. Cullen me ameaçou se eu contasse alguma coisa.** – se desculpou.

Suspirei e percebi que Edward seguia com Anthony para uma estradinha.

**- De quem é essa propriedade Edward?** – perguntei tentando descobrir algo.

**- Depende...** – ele não se atreveu a olhar para trás.

Cruzei os braços na frente do peito e bati o pé no chão.

**- Mamãe ta irritada...** – Tony disse baixinho e depois tentou encobrir um riso.

**- Ela deveria ter mais paciência.** – Edward disse alto de propósito.

**- Uau!** – Tony gritou.

Olhei para frente e me assustei com o que eu vi.

Na minha frente tinha uma casa linda. Era a casa dos meus sonhos.

Ela era toda de madeira, vidro e um pouco de concreto. Das amplas janelas dava para ver algumas coisas dentro dela como uma moça no andar de cima que arrumava algo.

No térreo tinha duas portas duplas de vidro uma de cada lado, que dava para ver uma sala e uma sala de jantar. Na lateral da casa tinha uma escada de concreto que parecia que não dava pra ver onde terminava.

No primeiro andar tinha uma parte em que era uma varanda e o telhado era de vidro e embaixo dele tinha uma mesa de metal. Do lado era normal, mas as paredes de vidro mostravam outra sala. Já no segundo andar tudo o que eu podia ver era uma varanda e uma chaminé.

**- De quem é essa casa Edward? **– perguntei ainda olhando para a casa.

**- Tudo depende de você...** – o olhei assustada.

**- Você...** – não consegui completar.

**- Sim, essa casa eras dos meus avôs maternos, eles deixaram pra mim. Que agora estou dando a você.** – ele sorriu.

**- Eu não posso aceitar...** – comecei.

**- Nós vamos morar aqui? **– Tony perguntou pulando pelo gramado extremamente verde.

**- Sim, mas tudo depende da sua mãe. –** Edward disse me olhando.

**- Por favor, mamãe! Por favor! Por favor! –** ele me olhou com olhinhos pidões.

**- Anthony...** – gemi. – **Como você vai para a escola?** – perguntei.

**- Do mesmo jeito que nós viemos.** – Edward respondeu.

**- Todos os dias?** – perguntei assustada.

**- Sim. **– ele passou a mão pelo o cabelo. – **Bella... Você é testemunha de que muitas vezes eu vou da cobertura para o escritório de helicóptero... Qual seria o problema eu sair de casa para o escritório todos os dias? **– ele perguntou.

**- Mas porque se sacrificar tanto por causa de uma casa? Morar na cobertura estava ruim? –** perguntei.

**- Eu não quero criar o meu filho em um hotel.** – Edward cruzou os braços arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Olhei para Tony que corria com os bracinhos abertos pelo gramado rindo. Seria bom morar em uma casa. Eu sabia que por mais que a cobertura fosse grande era meio claustrofóbico para ele morar lá. Tony sempre me pedia para morar em uma casa.

Suspirei em derrota.

**- Ok, mas se eu sentir que esta cansativo ir e vir para NY, nós voltaremos para a cobertura. –** eu disse sem olhar para Edward.

A próxima coisa que eu sentir foi os lábios de Edward em minha bochecha direita.

Aquilo queimou.

Queimou mais do que o normal.

Olhei para Edward, mas esse tinha as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso nos lábios olhando para Tony.

Inconscientemente eu sorri e os meus dedos foram a minha bochecha.

**- Podemos entrar? Eu quero ver o meu quarto.** – Tony pediu.

**- Claro, vamos!** – Edward agarrou a minha mão e nós subimos pela escadinha lateral. Nós paramos em uma grande porta de madeira e ele indicou para Tony a abrir.

Quando Tony abriu eu suspirei baixinho.

Por dentro ela era mais linda ainda. Nós passamos pelo hall e fomos para uma sala uma parede era preta só que por cima dela tinha uma placa de vidro imensa que dava um aspecto lindo. Os sofás eram marfim e o tapete felpudo era também marfim. O centro era de madeira bem clara a parede esquerda era de vidro de uma forma que nós poderíamos ver todo o lado de fora.

**- É lindo...** – eu comentei.

**- Você ainda não viu o resto... **– Edward disse me puxando.

Nós andamos um pouquinho e entramos em outra sala. Só que essa era mais aconchegante e maior.

**- Essa é a verdadeira sala de estar.** – Edward disse se jogando no sofá enorme cor de palha.

Tony repetiu o gesto do pai.

**- Vamos? Não sei por que eu acho que não vimos nem 1% da casa. –** eu disse.

**- E não viu mesmo...** – Edward se levantando e pegando Tony no colo.

Nós dobramos uma porta da sala e entramos na cozinha. Ela era também muito bonita. Os armários de madeira escura um enorme balcão de mármore branco no centro, envolta tinha algumas banquetas brancas e os eletrodomésticos todos de inox.

Nós saímos da cozinha e Edward abriu uma porta.

**- Esse é o seu escritório. Eu sei que você vai precisar de um agora**. – Ele saiu do caminho para que eu pudesse ver.

Ele era simples. Tinha uma mesa com cadeira escura, grandes armários atrás dela e no fundo uma janela grande de onde podíamos ver o...

_MAR!_

**- Mar?** – perguntei chocada.

**- Ah! Esqueci de te falar que nós estamos perto do mar...** – Edward disse olhando pela janela.

**- O.K!** – eu disse lentamente.

Nós subimos as escadas e chegamos à sala de lazer. Esse era menor e mais aconchegante. Tinha grandes janelas, e um armário imenso onde tinha uma TV enorme, DVD, um aparelho de som de ultima geração e muitos CDs e DVDs.

**- Essa é mais uma sala... –** ele disse entediado.

Balancei a cabeça e fui até o armário dos CDs.

**- Ah, essa é a minha coleção de CDs.** – ele disse atrás de mim.

**- Quantos?** – perguntei vendo alguns artistas que eu gostava.

**- Já perdi a conta...** – ele sorriu sem graça.

Nós fomos para outra porta só que essa era diferente das outras, era branca.

**- Esse é o seu quarto.** – Edward disse a Tony.

Vi os olhos de Tony brilharem.

Quando Edward abriu a porta eu tinha certeza que os meus olhos saltaram.

Eu não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

O quarto de Tony era maravilhoso.

As paredes foram pintadas de forma que imitasse uma fazenda. A cama dele era uma casinha da madeira pregada no teto com escadinhas para entrar. Tinha um tronco de arvore exatamente no meio do quarto. E o guarda-roupa dele eram baús no chão e gavetas que saiam da plataforma onde a cama/casinha estava.

**- É demais!** – ele gritou pulando pelo o quarto. – **Eu tenho uma casinha na arvore no meu quarto!** – ele pulou para dentro da cama/casinha.

**- Então? Gostou?** – Edward perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro da cama/casinha.

**- Você é louco?** – Tony riu. – **É melhor do que eu poderia imaginar!**

**- Que bom que você gostou...** – Edward saiu da cama/casinha. – **Vamos ver o seu?** – ele me perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça.

Nós passamos por portas e eu tentei imaginar o que era.

**- São quartos hospedes.** – Edward respondeu a minha pergunta muda.

**- Para que tantos? **– perguntei confusa.

**- Minha família é muito grande...** – ele respondeu.

Nós subimos as escadas e chegamos a um corredor que só tinha duas portas.

**- O seu quarto.** – ele apontou para a ultima. – **E o meu. **– ele apontou para a primeira.

**- Posso ver o seu?** – perguntei curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta. O quarto dele não era grande, mas era lindo. Tinha uma parede parecida com a da primeira sala, a diferença era que essa era dourada e não preta, a parede lateral era de vidro e tinha um divã de couro marrom claro encostado. A cama era imensa e atrás da parede dourada estava o banheiro e o closet de Edward. Havia também uma varanda que tinha uma banheira quente de hidromassagem e uma lareira em frente à cama.

**- Gostei...** – eu disse.

Edward deu de ombros e me indicou o meu quarto.

Quando entrei no meu quarto minha boca foi no chão. Eu que achava o quarto de Edward maravilhoso não era nada comparado ao meu. Ele era duas vezes maior do que o de Edward tinha uma mini sala de estar com lareira e um tapete bem macio. A minha cama ainda era maior do que a dele. A parede em frente à cama era de vidro. E tinha duas portas no quarto. Eu entrei em uma e cheguei a um closet imenso, que era maior que o meu antigo quarto de Chicago.

**- Me desculpe, mas tudo o que Alice pediu foi um closet grande no seu quarto.** – ele coçou a nuca.

**- Isso é bem Alice...** – eu ri.

Abri a outra porta e encontrei o banheiro. Ele era lindo. Era maior do que o closet, a parede, onde estavam as duas pias, uma bancada de maquiagem com pufe e uma bancada de mármore italiano, era coberta por um espelho gigante. Tinha uma banheira que caberia muito bem umas três pessoas sem problema e um box com dois chuveiros que saía água por vários buraquinhos das paredes, que caberia muito bem umas seis pessoas dentro.

**- É perfeito!** – eu gritei e em um momento de loucura pulei em cima de Edward. – **Obrigada!** – dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

**- Você merece.** – ele disse passando os braços pela minha cintura para que eu não caísse.

Eu passei os braços pelo pescoço de Edward e senti que a minha boca estava com uma distância de um milímetro da dele. Eu podia sentir as nossas respirações ofegantes. Meu coração batia descontroladamente no meu peito. Mais um pouco e nossos lábios se encontrariam... De repente senti um roçar de uma pluma nos meus lábios, me fazendo suspirar em contentamento. Uma carga de energia começou nos meus lábios e passou por todo o meu corpo.

**- Porque você parece um macaquinho em cima do papai? **– Tony perguntou aparecendo do nada.

Eu pulei de cima de Edward e quase caí, se ele não tivesse me segurando firmemente a minha cintura.

**- Eu estou muito feliz com o meu quarto novo.** – eu respondi evitando olhar para Edward.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou atentamente para o banheiro.

- **O seu banheiro é maior do que o meu...** – comentou. – **Papai to com fome.** – reclamou alisando a barriga.

**- Eu tenho certeza que Bree já chegou com o nosso almoço.** – Edward disse.

**- Quem é Bree?** – Tony perguntou.

**- Ah, é ela que vai tomar conta de você quando nem eu, nem a sua mãe não estivermos e arrumar a casa.** – explicou.

**- Mas a mamãe arrumava a nossa casa de Chicago.** – Tony disse.

**- Só que essa casa é muito grande para sua mãe arrumar...** – Edward olhou rapidamente pra mim.

**- Bree é legal?** – Tony perguntou curioso.

**- É sim... Ela sabe um monte de brincadeiras legais.** – Edward fez um pouco de cócegas na barriga de Tony.

**- Ok, mas se ela não for legal eu não quero ficar com ela.** – ele disse saindo do quarto.

**- Você vem?** – Edward perguntou na porta.

**- Sim... Eu só vou olhar mais um pouco o quarto.** – respondi o olhando pelo espelho.

Ele acenou e desapareceu pela a porta.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu quase beijei Edward. Toquei as pontas dos dedos nos meus lábios. Eu ainda podia sentir a energia neles.

Olhei-me no espelho e vi as minhas bochechas coradas e um sorriso estúpido nos lábios.

Passei um pouco de água no rosto e achei hidratante para o rosto na bolsa.

Deixei a minha bolsa em cima da cama e desci encontrando Edward e Tony sentados na bancada da cozinha. Quando entrei no recinto eu percebi duas coisas. Uma era que o cheiro de comida passou pelas minhas narinas fazendo o meu estômago roncar. E a segunda coisa era que tinha uma moça ali.

Ela era mais ou menos da minha altura. Os cabelos extremamente escuros e lisos iam até abaixo do ombro em uma trança frouxa. A pele era clara e olhos azuis.

A garota era bonita.

**- Essa é Bree, Bella.** – Edward apresentou.

**- Tudo bem? **– perguntei educada.

A garota me avaliou dos pés a cabeça a sorriu.

**- Prazer Sra. Cullen. **

**- Srta. Swan.** – apressei em corrigir.

**- Oh, me desculpe.** – ela tapou a boca com as mãos – **Rosalie não me contou que a senhorita não era esposa do Sr. Cullen.** – explicou.

**- Rosalie?** – perguntei confusa.

**- Bree trabalhou na casa de Rose enquanto ela estava grávida e se recuperando.** – Edward explicou.

**- Ah... Então você já conhece a família.** – interpretei.

**- Sim, eu conheço Esme desde quando tinha a idade Anthony.** – ela sorriu.

**- Bree freqüentou a Fundação até completar a maioridade.** – Edward disse sem me olhar.

**- Oh, será bom ter você conosco, já que agora que eu sou a nova diretora**. – eu fiquei animada.

**- Boa sorte, senhorita. **– ela disse sorrindo abertamente.

**- Somente Bella.** – pedi.

**- Ok, Bella.** – ela concordou.

**- E eu já disse para me chamar de Edward. –** ele disse do balcão.

**- Tudo bem senh... er... Edward.** – ela disse.

**- Vocês já se conhecem, agora eu quero comer que estou morrendo de fome.** – Edward disse pegando as sacolas em cima do balcão.

**- Me deixe colocar em um refratário sen... Edward.** – Bree pediu.

**- Que nada Bree, apenas pegue pratos e talheres.** – eu disse me sentando em frente a Edward.

Ela assentiu e foi pegar o que eu pedi.

Eu, Edward e Tony comemos comida chinesa rindo e fazendo planos para a casa nova. Depois de comer Edward mostrou a piscina, a sala de jantar, a quadra de tênis onde Tony ficou animado em praticar, o mini cais onde tinha um barco de pequeno porte, e a casa dos empregados.

Edward me explicou que tinha dois seguranças e câmeras no portão de entrada e que toda a propriedade era cercada por muro e cerca elétrica.

Ele tinha medo de como nós morávamos a 20 minutos de Glen cove, a cidade mais próxima, que algo acontecesse.

**- Essa casa estava caindo aos pedaços... **– Edward comentou. – **Mas ai eu resolvi reformá-la para que vocês viessem morar... **

As coisas se encaixaram na minha mente.

**- Espera ai!** – eu disse me virando para encará-lo. – **Uma reforma como essa demora a ser feita... Então isso significa que você já sabia que nós íamos vim para NY a muito tempo. **– eu disse.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo o cabelo.

**- Eu pedi para Esme reformar a casa na semana que eu conheci Tony.** – admitiu.

**- E como você sabia que eu ia vir para NY em tão pouco tempo?** – perguntei me sentindo irritada.

**- Bella, eu só podia ser idiota em não perceber que alguma hora vocês iriam vir para NY.** – ele disse.

**- Não é verdade!** – eu gritei.

Edward suspirou e comprimiu a ponta do nariz.

**- Eu não estou mentindo.** – ele disse inesperadamente calmo.

- Droga **Edward! Você está mentindo para mim! Você não pode ser gênio para saber sobre o futuro! **– eu estava nervosa e eu não sabia por quê.

**- O problema Bella foi que você mentiu para mim durante cinco anos e se arrepende de ter se mudado para NY!** – Edward apontou.

**- Isso não é verdade! Eu não me arrependo de tentar concertar erros do passado! **– eu gritei sentindo as lagrimas se acumularam em meus olhos.

Edward respirou fundo. Eu desviei os olhos para a floresta e também respirei fundo.

**- Certo, me desculpe...** – ele pediu chegando mais perto de mim. – **Eu apenas tentei desviar o assunto para você, mas é que eu tinha certeza e direito de planejar um futuro com o meu filho. **– ele segurou a minha mão.

Eu sabia que tinha algo mais, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

- **Ok, mas não me acuse de mais nada desse jeito...** – eu murmurei.

**- Tudo bem...** – ele apertou a minha mão.

Nós voltamos para Nova York com a promessa de nos mudarmos definitivamente até o final de semana.

Chegamos em casa e eu me sentia um pouco cansada. Após dar banho em Tony fui tomar o meu para ir para casa de Rose e Emm.

Depois vesti um par de calças jeans, um suéter cor de palha e botas marrons de salto, encontrei Tony dormindo desajeitado na cama.

Suspirei e tentei acordá-lo, mas foi impossível.

Fui até a sala encontrando Edward já arrumado com uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde clara de botões e com uma jaqueta de couro marrom.

**- Tony dormiu.** – informei.

**- E agora?** – ele perguntou se jogando no sofá.

**- Vá você, eu fico**. – me joguei do outro lado do sofá.

**- Não... Se você não for eu não vou.** – Edward disse.

**- Então vou ligar para Alice avisando.** – me levantei.

**- Ligue para a minha mãe... Alice provavelmente vai ter um infarto. **– ele disse.

**- Ok. **

Peguei o telefone e digitei rapidamente o numero de Esme. No terceiro toque ela atendeu.

**- Bella?**

**- Oi Esme... Você pode avisar ao pessoal que não vamos? **– pedi.

**- O que aconteceu?**

**- Tony dormiu... **– expliquei.

**- Oh! Nem eu, nem Carlisle vamos... Ele esta com uma dor de cabeça... Então porque você não o traz pra cá? **

**- Não sei... Vai atrapalhar vocês dois...** – fiquei relutante.

**- Fale com Edward. **

Virei-me para Edward.

**- Esme também não vai então ela se ofereceu para ficar com Tony, o que você acha? –** perguntei.

**- Se ela diz que tudo bem... Não vejo problema...** – ele deu de ombros.

**- Tudo bem Esme... Qual quarto você esta?** – perguntei.

**- No 3004. Te vejo daqui a pouco!**

Ela desligou o telefone e me virei para procurar Edward encontrando o sofá vazio. Fui até o quarto o encontrando com Tony nos braços.

**- Pronta?** – ele perguntou.

**- Um minuto.** – pedi pegando um casaco verde azulado no guarda-roupa e uma bolsinha marrom pequena.

Eu e Edward deixamos Tony com Esme e fizemos ela prometer que se a dor de cabeça de Carlisle aumentasse ela ligaria para nós virmos buscar Tony.

Fomos para a casa de Rose e Emm com Edward dirigindo já que nós já tínhamos liberado Riley.

Ao chegar a um prédio pequeno bem típico de NY, me surpreendi. Eu sinceramente pensava na casa de Rosalie como uma casa grande e bem luxuosa, não um prédio com a pintura desgastada. Eu esperei Edward vir abrir a porta do carro e nós fomos em direção a porta.

Ele tocou a companhia enquanto eu olhava ao redor.

Logo Alice abriu a porta sorridente.

- **Oi gente! Vamos entrando!** – ela me puxou e puxou o Edward pelo braço.

**- Oi Ali!** – Edward deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

**- Oi Eddie!** – ela retribuiu o beijo.

- **Oi Allie!** – dei um meio abraço nela.

**- Oi Bellinha! Conte-me tudo! Você gostou da casa?** – ela perguntou me agarrando pelo braço.

**- Amei. Ela é linda. **– eu disse olhando em volta enquanto tirava o casaco e a bolsa.

**- Que bom... Deu um trabalho imenso convencer mamãe a fazer aquele closet perfeito!** – ela saltitou enquanto pegava os nossos casacos.

A casa por dentro era confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo chic. Do lado esquerdo tinha um piano. Os sofás de couro azul estavam dispostos, tinham bastante lembrancinhas diversas pela casa. Conclui que foi coisas que ela trouxe das diversas viagens pelo o mundo. Rose apareceu na sala com uma taça de vinho na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

**- Oi Edward!** – ela deu um meio abraço nele **– Bella!** – ela me abraçou. – **Me conte o que achou da casa? Ela é tão bonita quanto Bree diz?** – ela perguntou passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

**- Sim ela é linda. Bree me parece ser uma boa pessoa, eu gostei dela.** – eu disse a acompanhando.

Entramos na cozinha e eu tomei um susto. A cozinha era bonita e grande. Os armários brancos, um balcão no meio e os eletrodomésticos eram de inox.

O que mais me surpreendeu foi ver Emmett vestido com um avental cozinhando.

**- Bella! –** ele gritou vindo na minha direção.

**- Oi, Emm.** – eu ri. – **Eu não sabia que você cozinhava.** – comentei.

- **Rose me obrigou a fazer um curso de culinária e eu comecei a gostar da coisa.** – ele coçou a nuca.

**- Oww... Estou impressionada.** – brinquei.

- **Gostou do meu avental novo?** – ele perguntou mostrando.

No avental tinha a frase; Beije o cozinheiro.

Eu ri e me inclinei dando um beijinho na bochecha dele. O pessoal riu e eu fui falar com Jasper. Que estava sentado perto do balcão ao lado de Edward que tinha uma carranca no rosto.

**- Oi Jazz! **– dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

**- Oi Bella!** – ele retribuiu o beijo. – **Vinho?** – ele perguntou e estendeu a garrafa. – **Oh! Me esqueci. Não sei por que ainda pergunto... Você não bebe mesmo... **– ele colocou a garrafa no lugar.

De repente eu quis beber um pouco de vinho. Seria bom relaxar um pouco.

**- Não Jasper. Acho que hoje vou beber uma taça de vinho.** – eu disse.

**- Sério?** – ele perguntou e eu assenti.

Ele pegou uma taça e despejou a bebida bordô.

**- Diga tudo! Nós queremos saber sobre a casa!** – Rose pediu animada.

**- Vocês já não falaram com Esme? **– perguntei tomando um gole de vinho.

O gosto era como eu me lembrava. Vinho era a bebida alcoólica que eu mais gostava.

Rose serviu alguns petiscos enquanto conversávamos animadamente.

**- Rose aonde é o banheiro? **– perguntei me levantando da banqueta.

**- Subindo as escadas segunda porta à direita.** – ela disse.

**- Ok.** – murmurei.

**- Vai aonde Bella?** – Alice perguntou.

**- Banheiro.** – respondi simplesmente.

Ela murmurou algo e voltou a conversar com Edward e Jasper. Subi as escadas e de repente me perguntei se era segunda porta a direita ou esquerda.

Droga! Tinha bebido muito vinho.

Entrei na da esquerda.

Tomei um susto quando vi o que tinha dentro. Era um quarto. Só que era um quarto de bebê. Ele era lilás tinha berço e tudo. Era claro que Rosalie não tinha se recuperado ainda da perda. Era difícil perder algo tão importante e saber que nunca mais poderia gerar. Eu sabia o que era isso. Eu mesma era quase que impossível gerar mais um filho.

Sentei-me no sofá que tinha em frente à janela e vi um ursinho lindo ali não conseguir resistir e o peguei.

Olhei aquelas coisinhas tão lindas e senti vontade de ter mais um filho, mas eu não queria um filho de um cara qualquer. Eu queria um filho de Edward.

**- Bella? –** Rose me chamou.

Olhei assustada na porta pronta para sair correndo, só que era tarde de mais.

Rosálie olhou para o quarto e depois pra mim mais precisamente para o urso na minha mão. Eu vi quando ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e um lampejo passou pelo o rosto dela.

**- Rose...** – comecei.

**- Não se desculpe.** – ela pediu.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e eu entreguei o ursinho a ela.

**- Por quê? **– perguntei sem nem mesmo perceber.

Ela olhou para mim confusa e eu fiz um gesto em volta.

**- Ainda não consegui superar a perda...** – vi os olhos dela marejarem. **– É muito difícil saber que não vou poder ter o que mais queria na vida...** – uma lagrima escapou dos olhos dela.

Não consegui e passei o braço pelos ombros dela.

**- Eu sei como você se sente...** – ela me olhou confusa. Não consegui evitar, eu tinha que me abrir com ela. – **Eu** **sei o que é nunca mais poder gerar um filho...** – expliquei.

**- Mas como?...** – ela perguntou.

- **Depois do parto de Anthony eu tive problemas e quase perdi o meu útero. É provável que nunca mais eu possa ter filhos...** – expliquei.

**- Mas você tem Anthony... **– ela disse.

**- Eu sei... Mas eu tenho a vontade de ter mais filhos...** – suspirei. De repente me veio uma idéia. – **Você ainda pode ter filhos, só que não do jeito convencional. **– eu disse.

**- Como Bella? Não me diga barriga de aluguel que eu repugno isso...** – ela começou.

**- Não...** – me apressei em dizer. – **Por que você e Emm não adotam? Vocês ajudariam uma criança que não tem família e ainda teriam o que mais precisam.** – expliquei.

**- Você acha que eu teria a capacidade de amar uma criança que não tem o meu sangue o tanto quanto eu amaria um filho que saiu de mim?** – ela perguntou preocupada.

**- Eu sinceramente acho...** – respondi. – **Rose não precisa ter o nosso sangue pra nós amarmos. Filho é aquele que a gente cria e ama, não o que a gente concebe.** – segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas. – **Se você quiser pode acompanhar eu e Esme amanhã até a CFSC.** – sugeri.

Ela me olhou por um bom tempo até falar.

**- Que horas vocês passam aqui?** – ela perguntou limpando as lagrimas.

**- Eu te ligo.** – eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

Nós descemos e felizmente ninguém perguntou a causa dos nossos olhos vermelhos. Emmett cozinhava muito bem, o rondelli de calabresa levemente apimentada estava maravilhoso, eu nunca imaginaria que ele cozinhasse tão bem.

Depois de comermos ficamos na sala tomando vinho perto da lareira. Quando já era bastante tarde o pessoal resolveu ir embora. Alice estava levemente embriagada e Jasper a levou para o hotel enquanto eu fui embora com Edward, quando chegamos em casa Edward mandou uma mensagem para Esme e cada um foi para o seu quarto dormir.

Acordei no outro dia com uma dor cabeça, mas não era forte o suficiente para ser considerada ressaca. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma calça de moletom com uma regata e meias.

Eu encontrei Edward na mesa terminando o seu café enquanto lia o jornal.

**- Bom dia...** – cumprimentei sentando na cadeira mais próxima.

**- Bom dia... **– ele levantou os olhos do jornal. – **Aqui.** – ele me entregou dois comprimidos. Levantei uma sobrancelha em questionamento. –** Imaginei que você precisaria por ficar tanto tempo sem beber. **– explicou.

**- Oh. Obrigada.** – sorri enquanto pegava um copo de suco.

**- De nada... **– ele sorriu.

Percebi que desde a nossa briga na casa nova, que ele não tinha me dado um sorriso tão genuíno como aquele.

**- Bom já vou. Anthony já deve estar pronto.** – ele disse se levantado.

**- Oh mande um beijo para ele.** – eu disse.

**- Ok. Tchau.** – ele veio até mim e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

**- Tchau! **– eu gritei o vendo desaparecer pela sala.

Voltei a comer me sentindo repentinamente feliz e animada. Pouco tempo depois Esme apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios, que me deixou desconfiada. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre à casa nova enquanto eu me arrumava.

**- Vamos?** – ela perguntou pegando a bolsa.

- **Vamos, mas temos que passar na casa de Rose.** – eu disse. Ainda não tinha dito a Esme sobre a idéia que eu tinha dado a Rose.

**- Na casa de Rose?** – ela perguntou confusa.

- **Eu a chamei para vir com a gente.** – eu disse normalmente.

**- Será que é uma boa idéia? **– ela perguntou.

**- É sim. Eu conversei com ela ontem, Esme. E sugeri que ela adotasse uma criança... O quarto do bebê ainda esta intocado.** – eu disse dando um suspiro.

**- Mas... Ela tinha dito que estava quase que recuperada.** – ela disse confusa.

**- Não, ela não esta recuperada, na verdade ela esta muito machucada ainda.** – eu disse pegando a minha bolsa.

Esme suspirou preocupada e me seguiu para fora da cobertura.

Chegamos na casa de Rose e no minuto que toquei a companhia a porta foi aberta. Rose parecia realmente empolgada com a idéia de ir até a CFSC.

Esme não comentou nada sobre a vinda ou a perda de Rose, o que eu agradeci internamente.

Nós conversamos durante o caminho sobre outras coisas. Principalmente o quanto Esme me enganou. No dia em que ela tinha dito que estava nos Hamptons na verdade estava em Glen cove para ajustar tudo já que eu tinha repentinamente mudado de idéia em relação a vir para NY. Os movéis e os artigos de decoração que ela tinha comprado junto comigo eram todos para a casa por isso ela queria a minha opinião em tudo.

Quando chegamos à sede fiquei abismada com o tamanho do lugar.

O edifício era antigo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um ar de moderno. Ele era branco que estava um pouco sujo com algumas janelas antigas de vidro sem contar que eu realmente tinha gostado do lugar.

Riley parou o carro e nós entramos no prédio. Ao chegar aporta nos fomos recebidas por uma mulher.

**- Sra. Cullen. **– uma senhora de cabelo levemente grisalhos saudou.

**- Tudo bem, Susan?** – Esme perguntou educada.

**- Tudo Sr. Cullen...** – ela sorriu.

**- Essas são as minhas noras, Isabella e Rosalie.** – Esme apresentou apontado para mim e depois para Rose.

Eu quase a corrigi, mas preferi deixar como estava.

- **Oh. Prazer em conhecê-las. Sou Susan a inspetora.** – ela apertou as nossas mãos.

**- Prazer.** – eu sorri.

**- Prazer.** – Rose deu um sorriso.

**- Nossa! Elas são tão lindas.** – Susan disse.

**- São mesmo... **– Esme concordou. – **Susan... Eu gostaria de mostrar a Fundação para elas duas...**

**- Oh, claro.** – ela sorriu amplamente. – **Por aqui.** – ela indicou.

O passeio pela fundação foi maravilhoso o mais engraçado foi quando entramos na primeira sala.

**Flashback On.**

**- Crianças!** – Susan gritou. – **Eu gostaria de apresentar Bella e Rosalie.** – ela disse.

Eu e Rose entramos na sala e ouvi alguns suspiros.

**- Nossa como elas são gatas!** – um menininho no fundo disse com a boca aberta. Eu e Rose rimos.

**- Elas parecem princesas.** – a menina da frente disse.

**- Oi.** – eu disse andando mais dentro da sala.

**- Oi!** – eles exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

**- Nossa assim eu vou ficar surda.** – brinquei.

**- Tia, posso pegar no seu cabelo?** – a menininha da frente pediu.

**- Claro.** – Me abaixei em frente a eles.

**- Ele é tão lindo...** – ela suspirou.

**- Qual é o seu nome?** – perguntei me sentando de forma indiana na sala.

- **Meu nome é Elizabeth, mas todos me chamam de Lizza ou Lizzy.** – ela sorriu.

**- Prazer Lizza**. – estendi a minha mão. – **E os de vocês? Quais são os seus nomes?** – perguntei olhando para os outros.

**- Meu nome é Brian!** – o menininho do fundo disse. – **Então doçura... Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? **– ele perguntou a Rose.

Eu ri e percebi que ele parecia uma versão menor de Emmett. Rose parece percebeu o mesmo porque sorriu amplamente para ele.

**Flashback Off.**

**- Essa é a ala dos recém nascidos... Eles geralmente vêm para nós por mães que não tem condições de criá-los.** – ela abriu a porta e as minhas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheirinho característico de bebês.

No quarto tinham uns seis bebês. Olhei para Rose preocupada, mas ela parecia desesperada para pegar cada um deles no colo.

E enfermeira estava dando mamadeira a um e eu cheguei para mais perto para ver.

**- Quantos meses ele tem?** – perguntei me agachando para vê-lo melhor. Ele tinha olhinhos verdes e suaves cachinhos loiros na cabeça.

**- Não fez nem um mês... Coitadinho... Ele não tem mãe nem pai... Ambos morreram de acidente de carro.** – ela lamentou.

- **Tenho certeza que ele irá encontrar uma família que o ame muito.** – sorri.

**- Oh ele é lindo!** – Rose disse atrás de mim. **– Posso pegá-lo?** – ela perguntou esticando os braços.

A enfermeira concordou e o deu para Rose tirando a mamadeira da boca dele. Rose esticou uma mão para mamadeira. Parecia que ele tinha sido feito para estar no colo de Rose. Era uma cena linda de se ver. Eu olhei para o lado e vi Esme olhando emocionada para a cena na nossa frente.

Rose olhou para mim e vi os olhos dela marejados.

**- Obrigada Bella. **– ela disse.

Eu sabia sobre o que ela estava dizendo. Eu mostrei a ela que poderia ser mãe mesmo a criança não tendo o mesmo sangue.

Eu pedia a Deus para que logo eu pudesse realizar o sonho de sentir um corpinho pequeno em meus braços.

**Links:**

_**Álbum no Picasa.**_

**h t t p: / picasaweb .google. com. br /MoreThanLifeItself?feat=directlink**

_**Álbum no Polyvore:**_

**h t t p:/w w w. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427**

**Qualquer coisa os links estão no meu perfil!**

* * *

**N/B:** Olá pessoal, post bem rapidinho, cap perfeito, a Bella entra na vida deles pra ajudar a recuperar todo mundo, para completar a família. Eu particularmente amei a conversa dela com a Rose. Lari queridona se ta de parabéns, os caps tão cada vez melhores, to amando como a história se desenrolou. Boa leitura a todos... e comentem ai embaixo viu...bjinhos

**N/A:**

_Meus xuxuzinhos!_

Já estava com saudades de vocês... mais um capitulo ai. Com um quase beijo ou beijo vocês que decidem... Momento de felicidade; o próximo capitulo vai rolar beijos, ciúmes, festa, brigas e muito amor!

A partir de agora entraremos em outra fase da fic, que pra mim é a melhor... entao mandem reviews com opiniões de como deveria acontecer o beijo deles. Seria bom saber o que vocês pensam.

Obrigada Dai! Que ta me ajudando muito com os meus momentos de incertezas! Serio! Sem ela nem sem se a fic estaria no ar... Beijos minha Beta preferida!

Beijos e obrigada a; patylayne Pakita Cullen Lara Cullen - sz (minha xará!) Daia Matos (mais uma vez.) gby00 (amo a sua opiniões!) maay, Deb, ema... Uffa acho que acabei... mais se esqueci de alguém me avisem!

Obrigada aos Alerts e Favorites!

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Capitulo 13.**_

Cheguei em casa e realmente estava me sentindo cansada. Depois de um dia intenso na Fundação eu tinha chegado em casa. Os últimos dias estavam sendo intensos para mim. Finalmente eu, Edward e Anthony tínhamos nos mudado para a casa em Glen cove, isso era bom em partes. O ruim era que eu tinha um monte de coisas para arrumar e o bom era que agora eu tinha a minha casa se assim podia dizer.

A minha relação com Edward estava cada vez mais estreita. Nós ficávamos até tarde da noite tomando vinho e conversando ou então eu fazia alguma massa e nós três comíamos enquanto nós assistíamos um filme.

Bree estava me ajudando muito, não só com a casa, mas ela me dava idéias ótimas para a Fundação. Nós tivemos a idéia de fazer um projeto junto com a Ivy League. O projeto era de que quando as crianças saíssem da Fundação elas podiam fazer uma prova para obtenção de bolsas.

As crianças que saiam da Fundação tinham um problema. A maioria não entrava em uma faculdade por falta de dinheiro, que foi o que aconteceu com Bree, ela não tinha dinheiro para entrar na Columbia como ela sempre quis.

O que tinha mudado nos últimos dias foi a minha relação com Rosalie. Ela me ligava sempre para conversar. Ela tinha me dito que queria adotar uma criança e que Emmett também estava amando a idéia. Eles dois estavam fazendo um acompanhamento psicológico para superar a perda. Ela estava interessada em duas crianças da Fundação e já tinha entrado com o pedido de adoção. O que era um grande passo para ela, eu só estava um pouco com medo de que isso a prejudicasse em alguma coisa. Eu tinha ligado para Emmett e ele tinha me dito que ela estava cada vez melhor, o quartinho do bebê tinha desaparecido no dia seguinte a visita a Fundação.

Só faltavam dois dias para o Baile da fundação e eu me sentia um pouco nervosa. Alice tinha dito que um monte de celebridades tinham confirmado presença e alguns milionários também. Eu ficava com um pouco de medo para não fazer nada feio na frente de alguém importante e fazer os Cullens passarem vergonha.

**- Deseja alguma coisa Bella? –** Bree perguntou me vendo aparecer na cozinha.

**- Hum, não... Apenas mais uma fatia daquele cheesecake que você fez e um suco. **– me sentei em umas das banquetas.

Ela balançou a cabeça e foi providenciar. Não muito tempo depois Tony chegou com o pai, eles tinham vindo de helicóptero enquanto eu tinha vindo com um carro que Edward me deu para não ficar muito dependente de Riley.

Quando entraram na cozinha eu sabia que tinha algo de errado.

- **Por favor, mãe! Por favor, mãe!** – pediu.

**- O que Tony?** – perguntei confusa.

Foi ai que Edward entrou com um cachorrinho no colo.

**- Não! Não! Não! **– gritei.

**- Mas mãe...** – ele fez biquinho.

**- Bella, não vejo problemas de ele ficar com o cachorro.** – Edward disse acariciando a orelha do bicho.

**- Não.** – cruzei os braços em frente ao peito. – **Primeiro de onde veio esse cachorro?** – perguntei.

**- Ele estava perdido sozinho perto da escola ai eu pedi para Riley parar o carro e me** **levar a um veterinário.** – Tony explicou.

**- Primeiro de tudo você deveria me ligar e pedir e não trazer um cachorro que não sabia de onde tinha vindo, e segundo e se esse cachorro tivesse uma doença e te mordesse? –** arqueei uma sobrancelha.

**- Por isso que eu o levei para um veterinário... Já até comprei uma caminha pra ele. –** Tony cruzou os braços irritado.

**- Tony, vá para o seu quarto que eu vou conversar com a sua mãe. –** Edward entregou o cachorro a ele.

**- Ok. –** ele saiu da cozinha.

Edward sentou em frente a mim e pegou as minhas mãos.

**- Bella, um dos motivos de eu querer uma casa grande foi porque sempre foi o sonho de Tony ter um cachorro... Riley me disse que a veterinária disse que o cachorro não tem nenhuma doença, e que ele é até de raça.** – ele me olhou nos olhos de uma forma que eu não podia negar.

**- Edward...** – gemi derrotada. – **Ter** **um cachorro é complicado... Quem vai cuidar dele? **– perguntei.

**- Me desculpe à intromissão, mas eu posso ficar responsável por isso. **– Bree apareceu ao meu lado.

**- Problema resolvido.** – Edward sorriu brilhantemente.

**- Ok.** – eu abaixei a cabeça para as minhas mãos.

**- Anime-se! **– Edward sacudiu as minhas mãos.

Dei uma risada sarcástica para ele.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e quando menos percebi já era sábado; o dia do Baile. Levantei-me da cama e fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro. Eu sabia que teria que ir cedo para NY me arrumar para o tal Baile, eu realmente não queria fazer feio para os Cullens.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e fui tomar café. Entrei na cozinha onde agora normalmente nós fazíamos todas as refeições, ao contrario da cobertura que nós fazíamos na sala de jantar.

Edward já estava como sempre sentando em uma banqueta enquanto lia o jornal. Ele usava roupas informais, uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa pólo azul marinho, que o deixava tão lindo quanto o terno e gravata.

**- Bom dia.** – sorri pra ele.

**- Bom dia, Bella.** – ele me deu um sorriso matador. – **Então? Nervosa para hoje?** – ele perguntou dobrando o jornal.

**- Um pouco...** – admiti.

**- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar ao seu lado todo o tempo.** – ele sorriu calorosamente e de repente pensei que nós estávamos em uma ilha no Caribe e não no frio do inverno rigoroso.

**- Obrigada...** – peguei um pouco de café.

Tomamos café da manhã em silêncio, mas isso não era uma coisa ruim. Tony chegou na cozinha um pouco antes de eu me levantar para sair, dei um beijo nele fui me encontrar com Riley no carro.

Cheguei no SPA do Mandarin encontrando Alice bastante animada junto com Esme e Rose. Dessa vez nós fizemos massagens juntas enquanto tínhamos os rostos verdes da mascara facial, fizemos as unhas que eu tinha colocado um tom meio dourado com creme. Na hora da depilação eu quase tive um infarto quando Alice insistiu para que eu fizesse a brasileira me deixando bastante dolorida.

Durante um almoço rápido eu conversei com Rose. Ela estava com um pedido de adoção para duas crianças o que me deixou um pouco preocupada, mas ela tinha me garantido que estava bem e que Emmett estava amando a idéia, o que era bom.

Quando chegamos até o salão para fazer o cabelo Oliver, o cabeleireiro não parava de fazer perguntas sobre eu e Edward, mas Esme logo o cortou dizendo que a minha vida não era da conta de ninguém muito menos dos jornais de NY.

**- Você está tão linda...** – Esme disse emocionada.

Olhei-me no espelho quase não me reconheci.

Eu estava bonita mesmo. Os meus cabelos estavam recolhidos no meu ombro esquerdo, ele tinha ondas que davam um ar glamuoroso. Meus olhos tinham uma sombra azul e preta e meus lábios estavam levemente rosados. Eu também usava um vestido azul Royal longo, à parte de cima era tomara-que-caia com o transpassado, que era feito de um tecido leve que quando eu andava ele se movia livremente. Eu usava uma sandália matadora ouro rosé.

**- Alice você não acha que eu preciso de um brinco? **– perguntei me virando para olhá-la.

Alice estava linda. Usava um vestido prateado com um decote em V. Ela também usava sandálias altíssimas prateadas. O cabelo abaixo dos ombros dela que agora estava diferente de quando a conheci estava em um coque elegante.

**- Você está linda! –** eu quase gritei.

**- Obrigada.** – ela sorriu brilhantemente. **– Aqui.** – ela me entregou uma caixinha preta que tinha escrito BVLGARI em prateado.

Abri a caixinha quase tive um infarto. Os brincos, o colar e o anel eram feitos de ouro rosé e diamantes.

**- Não!** – gritei. **– Alice você tem noção do quanto essas jóias são caras? Como você compra uma coisa dessas?** – perguntei estendendo a caixa.

**- Não fui eu que comprei.** – ela disse olhando as unhas.

A única pessoa que compraria jóias como aquelas era...

_Edward!_

**- Ele não fez isso...** – eu murmurei.

**- Não foi culpa minha. –** levantou as mãos. – **Agora, seja boazinha e as use.** – ela pegou o colar o colocando no meu pescoço. – **Olhe como você fica linda**. – ela disse colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

**- Alice... –** gemi. **– Eu não posso usá-las. –** eu toquei no colar.

**- Como uma boa menina você vai usá-las, depois você pode reclamar com Edward. –** ela disse.

Suspirei irritada.

**- Ok, mas depois do baile eu não quero vê-las nunca mais.** – eu disse pegando o par de brincos.

Pouco tempo depois nós fomos para a cobertura onde os homens nos esperavam. Quando vi Edward eu quase tive um infarto. Ele usava um smoking preto com uma camisa branca por baixo e uma gravata preta também. Parecia que ele tinha tentado dar um jeito no cabelo, mas causou um efeito contrario.

_Edward Cullen definitivamente era o sexo sobre pernas._

Eu tinha certeza que minha boca estava escancarada quando Rose me deu um empurrãozinho com o braço.

**- Oi... **– eu disse sentindo o meu rosto pegar fogo.

**- Você está linda...** – ele comentou sorrindo.

**- Obrigada. O mesmo eu posso dizer a você.** – eu sorri. **– Obrigada**. – agradeci pelas jóias deixando para brigar com ele depois.

**- De nada.** – sorriu satisfeito e meio chocado com a minha aceitação. **– Vamos?** – ele perguntou, olhei em volta e percebi que todos já tinham ido embora.

Eu assenti pegando a minha carteira que era transparente com cristais Swarovski. Quando me virei para pegar o meu casaco lindo de couro e pele, Edward já estava o segurando. Ele me ajudou a colocar o casaco e nós saímos.

Meu queixo foi no chão quando eu vi Riley nos esperando ao lado de uma limusine.

**- Uma limusine? Serio Edward?** – perguntei chocada.

Ele sorri e acenou.

Nós entramos no carro e o couro importado me abrigou perfeitamente. O caminho foi rápido até o hotel Plaza. A entrada do hotel estava lotada de fotógrafos e curiosos. Os carros de luxo dos convidados e limusines atrapalhavam o trânsito local. Quando Riley encostou o carro em frente ao o hotel fiquei nervosa.

**- Acalme-se.** – Edward pediu segurando a minha mão tremula. – **Tudo vai sair bem...** –Riley abriu a porta do carro **– Sorria para as câmeras.** – ele disse.

Abri um sorriso forçado quando os flashes me cegavam. Eu tinha certeza que se Edward não estivesse com o braço em minha cintura eu já tinha caído há bastante tempo.

**- É verdade que você está grávida? –** um repórter me perguntou.

Olhei para Edward confusa e ele forçou um sorriso.

**- Não, no momento estamos apenas aproveitando o tempo com Anthony. –** respondeu.

**- Quando irão se casar? –** outra repórter perguntou.

Dessa vez eu respondi.

**- Não sabemos ainda... **

**- É verdade que você é a nova presidente da CFSC? –** outro perguntou.

**- Eu estou apenas conhecendo a Fundação.** – sorri.

- **Algumas revistas os consideram como o novo casal Esme e Carlisle Cullen. O que vocês acham?** – um perguntou empurrando o microfone para perto de mim.

**- Isso é um elogio, porque eles dois são o casal mais lindo que eu já vi.** – sorri.

**- Tanya Denali anda dizendo que ela foi o pivô da separação de vocês anos atrás, isso é verdade?** – um repórter que reconheci sendo do E! Perguntou.

Olhei para Edward sem saber o que responder. Eu não queria responder nada por que se não eu iria xingar Tanya de todas as formas.

**- Mais tarde daremos respostas.** – Edward disse me conduzindo para dentro do hotel.

Forcei um sorriso e deixei Edward me conduzir. Nós ainda pousamos para mais fotos no corredor onde fotógrafos ficavam de plantão.

**- Então? É tão ruim assim?** – Edward perguntou enquanto nós entregávamos os casacos para a hostess.

**- Não muito...** – respondi.

Enquanto Edward pegava o cartão para pegar os nossos casacos mais tarde, eu pensei no motivo para ele ter mentido para os repórteres. Em relação ao nosso namoro de mentira.

**- Vamos?** – ele perguntou oferecendo o braço.

Eu assenti e passei o braço no dele.

Quando entramos no salão eu tinha a absoluta certeza que todos os olhos estavam em nós. Em poucos minutos nós estávamos rodeados de convidados e alguns fotógrafos autorizados.

As mulheres babavam pelo o meu vestido Carlos Miele feito sob encomenda e as jóias que Edward tinha me dado. Os homens a maioria eram empresários e perguntavam sobre a empresa.

Olhei em volta procurando por Alice, Rose ou Esme, mas só vi Jasper um pouco mais afastado conversando com um homem.

**- Edward eu vou falar com Jasper.** – avisei.

Ele me olhou curioso, mas tirou o braço da minha cintura. Sai praticamente correndo dali e fui até Jasper.

**- Bella.** – Jasper me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

**- Oi, Jasper.** – sorri pra ele.

**- Essa é Bella...** – Jasper me apresentou ao homem.

Olhei para o homem e tive certeza que meu coração foi na boca.

**- Bella?**

**- **_**Jake?**_

**- Oh, meu Deus!** – eu o abracei. – **Eu não sabia que você estava em NY.** – eu disse com um sorriso.

Jacob Black era o meu melhor amigo desde que eu tinha a idade de Anthony. Quando eu sai de Forks para entrar na Universidade de Chicago. Com o tempo nós perdemos contato e a ultima vez que o tinha visto foi durante um Natal em Forks há três anos atrás. Ele ainda continuava da mesma forma que eu tinha visto da ultima vez, a pele morena parda, os olhos castanhos escuros, o corpo forte e musculoso e cabelos pretos curtos espetados.

**- Charlie tinha me tido que você estava aqui em NY, mas eu não sabia que você era a namorada do meu chefe.**

**- Espera ai! Chefe? –** perguntei confusa.

**- Jacob é o novo advogado da empresa, já que eu estou atolado na firma. **– Jasper explicou.

Jasper já tinha comentado que ele estava tendo problemas na firma de advocacia que ele e Rose tinham herdado dos pais e que estava com problemas e estava meio sem tempo para a Cullen Investimentos. Ele pediu licença e foi conversar com um amigo.

**- Como Anthony está? –** Jake perguntou.

**- Bem, ele ficou em casa com a empregada. Então... Diga-me como andam as coisas em Forks.** – pedi colocando um braço no seu ombro.

**- A ultima vez que fui lá Charlie estava andando muito na casa de Sue.** – ele riu.

**- Sue Clearwater?** – perguntei chocada. Meu pai namorando? Essa eu queria ver.

**- Sim... Parece que depois de Harry morreu há um ano eles ficaram mais íntimos. **– ele comentou.

**- Nossa... **– eu ri. **– Então? Namorado? Solteiro? Casado? **– perguntei brincando.

**- Solteiro/Enrolado.** – ele respondeu.

**- Solteiro/ Enrolado?** – fiquei confusa.

**- É... Estou meio que namorando uma garota ai...** – ele disse coçando a nuca.

**- E quem é essa sortuda?** – perguntei.

**- Leah Clearwater... –** ele respondeu, eu quase vi um tom avermelhado nas suas bochechas morenas.

**- Leah? A que te odiava com todas as suas forças? –** perguntei chocada.

**- Nós nos encontramos há um mês em Forks e começamos a nos conhecer melhor.** – ele disse.

**- Oh. –** foi à única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

Eu sentia muita falta de Jake e só tinha percebido quando o reencontrei. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais confiava em Forks e podia dizer que agora em NY também.

Eu o apresentei a Alice e Rose que pareceram gostar dele.

- **Jake, vou ao banheiro depois nos encontramos.** – eu disse.

**- Ok.** – ele murmurou.

Eu segui para o banheiro e infelizmente encontrei quem eu menos gostaria de ver.

**- Isabella.** – a voz anasalada de Tanya preencheu o banheiro chic.

**- Oi. –** respondi seca.

Eu e Tanya tínhamos nos encontrado varias vezes em jantares, brunchs, chás, almoços e outros, mas nós duas sempre nos cumprimentávamos cordialmente. Ela fazia piadas de mau gosto e comentários ferinos, mas eu fingia não ouvir.

**- Encontrei Edward lá fora e ele ficou muito animado em me ver. **– ela sorriu diabolicamente.

**- Me faça rir, Tanya.** – eu disse irônica indo em direção a uma cabine.

**- Olha aqui sua vadia!** – ela explodiu agarrando o meu braço com força. **– Eu vou fazer o possível para tirar você do meu caminho! Isso é um aviso. Volte para a sua cidadezinha de merda com aquele pivete, porque se não a sua vida vai virar um inferno! –** vi os olhos de Tanya ficarem vermelhos de raiva.

Puxei o meu braço com força e entrei na cabine sem dizer mais nada.

Ela era louca!

Escutei os passos dela se distanciarem e respirei aliviada. O que será que ela estava insinuando? Eu estava com medo dela, mas não iria deixá-la saber.

Sentei-me na tampa do vaso sanitário e fiz respirações rápidas antes de sair da cabine. Fui até a pia e lavei as mãos passando um pouco de água na minha nuca.

Sai do banheiro e encontrei Edward encostado perto da porta me esperando.

**- Oi, eu vi você entrando no banheiro e depois Tanya sair de lá, eu fiquei preocupado...** – ele disse.

**- Ah...** – preferi não comentar sobre o que tinha acontecido no banheiro.

**- Eu gostaria de te apresentar duas pessoas.** – ele disse.

**- Ok... **

Edward me levou até um casal. O homem era alto, de pele oliva, rosto marcante e olhos e cabelos negros. Já a mulher tinha pele oliva, olhos verdes e cabelos longos que iam deduzi até a cintura, por causa do véu que usava. O vestido que ela usava era lindo todo bordado e eu tinha certeza que meio metro dele custava mais do que toda a minha roupa. Eles com certeza não eram americanos e pela as feições e roupas eram árabes.

**- Bella, essas são Benjamin Khazné e sua esposa Tia.** – Edward apresentou.

O homem sorriu brilhantemente para mim e a mulher também.

**- Prazer.** – estiquei a minha mão que ele aceitou.

**- O prazer é meu conhecer a moça que conseguiu laçar o coração de Edward. –** comentou divertido dando um tapinha nas costas de Edward.

- **Prazer conhecê-la.** – sorri para Tia.

**- Oh, você é tão linda... O que eu não daria para ter um pouquinho da sua beleza... –** ela disse me abraçando de lado.

**- Obrigada? **– nós rimos.

Tia era uma boa pessoa assim como Benjamin, ele foi colega de Edward em Harvard, mas voltou para o Egito logo depois de se formar e agora estava fechando negócios com Edward, e passaria algum tempo em NY. Aproveitei e convidei Tia para conhecer a cidade e também a Fundação, ela ficou muito empolgada com o convite. Edward parecia bastante contente com a minha aproximação com Tia. Eles dois tinham um filho chamado Amun, que no momento, segundo ela estava com a namorada em algum canto da festa. Eu me despedi de Tia e Benjamin, mas não sem antes pegar o telefone dela.

Edward me acompanhou de perto até a nossa mesa bem perto da pista de dança onde tocava um musica calma. Todos já estavam na mesa nos esperando, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle e Jasper. Eu não tinha mais visto nem Tanya nem Jake.

Eu resolvi tomar champanhe durante a noite. O jantar foi servido e estava divino. Alice com certeza tinha o dom para organizar festas.

Enquanto eu olhava em volta da mesa os meus olhos capturaram um homem não muito longe de nós me encarando. Ele era bonito tinha cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, pele pálida, traços aristocráticos assim como Edward e olhos azuis.

Não sei porque eu não gostei do jeito que ele me olhava. Ele comentou algo no ouvido da ruiva de cabelos encaracolados de olhos azuis que a fez me olhar maliciosamente antes de voltar a sua atenção ao seu copo de champagne.

- **Quem é ele?** – perguntei discretamente a Rose.

Ela olhou de soslaio para ele e ficou seria.

**- Ele é James Campbell, eu nem sei o que ele esta fazendo aqui, não foi convidado... –** ela disse com nojo. – **Apenas fique longe dele. –** alertou.

Eu assenti e não voltei a olhar na direção dele, por mais que eu sentisse o seu olhar em cima de mim.

Eu liguei para casa aproveitando que não estava tarde e falei com Bree para saber com Anthony estava, ela me garantiu que ele estava bem e dormindo.

Eu estava ficando nervosa a casa segundo, Esme tinha me dito que eu precisaria falar algumas palavras quando ela me anunciasse como nova diretora.

Esme se levantou e me chamou junto com Edward.

**- Vamos fazer um breve discurso agora.** – ela avisou.

Assenti torcendo as mãos.

**- Calma Bella...** – Edward pediu. – **E sorria.**

E coloquei um sorriso nos lábios e segui Esme subindo no palco. A banda parou de tocar e ela foi até o microfone.

**- Boa noite.** – ela sorriu. – **Hoje mais um ano nos estamos celebrando o Baile Beneficente da Fundação Cullen de Apoio á Criança... Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos pela a presença e pelas doações.** – ela fez uma pausa. **– As crianças da Fundação fizeram um vídeo e gostaria que todos assistissem. **– ela indicou a tela no lado esquerdo.

O vídeo era lindo. Ele mostrava as crianças brincando, na hora da refeição, nas salas de aula, era bonito vê-las felizes enquanto poderiam estar em orfanatos esquecidos pelas pessoas ou até mesmo na rua passando fome. Meus olhos encheram de lagrimas só de pensar em Anthony ali também.

Quando o vídeo terminou o salão rompeu em palmas.

**- Obrigada a todos...** – Esme sorriu largamente. – **Agora eu gostaria de fazer um anuncio. Como todos sabem, eu estou morando em Chicago e ficando velha. –** todos riram inclusive ela. – **E esses motivos estão me impedindo de dirigir a Fundação do jeito certo. Então eu conversando com Edward resolvemos fazer um convite a Isabella Swan, namorada de meu filho, mãe do meu neto e professora infantil, em assumir a minha posição na Fundação. E para a nossa sorte ela aceitou... E hoje eu tenho a honra de passar o meu cargo a ela, Isabella Swan.** – ela me chamou.

O salão rompeu em aplausos mais uma vez enquanto eu sentia o meu rosto pegar fogo.

Fui até o microfone meio tremula e coloquei um sorriso nos lábios.

**- Obrigada. –** comecei. **– Eu vou ser sincera que quando Esme me ofereceu o cargo fiquei um pouco com medo, mas quando conheci as crianças e vi o quanto eu podia fazer por elas, o sentimento de medo foi embora dando lugar ao de felicidade. Agora eu como mãe penso em cada uma delas como se fossem os meus filhos. Obrigada, Edward e Esme por me darem essa oportunidade. **– finalizei o meu discurso com um grande sorriso.

Apesar de não ter feito um discurso prévio e ter improvisado eu tinha me saído bem, pois o salão tinha rompido em aplausos.

Senti Edward aparecer ao meu lado e passando o braço em minha cintura. Olhei pra ele e sorri, enquanto ele sorria de volta.

**- Agora vocês vão poder curtir o resto da noite com Alicia Keys.** – ele anunciou.

Fiquei boquiaberta por que eu não sabia que ela iria tocar na festa.

**- Obrigada Edward. **– ela apareceu e sorriu pra ele. – **Boa noite! Edward me convidou para cantar aqui, eu fiquei logo animada, pois ajudar a quem mais necessita é uma das minhas metas de vida. Então? Dançar um pouco? –** ela perguntou meio gritando. Em poucos segundos enquanto eu e Edward descíamos do palco a pista de dança encheu.

**- Você aceita dançar comigo?** – Edward perguntou colando os lábios em minha orelha.

Virei-me pra ele e sorri.

**- Claro. **

Edward me conduziu para a pista de dança e uma musica lenta começou a tocar.

(**N/A:**** Musica - Unthinkable (I'm Ready) – Alicia Keys. - **h t t p:/w w w. youtube. com /watch?v=LQ4B7dLqm0Y**)**

Passei os meus braços em seu pescoço enquanto ele passava os dele em minha cintura. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro do tronco de Edward colado ao meu. O cheiro de sua pele, sabonete francês e perfume importado, invadindo as minhas narinas. Sem nem mesmo perceber eu já estava fazendo um carinho no cabelo da nuca de Edward.

Se eu pudesse dizer o que realmente sentia para Edward... Eu o amava mais do que tudo na minha vida e sempre seria assim.

Eu sempre o amaria.

**- Bella, eu...** – ele começou.

**- Shii!** – o interrompi. **– Apenas fique calado. **– pedi.

Ele concordou. Ficamos em silêncio apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Estávamos em nossa própria bolha.

Como eu queria pelo menos uma vez na minha vida ter o poder de voltar atrás. Eu poderia voltar para aquele quarto e esperar Edward acordar e me dar uma explicação. Mas eu era idiota, imatura para pensar antes de agir.

Eu estraguei tudo e acabei com o coração ferido.

A música acabou e o momento bom de nós dois também.

**- Eu... Eu tenho quer ir...** – eu disse saindo de perto de Edward.

Praticamente corri para fora do salão encontrando uma varanda com jardim. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em como era bom estar nos braços de Edward. As lembranças de uma noite há cinco anos atrás. Como eu era de idiota de sequer pensar em tê-lo pelo menos uma vez mais. As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto manchando a maquiagem, mas no momento eu não me importava com isso.

**- Bella?** – escutei Edward fechar a porta da varanda.

Eu tentei limpar as minhas lagrimas, mas era impossível.

**- Você esta bem?** – ele perguntou preocupado. Eu não levantei o meu rosto.

**- Sim...** – eu disse com uma voz rouca.

**- Não. Você não esta bem.** – ele disse levantando o meu rosto. **– O que aconteceu?** – ele olhou para o meu corpo como se procurasse algum machucado.

**- Eu estou bem Edward... É só que...** – parei.

**- Bella me diga o que aconteceu para eu poder te ajudar.**

**- Não é nada... **– me afastei dele.

**- Não fuja de mim**. – ele me abraçou.

Minhas lagrimas agora rolavam pelo meu rosto sem eu conseguir freia-las.

**- Me diga o que aconteceu Bella, por favor. **– ele me olhou realmente preocupado.

**- Você não pode fazer nada... **– balbuciei.

**- Por favor, não chore... Me dói não saber o que estar acontecendo.**

**- Por que é tão importante você saber?** – perguntei tentando limpar as minhas lagrimas.

**- Por que eu me importo com você!** – ele gritou. – **Eu gosto de você e não saber o que aconteceu, o que te fez para te deixar assim me mata! **– ele passou a mão no cabelo enquanto me olhava triste.

**- Você.** – eu disse com uma súbita coragem.

**- O que? **– ele perguntou confuso.

Respirei fundo e o encarei.

- **Eu estou chorando por sua causa.** – eu disse. – **Por que eu amo mais você do que a mim mesma... **

Desviei os olhos para o jardim para não ver o olhar de pena de Edward. Era dor demais. Tudo o que eu queria é tirá-la de dentro da mim.

**- Bella.** – ele me chamou, eu não o olhei. – **Bella, por favor, olhe pra mim.** – ele pediu.

Desviei vagarosamente o meu olhar para Edward. Incrivelmente ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e estava mais perto do que eu imaginava.

**- Eu também te amo.** – ele disse a milímetros dos meus lábios. **– Eu sempre te amei, desde o momento em que eu coloquei os olhos em você naquele bar.** – o nariz dele acariciou a minha bochecha direita.

**- Não brinque comigo.** – pedi fechando os olhos.

**- Não estou brincando.** – ele disse roçando os lábios nos meus. **– Eu te amo e não minto.** – ele me beijou.

Os lábios de Edward acariciavam os meus de forma vagarosa e torturante. Levei as minhas mãos ao cabelo acariciando a nuca dele enquanto sentia as dele em minha cintura. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era a energia que percorria o meu corpo, os lábios de Edward nos meus e o meu coração batendo forte e vivo no meu peito. A língua de Edward passou no meu lábio inferior e eu suspirei contente abrindo a boca. A língua entrou em contato com a minha a acariciando lentamente. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tanta emoção.

Quando nos separamos estávamos arfantes.

**- Não me machuque, por favor. **– pedi descansando a minha testa em seu ombro.

**- Eu nunca te machucaria por que eu amo você. **– Edward acariciou o meu cabelo.

Respirei fundo sentindo o seu cheiro e conseguindo ficar mais calma.

**- Por que eu não consigo acreditar?** – sussurrei.

**- Nem eu acredito, na verdade eu não acredito que você esta aqui em meus braços dizendo que me ama.** – ele se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos. – **Vamos sair daqui...** – ele me puxou pela a mão.

Eu já estava congelando naquela varanda e eu apenas assenti.

**- Preciso ir ao banheiro... Não posso sair daqui assim.** – eu disse forçando um sorriso.

**- Para mim você esta perfeita, mas eu te acompanho até o banheiro. **– sorriu.

Quando me vi no espelho quase não acreditei. Minha maquiagem estava borrada e os olhos e nariz vermelhos.

Tentei dar um jeito em tudo aquilo, pois eu tinha certeza que toda a impressa estaria ainda lá fora. As mulheres que entravam no banheiro me olhavam curiosas, mas não comentavam nada.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Edward tinha se declarado para mim. Tinha medo de que quando ele acordasse descobrisse que estava comigo por apenas conveniência e me machucasse, mais uma vez.

Quando sai do banheiro encontrei Edward casualmente encostado na parede oposta.

**- Pronta?** – ele perguntou me estendendo a minha carteira que tinha ficado na mesa.

**- Sim... Você falou com o pessoal?** – perguntei.

**- Falei... Eu disse que você estava se sentindo um pouco doente. –** explicou.

**- Ok. – **murmurei.

Nós fomos em direção a saída parando apenas para pegar os nossos casacos. Edward não disse nada e eu agradeci silenciosamente. Quando encontramos aquela legião de fotógrafos e repórteres enlouquecidos, Riley já estava nos esperando com a limusine. Entrei no carro acompanhada de Edward e Riley deu partida.

Eu mexia minhas mãos nervosas no colo sem conseguir olhar na direção de Edward.

**- Pare. –** pediu segurando as minhas mãos. Olhei para Edward e ele me olhava carinhosamente. – **Riley você pode nos dar privacidade?** – perguntou o olhando pelo retrovisor.

A janelinha de vidro atrás do banco do motorista subiu e a próxima coisa que eu senti foi os lábios de Edward nos meus. Eu respondi ao beijo e quando percebi, eu já estava sentando no colo de Edward com uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele.

Todas as minhas inseguranças foram embora deixando apenas o desejo tomando conta de tudo.

Senti Edward apertar a minha bunda por cima do vestido enquanto beijava o meu pescoço.

**- Preciso de você...** – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- **Eu também, **_**baby...**_ – ele me apertou pela bunda de encontro a sua enorme ereção.

Felizmente chegamos ao hotel antes de transarmos no carro mesmo. Edward não esperou Riley nem abrir a porta enquanto praticamente me arrastava para a cobertura, mas não sem antes de me dar uns amassos no elevador como dois adolescentes.

Entramos em casa e Edward me prensou contra a porta. Ele tirou o meu vestido rapidamente sem antes rasgá-lo em algumas partes.

**- Edward... **– gemi.

**- Venha **_**baby...**_– ele me carregou no colo até o quarto dele.

Edward me depositou com carinho na cama e começou a tirar as próprias roupas em velocidade incrível. Quando finalmente ele ficou com apenas a cueca boxe ele veio até mim me enchendo de beijos. Meu sutiã voou pelo quarto enquanto eu sentia os lábios de Edward em meu colo.

**- Exatamente como deixei.** – ele sussurrou contra o meu mamilo direito.

Era verdade. Depois da gravidez o meu corpo tinha voltado praticamente como era antes. A única diferença eram os meus seios que estava um pouco maiores por conta da amamentação e a minha bunda que tinha crescido um pouco.

Senti o calor da boca de Edward em meu mamilo direito enquanto ele acariciava o esquerdo com a ponta dos dedos. Gemi alto apertando o ombro dele com uma mão enquanto a outra agarrava os cabelos dele.

Edward trilhou beijos até o meu outro seio antes de descer beijos até a minha calcinha de renda. Corei quando senti a minha calcinha deslizar pelas minhas pernas me deixando totalmente exposta.

**- Tão linda... Lisinha...** – ele sussurrou passando as pontas dos dedos no meu sexo.

Agradeci internamente a Alice por ela ter me feito fazer a depilação total mais cedo.

Edward acariciou a minha fenda vagarosamente.

**- Edward!** – gemi alto.

**- Isso geme o meu nome...** – ele lambeu a minha fenda.

Agarrei os cabelos dele o incentivando a continuar o trabalho. Senti-o morder levemente o meu clitóris me fazendo chegar à borda do orgasmo.

**- Eu vou...** – comecei, mas fui interrompida por dois dedos dele enterrando dentro de mim.

O orgasmo veio forte, me fazendo gritar o nome de Edward enquanto via um pedacinho do céu.

**- Você tem um gosto tão bom.** – comentou antes de dar um beijo no interior da minha coxa esquerda.

**- Vem cá.** – chamei dando um beijo nele.

Edward se afastou um pouco e tirou a cueca. Ele me olhou nos olhos antes de penetrar lentamente em mim. Vi quando ele cerrou a mandíbula tentando se controlar enquanto eu me ajustava com o seu tamanho, eu tinha ficado cinco anos sem nenhuma relação sexual ainda não estava acostumada. Balancei os meus quadris e Edward começou a se movimentar dentro de mim.

A cada estocada nós gemíamos em uníssono. Eu e Edward não fazíamos sexo, fazíamos amor. Eu tentava gravar cada pedaço do seu corpo.

**- Deus. Como consegui viver sem você?** – Edward disse entre os gemidos.

**- Também não sei...** – eu disse enlaçando as pernas na sua cintura para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo.

Minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dele enquanto as dele faziam o mesmo trabalho.

**- Edward... –** tentei dizer que estava vindo, mas ele apenas me calou com um beijo enquanto acariciou o meu clitóris com uma mão e aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos.

**- Venha para mim, **_**baby.**_– grunhiu.

Cravei ainda mais as minhas unhas em suas costas enquanto o meu corpo tremia, apertando o membro de Edward dentro de mim e vi mais uma vez na noite um pedacinho do céu.

Edward deu mais duas estocadas e desabou em cima de mim gritando o meu nome. Minha respiração estava falha, mas não era por causa do corpo em cima de mim e sim o que ele tinha feito com o meu.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e conseqüentemente de dentro de mim me fazendo gemer pela falta. Ele me puxou para perto nos enrolando com a coberta que estava no pé da cama e eu coloquei a cabeça em seu peito suspirando feliz.

Não era preciso dizer nada.

Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando e seu medo no momento.

Edward tinha medo de acordar e não me encontrar como a cinco anos, mas dessa vez eu não sairia do seu lado por nada. As minhas inseguranças foram embora enquanto Edward venerava o meu corpo. Eu o amava e eu sentia que ele também.

_Fechei os olhos e pedi para que aquilo não acabasse nunca..._

**Links:**

**Qualquer coisa se estiverem com preguiça os links estao no pefil! E eu me esqueci de colocar o quarto de Bella e a fundaçao no album, mas já coloquei!**

**Álbum do Picasa:**

http:/ picasaweb. google. com. /MoreThanLifeItself#

**Álbum do Polyvore:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427

**N/A: **

Xuxuzinhos!

Morri de saudades de vocês! tenho certeza que como eu vocês amaram o capitulo. ele foi bem cheio de emoções como eu tinha prometido. então... gostaram do momento de declaração deles? achei bafo! Tanya finalmente colocou as garrinhas de fora. James chegou já deixando Bella com medo. O que será que vai acontecer? Dica; Edward odeia James por causa de uma coisa que ele fez com uma coisa com uns dos Cullens. [Momento de tensão!]

O próximo capitulo já estar quase pronto e cheio de lemons e romance. to amando essa nova fase da fic!

Agradecimentos a:

Estella Cullen, GabiBarbosa , NANA, Lara Cullen - sz, Deb, Daia Matos. Amei cada umas das reviews!

Beijinhos e continuem a deixar reviews lindas como foram as do capitulo passado. Amei cada umas delas!

**N/B:** ain...Cap simplesmente perfeito...As coisas estão progredindo muito bem... Primeiro lemon com a volta do casal... Perfeito... James, Jake, Tânia, gente nova no pedaço...Eu amei o cap... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura a todos e não esqueçam de comentar viu. P.S. Lari... A fic ta perfeita...Adorei o recomeço deles...Ansiosa pelo prox cap...Bjo Bjo Bjo

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Capitulo 14.**_

Abri os olhos, mas me arrependi de ter feito. A claridade quase me cegou. A minha cabeça doía levemente, talvez fosse pelo champagne da noite anterior.

_A noite anterior..._

Isso me fez lembrar de eu e Edward dançando.

Eu e ele na varanda.

Eu dizendo que o amava.

Ele dizendo que me ama.

Eu e Edward no carro.

Eu e Edward fazendo amor...

_Oh, Meu Deus!_

Tinha algo nas minhas costas. Era suave como uma pluma, e quente. Gostei do carinho.

Abri os meus olhos novamente só que mais devagar e a claridade novamente machucou-os, dessa vez eu os deixei abertos para me acostumar.

Eu estava no quarto de Edward, à claridade que vinha da janela acertava o meu rosto e costas.

**- Bom dia...** – uma voz rouca e melodiosa disse.

Era Edward.

**- Bom dia...** – respondi sonolenta.

Virei minha cabeça para encontrá-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

**- Dormiu bem?** – ele perguntou sustentando a cabeça em um braço e fazendo desenhos com os dedos nas minhas costas.

**- Maravilhosamente bem.** – respondi sorrindo.

**- Essa era a intenção.** – ele se inclinou para me beijar brevemente nos lábios.

Estiquei a minha mão acariciei o seu rosto. Era incrível que mesmo tendo acabado de acordar ele estivesse lindo.

Dessa vez quem se inclinou foi eu, para beijá-lo só que mais profundamente.

**- Bella...** – ele gemeu me puxando em direção a uma deliciosa ereção matinal.

**- Sim?** – perguntei inocente beijando o seu pescoço.

**- Desse jeito nós não vamos sair dessa cama hoje...** – ele disse meio como um gemido.

**- Essa é a intenção meu querido.** – eu ri passando a mão na sua ereção e vendo-o se contorcer embaixo de mim.

Sentei-me nas coxas dele e desci os beijos pela sua barriga acariciando levemente a ereção de Edward. Desci até o seu sexo dando um beijo na ponta enquanto Edward agarrava o meu cabelo com uma mão e acariciava o meu seio direito com a outra.

**- Continue **_**baby...**_– pediu. Eu adorava quando Edward me chamava de _baby_.

O problema era que eu nunca tinha feito sexo oral em ninguém.

Lambi toda a extensão do pênis de Edward percebendo que estava fazendo certo quando ele agarrou ainda mais o meu cabelo. Suguei forte a ponta e senti o gosto do pré-gozo dele.

Edward mexeu os quadris para frente enquanto eu abocanhava o máximo possível, acariciei o que eu não conseguia colocar na boca, as suas bolas também.

**- Isso **_**baby**_**! Continue! **– ele mexeu os quadris novamente.

Comecei um movimento de vai-e-vem com a boca enquanto Edward me ajudava mexendo os quadris e a minha cabeça segurando os meus cabelos em sua mão. Meu sexo estava ensopado e levei uma mão até ele acariciando o meu clitóris fortemente.

**- Bella, eu vou gozar...** – ele gritou tentando me tirar dali, mas eu continuei o meu trabalho mais fortemente.

**- Goze para mim.** – pedi.

O membro de Edward se contraiu jogando jatos na minha garganta enquanto ele gritava o meu nome.

Quando Edward relaxou, eu dei um beijo na ponta e me levantei.

**- Edward?** – chamei baixinho quando o vi de olhos fechados e respiração arfante. Ele abriu as pálpebras e eu vi os seus olhos verdes tão brilhantes como eu nunca vi.

**- Venha cá.** – ele me puxou para deitar a minha cabeça em seu peito. – **Queria acordar assim todas as manhãs...** – ele riu.

**- Você pode acordar assim...** – descasei o meu queixo em seu peito.

**- Posso? –** ele sorriu brilhantemente.

**- Pode.** – eu ri e dei um beijo em seu queixo.

**- Bom saber...** – ele se inclinou e me beijou lentamente.

Em minha barriga senti alguém dar sinal de vida.

**- Alguém está ganancioso hoje...** – eu ri.

**- Claro, ele sentiu a sua falta querida e está disposto a aproveitar cada segundo. –** brincou.

**- Que bom, porque eu também.** – o beijei com mais desejo.

Edward se virou me deixando embaixo dele sem deixar de me beijar. Ele distribuiu beijos pelo meu pescoço até os meus seios, parando ali ele deu a devida atenção. Levei a minha mão até o seu membro e o acariciei um pouco antes dele me penetrar.

Os movimentos de Edward eram lentos e profundos. Abracei a sua cintura com as pernas e não deixei de beijá-lo nenhuma vez.

Eu achava que o que nós tínhamos feito na noite anterior era amor, mas definitivamente aquilo que fazíamos era amor. Lentamente e deixando todas as nossas emoções expostas.

Uma onda de calor começou a se espalhar em meu ventre, se alastrando por todo o meu corpo até me fazer explodir em desejo. Eu gritei o nome de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que ele gritava o meu.

Minha respiração arfante e a sensação de paz se apossou de mim. Edward saiu de cima e de dentro de mim me puxando para o seu peito. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio aproveitando a nevoa de prazer em que estávamos.

**- Eu te amo. **– ele disse cortando o silêncio.

**- Eu também, e muito.** – beijei o seu peito.

Ficamos ali um contemplando o outro, Edward brincava com o meu cabelo enquanto eu fazia desenhos imaginários em seu peito. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo meu estômago roncando.

**- Tem alguém com fome... **– ele riu.

**- Sem graça...** – me virei e vi que eram quase 11h. **– Também, você me deixou em cárcere privado sem comida vivendo apenas de sexo. **– brinquei.

Ele riu e se levantou mostrando toda a sua glória. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa com aquele homem e ainda tinha um filho com ele. Suspirei baixinho fazendo-o olhar para mim.

**- Também não posso reclamar de você.** – ele disse com um sorriso cafajeste.

Levantei-me e fui na direção dele com um sorriso.

**- Ó querido o que um pedaço de carne não faz...** – passei por ele em direção ao banheiro tendo a certeza que ele olhava para minha bunda.

Não me surpreendi quando ele apareceu atrás de mim com uma nova ereção me prensando contra parede do Box.

**- **_**Baby...**_** O que faço com você, primeiro me deixa com saudades do seu corpinho por cinco anos e depois me tenta desse jeito...** – ronronou em minha orelha.

Eu ri.

**- Edward se nós ficarmos transando a cada cinco minutos não sairemos desse apartamento, e lembre-se que você tem um filho de cinco anos te esperando em casa.** – o afastei de mim.

**- Não se preocupe com Tony, eu liguei para Bree e avisei que provavelmente nós só iremos voltar amanhã para casa. **– ele ligou o chuveiro.

Nós tomamos banho em meio a caricias, mas não voltamos a transar. Quando saí do banho envolta em um roupão, um pouco depois de Edward, tinha um carrinho de café da manhã ao lado da mesinha que ele tinha no quarto. Nós tomamos café juntos em meio a uma conversa animada.

**- Bella, porque não saímos? **– sugeriu.

**- Boa idéia...**

**- Vista alguma coisa bem quente e confortável por que vamos passar muito tempo fora. –** pediu.

**- Nós vamos aonde?** – perguntei depois de me vestir com uma roupa bem quente, uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida cinza com alguns babados na frente, botas pretas sem salto e um casaco grosso azul marinho.

**- É surpresa e não adianta perguntar. –** ele disse indo até o closet pegar uma blusa. Foi ai que eu vi os arranhões nas costas dele.

Corri até Edward e o abracei pelas costas.

**- Me desculpe... –** beijei cada machucado.

Ele riu.

**- Não se preocupe...** – ele disse.

Edward se virou e pegou uma blusa preta de manga comprida e uma jaqueta parecida com a minha. Antes de sair do quarto eu peguei a minha bolsa, e Edward as suas chaves, celular, carteira e óculos escuros.

**- Óculos?** – perguntei apontado pela janela o tempo fechado.

**- Se eu não usá-los tenho certeza que o nosso passeio vai por água abaixo. **– ele os colocou. **- Seria bom você usar os seus também e de preferência o maior que você encontrar. **

Eu achei os meus óculos dentro da bolsa e os coloquei.

**- Melhor agora?** – perguntei me virando para ele ver.

**- Com certeza.** – ele sorriu se inclinando para me beijar.

Quando saímos de dentro do hotel Edward pegou o Volvo prateado, que eu nunca o tinha visto dirigir a não ser em Chicago.

**- Senti saudades dele.** – passei a mão no painel.

**- Oh, esse é o daqui de NY, o de Chicago ainda está na casa dos meus pais. –** ele explicou.

**- Você tem um carro em Chicago, outro aqui e um do motorista?** – perguntei perplexa.

**-** **Não eu tinha cinco carros aqui sem contar com a Mercedes e dois em Chicago.** – corrigiu.

**- Sério Edward?** – perguntei espantada.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Ele dirigiu até o SoHo onde parou em uma rua qualquer, depois nós andamos um pouco até chegar a uma feira livre. Fiquei emocionada quando ele pegou na minha mão para andar, nós parecíamos um casal de namorados, é claro que eu não comentei nada com ele.

**- Uma feira?** – perguntei confusa.

**- É, eu gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando... Tem algumas coisas legais e boa comida. **– ele explicou.

Andamos um pouco até chegar a uma barraquinha cheia de cds. A maioria era de cds bem antigos, tinham cds que eram mais velhos do que eu. Edward comprou uns quinze dizendo que era para abastecer a sua coleção. Eu peguei alguns também, sem antes de passar por uma avaliação musical.

Andamos mais um pouco e passamos por uma barraca de especiarias.

**- Vem, quero fazer uma comida especial para nós hoje.** – o puxei pelo braço.

**- Estava pensando em te levar para sair...** – ele disse.

**- Não, vamos ficar em casa e se você for bonzinho te dou uma sobremesa especial. **– falei em seu ouvido.

**- Bella... –** me censurou.

Eu ri e fui olhar as especiarias. Tinha muita coisa legal então eu comprei alguns ingredientes para fazer uma salada e um peixe ao molho de ervas.

**- Aonde vamos?** – perguntei, ainda era cedo para voltarmos para casa.

- **Estava pensando em dar uma volta no Central Park... **– ele disse.

**- Isso é bom.** – sorri.

Voltamos para o hotel para deixar as compras e saímos para o Central Park. Andamos um pouco até eu ver um carrinho de sorvete.

**- Vamos tomar sorvete? **– perguntei sorrindo.

**- Bella, deve estar em torno de -2°C e você quer tomar sorvete?** – ele riu.

**- Sim. Vamos Edward!** – o puxei.

Eu o fiz tomar sorvete até estarmos congelando de frio, mas nada que uma boa dose de amasso atrás de uma árvore não resolvesse.

Eu tinha que admitir, parecíamos dois adolescentes em ebulição hormonal, mas no momento eu estava tão feliz que não me importava nem um pouco.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu finalmente estava com Edward. Às vezes eu o olhava, me concentrava no calor da sua mão na minha, no som da sua voz, na sua respiração batendo em meu rosto, só para ter certeza que era ele que estava ali comigo.

O pegando de surpresa o abracei aspirando o seu cheiro. Era tão bom, a sensação de tê-lo me abraçando que eu não queria sair de perto dele nunca.

**- Eu te amo...** – disse baixinho.

**- Eu também, e não é pouco. **– ele se inclinou me dando um beijo apaixonado.

Ele me puxou para sentar embaixo de uma arvore e me sentei entre as suas pernas.

**- Precisamos conversar.** – eu disse.

**- Sim...** – ele suspirou. – **Nós precisamos conversar.**

**- Anthony? O que você acha? Precisamos contar a ele logo de cara ou damos um tempo? –** perguntei.

**- Não sei... Se você preferir não contar a ele agora, tudo bem.** – ele disse.

**- Eu prefiro aproveitar esse tempo com você e contar para Anthony significa contar para a sua família agora, e não.** – admitir. **– Não é que eu não gosto da sua família é só que o conhecimento dela do nosso relacionamento agora pode fazer com que tudo estrague.** – me virei para olhá-lo.

**- Eu sei, minha família pode ser muito intrometida, principalmente quando é algum romance familiar.** – ele suspirou.

**- Então... Por hora nós vamos namorar em segredo?** – perguntei com um sorriso.

**- É vamos ter um romance secreto...** – ele se inclinou para me beijar. – **A propósito Alice, Esme e Rose ligaram para saber como você estava e eu disse que você tinha uma dor de cabeça.** – informou. Era óbvio que elas ligariam para mim, afinal eu tinha saído da festa às pressas com a desculpa que eu não estava bem.

**- Ok. Agora temos mais uma coisa para conversar.** – eu me afastei um pouco dele.

**- O que? –** ele perguntou se aproximando novamente de mim.

**- Edward!** – me afastei novamente. – **Precisamos conversar sério.**

**- O que é tão importante?** – ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

**- É em relação a Anthony. Eu não quero te pressionar, mas nós precisamos resolver sobre os papeis de você assumindo Tony como seu filho.** – eu disse. Eu estava querendo resolver logo esse assunto. Não era bom Anthony ficar assim, sem o nome do pai. Edward era o pai de Anthony, mas só na teoria.

**- Eu estava pensando nisso na semana passada, até pedi para Jasper cuidar disso, mas ele estava muito atolado...** – ele parou de beijar o meu pescoço. – **É bom Anthony saber o peso do nome Cullen por agora.** – ele disse com uma voz dura.

**- O que houve? **– me virei para olhá-lo.

**- É só...** – ele suspirou. – **É só que é difícil desde criança ter pessoas esperando muito de você.** – explicou.

**- Não se preocupe. **– me sentei de frente a ele. – **Faremos o possível para que ele não tenha todo esse peso nas costas. **– o beijei brevemente.

**- Ok...** – ele forçou um sorriso.

Ficamos ali embaixo daquela árvore, congelando, agarrados um ao outro vendo os esquilos chegarem perto de nós, às pessoas passarem, era bom ficar com Edward não importava o lugar.

Enquanto eu fazia o jantar, Edward ligava para casa e pegava os pratos e taças.

Terminei de preparar a comida e fui atrás dele o encontrando mexendo no som. O avisei e resolvemos jantar na sala junto da lareira ouvindo uma musica e tomando um bom vinho.

Dormimos ali mesmo no chão da sala, nus e embrulhados na manta do sofá.

Acordei no outro dia o encontrando ainda dormindo. Distribui beijos pelo seu pescoço e peito e quando finalmente cheguei a sua boca ele já estava acordado.

**- Bom dia.** – sussurrei antes de beijá-lo.

Quando menos percebi já estava embaixo dele sentindo a sua ereção em minha coxa direita.

Ele me penetrou e a minha resposta foi apenas um gemido. O forcei a ficar de costas contra o tapete e _montei _nele.

**- Isso **_**baby. **_**Quero ver eu entrando e saindo de dentro de você. **– ele agarrou um dos meus seios.

Eu me movimentava sobre Edward com a ajuda dele mantendo uma das mãos firmemente em minha cintura. Eu levei uma mão até o meu clitóris o acariciando fortemente quando o meu orgasmo chegou violentamente.

**- Venha comigo **_**baby.**_– pediu batendo o meu quadril fortemente contra o dele.

**- **_**Edward!**_ – gritei apertando o seu membro dentro de mim.

**- **_**Bella!**_– ele gritou em seu orgasmo.

Desabei em cima dele arfante, mas com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

**- Agora sim... Bom dia. –** ele disse e eu ri.

**- Não quero sair daqui...** – reclamou.

**- Infelizmente nós temos um filho que provavelmente está morrendo de saudades e tanto eu como você precisamos trabalhar.** – rolei para me aconchegar melhor nos seus braços.

Edward fez um biquinho e eu não resisti dando um beijinho nele.

**- Só mais cinco minutos. **– pediu depois de ficarmos mais de meia hora ali na sala enrolando.

**- Anda! Vamos!** – tentei puxá-lo pelo braço.

**- Só mais cinco minutos.** – ele me puxou pela cintura plantando um beijo em minha barriga.

**- Você disse isso há meia hora. **– eu ri dando um beijo em seus cabelos revoltos.

**- Dessa vez é serio.** – ele me puxou ainda mais.

**- Vamos Edward!** – fiz o meu melhor enquanto ele distribuía beijos por onde podia.

Ele resmungou algo e se levantou. Tomamos banho separados e finalmente ficamos prontos. Encontramos Riley na calçada junto com Anthony que pulou nos nossos braços de saudades.

**-** **Então querido você sentiu falta de nós?** – perguntei rindo.

**- Mamãe, não me deixe nunca mais...** – reclamou com a cabeça em minha barriga.

Eu ri e o abracei.

**- Ok, querido. Só não prometo.** – eu disse dando um olhar para Edward.

Eu não podia garantir. Porque eu e Edward podíamos sempre dar uma escapada durante um final de semana.

Riley deixou Tony na escola e foi deixar Edward no escritório.

**- Tchau.** – me despedi.

**- Tchau, **_**baby.**_ – ele se inclinou dando um beijo rápido nos meus lábios, para minha surpresa.

Eu fui sorrindo do escritório até a Fundação. Eu estava completa e feliz. Cheguei a Fundação e fui fazer o meu passeio diário.

**- Tia Bella!** – Elizabeth gritou ao me ver.

Elizabeth, Lizza, Lizzy ou Lizz, era a criança que mais me encantou desde o primeiro dia. Ela tinha apenas três anos, os seus cabelos eram castanhos quase loiros, olhinhos verdes e pele alva. Ela me adorava e dizia constantemente que eu era uma princesa.

**- Oi Lizzy.** – sorri pra ela.

**- Senti sua falta...** – ela abraçou as minhas pernas.

**- Oh meu amor eu também. **– me abaixei para ficar na sua altura.

**- Você sabia que Brian saiu? Ele foi ver uma tia ai...** – ela me olhou seria. – **Você sabe quem é ela? Brian vai ter uma casa para ele?** – ela disparou perguntas.

Brian era uma das crianças que Rosalie e Emmett estavam interessados. Uma agente social tinha vindo hoje para conversar com ele em relação à adoção.

**- É, ele vai para um lar. Lembra da tia Rose? Então ela quer que ele seja o seu filhinho. **– expliquei.

Vi o rosto de Lizzy desabar e os seus olhos marejarem.

**- O que houve querida?** – perguntei a puxando para perto de mim.

**- Eu queria ter uma mamãe igual a você...** – ela me abraçou.

Fiquei em choque. Eu sabia que ela se sentia assim em relação a mim.

**- Querida... **– suspirei. **– Eu não posso ser a sua mãe. Eu já tenho Anthony e... **– parei eu não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa.

**- Tia, por quê?** – ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

Olhei em volta pedindo ajuda, mas não tinha ninguém pra isso. Como eu ia dizer a uma menina de três anos que não podia ser a mãe dela? A segurei pelos seus ombrinhos.

**- Querida, nós não podemos ter tudo o que queremos... Brian, está sendo adotado por Tia Rose agora, mas quem sabe você não ganha uma mãe mais legal do que eu logo... Logo? –** tentei convencê-la.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhinhos extremamente verdes e depois suspirou.

**- Mas eu te amo tanto titia... **

**- Eu também te amo muito, mas quando você conhecer a mamãe certa para você, você vai amá-la mais que eu.**

**- Ok...** – ela murmurou.

**- Ótimo, agora porque você não vai brincar com os seus amiguinhos?** – sorri.

Ela assentiu e correu para um grupinho de garotas um pouco afastado. Olhei aquelas crianças naquela sala e senti um aperto no peito por elas.

O meu dia transcorreu lentamente, no final dele eu já estava quase pulando na minha cadeira ansiosa para ver Edward, por mais que nós tivéssemos falado ao telefone umas cinco vezes.

Quando Riley foi me buscar na Fundação eu já estava na porta o esperando. No caminho até a escola de Tony aproveitei para ligar para Edward.

Ele só me atendeu no quarto toque.

_- Oi Bella. _

Pela forma que ele me chamou significava que tinha alguém na sala.

**- Oi amor, tem alguém com você? **

_- Sim... Eu vou demorar um pouco, se você quiser pode me esperar aqui, ou então pode ir para casa que eu dou um jeito... _

**- Mas é claro que não amor, eu te espero ai.**

_- Ok, então..._

**- Beijos e te amo!**

_- Tchau._

Desliguei o telefone ao mesmo tempo em que Tony entrava no carro com a ajuda de Riley.

**- Oi, querido... Como foi o seu dia?** – perguntei com um sorriso.

**- Legal...** – ele murmurou.

**- Senhora... A professora de Anthony pediu para avisar que ele brigou hoje na escola e que amanhã é para você conversar com ela.** – Riley disse no banco da frente.

**- O que?** – gritei me virando para encarar Tony. – **Como você briga na escola Anthony Swan? **

**- Mamãe...** – ele fez um biquinho que me lembrou o de Edward. – **Ele disse que eu não podia brincar com Mary!** – ele agitou os bracinhos antes de cruzá-los em frente ao peito.

Eu quase ri se não tivesse tão irritada no momento.

**- O que? Eu não lhe criei para isso! **

**- Mas mãe... Ele mereceu...**

**- Nada justifica o que você fez Anthony.** – estreitei os meus olhos para ele.

**- Mamãe...** – choramingou.

**- Anthony quando chegarmos em casa conversamos.** – dei um ponto final quando Riley parou o carro em frente ao escritório.

Peguei o elevador direto para o ultimo andar. Eu estava com saudades de Edward, o simples fato de vê-lo melhorava o sentimento dentro do meu coração.

Passei por Jéssica sorrindo amigavelmente antes de entrar com Tony na sala de Edward. Jasper estava sentando do lado oposto ao de Edward e ambos sorriram quando nos viram.

**- Papai! Tio Jasper.** – Tony gritou animado. Ele abraçou ambos e eu a Jasper.

**- Não vou demorar.** – Edward avisou.

**- Hum, Bella... Você pode assinar alguns documentos agora?** – Jasper perguntou se virando para me olhar.

**- Claro.** – me levantei do sofá de couro de Edward.

**- Ótimo, você pode falar com Jacob que ele irá te entregar.**

Assenti e levei Anthony comigo. Eu não queria que ele ficasse atrapalhando o pai e demorasse mais do que deveria. No caminho Jéssica se ofereceu para ficar olhando ele enquanto eu ia assinar os documentos, e eu aceitei.

O caminho até a sala de Jacob foi rápido, apenas tive que passar por um olhar avaliador da secretaria dele e de Jasper.

**- Jake!** – sorri amplamente entrando na sala dele.

**- Bella, eu sabia que você sentiria a minha falta.** – sorriu presunçoso.

Soltei uma risada sarcástica e o abracei apertado.

**- Então... Jasper me pediu para assinar alguns documentos...** – me sentei em umas das cadeiras da mesa dele.

**- Claro...** – ele pegou os papéis na mesa dele e sentou do meu lado. – **Eles são a respeito da direção da Fundação.** – explicou quando eu tentei lê-los – **Ficou importante hein?** – riu.

**- Argh! Esme apenas me pediu. Você sabe... Ela quase que não tem mais tempo depois que descobriu o neto.** – eu ri.

**- Eu nunca que iria imaginar que Anthony era filho de Edward...** – ele disse com um sorriso.

**- Nem eu sabia que ele era o tal "Edward Cullen" quando me envolvi com ele...** – terminei de assinar os documentos.

**- Você sempre escondeu quem era o pai de Anthony e nunca entendi... Mas isso não é da minha conta... **– ele se levantou.

**- Depois conversamos, Jake.** – o abracei.

A porta se abriu e Anthony, Edward e Jasper passaram por ela. Senti um calafrio com o olhar que Edward lançou para Jacob.

**- Anthony? **– Jacob sorriu pra ele.

**- Querido... Lembra do Tio Jacob?** – perguntei me aproximando de Tony.

Ele franziu a testa. Eu não podia culpá-lo de não se lembrar de Jake, afinal ele tinha o visto quando tinha apenas três anos.

**- Ele é amigo do vovô e meu lá de Forks.** – tentei fazê-lo lembrar.

**- Ah! Você que pulou no mar? **– os olhos dele brilharam.

**- Isso mesmo... **– Jake se virou para mim. – **Ele ainda se lembra de mim pulando do penhasco?** – perguntou perplexo.

**- Quem não se lembraria...** – eu ri.

Lancei um olhar para Edward, mas parecia que encarar Jacob duramente parecia mais interessante no momento. Eu falei mais um pouco com Jacob e Jasper que parecia que iria se lançar entre Edward e Jacob a qualquer momento.

**- Tchau, Jake!** – o abracei.

**- Tchau, Bella, depois nós marcamos de tomar um café juntos. **– ele se abaixou em frente a Tony. – **Tchau e da próxima vez que você for a Forks e que estiver lá nós pulamos do penhasco juntos.** – ele bagunçou o cabelo de Tony.

**- Eba! Tchau Tio Jake!** – ele sorriu.

**- Até amanhã Edward.** – Jake disse desconfortável, obviamente sentindo a negatividade vindo de Edward.

Ele apenas acenou pegando a mão do filho e saindo da sala.

**- O que deu nele?** – perguntei baixinho a Jasper.

**- Ciúmes. **– respondeu simplesmente antes de rir.

Meus olhos cresceram de tamanho antes de eu deixá-lo ali rindo sozinho no meio do corredor. Ainda escutei os pedidos de desculpas vindo de Jasper, que obviamente ignorei. O caminho até em casa eu agradeci por nós irmos de helicóptero, já que eu não sabia se conseguiria agüentar o silêncio de Edward.

Quando chegamos em casa Tony pulou de dentro do helicóptero correndo na frente de nós.

**- Edward, o que houve?** – perguntei ficando na frente dele.

Ele me olhou de cara fechada.

**- Nada.** – ele passou por mim.

**- Eu não vou aceitar isso como resposta! **– gritei frustrada.

**- Se você quiser morrer de frio junto comigo, ótimo. –** ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

**- Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo.** – segurei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos.

**- Você quer saber o que estar acontecendo Bella? **– ele começou. – **Eu entro em uma sala e encontro você agarrada a um cara que eu achava que você nem conhecia.** – ele disse.

Bufei.

**- Você está com ciúmes. **– apontei. Ele tentou negar, mas o cortei. – **O que acontece meu querido é que eu e o "cara",** – fiz aspas com os dedos no ar. – **temos um relacionamento antigo, ele é o meu melhor amigo de infância e que só reencontrei no baile por acaso e que por sinal tem uma namorada assim como eu. **– me virei e segui para casa o deixando atordoado.

O jantar seguiu em um silêncio perturbador, que foi apenas quebrado por Tony perguntando o que tinha acontecido, e recebendo como resposta do pai, que era apenas uma dor de cabeça. O castigo de Anthony por ter brigado, foi ficar sem sobremesa depois do jantar e ficar sem poder assistir Tv durante uma semana. Ele chorou um pouco, mas acabou me obedecendo e indo para o quarto dormir mais cedo do que o normal.

Depois do jantar Edward se trancou no seu escritório e eu fui para o quarto. Depois de tomar um banho longo de banheira eu fui dormir. Ainda estava chateada com Edward. Ele não podia sequer imaginar o quanto tinha me machucado com aquilo.

No meio da noite senti a minha cama se movimentar e logo depois fui embrulhada em braços quentes e acolhedores.

**- Me desculpe... **– ele sussurrou.

Abri meus olhos e encarei os verdes dele.

Não queria entrar naquele assunto agora. Eu tinha passado um dia incrivelmente insuportável sem ele ao meu lado e só queria no momento estar em paz em seus braços.

_- Apenas fique ao meu lado..._

**Links: **

**ATENÇÃO! Não sei porque mas eu sinto que vocês não gostam de dá uma olhadinha nas imagens que eu pesquiso, crio e coloco pra vocês com o maior amor e carinho. É bom vocês olharem elas porque eu não sou muito boa em descrição e para vocês terem uma idéia melhor sobre a estória. Por favor olhem! É IMPORTANTE! É só tirar os ESPAÇOS! **

**Álbum do Picasa:**

**http:/ picasaweb. google. com. /MoreThanLifeItself#**

**Álbum do Polyvore:**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427**

**N/B:**

**C**ap simplesmente perfeito, eles estão entrando em uma sintonia, finalmente...Ed com ciúme é uma gracinha...hein...amei o cap, quero ver como isto vai se desenrolar. Lari querida, estou boba com o cap, está incrível, parabéns, tua escrita está cada vez melhor, muito feliz e orgulhosa. Aguardo o próx cap. Boa leitura a todos e não esqueçam de deixar um comentariozinho...Bjo Bjo Bjo

**N/A:**

Meus xuxuzinhos!

O capitulo foi bem fofo ehn? Eu estou amando essa fase _Love_ dos dois. As lemons me dão um pouco de trabalho, mas mesmo assim eu adoro. Próximo capitulo será o Natal dos Cullens [ansiosa!] e terá muito mais momentos fofos de Ed e _Baby_.

Amei cada review, alerts e favorites que enchem a minha caixa de correio. Muito obrigada a; TheDemons , Guerreira Solitaria 12 , GabiBarbosa , gby00 , Estella Cullen, Lara Cullen - sz e minha beta preferida, Daia Matos.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Capitulo 15.**_

Olhei as vitrines a minha volta e meu coração se aqueceu, mesmo estando a 2ºC. A Quinta Avenida como sempre estava linda na semana do Natal. Eu amava o espírito natalino de Nova York.

**- Estou tão animada!** – Alice gritou chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta.

Eu e Rosalie rimos. Estávamos fazendo as últimas compras de Natal. Os Cullens incluindo eu, estávamos indo para Aspen passar o feriado. Eu não pude negar o primeiro Natal de Anthony à família. Eu sentiria falta de Charlie e Renee nesse Natal e senti o quanto eles ficaram decepcionados com a notícia.

**- Você está muito felizinha...** – Rose comentou em um tom malicioso sobre Alice.

**- Isso mesmo.** – concordei.

Ela fez uma careta antes de nos dar língua.

**- Só por que a pessoa está feliz vocês já pensam na maldade.** – reclamou.

**- Alice.** – a chamei. **– Conte tudo.** – exigi.

Ela olhou para mim e Rose durante um bom tempo antes de falar.

**- Eu estou saindo com um cara.**

**- Que cara?** – eu e Rose perguntamos juntas.

Ela franziu os lábios.

**- Jasper. **

**- O que? **– gritamos juntas novamente.

**- Isso mesmo...** – ela voltou a andar.

**- Alice!** – a chamei novamente. **–** **Como? Onde? Porque?** – jorrei perguntas.

**- Naquele dia do jantar na sua casa** - ela olhou para Rose – **Eu bebi alem da conta e...** – ela gemeu envergonhada.

**- Fala!** – gritei.

**- Vocês transaram?** – Rose perguntou curiosa não se preocupando com o fato das pessoas nos olhando no meio da rua e que o homem em questão na conversa era o seu irmão.

**- Não... Mas eu o beijei.** – ela suspirou. **– Ele disse que eu sou apenas uma criança!** – ela disse irritada.

**- Isso é típico de Jasper...** – Rose suspirou.

A diferença de idade de Jasper para Alice era de dez anos, mas isso não mudava o fato dele ter sido um idiota.

**- Então?** – a incentivei.

**- No dia do baile... Eu e ele nos beijamos novamente. Ele ainda tentou dizer que não era certo, mas não o deixei.** – ela se virou para nós.

**- Depois disso, nós nos beijamos mais algumas vezes, mas Jasper ainda não aceitou o fato de que isso é certo, tanto pra mim como para ele... **– ela suspirou.

**- Own... **– corri para abraçá-la. – **Jasper é uma boa pessoa tenho certeza que ele vai perceber que essa coisa de idade não importa... O que importa minha amiga é o que vocês dois estão sentindo.** – olhei nos olhos verdes lindos que ela tinha.

**- Obrigado Bella.** – ela forçou um sorriso.

**- Você quer que eu dê um chega para lá nele?** – Rose perguntou irritada.

**- Não!** – Alice gritou rindo. – **Eu apenas quero um abraço de vocês duas. Mesmo isso acontecendo eu estou feliz.** – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

Alice já tinha ficado tantos anos amando uma pessoa que a considerava a "irmãzinha" que o simples fato dela ter uma ponta de esperança, ela já estava feliz.

**- Não se contente com pouco, você já passou anos amando Jasper em silêncio e o que você merece é tudo o que você sempre sonhou.** – a alertei.

**- Eu sei, mas agora vamos as compras?** – ela perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

Eu e Rose apenas rimos.

**- Então... O que você vai comprar de presente ao Edward? **– Alice perguntou enquanto tomávamos um café na Starbucks.

_Edward._

Depois da nossa briga por causa de Jacob, o nosso relacionamento se baseava em um balanceamento de conversas sobre nós mesmos, e noites incansáveis de luxuria.

Depois de uma longa conversa ele me disse que tinha medo de me perder novamente e que não suportaria me ver nos braços de outro, o que me deixou irritada e ainda mais apaixonada. Eu expliquei a ele que o ciúme que ele sentia provavelmente faria isso. Eu não suportava a idéia de Edward tendo um ataque de ciúmes na frente dos outros. Isso era idiotice. Ele prometeu melhorar e alguns dias depois o obriguei a ir tomar um vinho junto com Leah que visitava a cidade e Jacob. O encontro foi maravilhoso e marcamos outro com o resto dos Cullens.

Leah tinha se dado muito bem com Rose e Alice e quando disse que também era advogada em Seattle, Jasper imediatamente fez uma proposta a ela de trabalhar na empresa. Leah ficou muito feliz com a proposta e aceitou rapidamente, afinal era a melhor firma de advocacia do país onde ela iria trabalhar.

Outra coisa que eu tinha resolvido era que eu tinha voltado a tomar injeções anticoncepcionais. Por mais que as chances de eu engravidar fossem mínimas eu não queria correr o risco. O que eu achei intrigante foi que Edward não tinha me perguntado nem nada, sobre eu estar me protegendo. Acho que ele sabia que eu não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

**- Não sei... Ele tem tantas coisas que fica difícil de saber o que dar. **– respondi.

Eu não sabia o que iria comprar de presente a Edward.

**- Compra uma lingerie sexy.** – Rose brincou. Os Cullens não sabiam que eu e Edward estávamos finalmente juntos, então as minhas cunhadas adoravam me provocar.

**- Muito engraçado Rosalie.** – ri sarcasticamente.

**- Eu realmente não sei...** – Alice suspirou antes dar um gole no seu chocolate quente.

**- Um relógio, ele vai usá-lo sempre...** – Rose opinou.

**- Pode ser...** – dei uma mordida no muffin.

**- É, boa idéia... Se Edward não tivesse uns dez relógios diferentes. **– Alice disse irônica.

**- Mas Bella dando um relógio bonito, ele esqueceria os outros dez usando apenas o dela. –** Rose explicou.

**- Nesse ponto você tem razão...** – pensei na idéia. **– Acho que vou dar uma olhada nos Cds dele e comprar mais uns vintes dos artistas preferidos dele e o tal relógio...** – eu disse.

**- Ótima idéia.** – Rose sorriu.

**- É mesmo. **– Alice concordou.

Terminamos as nossas compras e fui até o escritório andando, mas no meio do caminho algo chamou a minha atenção. Uma loja que eu nunca iria imaginar.

_La Perla._

Olhei a vitrine e tive a certeza que queria entrar. Passei pela porta da loja e fui recebida por uma vendedora.

Um dia desses, eu usei um sutiã mais rendado e Edward tinha amado. Seria uma boa comprar um novo conjunto para a noite de Natal, mas depois pensei em uma idéia melhor. No final da minha visita a loja eu tinha mais três sacolas cheias de lingerie para se juntar as outras oito.

No caminho liguei para Riley e entreguei as sacolas para ele guardar no carro. Fiz o meu caminho rapidamente deixando um burburinho atrás de mim por onde passava, afinal eu era a mulher do chefe. Falei brevemente com Jéssica e entrei na sala de Edward, ele estava atrás da mesa ao telefone e falava pelo que parecia italiano. Tirei o meu casaco e bolsa os deixando no sofá antes de ir para o lado dele da mesa.

**- ****La mia bella donna...** – ele disse me puxando pela cintura.

**- Hum?** – perguntei confusa enquanto Edward me fazia sentar na mesa em cima de todos os seus papeis.

**- Minha bela mulher.** – ele sussurrou antes de me beijar.

Eu ri entre o beijo.

Lentamente senti a mão de Edward embaixo da minha saia. Tentei falar mais foi em vão. A mão dele apertando a minha bunda por baixo da saia foi tudo para me fazer gemer baixinho.

**- Eu quero você aqui...** – Edward sussurrou no meu pescoço.

**- Aqui? **– perguntei espantada.

**- Sim.** – ele se levantou e foi até porta colocando a cabeça do lado de fora. Ainda escutei ele pedir a Jéssica para não deixar ninguém entrar na sala antes de trancar a porta.

Edward voltou até mim e tirou o meu colete beijando freneticamente a minha boca e pescoço. Ele bufou quando viu a blusa de manga comprida que eu usava.

**- Para que tanta roupa?** – murmurou entre dentes enquanto levantava a minha saia e deslizava sem delicadeza nenhuma a minha calcinha e meia-calça até os meus sapatos altos. Eu ri da impaciência de Edward e sua confusão com as roupas.

Ele me levantou e me fez debruçar sobre a mesa.

**- Que visão...** – sussurrou acariciando da minha nuca até a minha bunda que ele apertou, antes de me dar um tapinha.

Gemi quando os dedos dele entraram em contato com a minha fenda.

**- Me fode logo.** – pedi entre gemidos.

**- Adoro quando você fala sujo...** – ele riu bombeando os dedos dentro de mim.

**- Edward...** – gemi impaciente.

Os dedos de Edward saíram de mim e no segundo seguinte ele me invadiu com o seu membro. Edward bombeava freneticamente em mim agarrando a minha cintura fortemente.

Levei uma perna a enlaçando em seu quadril mesmo estando de costas.

**- Mais rápido!** – gritei.

Edward na mesma hora atendeu o meu pedido. As estocadas ficaram mais fortes e rápidas. Ele levou uma mão até o clitóris o apertando entre os dedos e outra mão ao meu seio direito o apertando com vontade.

**- Estou vindo...** – consegui gemer.

**- Venha, baby!** – ele gritou quando o apertei dentro de mim. **– Bella! **– ele mordeu o meu ombro vindo em seu próprio orgasmo.

Depois de tanto eu como Edward vermos um pedacinho do céu, eu cai exausta em cima da mesa com Edward em cima de mim. Minha respiração estava ofegante e as minhas pernas moles por causa do orgasmo.

**- Vamos para casa. **– Edward disse saindo de cima de mim.

Ele levantou a meia-calça e a calcinha. A meia-calça estava rasgada na coxa, mas felizmente a saia escondia. Ele me entregou o colete de pele e se arrumou. Edward pegou a pasta e saiu da sala segurando a minha mão.

Entramos no helicóptero e Edward me abraçou.

**- Você está empolgada com o Natal?** – ele me perguntou com os lábios em meu pescoço.

**- É claro.** – me virei para olhá-lo. **– Você vai estar comigo e é o mais importante.** – sorri amplamente.

**- Para mim esse Natal será o melhor de todos.** – ele beijou a minha cabeça. **– Você estará comigo, Anthony também e a minha família sempre ao meu lado. **

Inclinei-me e o beijei profundamente.

Chegamos em casa e eu ainda podia sentir o meu gozo e o de Edward escorrendo nas minhas pernas e melando a minha meia-calça rasgada. Corri rapidamente para o meu quarto e tirei a roupa colocando um moletom e uma camisa de frio.

Anthony nos contou como foi o dia dele em casa já que estava de férias da escola durante duas semanas, durante o jantar. Eu estava sentada ao lado de Edward e de frente a Tony e podia sentir a mão de Edward passeando pela minha perna direita.

**- Boa noite, filho. **– dei um beijo na testa dele antes de sair do seu quarto deixando Jack, o cachorro deitado na sua caminha no chão.

**- Mamãe! Chama o papai.** – ele pediu.

**- Ok.** – sai do quarto e fui até a sala onde Edward assistia CNN.

Mal tive tempo de dizer nada por que Edward me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou.

**- Anthony.** – eu disse em seus lábios antes que esquecesse.

**- O que?** – ele perguntou beijando o meu pescoço.

**- Ele mandou te chamar.** – eu disse com dificuldade sentindo uma deliciosa ereção em minha coxa.

Edward bufou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Eu ri e me levantei.

**- Vou fazer um banho bem quente para nós dois.** – sai da sala rindo sem antes escutar um gemido bem auditivo de Edward.

Fui até o meu banheiro e abri as torneiras da banheira antes de tirar a minha roupa. Coloquei alguns sais de banho e sabonete de frésias e entrei na banheira. A água quente relaxou os meus músculos. Me deitei e fechei os olhos esperando por Edward.

**- Que visão...** – Edward disse com uma voz rouca.

Eu ri e abri os olhos o encontrando já nu ao lado da banheira.

**- Vem.** – o puxei pelo braço.

Eu me sentei na banheira e Edward sentou atrás de mim comigo no meio das suas pernas.

**- Então... O que Tony queria?** – perguntei fazendo um carinho no seu braço.

**- Ele está tentando descobrir o seu presente de Natal. **– ele disse e eu ri.

**- Todo ano é assim...** – comentei.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Falar para nós em momentos como aqueles não era preciso.

**- Como andam as coisas na Fundação?** – ele puxou assunto.

**- Estou amando! **– respondi animada. **– Você vai lá amanhã?** – me virei para olhá-lo.

Como todo ano os Cullens davam presentes de Natal para as crianças da Fundação. Já no dia de Natal elas recebiam presentes, mas esses eram doações e alguns que a Fundação mesmo comprava para dar.

**- Acho que sim...** – respondeu.

**- Anthony está animado em conhecer as crianças. Eu falo tanto dele para elas e delas pra ele que será ótimo esse encontro.** – comentei encostando as minhas costas em seu peito.

Edward ficou calado um momento, que eu pensei que ele não tivesse gostado da idéia de Anthony ir a Fundação.

**- Edward?** – o chamei. **– O que houve?** – me virei novamente quando não houve resposta.

Edward tinha os olhos voltados para a parede mais próxima e sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

**- Edward?** – o chamei novamente.

Ele me olhou e seus olhos estavam cheios de emoções.

**- Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você comigo.** – ele disse e se inclinou para me beijar.

Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas correspondi ao beijo.

Quando nos separamos ele tinha um olhar estranho no rosto.

**- Edward o que houve?** – perguntei segurando o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

**- Eu só tomei algumas decisões...** – ele sorriu enigmático e pegou uma toalha na pilha próxima a banheira**. – Venha, vamos ficar enrugados. **– disse.

Eu me levantei e o deixei secar cada parte do meu corpo. Eu ri quando ele dedicou uma atenção maior em meus seios e entre as minhas pernas e ao longo delas.

Sentei-me na cama entre as pernas de Edward que tinha as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

**- Sua família vai fazer uma mega festa de ano novo em Aspen. **– comentei. Alice quase tinha me matado de susto dizendo que faria uma grande festa com milhões de celebridades e milionários.

**- Emmett me informou... Todo ano é assim. Mas eu acho que elas farão uma coisa menor esse ano. Não será legal um monte de gente lá com Anthony dormindo. **– ele disse.

**- É... Tony malmente vai durar até a meia-noite... –** eu ri.

**- Com certeza...** – concordou. **– Eu preciso te dizer algo.** – ele disse depois um momento de silêncio.

**- Diga.** – me virei para olhá-lo.

**- Nos próximos meses eu vou ter que viajar muito e eu quero me certificar que você vai estar bem com isso. **– ele soltou um suspiro.

**- Por que Edward? Aconteceu algo?** – perguntei preocupada.

**- Não, na verdade... É que eu vou comprar uma empresa em Dubai e preciso viajar algumas vezes para fechar negocio.** – explicou.

**- Mas não era Emmett que fazia esse tipo de coisa?** – perguntei já sentindo o meu peito afundar só de pensar em ficar alguns dias sem ele. **– Me explique melhor. –** pedi me sentando totalmente de frente pra ele.

**- Essa empresa não tem nada haver com a Cullen Investimentos. É algo meu. Quando Benjamin me ligou para perguntar se eu estava interessado eu fiquei interessado pensando na CI, mas ele me disse que o dono não venderia para só investir e vender a empresa, ele queria vender para alguém que tinha total interesse em ficar com ela. De inicio eu neguei rapidamente, mas depois de conhecer Anthony e poder ver que eu tinha uma chance com você não pensei em nada mais, eu queria uma empresa que fosse realmente minha sem ajuda da família nem nada.** – ele me olhou nos olhos. **– Eu queria uma casa para nós, crianças correndo no pátio, um cachorro, conversar com você sobre o meu dia sem antes receber um beijo caloroso por causa da minha chegada. Eu quero um futuro, uma família com você, Bella.** – ele disse sincero.

Senti os meus olhos marejarem. Era tudo o que eu queria com Edward. Eu o amava mais do que tudo em minha vida e ter tudo o que ele tinha dito era o meu sonho.

**- Eu te amo, e também quero ter tudo isso com você.** – me inclinei para beijá-lo.

**- Eu sei que é cedo para falar nisso, mas eu quero me casar com você e ter mais uns quatro filhos.** – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Gelei. Edward queria mais filhos e isso na forma tradicional era quase que impossível para mim.

**- Ok, me conte mais sobre esse projeto.** – pedi tentando mudar de assunto.

Edward me contou muito sobre tudo. Basicamente a empresa era do ramo de petróleo e Benjamin iria auxiliar Edward com isso. Ele teria que viajar no mínimo umas seis vezes para Dubai, o que me deixou um pouco triste, mas era uma coisa importante pra ele então eu não podia deixar de ficar feliz.

**- Eu preciso disso, é minha independência, e sem duvida a chance de sair da sombra do meu pai...** – Edward comentou.

**- Isso é bom... Eu gosto disso Edward, se você está feliz eu também estou.** – dei um beijo rápido nos seu lábios.

**- E você Bella? Não tem nenhum desejo de independência? –** ele perguntou me puxando para mais perto.

Eu tinha um desejo. Como eu iria morar em Nova York e não tinha nenhuma chance de voltar a ser professora eu tinha a vontade de abri um café ou um bistrô pra mim.

**- Tenho, eu queira abrir um bistrô ou um café, bem pequeno, só para mim...** – eu disse.

**- Eu gosto da idéia, você é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, não me surpreenderia ver a sua coisa pequena se transformar em algo grande. **– ele disse.

**- Fala sério!** – bati no seu braço brincando. – **Era bem capaz que falisse no primeiro mês.** – eu ri.

**- Sério. Eu como presidente da CI, digo que você tem grandes chances de se dar bem em um negocio pequeno.** – ele disse bem sério.

- **Obrigada por acreditar em mim.** – dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

**- Se você quiser te dou uma cafeteria.** – ele disse me segurando pela cintura.

**- Não Edward! Nunca que iria aceitar isso de você**. – tentei me soltar do seu abraço.

**- Mas quando nos casarmos você vai aceitar. Tudo que é meu será seu. E não me preocupo em nada de te dar presente adiantado. **– ele disse em meu ouvido.

**- Certo, quando nos casarmos, mas por enquanto não.** – sai do seu abraço. **– Você já percebeu que você me sustenta? Eu tenho o salário da Fundação, mas mesmo assim eu não gasto em nada. **– reclamei.

**- Você não gosta?** – ele perguntou confuso. **– A maioria das mulheres pediria a Deus por isso Bella, mas você faz o contrário.** – ele balançou a cabeça.

**- Eu não sou como as outras mulheres. Não gosto de ser sustentada por ninguém, Edward. Eu tenho um diploma suado para que? Para dizer que é formada em alguma coisa? Não muito obrigada... **– olhei para parede no meu lado direito.

**- Ei** – ele segurou o meu queixo. - **Eu não queria te ofender, é só que é meio complicado para eu tentar te entender e muito menos aceitar. Eu fui criado em um meio onde as mulheres não precisam trabalhar e sim ficar o dia inteiro comprando roupa ou em um SPA.** – ele olhou nos meus olhos.

Mordi o lábio.

**- É só que para mim... Está muito complicado viver em um mundo ao qual eu não pertenço. **– eu disse e o abracei.

**- Bella eu só te peço para me dizer o que você não gosta para eu poder me moldar a você.** – ele disse.

**- Obrigada... **– beijei o seu peito nu.

**- Eu que agradeço por você me amar e me aturar. **– ele riu dá própria piada.

**- Te amar não vejo problema, o ruim mesmo é te aturar.** – brinquei.

**- É assim?** – ele me jogou ao seu lado na cama enquanto subia em cima de mim.

**- É...** – eu ri me agarrando ao travesseiro.

**- Obrigada, futura Sra. Cullen.** – ele disse irônico com os olhos brilhando na ultima palavra.

**- De nada Sr. Cullen... **– não consegui dizer mais nada por que fui calada por beijos bastante convincentes de que eu deveria ficar calada e aproveitar.

Acordei na manhã seguinte frustrada por encontrar a cama vazia. Olhei em volta e não vi sinal de Edward. Era assim, quando eu conseguia acordar cedo eu ainda podia dar um beijo de bom dia a ele, quando eu acordava tarde como aquele dia eu só podia ter alguns minutos românticos com Edward à noite. Nós não podíamos dar bandeira e deixar Anthony curioso de porque o pai tinha dormido na minha cama, então todas as manhãs Edward ia para o seu quarto através das nossas varandas conjugadas.

Depois de bufar de raiva umas dez vezes me vesti para o dia. Coloquei uma blusa de manga comprida cinza que mais parecia um moletom, calça jeans e botas.

Passei no quarto de Tony e ele já estava arrumado e escovando os dentes. Dei bom dia a Bree que também descia as escadas e fui para o andar de baixo.

Cheguei à cozinha Edward estava vestido casualmente, com uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida e meias. Significava que ele ia para a Fundação comigo e Anthony. Aproveitei que Tony ainda estava no andar de baixo e dei um beijo em meu namorado escutando uma risadinha de Bree ao fundo.

**- Senti sua falta quando acordei... **– eu disse em sua orelha.

**- Me desculpe, mas eu escutei passos e pensei ser Anthony.** – ele disse e me deu um beijo rápido.

**- Ok, desculpado.** – sorri e me sentei ao seu lado.

Bree nos olhou sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos. Na terça-feira depois do Baile podemos dizer que Bree perguntou sobre os lençóis impecáveis da cama de Edward e só pude responder que ele tinha dormido comigo e que ela não precisava se incomodar com a cama dele a partir daquele dia. Depois disso podemos dizer Bree pulou por uns 10min para dizer que estava muito feliz por eu e Edward.

Anthony desceu minutos depois todo sorridente por finalmente conhecer as crianças da Fundação. Nós fizemos o caminho até a Fundação com Anthony me enchendo de perguntas sobre as crianças.

**- Tia Alice!** – Tony saltou do carro antes mesmo de eu ou Edward pensarmos em fazer isso.

Alice encheu de beijos as bochechas do sobrinho enquanto ele ria.

**- Eu te amo.** – Edward sussurrou antes de sair do carro.

**- E como eu amo.** – eu disse de volta saindo do carro.

Cumprimentei os Cullens, e os Hales e entramos na Fundação. Esme amou as pequenas mudanças que eu tinha feito e disse que não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor para sucedê-la. Fomos até a sala de recreação onde as crianças estavam e elas sorriram gritando animadas quando nos viram. Algumas abraçaram Esme com saudades e outras se reuniram em volta de mim querendo beijos e abraços. Anthony gostou das crianças e logo começou a brincar com elas, eu estava um pouco preocupada por não ter visto Elizabeth. Procurei rapidamente por ela e não a encontrei fui até a Susan que estava tentando organizar as crianças.

**- Susan, onde Elizabeth está? –** perguntei olhando em volta.

**- Ah, não a vi...** – ela olhou em volta ficando nas pontas dos pés. **– Ali, Srta. Swan! **– ela apontou.

Olhei na direção e quase tive um infarto, Elizabeth brincava animadamente com Anthony e Edward.

Murmurei um obrigado e fui até eles. Edward foi o primeiro a notar a minha presença ele tinha um sorriso largo no rosto.

**- Tia Bella!** – Lizza veio na minha direção me abraçando pelas pernas.

**- Tudo bem, Lizza?** – me agachei sorrindo para ela.

**- Tudo tia.** – ela olhou para trás e cochichou em meu ouvido. **– Tio Edward parece um príncipe, é tão lindo! Como você, que parece uma princesa.** – ela disse impressionada.

Eu ri e concordei.

Nós quatro brincamos animados. Edward e Anthony adoraram Lizza e ela a eles. Edward ainda disse que se casaria com Lizza quando ela ficasse mais velha e Tony me fez me prometer que eu casaria com ele também. Naquele momento eu sentia que aquela era a minha família. O homem que eu amo, o meu filho e uma criança que eu considerava minha filha. Estávamos tanto em nossa bolha que todos se assustaram com o clarão inesperado.

**- Nossa que família linda!** – Alice exclamou com uma câmera na mão.

Olhei feio para ela e gemi quando ouvi Lizza.

**- Vocês são a minha família? **

E tive vontade de chorar quando Tony abriu a boca.

**- Você é minha irmã? **

**- Calminha gente.** – Edward se apressou a falar dando um olhar mortal a Alice. **– Tia Alice disse que nós somos uma família bonita, mas se fossemos uma família. Isso não significa nada. **– explicou.

Anthony e Lizza fizeram uma expressão confusa.

**- É, Lizza logo... Logo, vai encontrar uma família para ela, que não será nós...** – tentei melhorar as coisas.

De repente eles começaram a chorar.

**- Eu quero Lizza como minha irmã! **– Tony gritou.

**- Eu quero Tony...** – ela choramingou.

Olhei para Edward desesperada.

**- Depois conversamos sobre isso.** – eu disse em tom definitivo.

Eles choramingaram mais um pouco, mas se esqueceram do assunto.

**- Eu gostaria de ter Elizabeth como filha.** – Edward sussurrou em minha orelha discretamente.

Olhei para ele chocada que fingia que nada tinha acontecido. Minha mente trabalha em uma velocidade incrível. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em ter uma família com Edward. Ter Anthony e Elizabeth brincando com Jack no jardim. Nós dois sentados em uma cadeira em um dia de verão olhando eles dois.

Quando saí do meu sonho de família feliz, as crianças e os Cullens brincavam felizes com os seus brinquedos novos. Edward brincava com outras crianças, mas Elizabeth e Anthony estavam o tempo todo perto dele.

Quando finalmente fomos embora eu peguei uma carona com Alice para fazer algumas compras de ultima hora. Ela me deixou no SoHo e eu fui até uma loja local comprar alguns Cds como parte do presente de Edward.

Quando finalmente voltei para casa de táxi já era noite. Entrei em casa e encontrei Edward e Anthony dormindo no tapete. Chamei Edward e ele levou Anthony dormindo enquanto eu levava Jack para ficar na sua caminha.

Fui para o quarto e tomei um banho quente e em seguida coloquei o meu pijama de frio. Aproveitei o tempo para fazer a minha mala para Aspen, eu sabia que não teria tempo para fazê-la no outro dia de manhã. Edward já estava na cama meio sonolento então eu apenas me deitei ao seu lado, antes de dar um beijo rápido nos seus lábios.

Acordei de uma noite não muito boa, eu tinha me mexido o tempo inteiro. Sorri quando senti a presença de Edward me abraçando. Me virei e o encontrei de olhos fechados e com um sorriso sutil no rosto.

**- Bom dia. **– saudei.

**- Bom dia.** – ele abriu os olhos e deu um beijo rápido nos meus lábios.

**- Ficarei com saudades de dormir com você todas as noites... **– fiz bico me aconchegando melhor em seus braços.

**- Também... Mas sempre há uma escapada durante a noite para o seu quarto.** – ele riu me fazendo rir também.

**- Então é assim? Nós vamos fugir um para o quarto do outro no meio da noite, como dois adolescentes?** – perguntei.

**- Acho que sim...** – ele me beijou novamente. – **Meu sonho adolescente... **– ele sussurrou.

As coisas esquentaram um pouco, mas eu tinha certeza que Anthony acordaria a qualquer momento.

**- Vamos, Tony acordará logo.** – o empurrei de cima de mim.

Edward gemeu quando me mexi e percebi que eu tinha uma ereção matinal me esperando.

**- Baby...** – ele gemeu se esfregando contra mim.

**- Venha.** – consegui sair debaixo dele e tentei puxá-lo como toda a minha força para fora da cama.

Edward riu da minha tentativa falha e se levantou. O guiei até o banheiro e fiz questão de tirar toda a sua roupa e a minha também. O empurrei para dentro do box e fiz questão de deixar a água morna como ele gostava.

Edward atacou a minha boca, faminto, se esfregando contra mim.

**- Amor...** – afastei a minha boca da sua e o empurrei contra a parede.

**- Sim baby!** – ele gemeu quando acariciei o seu membro.

Trilhei beijos pelo seu peito másculo, o seu abdômen malhado até chegar ao membro dele.

**- Você não precisa...** – ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido quando beijei a ponta do seu pênis.

Lambi toda a extensão do pênis de Edward e em seguida o abocanhei quase todo, deixei a minha mão acariciar a sua base e bolas. Edward levou uma mão até ao meu cabelo e guiou os meus movimentos. Eu adorava a sensação do membro de Edward na minha boca, na realidade eu adorava a sensação de estar em contato de algum jeito com Edward.

Relaxei o melhor que podia a minha garganta quando Edward começou a estocar com mais força na minha boca. Eu chupava o membro o mais forte que eu conseguia, escutando gemidos e palavrões de Edward.

**- Venha para mim...** – pedi sentindo o seu membro pulsar ainda mais dentro de minha boca.

**- Bella! **– ele gritou e eu sentir o seu liquido inundando a minha boca.

Levantei-me depois de limpar o seu membro e Edward me puxou para um beijo.

Quando ele começou a percorrer o meu corpo com a mão o impedi.

**- Não.** – sussurrei e ele me olhou confuso. **– Não temos tempo.** – expliquei me afastando.

Terminamos o nosso banho e Edward foi para o seu quarto se trocar enquanto eu terminei de colocar alguns produtos de higiene na bolsa.

Quando entrei na cozinha me surpreendi ao encontrar todos os Cullens ali.

**- Bom dia!** – cumprimentei a todos.

Todos disseram um bom dia uníssono e Esme continuou a fazer panquecas juntamente com Emm. Olhei em volta e não encontrei Tony em nenhum lugar.

**- Cadê Anthony?** – perguntei olhando em volta.

**- Está com os novos primos.** – Rose disse com um sorriso.

**- Primos? **– perguntei confusa.

**- Você não sabe? Eu consegui uma permissão para ficar com as crianças durante o Natal e Ano novo.** – ela sorriu brilhante.

**- Oh, Rose!** – dei um abraço nela e Emm.

**- Cadê Charlotte?** – perguntei olhando em volta.

Charlotte era o bebezinho lindo que eles tinham adotado.

**- Com Edward. **– Alice disse me dando uma piscadela.

Eu revirei os olhos e fui atrás dos dois os encontrando na sala. Edward estava babando a sobrinha ele fazia caras e bocas enquanto ela o olhava com os olhinhos apertados e o lábio inferior para frente.

Era uma cena bonita de se ver. Eu só rezava para que no lugar de Charlotte estivesse um filho nosso.

Sentei-me em silêncio ao seu lado e olhei mais de perto Charlotte. Sua pele clara era tão macia, os cachinhos loiros eram tão brilhantes, a boca em formato de biquinho era vermelha, os traços perfeitos de seu rostinho e os olhos verdes não paravam olhando para todas as direções.

**- Ela é linda.** – eu disse alisando os seus cachinhos.

**- Sim... É...** – Edward me olhou nos olhos. **– Eu só espero que quando tivermos mais alguns eles sejam lindos, como você. **– disse.

Não agüentei e o beijei.

**- Não tão rápido...** – reclamou me puxando com a mão livre.

Inclinei-me novamente e o beijei mais profundamente. Eu e Edward estávamos sendo cuidadosos por causa de Charlotte.

Escutei alguém limpar a garganta e eu pulei para trás sentindo o meu rosto ficar vermelho. Olhei para a porta encontrando Jasper parado com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

**- Desse jeito minha sobrinha vai ficar traumatizada.** – ele disse cruzando os braços.

Desviei o meu olhar para Charlotte que dormia calmamente.

Olhei para Jasper implorando com o olhar.

**- Não se preocupem, não contarei nada a ninguém... **– ele sorriu e pegou Charlotte dos braços de Edward.

**- Obrigada Jasper. **– sorri e agarrei a mão de Edward.

**- Isso mesmo Jasper, muito obrigada, nós queremos curtir um momento juntos até contar a família... Você sabe o quanto Alice, Emmett e Esme podem ser. **– Edward disse com um sorriso.

**- Não se preocupem... Eu já desconfiava desde o ataque de ciúmes de Edward no escritório...** – ele riu.

Eu ri vendo a careta do meu namorado.

**- Ok, eu só vim avisar que o café da manhã está pronto. **– ele saiu da sala com Charlotte no colo.

Eu e Edward fomos para a sala de jantar encontrando todos os Cullens já sentados apenas esperando por nós dois. Todos nós comemos animados falando sobre a Fundação, Natal, festa de Ano novo, crianças e da nossa infância.

Era tão bom estar entre os Cullens. Era como se ela fosse a minha família.

Enquanto eu e Esme levávamos os pratos para a cozinha Riley apareceu pela porta dos fundos ofegante e carregando uma mala.

**- Aconteceu algo, Riley?** – perguntei preocupada.

**- Hum, não senhora...** – ele respondeu sem jeito tentando esconder algo nas suas costas.

Me movi tentando ver o que era e tomei um susto quando vi um tufo de cabelo loiro atrás dele. Me mexi novamente e vi Elizabeth atrás dele.

**- Lizza?** – perguntei confusa.

Riley saiu da frente a revelando. Ela estava confusa, mas quando me viu correu na minha direção me abraçando.

**- Tia! **– ela gritou animada.

**- Lizza...** – me virei para Riley. **– O que ela está fazendo aqui? **– perguntei.

**- Ela vai passar o Natal conosco.** – Edward apareceu atrás de mim.

**- Mas... Ela não pode...** – eu disse confusa.

**- Pode, eu tenho um amigo que é juiz e que me deu uma autorização para que ela passasse o Natal e o Ano Novo com nós... **– ele explicou com um sorriso.

**- Tio Eddie! **– Lizza pulou em cima dele animada.

Edward fez uma careta por causa do apelido, mas depois deu um sorriso radiante a ela. Eu estava tão orgulhosa por Edward. A cada atitude dele me fazia o amar ainda mais.

Tive vontade de beijá-lo ali, mas não podia. Então eu apenas o abracei.

A viagem de ida para Aspen foi tranqüila. Passei a maior parte do tempo conversando com a minha família. Era bom falar assim.

_Minha família._

Elizabeth parecia se encaixar perfeitamente entre os Cullens. E por um minuto contemplei a possibilidade de transformá-la em uma Cullen um dia.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto de Aspen, a criançada pulou para fora do jatinho particular dos Cullens. Encontramos com Bree e mais alguns empregados da casa de campo que tinham vindo no dia anterior para organizar tudo. Eu, Edward, Tony e Lizza entramos em um dos carros que nós esperavam e Riley dirigiu entre as montanhas cobertas de neve.

Edward tinha me dito que Aspen era muito fria, mas que com o inverno o frio tinha triplicado.

A viagem de carro foi mais longa do que deveria ser por causa da pista congelada, passamos pela cidade linda de casas coloniais até a floresta totalmente branca.

Quando Riley finalmente parou me assustei com a "casa de campo" dos Cullens. Era lindo o local.

A casa era de dois andares, a fachada era de pedra polida, no andar inferior eu podia ver varias cadeiras distribuídas pelo local, umas duas lareiras e varias janelas e portas francesas de vidro. No andar superior o parapeito era de vidro de onde podia se ver mais janelas e portas.

**- Adorei...** – comentei baixinho para Edward.

**- É bonita mesmo, meu avô decidiu construir uma casa de campo aqui em Aspen em 20'. E Esme insatisfeita com a casa depois que ele morreu a reformou por completo. **– explicou.

De longe eu podia ver Emmett com o pouco de neve da grama brincando com Anthony, Lizza e Brian.

**- Eu gosto da idéia de ter Elizabeth conosco.** – Edward acompanhando o meu olhar.

Olhei pra ele e pude ver que ele falava sério.

**- Bella, Edward! Vamos!** – Alice gritou aparecendo de dentro da casa.

Nós entramos e suspirei com a temperatura ambiente agradável. Dentro da casa era ainda mais lindo. A sala de estar era magnífica.

As paredes e os sofás eram de um tom de palha, havia uma enorme lareira de pedra lisa e clara, as almofadas era em um tom de vermelho e vinho, tinham alguns arranjos de flores espalhados pela sala a deixando perfumada.

Eu e Edward nos sentamos ao lado de Esme em um sofá próximo a uma poltrona onde Carlisle estava sentado. Alice estava no sofá oposto com Rose conversando animada.

E Emmett, Jasper e as crianças estavam fora de vista.

**- Emmett!** – Rose o gritou.

Ele apareceu segurando um sanduíche enorme e com Jasper atrás dele com um do mesmo tamanho. Emmett pegou Rose pela cintura e se sentou no sofá a puxando para o seu colo. Jasper se sentou entre o casal e Alice a quem deu um meio sorriso.

Vendo Jasper e Alice juntos, considerei conversar com Edward sobre os dois para ajudá-los. Para mim eles eram quase que como irmãos para mim. E por mais que existisse uma diferença de idade, isso não mudava nada.

Nós conversamos um pouco até cada um subir até o seu quarto se arrumar para o almoço. Eu e Edward estávamos em quarto separados, o que eu lamentei muito.

Eu coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida e botas. Coloquei também roupas quentes em Lizza e Tony para o almoço.

**- Bella, quero mais batata. **– Lizza pediu.

Eu ri. Ela só tinha comido batata e carne durante o almoço. Coloquei mais um pouco de batata e a ajudei a comer. Lizza era muito pequena e não sabia comer normalmente sozinha.

Tony ao lado de Lizza pediu mais alguma coisa ao pai e ele foi ajudá-lo. Enquanto eu alimentava Lizza e comia percebi a mesa muito quieta a não ser o barulho que Charlotte fazia e Brian. Olhei para cima e senti seis pares de olhos em nós quatro.

**- Oww... Eles ficam tão lindos assim...** – Esme disse emocionada.

Eu senti as minhas bochechas esquentarem. Dei um olhar a Edward que sorria amplamente.

Felizmente Jasper teve o bom senso de começar um assunto. Nós terminamos de comer, mas eu ainda podia sentir os olhos de Rose sobre mim. Por um segundo eu fiquei preocupada em ela estar descobrindo algo. Rose era uma pessoa muito observadora com as coisas a sua volta e tinha certeza que ela percebeu algo com a minha interação com Edward.

Nós terminamos de almoçar e imediatamente senti sono, a noite anterior não tinha sido muito boa para mim. Pedi para Edward e Bree darem uma olhada em Lizza e Tony antes de subir para o meu quarto.

Entrei no meu quarto e tirei a minha calça jeans antes de desabar na cama. Eu me sentia muito cansada. Pela minha falta de sono.

Depois de um tempo na cama percebi que a minha falta de sono era ansiedade para passar o Natal com os Cullens.

_Eu só esperava que aquele fosse o melhor Natal da minha vida..._

**LINKS: **

Todas as fotos do capitulo estão aqui!

Obrigada a todos que dão uma olhadinha lá!

**Álbum do Picasa:**

http:/ picasaweb. google. com. /MoreThanLifeItself#

**Álbum do Polyvore:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427

**N/A: **

Oi xuxuzinhos!

Me desculpem pela a demora... tem um tempão, que Daia me mandou o capitulo betado e eu não posto. É eu sei, sou uma bocó! ¬¬"

Mas e ai? O que acharam? Somo será essa interação da família Cullen com a pequena Elizabeth? Eu acho que Bella e Edward estão cada vez mais apaixonados por ela.

Eu sei que eu tinha prometido o Natal nesse capitulo, mas ele iria ficar muito grande. Então teremos um capitulo pra o Natal e outro MARA do Ano nove que já estar pronto.

Obrigada a todas as reviews, alerts e favorites!

Obrigada também a; Loola Malfoy, Guerreira Solitaria 12, Estella Cullen, karol, Daia Matos, Deb, gby00, Glaucia S, Luna Stew, Finhaa Masen, NANA, Lara Cullen – sz e a MaryAnn – BR. Muito Obrigada mesmo amei cada uma das reviews!

**N/B:** ain amei amei o cap. Perfeito... Todos já estão percebendo a química que rola entre os dois, acho que vem mais membros para essa família. Lari querida o cap ta incrível, ansiosa para saber o que vai ser do Natal e Ano Novo da família Cullen. Boa leitura a todos e não esqueçam de deixar um comentzinho... Bjo Daia.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Capitulo 16.**_

**- Edward, é muito longe!** – reclamei.

Olhei para trás e vi que a casa estava fora de vista.

**- Calma **_**baby**_**, já estamos chegando...** – ele disse me abraçando por trás.

**- Ok, **_**Sr. Cullen**_**...** – eu ri esfregando a minha bunda em sua pélvis.

**- Bella...** – ele me repreendeu. **– Não me provoque.** – ele disse entre dentes.

**- Ok. **– eu saí do seu abraço e continuei a caminhada já esquecida.

Eu já estava há dois dias na "casa de campo" dos Cullens. Eu posso dizer que estava me divertindo muito à noite, mas os dias eram torturantes vendo Edward sem poder tocá-lo ou beijá-lo. Nós sempre tínhamos umas escapadinhas em armários, atrás de uma árvore ou até um _pequeno_ cochilo durante à tarde.

Jasper tinha mantido a sua palavra e fingia que não sabia de nada, o que era bom. Lizza a cada minuto parecia que já fazia parte da família, na realidade parecia que ela era uma Cullen. Todos a adoravam e a tratavam do mesmo jeito com que tratavam Anthony, ele já tinha dito diversas vezes que ela era irmã dele. Eu não sabia se isso era bom para eles, já que eles seriam separados depois das festividades, Lizza voltaria para a Fundação e Tony pra casa quando começariam as aulas. Às vezes eu penso que não foi uma boa Edward ter trazido ela, eu não sabia como ela iria lidar com a perda depois.

**- Jack volte aqui!** – Edward gritou vendo ele fazer um caminho errado.

O cachorro olhou para nós e veio correndo na nossa direção.

Edward me guiou para uma área mais densa até chegarmos e um pequeno gramado em frente a um precipício.

**- Venha.** – ele me chamou para me sentar embaixo de uma árvore.

Sentei-me entre as suas pernas e relaxei. O sol já estava quase nascendo e dava pra ver os contornos das montanhas.

**- O sol já vai nascer... Eu quero que você veja daqui de cima...** – Edward descansou o queixo em meu ombro.

Assenti e agarrei a sua mão. Jack deitou ao nosso lado e fechou os olhos cansado da caminhada.

Aos poucos o sol foi aparecendo deixando o céu em tons de azul, amarelo e laranja.

**- Lindo...** – sussurrei maravilhada.

**- Não como você... **– ele disse em minha orelha antes de dar um beijo na mesma.

Sorri e me virei para olhá-lo.

**- Te amo...** – sussurrei antes de beijá-lo.

Mudei-me para ficar de joelhos na sua frente enquanto o beijo ficava mais quente. Levei as minhas mãos para o seu cabelo massageando suavemente a sua nuca. Edward segurou minha cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra seguia o destino da minha bunda.

**- Você é minha vida. **– ele disse carinhosamente.

Sorri e virei a minha cabeça para ver a luz do sol iluminando tudo. As montanhas brilhavam por causa do gelo, as suaves campinas pareciam mais verdes e eu podia ver os pássaros voando no céu amarelo.

Virei-me para Edward e de repente ele parecia um anjo iluminado. Os cabelos pareciam dourados em vez de bronze, os olhos mais verdes ainda e a pele parecia que brilhava como se ouvissem milhares de diamantes a revestindo.

Toquei suavemente o cabelo dele e Edward fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho. Tracei os contornos de seu rosto e dediquei maior tempo em seus lábios.

**- Você sempre será a minha **_**baby**_**. Não importa o que aconteça. **– ele disse abrindo os olhos e me encarando seriamente.

Sorri largamente. A cada palavra, cada toque, olhar, beijo, gesto, carinho. Tudo o que

Edward fazia, mais me fazia amá-lo, ainda mais do que já amava.

**- Diz de novo.** – pedi. Eu amava quando ele me chamava de _baby._

**- O que?** – ele perguntou confuso.

**- Me chama de **_**baby**_**...**

**- **_**Baby...**_– ele beijou a minha testa. **– **_**Baby...**_– beijou a minha têmpora. **– **_**Baby...**_ – ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. **– **_**Baby...**_– ele beijou a minha bochecha direita. **– **_**Baby...**_– ele beijou a minha bochecha esquerda. **– **_**Baby...**_ – ele beijou o meu queixo. **– **_**Minha baby...**_– ele finalmente beijou os meus lábios.

Inclinei-me na sua direção e o beijei mais duramente enquanto eu agarrava o seu cabelo com uma mão e a outra descansava em seu maxilar. As mãos de Edward passearam pelo meu corpo sem nenhuma reserva. Senti a sua mão acariciar as minhas costas por baixo da blusa e o desejo de tê-lo dentro de mim cresceu rapidamente.

Abri as minhas pernas e sentei no seu colo sentindo Edward distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço. Me mexi de forma que o seu sexo tocou o meu fazendo ambos gemerem.

**- Não podemos... Vamos congelar aqui...** – ele murmurou em meu pescoço.

**- Eu sei...** – sussurrei de volta fazendo de novo a fricção entre os nossos sexos separados por algumas camadas de tecido.

Continuei a fricção entre os nossos sexos sentindo a mão de Edward acariciar o meu seio por baixo da blusa.

Abri a minha calça jeans o suficiente para colocar a mão de Edward dentro da minha calcinha.

**- Eu quero tanto você aqui...** – choraminguei o sentindo acariciar o meu clitóris.

**- Puta merda, **_**baby**_**!** – ele grunhiu. **– Você está tão molhada para mim...** – ele apertou o meu clitóris entre os dedos.

Joguei a minha cabeça para trás gemendo alto. Levei a minha mão até a sua calça a abrindo o suficiente para a minha mão encontrar o seu membro dentro da sua cueca boxer.

Edward tirou o membro dele de dentro da calça e senti-o estremecer com o ar frio. O acariciei lentamente antes de aumentar a velocidade dos meus movimentos. Eu quase chorei quando senti Edward me penetrar com dois dedos e torcê-los dentro de mim encontrando o meu ponto sensível.

Pressionei a sua glande e Edward chupou anda mais forte o meu pescoço. Eu sabia que ia ficar uma marca, mas não me importei no momento.

**- Venha para mim **_**baby**_**...** – ele pediu entre dentes.

Rebolei na sua mão sentindo o orgasmo se construir em meu ventre e espalhar em todo o meu corpo. Foi ai que eu explodi, gritei alto o nome de Edward me amolecendo em seus braços. Respirei fundo e percebi que Edward ainda não tinha a sua liberação. Voltei a acariciá-lo ouvindo um grunhido vindo dele. Me abaixei e suguei a sua glande com força.

**- **_**Baby**_**! **– ele gritou levando uma mão até o meu cabelo.

Coloquei tudo o que podia dentro da minha boca, apertei as suas bolas com uma mão e com a outra acariciando o que eu não conseguia colocar na boca.

**- Venha para mim **_**love.**_ – pedi passando os meus dentes pela extensão.

**- Isabella!** – ele gritou em êxtase.

O pênis de Edward se contorceu antes dele liberar todo o seu liquido em minha boca. Eu suguei cada gota da sua liberação.

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e eu coloquei a minha cabeça em cima do seu coração o ouvindo bater descontroladamente. Edward apoiou a cabeça na árvore tentando se controlar.

Olhei para Jack correndo atrás de um lagarto e ri.

**- Bella?** – perguntou confuso.

**- Nós praticamente transamos em frente a um cachorro... **– eu disse rindo.

Edward olhou para Jack e riu. Era completamente estranho transar em frente a um cachorro daquele jeito.

**- Nós estamos o transformando em um pervertido...** – ele disse.

**- Completamente.** – concordei.

Ficamos mais um pouco ali em silêncio, eu escutando o coração de Edward e sentindo o seu cheiro me inebriar e ele fazendo um carinho em meu cabelo.

Quando percebi já era tarde o suficiente para nós irmos embora. Eu me levantei arrumando a minha calça e blusa e Edward guardando seu membro que estava mantido aquecido entre nós dois, entre as roupas. Ele até tentou ajeitar o meu cabelo, mas desistiu pela falta de experiência.

Nós praticamente corremos de volta para casa, para que ninguém percebesse a nossa fuga. Chegamos em casa e encontramos Riley de saída. Cumprimentamos ele, que pareceu envergonhado praticamente sabendo o que nós estávamos fazendo na floresta aquela hora e nervoso, quando perguntei aonde ia ele respondeu que iria comprar algo para a ceia de mais tarde.

Me despedi de Edward na cozinha tendo Bree como testemunha e subi para o meu quarto tomar um banho bem quente. Depois de um banho demorado vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida e botas, antes de sair me certifiquei de esconder a marca no pescoço que Edward me deixou na floresta. Fui até o quarto de Tony e Lizza os encontrando brincando na cama.

**- Bom dia meus amores!** – eu pulei na cama como eles.

**- Bom dia!** – eles pularam em cima de mim.

Eu brinquei um pouco com eles antes de ajudá-los a se vestir. Em Tony coloquei uma calça, um suéter azul por cima de uma blusa de manga comprida e tênis, já em Lizza uma calça, e um suéter amarelo e uma bota UGG que eu achava horrível, mas que pelo menos eram quentes. Prendi os cachos de Lizza em duas partes e Tony não consegui de jeito nenhum arrumar os cabelos iguais ao do pai.

Descemos para a cozinha encontrar o resto da família e eu encontrei um Edward já tomado banho.

Tomamos café da manhã antes dos homens irem assistir televisão, as crianças, incluindo Emmett brincarem no gramado e as mulheres fazerem a ceia. Estávamos todas nós mulheres conversando na cozinha quando eu escutei uma voz familiar na sala.

Corri para sala para encontrar Renee, Charlie e Phil na porta.

**- Mãe? Pai?** – chamei os dois.

**- Oi, Bells...** – Charlie sorriu mostrando todas as suas rugas.

O abracei e depois Renee.

**- Oi Bella...** – ela sorriu e naquele momento me vi ali na minha frente.

A diferença minha para minha mãe eram apenas os olhos e a idade.

**- Tudo bem Phil? **– perguntei dando um abraço nele.

**- Tudo Bella.** – ele sorriu.

**- O que vocês fazem aqui?** – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura.

**- É assim que você trata a sua mãe sua ingrata?** – ela perguntou fingindo limpar uma lagrima.

**- Mãe...** – rolei os olhos. **– É que eu não esperava ter vocês três aqui.** – disse.

**- Não se preocupe Bells...** – Charlie disse. **– É só que recebemos uma ligação antes de ontem de alguém chamando para nós passarmos o Natal aqui com vocês. **– explicou.

Acho que foi quase auditivo o clique que aconteceu em minha cabeça. Me virei encontrando Edward ali com um sorriso torto no rosto.

**- Você convida os meus pais e nem me avisa nada.** – eu disse.

**- Me desculpe, Bella é só que eu queria fazer uma surpresa... Eu sabia que você estava triste em passar o feriado longe deles. **

Naquele momento eu tive vontade de beijá-lo ali na frente de todos, então eu sorri.

**- Obrigada. **– dei um meio abraço nele.

Depois disso, meus pais e Phil cumprimentaram todos e eu percebi a forma que eles se encaixavam ali também com os Cullens. Eles três prometeram ficar até o Ano novo o que me deixou bastante animada.

**- Vovô Charlie! Vovó! Vovô Phil!** – Tony gritou os vendo ali.

Charlie, Renee e Phil brincaram com ele, mas eu percebi Lizza se escondendo atrás das minhas pernas.

**- Vá falar com eles.** – falei baixinho.

Ela me olhou com olhos grandes.

**- Eles podem ser os meus vovôs?** – ela perguntou inocente.

**- Pergunte a eles.** – eu disse.

Ela foi até eles e perguntou, eles sorriram e a trataram como se fosse neta tanto quanto Tony. A todo o momento eu podia sentir os olhos de Renee em cima de mim, eu podia dizer com certeza que ela perguntaria sobre tudo depois. Esme mostrou os quartos onde eles iam ficar e Renee me chamou para ajudá-la a arrumar as coisas.

**- Então... Eu adorei Elizabeth... **– ela comentou.

**- É ela é uma criança maravilhosa.** – eu disse sentada em sua cama.

**- Bella,** - ela me olhou atentamente. **– me diga que você vai adotá-la.** – disse seriamente.

Olhei pra Renee e resolvi contar tudo.

**- Eu e Edward estamos juntos.** – anunciei.

**- Isso eu já sabia desde o momento em que ele ligou e confirmei ao ver vocês dois ali na entrada.** – ela sorriu sentando ao meu lado.

**- Estamos juntos desde o baile... Nós não queremos contar a família dele agora... **– mexi as minhas mãos no colo. **– Você sabe que Alice, Esme e Emmett podem ser bastante intrometidos quando o assunto é relacionamento familiar.** – expliquei.

**- Ok, eu entendo, mas o que quero saber é sobre aquela criança. Bella vocês não podem dar uma família, uma casa para uma criança de três anos e depois tomar dela. **– ela segurou as minhas mãos enquanto falava seriamente.

**- Eu sei... Eu quero ela ali conosco... Ela se encaixa perfeitamente com nós os Cullens, vocês, mas eu não sei se é o momento certo de adotar uma criança... Nós não somos nem casados... **– olhei pra ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. **– Mãe... Eu nem contei a Edward ainda que provavelmente eu não vou poder ter mais filhos...**

**- Mas você precisa contar.** – ela disse.

**- Eu sei...** – balancei a cabeça.

Ela me puxou para colocar a cabeça em seu colo e começou a fazer um carinho em meu cabelo.

Ela me tratou como uma mãe trata uma filha. Eu esperava que eu tivesse momentos como àquele com Lizza. Naquele momento decidi que queria aquela garotinha em minha vida como filha.

Nós descemos e Edward imediatamente percebeu que tinha algo errado. Ele me olhou preocupado e eu apenas balancei a cabeça antes de ir até a cozinha.

O dia foi maravilhoso. Os homens assistiram a um jogo de beisebol na Tv, as crianças brincaram até dormirem no tapete da sala e nós mulheres colocamos o papo em dia. Alice parecia que ia ter um ataque nervoso a qualquer momento por causa da organização da festa de Ano novo, ela gritava algumas vezes no telefone antes de nos dar um sorriso angelical. Rose como mãe de primeira viagem a todo o momento dava uma olhada em Charlotte e Brian ou os deixavam perto da sua vista.

No começo da noite subimos para o quarto de Alice para nos arrumar. Alice insistiu em pintar a minha unha de vermelho.

Eu e Rose enchemos o saco de Alice em relação a Jasper. Ela ficou envergonhada por Esme estar junto, mas no final acabou contando como estavam indo as coisas entre eles. Ela nos disse que ele estava com medo por causa da diferença de idade e se caso não desse certo como ficariam as coisas entre eles depois, pois eles praticamente pertenciam à mesma família, na realidade eu me esquecia às vezes que ele era um Hale e ela uma Cullen.

**- Oh minha nossa! Ele é completamente maravilhoso na cama!** – ela disse vermelha.

Olhei para Esme que ria da filha sem nenhuma restrição e a Rose que estava completamente à vontade com o assunto, mesmo o homem em questão fosse seu irmão gêmeo.

**- Conte mais! Eu sempre suspeitei que Jasper fosse bom de cama... Não é a toa que ele e Edward sempre eram disputados a tapas desde a nossa adolescência... **– Rose comentou.

**- Agora você Bella!** – Alice disse. **– conte tudo sobre o meu irmão na cama!** – exigiu.

Senti o meu rosto ficar roxo. Eu não iria contar aquilo na frente da mãe dele e da minha.

**- Não!** – praticamente gritei**. – Não há nenhuma maneira de contar sobre Edward na cama para vocês! **

**- Eu sei que foi há mais de cinco anos, mas eu acho que não mudou muita coisa de lá pra cá...** – Rose disse obviamente ignorando o meu último comentário.

**- É Bella! Ele é meu irmão, mas conta ai! Eu acho que sem muitos comentários eu posso aguentar...** – Alice disse.

**- Conte.** – Esme pediu e minha mãe concordou.

Olhei pra elas e me vi sem saída.

**- Ok. **– respirei fundo. **– Hum... Ele é o melhor cara com quem eu já transei...** – elas riram. **– Sério. Sabe quando o cara tem pegada? Então... Ele deveria escrever um livro sobre como fazer uma mulher ter um orgasmo em 10min. Ficaria mais rico do que na CI... Ele foi carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo foi firme. **– confessei.

**- Aww...** – disseram em uníssono. **– Você é apaixonada por ele não é?** – Esme perguntou.

**- O que? **– gritei.

**- Sim você é...** – ela sorriu. **– E ele também por você.** – disse.

Eu dei um meio sorriso para ela.

Depois disso, nós começamos a nos arrumar rapidamente. Eu acabei vestindo um vestido de manga comprida preto com uma estampa de flores vermelhas, meia-calça e uma sandália que tinha uma tira nos tornozelos. Retoquei a maquiagem na marca no pescoço que Edward tinha deixado pela manhã.

Eu já estava pronta quando me lembrei do presente de Edward. Dei uma desculpa e fui até o meu quarto vestindo uma lingerie azul com preta e trocando a meia-calça por outra presa em uma cinta liga.

Voltei para o quarto de Alice e levei Anthony e Elizabeth para se arrumarem. Coloquei um suéter verde por cima de uma camisa de botões branca, que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos de Tony, uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos.

Ele parecia um homenzinho.

Já em Lizza eu coloquei por cima de uma blusa segunda-pele vermelha, um vestido lindo que Alice tinha comprado para ela na cidade no dia anterior. A saia dele era bastante volumosa o tecido era branco com flores vermelhas, uma meia calça branca e sapatos também brancos. Prendi apenas à parte de cima do seu cabelo deixando os seus cachos soltos nas costas.

Ela parecia uma princesa.

**- Vovó! Vovó! **– ela gritou correndo até Renee. **– Como estou? **– ela perguntou dando uma voltinha.

**- Oh! Você está linda!** – ela gritou. **– Venha aqui me dar um beijo.** – ela abriu os braços.

Lizza foi até ela e lhe deu um grande abraço e um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

Vi que Tony observava tudo de longe e dei um pequeno aceno de cabeça a Renee que falou mais alguma coisa com a Lizza e foi até ele. Ela disse algo a ele que corou e deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

Eu tinha que tomar cuidado. Por mais que Tony e Lizza fossem bastante unidos eu tinha que balancear a atenção entre eles dois.

Alice deu uns últimos retoques na minha maquiagem e Rose realçou os meus cachos. Quando me olhei no espelho, demorei 2 segundos para perceber que era eu ali. Meus olhos estavam mais realçados e eu tinha um batom vermelho nos lábios combinando com o esmalte.

Rose estava lindíssima, usava um vestido vermelho justo, meia-calça preta com algumas bolinhas, e saltos dourados. Esme também estava linda, o vestido vermelho que ela usava tinha uma suave estampa vermelha, e tinha uma faixa embaixo na cintura, ela também usava meia-calça só que era cor da pele apenas para esquentar deixando evidentes os enormes saltos caramelos.

**- Temos que nos apresar!** – Alice gritou saindo do banheiro enquanto calçava o sapato.

**- Ow! Jasper vai ficar louco! **– brinquei.

**- Espero que sim... **– ela disse se olhando no espelho.

O vestido curto floral de fundo preto e flores rosa, ela usava também uma meia-calça bem grosa preta e saltos pretos. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo agora grande, em um coque solto na nuca.

**- Não é só você que espera Alice...** – Renee disse passando a mão o vestido listrado solto. Ela usava uma meia-calça chocolate que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido com estampas de listras e um par de Mary-Jane uva que ela tinha roubado de mim.

Todas nós descemos encontrando os homens todos arrumados na sala. Carlisle e Jasper jogavam xadrez, Phil, Charlie e Emmett conversavam provavelmente sobre futebol e Edward estava fora de vista.

Falei com todos e perguntei por Edward e me avisaram que ele estava no escritório ao telefone. Fui atrás dele com a desculpa de chamá-lo para ver as crianças e o encontrei ao telefone enquanto segurava um copo de uísque.

O abracei por trás e ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos enquanto finalizava a ligação. Eu estava tão preocupada em sentir o seu cheiro e o calor que emanava dele que nem prestei atenção à conversa.

Ele se virou guardando o celular no bolso da calça e se virou para me olhar. Vi que o seu queixo caiu quando ele me viu completamente.

**- Obrigada.** – brinquei.

**- Hum.** – ele limpou a garganta. **– Isso tudo é para mim?** – perguntou.

**- Sempre para você meu querido. **– me inclinei para beijá-lo suavemente. Edward tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas eu me afastei.

**- O que?** – perguntou confuso.

**- Se você não percebeu o meu batom é vermelho e se você aparecer todo manchado de batom na sala não vai ser uma cena muito bonita.** – expliquei.

Ele suspirou e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

**- Você é bonita demais para o seu bem...** – murmurou.

**- O mesmo posso dizer...** – sussurrei.

Por mais que eu não concordasse com as palavras de Edward não pude deixar de ficar lisonjeada.

**- O que você acha que contar ao pessoal que estamos juntos amanhã no café da manhã?** – ele perguntou.

**- Acho que não podemos mais esconder isso... **

**- Isso mesmo... Também é meio difícil manter as minhas mãos para mim quando você está tão irresistível, como hoje.** – ele disse beijando o meu pescoço.

**- Ok, amanhã contamos...** – acariciei a sua nuca. **– e ah! Minha mãe já sabe.** – ele gemeu em derrota. **– Vamos. **– o puxei pela mão.

Edward reclamou um pouco, me agarrando pela cintura por trás, mas acabou cedendo. Quando chegamos à sala não pude deixar de corar com o olhar malicioso que Renee nos deu. Ficamos ali conversando mais precisamente sobre a festa de fim de ano. Alice tinha pedido para que alguns estilistas mandassem alguns vestidos para nós escolhermos. Renée ficou muito empolgada com a oportunidade de ter um vestido de algum design famoso.

Segundo Alice em NY não se falava em outra com que não fosse a festa de Ano novo dos Cullens. Esme repreendeu Alice por estar planejando uma festa grande ao contrario do planejado.

Eu ajudei Esme e Bree a terminarem de fazer a ceia um pouco antes dela ser servida. O jantar foi maravilhoso, o enorme peru dourado no centro da mesa todos interagindo da melhor forma, fiquei impressionada da forma com que Charlie mesmo sendo um pouco tímido conversou com todos, riu e fez algumas brincadeiras com Emm. Brian, Charlotte, Lizza e Tony eram o centro das atenções. Eles estavam animados com os presentes que iriam ganhar.

Nós mulheres fomos até a cidade no dia anterior e eu aproveitei para comprar alguns presentes para Lizza, Brian e Charlotte.

Depois do jantar já se passava da meia-noite e deixamos as crianças abrirem os seus presentes. Eu dei um novo conjunto de Legos para Tony só bem maior do que ele já tinha, Edward como sempre exagerado deu um carro e um helicóptero de controle remoto. Já pra Lizza eu a dei uma boneca que falava algumas frases e Edward um conjunto de panelinhas com mais de 50 peças, eu tentei imaginar ela brincando com tudo aquilo, mas não deu muito certo. Para Brian eu dei um boneco barulhento e a Charlotte um mordedor que piscava uma luzinha dentro, ela ficou completamente maravilhada com o presente, o olhando com concentração e se assustando quando o apertava e ele acendia.

Eu também dei um conjunto novo de ferramentas profissionais de jardinagem para Esme que ficou muito feliz e disse que o testaria no outro dia de manhã, já para Carlisle dei um jogo de xadrez de cristal, ele começou a usá-lo no mesmo segundo com Jasper. Para Alice eu dei um conjunto profissional de maquiagem da MAC e alguns produtos que nem tinham sido lançados ainda, finalmente eu tinha usado os contatos que tinha feito na Elle para consegui-los, Alice ficou em estado de choque, mas depois começou a pular feito uma louca pela sala me levando junto. A Emm eu dei uma bola de futebol americano autografado por Sage Rosenfels o quarterback do New York Giants, ele pulou pela sala me colocando em suas costas feito louco.

A Rose eu dei uma pulseira de ouro e cristal que ela amou e a Jasper um relógio que ele adorou.

O presente de Edward de fachada foi uma caixa com vários Cds. Ele adorou e eu pude ver que era verdade. Renee e Charlie fizeram a favor de trazer os presentes ainda fechados que havia mandado por correio. A Renee e a Phil eu dei um final de semana em um SPA em Jacksonville e a Charlie duas passagens e reservas em um hotel em Miami para passar um final de semana com Sue. Ele corou quando eu disse que sabia que ele estava namorando ela e ficou roxo quando Renee começou a fazer perguntas sobre ela.

Os Cullen me deram presentes interessantes.

Esme e Carlisle uma reforma no meu escritório da Fundação que eu veria quando voltasse para NY. Rose e Emm um final de semana no Cornelia, o melhor SPA de NY. Alice uma pasta linda de couro para o trabalho e Jasper um par de Louboutin lindos.

O que me surpreendeu foi Edward ao me dar uma caixa com meus livros clássicos favoritos.

Depois disso ficamos na beira da lareira conversando e tomando vinho. As crianças os pais já tinham as colocando na cama, Edward levou Tony e Lizza para cama e depois voltou para se sentar ao meu lado. Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros dos adultos para ir para cama e logo foram seguidos por Renee, Charlie e Phil.

Pouco depois das 2hs da manhã nós que ficamos fomos para os quartos, mas antes de subir colocamos os presentes do 'Papai Noel' embaixo da árvore de Natal. Pela minha visão periférica eu vi Alice me puxar para o quarto.

**- Você tipo acha que é muito oferecimento da minha parte ir para o quarto de Jasper agora? –** disparou.

Eu ri. Minha amiga estava bêbada.

**- Não, na verdade acho que essa é a oportunidade perfeita para colocá-lo na parede.** – eu disse.

Vi os seus olhos brilharem antes dela correr até uma sacola dentro do seu armário.

**- Eu comprei isso em NY, eu testei antes no banho e amei.** – ela me entregou um frasco branco.

**- O que é isso?** – perguntei.

**- Hum... Pode se dizer que ele aumenta as sensações... Ai um dia desses eu usei quando me senti um pouco sozinha e aprovei.**

Olhei para a embalagem azul e quase tive um infarto.

_K-Y. Gel lubrificante de efeito gelado._

**- Não!** – eu disse jogando o frasco em cima dela.

**- É claro que você vai experimentar.** – ela disse em tom definitivo. **– E aproveita e experimenta esse. **– ela jogou um que a embalagem era vermelha.

Eu li o nome.

_K-Y. Gel lubrificante de efeito quente._

**- Depois me diz de qual mais gostou.** – ela gritou saindo do quarto.

Eu pensei olhando eles dois e uma idéia passou pela minha mente. Eu os levei comigo e fui para o meu quarto. Edward já estava lá vestindo uma cueca boxer preta e de olhos fechados. Eu os coloquei em cima do criado mudo e fui pra o banheiro tirando o vestido. Edward ainda estava de olhos fechados quando me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

Trilhei beijos pelo seu maxilar até chegar a sua boca.

Ele correspondeu na mesma hora me puxando para pairar em cima dele. Edward percebeu algo quando apertou a minha cintura por cima da cinta-liga.

Ele levantou a cabeça e viu a lingerie. A sua boca ficou entreaberta e ele não emitia nenhum som. Sai de cima dele e fiquei em pé ao seu lado.

**- Gostou?** – perguntei dando uma voltinha.

**- Hum...** – ele coçou a nuca. **– Bella, você será a minha morte!** – ele disse me puxando e me beijando duramente.

Edward me jogou na cama e começou a descer beijos pelo meu pescoço e colo. Ele abriu o fecho do meu sutiã revelando os meus mamilos intumescidos.

**- Deus, você é tão sexy!** – ele disse com uma voz rouca.

Ele puxou o meu mamilo direito entre os dentes e eu deixei um gemido alto escapar pelos meus lábios.

Agarrei com força o cabelo dele o incentivando a continuar. Edward dedicou também uma atenção ao o meu seio esquerdo antes de trilhar beijos até a minha calcinha. Eu fiz a menção de tirar a cinta-liga, mas Edward agarrou a minha mão.

**- Não!** – grunhiu.

Ele tirou a minha calcinha e acariciou a minha fenda com o dedo.

**- Você é está tão molhada...** – ele sussurrou.

**- **_**Love...**_ – gemi.

**- O que você quer **_**baby**_**?** – ele perguntou em minha orelha enquanto colocava mais pressão no dedo que estava em minha fenda.

Gemi e me agarrei aos seus ombros.

**- Me diga **_**baby**_**! **– exigiu.

**- Você!** – choraminguei.

Ele riu e se levantou para tirar sua boxer, foi ai que eu me lembrei dos géis. Estiquei a mão e os peguei.

**- Espere **_**love**_**!** – gritei.

Ele me olhou confuso.

O fiz deitar e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Coloquei um pouco do que dava a sensação de gelado na mão. Eu senti o efeito do gel em minha mão e passei em todo o seu membro.

**- Isabella...** – ele assobiou entre os dentes. **– O que é isso?** – ele perguntou tentando se controlar.

**- Um presentinho que ganhei. **– eu ri. Acariciei mais um pouco o membro e Edward gritou em êxtase. **– Está gostando **_**love**_**?** – perguntei.

Ele me olhou cético.

**- Isso é perfeito.** – respondeu movimentando os quadris pra frente. **– Sente aqui querida.** – pediu.

Coloquei uma boa quantidade no meu dedo indicador e espalhei em meu clitóris e dentro na minha vagina. Eu gritei quando eu espalhei em cima do meu ponto sensível.

Edward olhou a cena maravilhado, acariciando o seu membro.

_Montei _nele e ambos gritamos com a sensação. O meu corpo estava quente, mas com a sensação gelada que o pênis de Edward me dava era maravilhoso misturar as duas sensações. Eu comecei a me movimentar e eu sabia que nós não duraríamos muito tempo. Edward segurou a minha cintura e me tirou de cima dele. Eu o olhei confusa, mas sorri quando ele mandou que eu ficasse de quatro. Edward me penetrou novamente eu realmente vi estrelas. Naquele ângulo ele chegava a lugares ainda mais profundos. Ele me segurava pelos quadris para se movimentar melhor. Ele beliscou o meu clitóris entre os dedos e eu explodi.

**- Ah!** – gritei tentando me segurar na cabeceira.

Edward bombeou mais duas vezes antes de cair em cima de mim gritando em êxtase.

Me afundei na cama tentando respirar, mas foi quase impossível com Edward em cima de mim.

Ele rolou e me puxou para o seu peito.

Ficamos um pouco em silencio e Edward riu quando abri a boca.

_**- Feliz Natal...**_

**LINKS:**

Todas as fotos do capitulo estão aqui!

Obrigada a todos que dão uma olhadinha lá!

**Álbum do Picasa:**

http:/ picasaweb. google. com. /MoreThanLifeItself#

**Álbum do Polyvore:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427

**Que tiver com preguiça de tirar os espaços pode apenas ver os links inteiros no meu ****profile.**

**N/B:** Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas, milhões de desculpas... Que vergonha este cap está comigo já faz uns 15 dias, mas finalização de notas e pc com problemas comecei a corrigir o cap 3 vezes até finalmente terminar...hehehe.. Amei amei o cap... visita de toda a família, o que acharam, como vai ser a recepção do relacionamento perante todos... ansiosissima pelo prox cap. Lari querida os caps tão cada vez melhores... bjo bjo bjo... E não esqueçam de deixar um review ali em baixo...

**N/A:**

Me desculpem! Fiquei sem internet e por isso não publiquei o capitulo desde o dia 15, como Daia tinha me mandado.

_Mudando de assunto..._

Nossa aqui ta quente!

O que foi isso? Nosso casal preferido começou o capitulo com uma lemon e terminou o capitulo com outra! Eu não posso culpar Bella, com um Edward desses comigo eu era capaz de não sair da cama. Hahahahaha'

Então meus xuxuzinhos, gostaram do capitulo? O Natal foi cheio de emoções e o Ano novo prometo que também terá.

Eu estou com esse capitulo a milhões de anos pronto. Primeiro eu o escrevi e esqueci de mandar pra Daia, e depois ela se enrolou com a facul e ai eu fiquei sem NET, o que complicou tudo!

Eu também estou meio enrolada no momento... Vestibular, loucura do Enem e mãe louca.

Mas eu já tenho o Ano novo pronto e só estou esperando reviews lindas pra mim!

Obrigada aos Alerts, Favorites e Reviews! Amei cada um deles!

Um obrigada especial a: Guerreira Solitaria 12, Estella Cullen, gby00, Amanda, DeniseBelle26, Daia Matos, Deb, Karol, Biana e Boneka Cullen.

Amei cada review.

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capitulo especial de aniversário! **

_Parabéns pra Larissa nessa data querida, muitas felicidades. Muitos anos de vida! _Sou besta mesmo! Hahahahahaha...

_**Capitulo 17.**_

Acordei sentindo algo em meu nariz. Algo me incomodava. Passei a mão, ainda persistia a coceira. Abri os olhos parecendo que estava no quarto com a cabeça no peito de Edward e o que me incomodava era a suave pelagem do peito dele. Me mexi e coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro ficando de costas para Edward, que imediatamente me abraçou por trás.

Eu ri, Edward não conseguia ficar um segundo sem as mãos para si.

**- Do que a senhorita está rindo?** – ele perguntou me fazendo pular de susto.

**- Você não consegue de nenhuma forma ficar longe de mim.** – respondi.

**- Não consigo mesmo... **– ele disse dando beijos em meu pescoço.

**- Isso é bom...** – eu disse manhosa.

Olhei no relógio e me assustei vendo a hora. Por mais que fosse Natal e tivéssemos ficado a noite quase que inteira transando tínhamos que levantar.

**- Não senhor. Olhe a hora...** – eu disse me afastando.

Edward gemeu e se jogou em meu lado na cama. Eu me levantei e corri para um banho rápido e adorei a sensação quando lavei as minhas partes intimas que ainda tinham uma sensação de gelado do lubrificante. Vesti-me casualmente para o café da manhã. Quando voltei o encontrei já arrumado sentado na cama.

**- Ainda descubro como você ficar pronto em tão pouco tempo...** – eu disse calçando os meus sapatos.

**- Simples. Você é mulher.** – deu de ombros.

Revirei os olhos e fui até o espelho ver como eu estava.

**- Preciso te dar o meu presente...** – fui até o guarda-roupa pegando a caixa.

Edward me olhou confuso.

**- Você realmente acha que eu lhe daria uma caixa cheia de Cds como apenas seu presente. **– revirei os olhos a colocando em seu colo.

Ele me olhou confuso, mas por fim a abriu. Edward ficou confuso a principio, mas quando ele puxou uma calcinha vermelha da caixa ele me olhou.

**- Hum... Eu estava pensando em te dar uma caixa de lingeries... Assim você escolhe a que você quer para as ocasiões especiais... Como ontem. **– expliquei.

Ele puxou cada uma da caixa e por fim deu um sorriso malicioso.

**- Adorei...** – ele me beijou amorosamente. **– Eu também tenho mais alguns presentes para você... **– disse.

**- O que?** – perguntei confusa.

Ele me entregou uma caixa azul e imediatamente fiz careta.

**- Jóias? **

Ele sorriu. Abri a caixa e me surpreendi vendo um conjunto delicado de jóias. Era um conjunto de colar, brincos e anel de ouro branco com safiras e diamantes.

Era lindo.

Delicado e simples ao mesmo tempo. Simplesmente tinha amado.

**- Obrigada!** – pulei em seus braços.

Edward me ajudou a colocá-los e vi como eles tinham ficado perfeitos em mim.

**- Tenho mais uma coisa.** – ele disse me entregando um envelope. **– Lembra que eu tinha um amigo juiz? Então consegui licença para adotar Elizabeth. Eu sei que você pode achar precipitado da minha parte, mas eu amo aquela garotinha, Anthony e você também e a sua e a minha família a trata como se ela participasse da nossa vida desde sem...**

Edward não conseguiu terminar a frase por que o beijei apaixonadamente. Eu amava aquele homem tanto que às vezes eu me perguntava como eu tinha a sorte de tê-lo.

**- Isso é um obrigado?** – ele perguntou rindo.

**- Definitivamente sim Sr. Cullen. **– eu disse com o maior sorriso que possuía. **–** **Mas como você conseguiu em tão pouco tempo e com Emm e Rose demora tanto tempo? **– perguntei.

**- Rose já vinha de problemas psicológicos sobre a perda do bebê e ela precisava ficar saudável mentalmente para adotar as crianças. E sem contar que um pouco de dinheiro e algumas ligações facilitaram as coisas...** – explicou me dando um sorriso matreiro.

Revirei os olhos.

**- Você não presta Edward Anthony Masen Cullen...**

Ele riu e me puxou para mais um beijo.

**- Consegui agilizar o processo e Anthony é um Cullen legalmente. **– anunciou.

**- Isso é bom...** – sorri. **– Então está pronto para contar a todos que temos mais um integrante e mais um casal na família?** – me levantei.

Edward murmurou algo e se levantou. Chagamos a cozinha todos estavam lá então dei um empurrão em Edward para ele falar.

**- Quem foi o casal que transou a noite toda e não deixou ninguém dormir?** – Alice perguntou mexendo o seu café.

Senti o meu rosto corar enquanto Edward ria baixo ao meu lado.

**- Emmett eu acho que Charlotte vai ter problemas no futuro, não é possível...** – Jasper disse.

**- Ei! Não fui eu!** – Emm gritou.

**- Então... Quem foi?** – Alice perguntou.

Ela passou os olhos nos pais que negaram com a cabeça, em Renee e Phil que deram de ombros e finalmente em mim e Edward que tínhamos cara de culpados.

**- Não! Meu deus! Isso não é possível!** – ela gritou e começou a pular pela cozinha.

**- Estava esperando quando vocês iriam sair da toca...** – Rose murmurou.

**- O que? Foi Eddie e Bella? **– Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas.

**- Oh! Finalmente vocês se entenderam!** – Esme veio até nós nos enchendo de abraços e beijos, foi preciso Carlisle a repreender para ela se acalmar.

Renee me deu um olhar malicioso provavelmente pensando no barulho que nós fizemos na noite passada.

Depois disso anunciamos a todos que Lizza era parte da família, conversamos com os nossos filhos sobre a adoção, pularam por uma hora felizes. Com Elizabeth demoramos mais tempo para explicá-la, mas quando finalmente entendeu que agora ela seria a nossa filha ela fazia questão de nos chamar de mamãe e papai a todo tempo.

Os próximos dias foram realmente corridos. Quando não estávamos esquiando ou caminhado nas florestas, ou brincado com as crianças, ou eu e Edward estávamos em um quarto fazendo o que fazíamos de melhor.

Eu e as mulheres da casa passamos à tarde do dia 31 no quarto de Alice com cabeleireiros, maquiadores, manicures e até uma consultora de moda. Quando finalmente ficamos prontas os homens já estavam para derrubar a porta, impacientes. Mas eu posso dizer que a nossa demora compensou. Pelos olhos de Edward eu tinha certeza que me imprensaria na parede mais próxima até me fazer implorar por ele.

**- Vamos?** – perguntei pegando a minha carteira de cetim bege.

**- Isabella, você não vai a lugar nenhum desse jeito.** – ele disse.

**- O que? Tem algo de errado?** – perguntei me olhando no espelho.

Na realidade não tinha nada de errado. Meu vestido sem alças apertava os meus seios fazendo-os parecer maiores. Ele era belíssimo, feito todo em paetês nos tons de dourado, prateado e azul. Nos pés eu coloquei os meus sapatos de camurça bege que Jasper tinha me dado de Natal.

**- Eu só acho que eu não quero todos os homens da festa olhando você ou eu ter que mostrar o tempo todo a todos que você é minha...** – ele veio até mim me beijando duramente. Naquele momento aproveitei que todos tinham saído para aproveitar um pouco ele.

**- Então estamos quites... Por que tenho certeza que todas as mulheres irão querer se jogar em cima de você... **– eu disse passando a mão pelo seu peito musculoso que infelizmente estava coberto por um smoking preto com uma gravata borboleta bege de cetim.

**- Estamos quites...** – murmurou antes de me beijar novamente.

**- Por favor! Dê um tempo vocês dois! **– Alice disse na porta do quarto.

Eu rolei os olhos e peguei o meu casaco bege com gola de pelo de coelho. Edward me ajudou enquanto Alice falava pelos cotovelos.

Descemos e encontrei Elizabeth e Anthony lindos já arrumados. Ela usava um vestido branco todo bordado de perolas e cristais e ele um smoking igual ao pai, só que a sua gravata era xadrez vermelha.

Nós entramos em uma limusine que Riley dirigia até a festa e depois curtiria a festa com Bree. As crianças estavam empolgadas em ir à festa, mas eu tinha certeza que não daria nem a meia-noite e elas estariam dormindo.

Chegamos ao Country Club de Aspen onde aconteceria à festa. Já tinham alguns fotógrafos e muitas limusines com celebridades saindo delas. Os fotógrafos fizeram questão de tirar fotos minhas e com a minha família. Eu já até poderia ver as manchetes dizendo sobre a adoção de Lizza, mas não me importei com isso, na realidade eu estava preocupada em tirar uma criança de um orfanato para o olho de um furacão também chamado de alta sociedade americana.

Quando passamos pelo lobby onde entregamos os nossos casacos, Alice quis logo saber como estavam às coisas e pediu para falar com a organizadora. Nós a deixamos para trás aos gritos com a pobre coitada e entramos na grande tenda onde estava acontecendo à festa.

Quando olhei para o local fiquei em choque. Eu juro se Edward não estivesse segurando a minha cintura eu tinha caído. A decoração era toda branca, tinha poucas luzes dando um efeito misterioso. As mesas estavam forradas por toalhas beges e brancas com velas e vários enfeites de flores verdes e tinham vários arranjos de flores espalhados pelo local. Ao meu lado eu vi Esme bufar baixinho antes de sair atrás de Alice. É claro que ela não queria nada grande, pois estávamos com crianças, que por sinal estavam gostando da confusão. Nós cumprimentamos algumas pessoas até chegarmos a nossa mesa.

**- A boa noticia é que Alice teve a idéia de contratar duas babás para as crianças e a ruim é que ela convidou muita gente...** – Esme disse se sentando ao meu lado.

**- Isso é bom porque eu tenho que cumprimentar muita gente.** – Edward disse ao meu lado.

Eu e Edward nos despedimos das crianças que já brincavam com as babás e fomos falar com algumas pessoas. Nós particularmente tínhamos que trabalhar, pois eu tinha que conseguir novos doadores para a Fundação e Edward dar alguma atenção aos seus clientes.

Quando finalmente terminamos com a nossa ronda eu já estava com as minhas bochechas doendo de tanto sorrir.

**- Vamos dançar?** – Edward me perguntou.

Olhei pra ele e ele falava sério. Das últimas vezes que dançamos juntos, uma gerou um filho, Anthony e a outra nós nos declaramos.

Assenti e o deixei me levar. Tocava um musica calma e eu passei os meus braços em seu pescoço e com os seus ele enlaçou a minha cintura.

_(...)_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing¹_

Existe homem mais perfeito? Edward cantando Aerosmith em minha orelha enquanto dançávamos era perfeito.

_(...)_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!²_

Senti os meus olhos marejarem. Era exatamente como eu me sentia em relação a ele. Eu queria estar ao seu lado a todo o momento. Eu amava tanto Edward que só de pensar na possibilidade de não poder estar ao seu lado, eu sentia uma pontada em meu coração.

**- Eu te amo...** – sussurrei antes de beijá-lo.

Eu não estava nem ai se tinham centenas de pessoas a nossa volta. Eu queria mostrá-lo o que eu sentia. Edward correspondeu ao beijo carinhosamente.

Eu ficaria ao seu lado nem que para isso eu tivesse que morar embaixo da ponte.

**- Vamos sair daqui...** – ele pediu.

Eu sorri e segurei a sua mão. Enquanto fugíamos, eu podia sentir o olhar de algumas pessoas em cima de nós.

Edward me levou para fora da tenda e imediatamente tremi de frio, mesmo sendo uma tenda ela era toda transparente e fechada de forma que poderia ter aquecedores dentro dela. Seguimos para um lugar mais afastado, mas não tanto, o suficiente para ainda podermos ver as pessoas dentro da tenda.

**- Eu só precisava disso... **– ele sussurrou me abraçando.

**- Eu também... **– sorri.

**- Será que podemos usar aquele gel de novo hoje?** – ele perguntou sorrindo.

**- Hum, tem um que esquenta. Resolve? **– perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

**- Definitivamente sim... **

Edward me beijou enquanto me aquecia em seus braços. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro.

Eu me assustei quando as pessoas começaram a contagem regressiva dentro da tenda. Pensei em chamar Edward para entrar, mas preferi ficar ali com ele pensando em como aquele poderia ser mais um ano de nossas vidas juntos, com as nossas famílias e os nossos filhos.

De repente houve um clarão no céu e fogos de artifício começaram a iluminar a noite escura. Nem percebi, mas Edward tinha se afastado de mim. Virei-me para olhá-lo o encontrei de joelhos na minha frente.

**- Edward?** – o chamei confusa.

**- Eu sei que é precipitado da minha parte, mas quando algo é relacionado a você eu não consigo pensar racionalmente. Nós temos dois filhos juntos e não vejo um motivo para não podermos seguir para uma etapa completamente ignorada por nós dois a cinco anos... Eu te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado... **– Edward estava visivelmente nervoso. **– Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se casar comigo?** – ele me olhou com tanto amor naquele momento que pensei que iria chorar.

Um nó se instalou em minha garganta. Havia tantas emoções tomando conta de mim que eu estava confusa. Eu amava Edward, mas e se não desse certo? Como ficariam as crianças? E a nossa relação depois disso? Eu tinha medo de que o nosso relacionamento acabasse como o de Charlie e Renee, eu fugindo de NY magoada e com duas crianças para cuidar sozinha.

**- Bella?** – ele me chamou e vi a dor passar em seus olhos.

_**Não!**_ – Meu lado racional gritava.

Eu teria que me arriscar se quisesse ser feliz. Eu e Edward não éramos como Renee e Charlie, nós éramos como Esme e Carlisle um casal que se amava de verdade independente do que acontecesse e que lutaria pelo nosso amor independente do que acontecer.

**- Sim.** – sorri para ele.

**- Oh. **– ele me olhou sem acreditar.

**- Sim, eu aceito casar com você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.** – sorri largamente e ele se levantou me dando um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.

**- Eu prometo te amar sempre e te fazer feliz.** – ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá o que parecia ser um anel. **– Ele era da minha bisavó materna. Meu bisavô lhe deu de noivado. Emmett disse que eu poderia ficar com ele, pois Rosalie já chama bastante atenção para ter um anel desses. **– ele riu.

Ele segurou a minha mão e colocou delicadamente o anel no meu dedo. O olhei e me espantei. Ele era em ouro branco em cima tinha uma esmeralda imensa e envolta dela vários diamantes em forma de folha. Era um pouco exagerado. Eu nunca compraria um anel daqueles, mas de alguma forma eu sentir o amor e a felicidade que ele representava. Percebi que eu não tinha dito nada.

**- Oh, meu deus! Ele é lindo!** – eu disse o levantando para ver melhor.

**- Eu achei um pouco exagerado, se você quiser, nós podemos comprar outro... **– ele disse me olhando atentamente.

**- Não.** – o olhei. **– Se ele deu sorte para os seus bisavôs dará sorte para nós também...** – me inclinei e o beijei o mais apaixonado que pude.

**- Que bom que você gostou.** – sorriu. **– Então quando você quer casar?** – ele perguntou me abraçando.

**- Não sei... Talvez no verão ou na primavera depois do aniversario de Tony... Seria bom ter uma cerimônia reservada ao ar livre com apenas as nossas famílias e amigos bem íntimos...** – eu disse.

Eu já até podia imaginar ver a cena eu e Edward em frente a um juiz, as crianças perto de nós, as nossas famílias nos olhando sorridentes, o sol nos iluminando, o vestido simples branco brilhante sobre a luz. Era definitivamente algo que eu queria.

**- Primavera parece maravilhoso...** – ele beijou a minha testa.

Ficamos mais um pouco ali planejando o nosso casamento até voltarmos para a tenda que parecia mais quente e mais barulhenta do que antes. Fomos para a mesa onde todos ainda estavam conversando animados.

**- Onde vocês estavam?** – Alice perguntou visivelmente alterada por conta da bebida.

**- Fomos lá fora tomar um ar e ver a queima de fogos. **– sorri agarrando a mão de Edward. Senti a minha mão, mais precisamente o meu dedo anelar, pesar mais do que deveria.

**- Meu deus! Isso no seu dedo é o anel da bisa Masen?** – ela gritou agarrando a minha mão.

**- Vocês vão se casar!** – Esme gritou atraindo a atenção das pessoas perto de nós.

**- Hum. **– olhei pra Edward pedindo ajuda.

**- Mãe, se acalme...** – ele pediu colocando uma mão em seu ombro. **– Nós vamos nos casar, mas não agora. **– ele disse.

**- Como assim? Você coloca um anel no dedo da mãe dos seus filhos e diz que não vão se casar. Explique-se Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!** – ela cruzou os braços irritada.

**- Mãe, eu e Bella temos pouco tempo juntos, por mais que nós temos dois filhos, nós precisamos nos conhecer melhor antes de nos casar... Planejamos talvez na primavera...** – Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso.

**- Esme, acalme-se.** – Carlisle apareceu atrás dela segurando os seus ombros. **– Agora parabenize o seu filho e nora pelo noivado. **– ele disse calmamente.

**- Me desculpem! **– ela nos abraçou nos fazendo rir.

Todos nos parabenizaram bastantes felizes. Eu quis contar aos nossos filhos, mas eles estavam dormindo em um quartinho que Alice tinha improvisado para eles dormirem.

**- Oh! Esse anel é tão lindo...** – Alice comentou o puxando para mais perto para ver.

**- É mesmo... Eu achei perfeita essa esmeralda no topo**. – comentei.

**- Que esmeralda?** – ela me olhou confusa. **– Bella, isso é um diamante raro que o biso encontrou em suas minas de diamante. Dizem que ele queria que o anel fosse bastante glamouroso, que representasse a beleza do amor dele pela bisa. Foi Harry Winston que o fez, ele desenhou e o confeccionou.** – ela me olhou com os olhos apertados.

**- Isso é um diamante verde?** – eu praticamente gritei.

**- Hurum... Você tem uma raridade no dedo querida.** – ela sorriu.

Fiz uma careta.

**- Eu achei que era uma esmeralda...** – disse o olhando.

Alice riu.

**- Vem! Vamos dançar!** – ela me puxou para a pista de dança.

Tentei recusar, mas finalmente aprendi que nunca se deve contrariar uma Alice, muito mais uma bêbada.

Enquanto dançava com ela e Rose, vi James no bar. Dessa vez ele estava sozinho e tinha um sorriso _nada_ malicioso nos lábios enquanto me comia com os olhos. Não gostei daquilo, senti um calafrio passar pela a minha coluna e os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiarem.

Avisei as meninas que ia ao banheiro e me dirigi ao mesmo. Ainda sentindo o olhar de James em cima de mim. Não sei porque, mas eu sentia como se estivesse em perigo.

Dei uma olhada no espelho antes de lavar as minhas mãos. Pouco tempo depois Rose entrou no banheiro.

**- Bella aconteceu algo?** – ela perguntou me olhando atenta.

Resolvi contar a verdade.

**- Hum. É James, eu não sei, mas eu sinto uma sensação ruim sobre ele. **– eu disse.

**- James? Ele está aqui? Aonde?** – ela começou a olhar em volta.

**- Calma Rosalie. O que houve? O que James fez para você ficar assim tão nervosa?** – perguntei confusa.

Ela me olhou meio dividida de contar, mas acabou falando depois de um suspiro.

**- Ele é o ex-namorado de Alice... Podemos dizer que a nossa família não ficaria muito feliz de encontrar com ele aqui na festa...**

**- Como assim Rose? O que ele fez para Alice?** – perguntei.

**- Eu não posso contar Bella.** – ela fechou os olhos.

**- Ok. Não precisa me dizer mais nada... **

Ela me deu um meio sorriso e se voltou para o espelho para retocar a maquiagem. Depois disso voltamos para a pista de dança onde eu encontrei Edward, com quem eu dancei até quase o amanhecer. Edward tinha mandado as crianças para casa enquanto eu estava no banheiro o que foi bom, pois nós poderíamos curtir a festa sem preocupação e as crianças estariam em casa confortáveis.

Ocasionalmente eu vi Tanya e fingi não vê-la, na realidade estava dançando nos braços do meu futuro marido, estava bom demais para eu me abalar com a presença dela.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, eu e Edward não tínhamos mais animo para nada. Estávamos bêbados, suados, sonolentos e cansados, então nada de Gel lubrificante de efeito quente.

Eu só queria que a partir dali eu tivesse tranqüilidade e amor com a minha família...

**Traduções:**

**1-**

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Eu não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby

E eu não quero perder nada.

**2-**

Não quero perder um sorriso

Não quero perder um beijo

Eu só quero ficar com você

Bem aqui com você, apenas assim

Eu só quero te abraçar forte

Sentir seu coração tão perto do meu

E só ficar aqui neste momento

Por todo o resto dos tempos

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

**LINKS:**

Todas as fotos do capitulo estão aqui!

Obrigada a todos que dão uma olhadinha lá!

**Álbum do Picasa:**

http:/ picasaweb. google. com. /MoreThanLifeItself#

**Álbum do Polyvore:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427

**Que tiver com preguiça de tirar os espaços pode apenas ver os links inteiros no meu****profile.**

**N/A :**

Me desculpem ! Me desculpem !

Esse capítulo já estava pronto há séculos, mas houve tantas coisas no momento que eu nem tive tempo de chegar perto do computador essa semana.

Então? O que acharam do pedido de casamento surpreso? Eu achei que foi uma surpresa pra Bella tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo. Próximo capitulo promete algumas explicações sobre a estória. Como por exemplo, o porquê do nome de Anthony ser o segundo nome de Edward e uma pontinha ciúmes. O próximo capitulo está imenso!

Deixem uma review pra mim especial de aniversário que foi sexta-feira, dia 10. Comi um monte de bolo e pizza! Humm...

Obrigada a todos os reviews! Amei cada um deles. Pra quem tiver duvidas pode mandar perguntas que vou amar respondê-las.

**Beijos!**

**N/B :**

Ain... cap simplesmente incrível... pedido de casamento...Lizza na família... tudo indo muito bem...cap perfeito...um ano que promete muito está começando... Lari querida cap perfeito... parabéns... ficou muito bom... retratou um momento família...Ansiosa pelo prox cap... Bjooo

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Capitulo 18.**_

Olhei pela janela mais uma vez. Tudo estava como eu e Alice tínhamos planejado. Levantei a barra do meu vestido e sai do meu quarto para encontrar um barulho imenso na casa. Mas era para ser assim, afinal era uma festa infantil. Hoje era o aniversário de Anthony e uma festa aconteceria em casa para os seus amiguinhos.

Entrei na sala e cumprimentei alguns pais e conhecidos até chegar à cozinha. Bree gritava com os funcionários do serviço do bufe.

Eu ri dela atraindo a sua atenção.

**- Você fica rindo de mim ai toda linda com esse vestido enquanto eu ralo aqui na cozinha.** – ela disse com uma ponta de humor na voz.

**- Desculpe.** – eu disse entre risadas. – **Mas você está hilária em modo Alice.**

Vi uma ponta de um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios antes dela voltar a gritar com os funcionários.

Fui para a parte de fora da casa e não pude deixar de me surpreender mais uma vez. A festa de aniversario de Anthony tinha como tema o circo. Então havia uma tenda onde aconteciam apresentações de palhaços e mágicos. Pelo gramado tinham uns três malabaristas e homens cuspindo fogo. Eu sabia que isso era perigoso, mas eles estavam o mais afastado possível das crianças. Em outra tenda haviam algumas mesas com guloseimas, lanches e o bolo dos parabéns.

Eu tinha convidado todos os colegas de Anthony da escola e os filhos de amigos de Edward. Alguns pais tinham vindo, mas a maioria tinha vindo acompanhada por babás e motoristas. Eu podia ver Tony brincando com alguns amigos e Brian. Lizza estava com algumas meninas da sua idade.

Na parte de trás da casa havia algumas mesas para os adultos com garçons servindo mimosas, bolinhos e canapés. Eu sabia que era errado estar servindo bebida alcoólica em uma festa de criança, mas Alice tinha dito que a primeira coisa que as pessoas iriam perguntar era se tinha uma mimosa ou champagne.

Quando vi a quantidade de pessoas na festa não me surpreendi, afinal todos queriam conhecer a casa de Edward e Isabella. As mulheres tinham um ar de avaliação nos rostos feitos por botox, e os homens olhavam tudo como forma de fazer uma pareceria com os Cullens nos negócios.

Cumprimentei algumas pessoas fui às mesas para falar com as que eu mais me identificava. Fui até a mesa onde os Cullens estavam sentados conversando, menos Edward.

**- Bella! Essa festinha não poderia estar melhor! **– Esme disse vindo até mim passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

**- Obrigada Esme, mas quem fez a grande maioria foi Alice, eu apenas a freei.** – brinquei.

**- Ei! Eu só queria uma festa digna de um Cullen. **– Alice fez bico.

Todos nós rimos.

Falei com Emm que mimava Charlotte, Rose, Carlisle e Jasper que parecia mais perto de Alice do que o normal. Eu tinha me esquecido totalmente de perguntar a Alice sobre a sua relação com Jasper, que tinha melhorado muito desde o Ano novo. Eles pareciam mais _juntos_, mais em sintonia. Era bom ver Alice radiante, e Jasper por mais que tentasse controlar as suas emoções eu podia ver como ele estava feliz.

Esme nesses últimos meses parecia que iria explodir de tanta alegria, uma vez quando perguntei qual era a finalidade de tanta felicidade ela me respondeu sorridente.

"_**É bom ver os seus filhos com suas próprias famílias. E ainda mais no caso de Edward. Eu posso admitir que eu já tinha perdido as esperanças. Ao contrario de Emmett ele nunca falava em ter filhos, casar, em nada disso. Nós achávamos que ele iria ficar sozinho. E ai você entrou nas nossas vidas e de alguma forma conseguiu trazer esperanças já mortas, curar feridas e principalmente nos fazer encontrar a verdadeira felicidade. Eu nunca tive coragem de falar, mas Bella obrigada por tudo."**_

E com isso ela saiu da sala sorridente me deixando atordoada.

Dei uma desculpa qualquer e sai da mesa, eu já estava dando a minha ultima volta pelo pátio quando vi Tanya acompanhada por Lauren. Reprimi uma careta pela última vez que eu a tinha encontrado em um jantar para o embaixador da Holanda, onde ela tinha praticamente agarrado Edward na frente de todos. Isso me deixou puta de raiva.

Fiz o meu caminho até ela colocando um sorriso falso no rosto, eu não podia fazer uma cena na frente de dezenas de crianças.

**- Tanya, Lauren...** – eu disse tentando não fazer uma cara de nojo.

**- Bella.** – Lauren sorriu e imediatamente percebi que ela tinha colocando mais botox nos lábios.

**- Isabella**. – Tanya disse com descaso.

**- Hum... Eu acho que vocês não foram convidadas...** – comentei tentando não reparar nos vestidos extremamente curtos que elas usavam, ao contrario do meu que era de seda estampado de azul marinho e verde longo e que ia até o chão que combinava nas sandálias anabelas pretas.

**- Na verdade eu fui sim, afinal os nossos filhos são colegas de classe...** – Lauren disfarçando o olhar no meu anel de noivado.

**- Eu vim acompanhar a minha **_**amiga**_**. –** Tanya disse com uma careta dando um olhar no meu anel.

Ultimamente o meu anel parecia mais uma atração aonde eu ia. Todos queriam ver o anel de noivado Masen. Eu já até pensado em pedir para Edward trocá-lo por mais discreto, mas depois desisti.

Olhei pra ela e reprimi uma risada de escárnio.

**- Anel é lindo não Tanya? Ele combinou belamente com o meu vestido não foi? –** perguntei com um sorriso falso.

Ela me deu um olhar raivoso e antes de abrir a boca.

**- Bella...** – Edward apareceu atrás de mim a interrompendo.

Me virei para olhá-lo e percebi o quanto, os dez dias que ele passou em Dubai me deixaram carente dele. Por mais que eu tenha o visto de manhã cedo quando ele chegou de viagem eu ainda não conseguia matar as saudades dele. Ele sorriu amplamente e me beijou. Eu tive que me afastar porque tínhamos muitas crianças por perto. Edward fez um biquinho e eu ri.

**- Mais tarde nós matamos a saudade como nós merecemos**. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele rosnou em protesto e me deu um beijo rápido.

Escutei alguém limpar a garganta e me lembrei que Tanya e Lauren ainda estavam ali.

**- Desculpe. **– murmurei me virando para olhá-las.

**- Oh! Tanya. Lauren**. – Edward as cumprimentou com um aceno.

**- Edward...** – Tanya praticamente ronronou.

Eu tentei não revirar os olhos, mas foi impossível.

**- Tudo bem Edward? **– Lauren tentou ser simpática.

**- Tudo.** – murmurou. **– Tyler está ai?**

Tyler era o marido de Lauren, ele tentava há muito tempo fazer negócios com Edward, mas o _meu futuro marido_ sempre recusava os convites.

**- Está lá dentro com alguns amigos. **– respondeu sem muito animo.

**- Hum... Eu já vou, preciso ver como tudo está. **– eu disse tentando sair dali.

**- Tudo bem, Bella.** – Lauren sorriu.

**- Não se preocupe.** – Tanya sorriu mais do que deveria.

É claro que eu não iria deixar elas duas com o _meu_ Edward.

**- Hum, amor, preciso da sua ajuda lá dentro você pode ir agora?**

Edward parecia aliviado com a minha sugestão.

**- É claro. **– ele se virou para as duas. **– Me desculpem, mas eu preciso ir.**

Elas balançaram as cabeças concordando.

Eu suspirei aliviada e puxei Edward comigo para dentro de casa.

**- Adoro ver você ciumenta...** – comentou rindo.

Revirei os olhos para ele.

**- Só, por favor, me diga que você só tinha Tanya... Eu não agüentaria duas Tanyas... **

Ele riu e me puxou para um abraço.

**- Só Tanya fisicamente. E só você mentalmente.** – ele beijou a minha testa.

**- Hum? **

**- Quando eu estava com ela eu só podia pensar em você... Um ano depois de você pedi para ela me deixar em paz...** – ele estremeceu. **– eu chamei o seu nome enquanto estava com ela, na realidade eu via você no lugar dela. Tanya ficou muito irritada foi embora, mas uma semana depois voltou e eu deixei claro para ela que eu não podia controlar as minhas emoções. Ela aceitou e várias vezes eu dizia o seu nome em momentos mais íntimos.**

Fiquei espantada. Que mulher aceitaria transar com um cara que chamava o nome de outra na cama? Tanya era louca ela não se importava com Edward emocionalmente ela só se importava com o que a presença dele poderia proporcionar a ela.

**- Ela é louca.** – murmurei.

**- Sim, ela provavelmente só pensava no dinheiro e na fama que vinham comigo. –** concordou com uma carranca.

**- Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. **

**- Mas é claro que não Bella... As vezes eu penso que você é muito inocente para a sua própria segurança...** – ele riu.

**- Engraçadinho...** – dei uma risada irônica.

**- Que você ama.** – ele disse me puxando para perto.

Eu pensei em dizer algo, mas os lábios de Edward já estavam sobre os meus. Eu senti tanta falta dele. No quinto dia em que ele estava longe eu já estava chorando no banho sentindo saudades. As crianças dormiram comigo todas as noites enquanto eu rolava na cama pensando em Edward ali comigo dizendo que me ama.

**- Eu senti tantas saudades suas...** – sussurrei.

**- Eu também... Eu quase que não dormia vendo o tempo passar para estar de volta para a minha família.** – ele enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo.

**- Por favor, não fique mais muito tempo longe.** – pedi segurando o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

Edward tinha uma aparência cansada. Em volta dos olhos cansados, tinham grandes e profundas olheiras, a sua barba estava levemente grande o suficiente para parecer um pouco máscula da parte dele. Era de se esperar que estivesse assim, ele tinha passado 14 horas de um vôo de Dubai para Nova York, sem contar que com a mudança de fuso horário ele não tinha dormido nada ultimamente.

**- Não posso garantir, mas vou tentar. **

Me inclinei e o beijei ternamente.

**- Deus **_**baby**_**! Eu quero tanto **_**estar**_** com você... Estar **_**dentro**_** de você.** – choramingou.

**- Mais tarde depois que os convidados forem embora e as crianças forem dormir, nós podemos matar as saudades.** – o beijei rapidamente antes de virar para me afastar.

**- Promessa é divida Srta. Swan.** – ele beijou a minha nuca descoberta pela traça embutida.

Eu ri e me afastei.

Eu e Edward estávamos em lua de mel sem nem ainda nos casarmos e eu fico imaginado como será depois do casamento. Fico imaginando se ele ainda será amoroso, carinhoso, e cheio de tesão por mim a todo momento.

Dei uma olhada nas coisas na cozinha e Bree parecia mais calma, Riley vigiava as crianças na parte da frente o que me deixava mais tranqüila, eu não queria nem imaginar se acontecesse algo com alguma delas.

Os convidados estavam bem servidos e tudo estava como eu e Alice tínhamos planejado.

Eu fui procurar Anthony e Elizabeth na hora dos parabéns e os encontrei brincando. Lizza estava com Brian e tinham o rosto manchado pela máscara que tinham pintado e as mãos sujas de algo que não identifiquei.

**- Lizza, Brian.** – eu os chamei. **– Vamos lavar as mãos para cantar parabéns para Tony?** – perguntei.

**- Vamos!** – Lizza gritou.

Eu ri da animação dela e os guiei até o banheiro do segundo andar.

Com muito trabalho eu consegui os deixar limpos. O vestido lindo que eu tinha comprado para Lizza estava todo arruinado, e duvidei que pudesse tirar o que quer que seja que estava sujo nele.

Liberei os dois para descer enquanto eu dava um ultimo olhar no espelho. Estava saindo do banheiro quando fui interrompida.

**- Não tão cedo amor...** – sussurrou.

Fui colocada de volta para o banheiro enquanto a porta era batida com força e eu era prensada contra ela.

Os lábios de Edward atacaram os meus em uma fome furiosa. Me agarrei o melhor que podia em seus ombros enquanto ele puxava para enlaçar as minhas pernas em sua cintura.

**- Cristo! Foda-se, eu vou te ter aqui!** – ele me prensou com mais força contra a porta.

Eu gemi agarrando o seu cabelo entre os meus dedos.

As mãos de Edward subiram o meu vestido até a minha cintura apertando a minha bunda em suas mãos.

Puxei a sua blusa pólo azul pela sua cabeça com pressa, o sentindo beijar meu pescoço exposto. O ajudei a abrir o zíper do vestido o largando junto com a blusa de Edward.

Fiquei apenas com o meu conjunto íntimo básico preto de lycra. Ele me levou até a bancada de mármore me fazendo sentar ali enquanto ele tirava a sua bermuda sarja bege e os chinelos de couro.

Me apressei em tirar o meu sutiã sem alças e ficando apenas de calcinha. Edward voltou atacar a minha boca enquanto as suas mãos iam em direção ao meu seio direito e coxa esquerda. Gemi em sua boca quando ele apertou o meu mamilo entre os dedos.

Ele atacou o meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto ainda tinha o direito entre os dedos. Agarrei o seu cabelo o puxando para mais perto.

**- **_**Love!**_– gritei em êxtase.

Edward fez o mesmo trabalho que tinha feito no mamilo esquerdo no direito antes de tirar a minha calcinha e explorar a minha entrada com os dedos.

**- Porra! Você está tão molhada **_**baby**_**! **– ele assobiou entre os dentes.

**- Para você sempre!** – gemi em seu ouvido.

Ele riu enquanto colocava os dedos molhados com a minha excitação na boca. Puxei a cueca de Edward com as pontas dos dedos deixando o seu membro exposto. Levei uma mão o acariciando, o fazendo soltar um grunhido.

**- Abra as pernas para mim querida. **– ele pediu. **– Mais amor.** – pediu novamente quando eu o fiz. **– Agora se incline para trás.** – instruiu e eu bati a cabeça no vidro atrás de mim, Edward escorou os meus pés nas gavetas da bancada.

Eu estava totalmente exposta e eu não duvidava nada que dessa posição ele não tinha uma visão do meu útero.

Quando Edward entrou em mim sem nenhum aviso eu entendi o porquê que ele queria tanto as minhas pernas bem abertas. O membro dele deslizava dentro de mim completamente e eu tinha a impressão que eu poderia partir ao meu meio com a força que ele aplicava.

**- Porra **_**baby**_**!** – ele grunhiu. **– Daqui dá para ver eu enterrando dentro de você!**

Eu gemi em resposta enquanto apertava o meu mamilo direito entre os dedos. Em algum momento eu estava em uma onda de prazer tão grande que fechei os olhos não conseguindo nem deixá-los abertos.

**- Edward estou vindo tão forte.** – avisei sentindo o meu interior se contrair.

**- Não.** – ele disse saindo por completo de dentro de mim.

Abri os olhos atordoada, o sentindo me puxar para os meus pés. Ele me inclinou na bancada deixando uma visão da minha bunda para ele enquanto voltava a me penetrar por trás.

**- Olhe **_**baby**_**...** – ele sussurrou me deixando em pé.

Arqueei as minhas costas vendo o nosso reflexo no espelho. Meu corpo nu se contorcia a cada estocada. As mãos de Edward serpentavam o meu corpo apertando o meu clitóris e mamilo direito bem forte me fazendo gemer em um misto de dor e prazer.

Olhei para o rosto de Edward que tinha a mandíbula cerrada, as bochechas coradas, uma camada de suor em sua testa e os olhos entreabertos encarando os meus pelo o espelho, e foi assim que eu não agüentei e quando vi já estava gritando o nome dele em meu orgasmo. Edward estocou mais uma vez antes de vir em seu orgasmo também.

Não agüentei o meu peso e desabei no tapete felpudo levando Edward comigo. Me aconcheguei na maciez do tapete regularizando a minha respiração.

**- Oww... Isso foi demais... **– eu disse preguiçosamente.

**- Sim foi... **– Edward riu.

Rolei para colocar a minha cabeça na junção do braço e ombro de Edward, mas isso foi uma má idéia. Edward estava incrivelmente suado e eu também, o calor da primavera estava me matando. Rolei novamente até meu corpo encontrar o chão frio.

De repente Edward se levantou e começou a pegar as nossas roupas no chão.

**- O que?** – perguntei confusa.

**- Acho que não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui amor. **

Fiz uma careta e comecei a me levantar. Não foi uma surpresa encontrar as minhas roupas espalhadas pelo banheiro. Me vesti rapidamente depois de limpar o excesso de suor e de sucos que escorriam pelas minhas pernas. Eu e Edward demoramos o dobro de tempo para ficarmos arrumados. A minha trança embutida estava completamente desfeita então eu tive que refazê-la rapidamente.

Descemos juntos encontrando uma Alice impaciente na sala de estar repleta de convidados.

**- Deus! Vocês não respeitam nem o aniversario do próprio filho!** – ela disse com um sussurro nervoso.

Edward riu atrás de mim e eu revirei os olhos.

**- Eu juro que fui atrás de vocês, mas eu fiquei com medo, da escada dava para escutar os seus gemidos e gritos!** – ela disse nervosa.

**- Alice... Eu fiquei mais de uma semana longe dela, seja compreensível.** – Edward quase gemeu.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu em direção ao lado de fora da casa. Nós a seguimos e ela com sua voz de pixel, anunciou que os parabéns seriam cantados. Todos se arrumaram na grande tenda vermelha com branca.

Eu e Edward que tinha Elizabeth no colo nós posicionamos atrás de Anthony. Os Cullens estavam na lateral da grande mesa, as crianças do outro lado da mesa assaltando os doces e os adultos atrás delas.

Nós cantamos parabéns e a todo momento os flashes da câmera do fotografo me tiravam a visão. Depois que Anthony assoprou a vela com a ajuda da irmã eu fatiei o primeiro pedaço do imenso bolo que Alice tinha encomendado entregando a ele.

**- Quem será o primeiro pedaço de bolo, querido? –** perguntei.

Ele passou os olhos por todos ali que o olhavam ansiosos antes dele ir até Emmett. Edward murchou um pouquinho vendo o filho se afastar e eu sorri para ele.

Emmett ficou em êxtase vendo o sobrinho na direção dele e começou a pular com Charlotte no colo.

**- É para mim?** – ele perguntou animado.

**- Desculpe tio Emm, mas é para Charl... **– ele disse entregando para prima que pegou um pedaço do bolo com a mão e enfiou na boca, se melando toda.

Eu acho que toda a família ficou em choque. Nós não esperávamos essa reação de Anthony.

**- To! Ton!** – Charlotte começou a gritar ao primo.

Nós rimos e deixei para que Bree fatiasse o bolo.

Eu e os Cullens voltamos para mesa rindo de Charlotte comendo bolo. Rose até que tentava para que ela não se sujasse muito, mas isso era uma tarefa difícil.

**- Carlisle Cullen! Nem ouse comer esse bolo!** – Esme gritou assustando todos.

O meu sogro parou o que estava fazendo olhando para ela atordoado com o bolinho a centímetros da sua boca.

**- Esme...** – ele gemeu.

**- Não Carlisle. A sua glicose deu muito alta essa manhã e eu não quero você comendo doces. **– ela disse irredutível.

**- Eu não posso nem comer um pedaço de bolo do aniversario do meu neto!** – ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e isso me lembrou Anthony irritado.

De repente me preocupei da diabetes de Carlisle ser hereditária. Isso me levou a Edward e Anthony.

**- Você não corre o risco de ser diabético? **– me virei para Edward.

**- Não se preocupe... Dona Esme já me fez fazer alguns exames e tudo o que eu tenho é uma predisposição que pode ser controlada mais para frente.** – ele sorriu.

**- Oh. Vou levar Anthony ao medico. Será bom saber se ele tem alguma chance de ser diabético.** – comentei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu do pai e da mãe brigando por um pedaço de bolo.

**- Mãe... Deixa o papai comer só metade.** – Alice interviu.

**- É Esme... É aniversario de Anthony... Talvez depois se subir a glicose você dá insulina para ele.** – Rosalie entrou também na conversa.

**- Esme... Pense ele ficou tantos anos sem comemorar essa data com o neto...** – ela estreitou os olhos para mim e Edward apertou carinhosamente a minha perna. **– Deixe pelo menos essa vez ele comer um pouco de bolo.**

Esme estreitou os olhos para Carlisle e murmurou baixinho algo como, "velho galanteador". No final Carlisle conseguiu dobrar Esme e comeu um bolinho e meio.

Aos poucos os convidados foram indo embora, e como de praxe só ficaram os Cullens que foram embora de noite com Jasper e Rosalie os levando praticamente a força.

Eu ainda fiquei com Bree fazendo pagamentos para o pessoal do bufê, ornamentação e animadores, também organizando tudo. Já Edward estava com Anthony e Elizabeth abrindo os presentes.

Quando finalmente terminei o que tinha que fazer na cozinha estava muito cansada e tudo o que podia pensar era em um banho, e deitar na minha cama com o ar-condicionado na potencia máxima.

**- Bree.** – a chamei. **– Lembre-se que esse final de semana é sua folga então não se preocupe com nada.**

**- Bella. Eu posso ficar para fazer o café e espera o pessoal da limpeza. **– ela se ofereceu.

**- Não... O pessoal da limpeza vem cedo não é?** – ela assentiu**. – Então eu só quero que você espere por eles.**

**- Ok... Bom final de semana, Bella.** – ela sorriu.

**- Para você também.** – acenei com a mão enquanto saía da cozinha.

Fui até a sala nem Edward nem as crianças estavam lá. Cheguei até o quarto de Anthony o encontrando já deitado na cama.

**- Cansado?** – perguntei passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

**- Humrum... **– murmurou.

**- Boa noite, meu amor... Durma com os anjos**. – dei um beijo na sua testa.

**- Mamãe!** – ele me chamou quando eu já estava na porta.

Me virei e o vi sentando na cama coçando os olhos.

**- O que houve?** – perguntei indo até a sua cama.

**- Mamãe... Esse foi o melhor aniversario que eu tive.** – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

**- Sério? Porque?**

**- Papai está aqui. Vovô e vovó também, os meus titios, Lizza, Brian e Charl também. –** ele contou nos dedos.

**- É todos estiveram aqui.** – sorri.

**- Mamãe você promete que nós não vamos embora nunca? Eu quero fica aqui para sempre. **

**- Prometo.** – eu ri. **– Seu pai, sua irmã, seus vovôs, seus tios e seus primos não vão a lugar algum e nem a gente.**

**- Obrigada mamãe. **– ele sorriu amplamente.

Sorri para ele também e dei um beijo em sua cabeça.

**- Agora para cama!** – ordenei rindo.

**- Ok... **

Sai do quarto e subi as escadas até o quarto de Lizza, ele era o antigo quarto de Edward. O engraçado que quando Esme perguntou o que ela queria no quarto ele apenas disse que queria colorido.

E realmente o quarto era colorido. As amplas portas de vidro foram substituídas por janelas. Segundo Esme, nem eu nem Edward queríamos ser interrompidos na hidromassagem com a chegada de Lizza. As paredes e os armários eram brancos, mas, no entanto todo resto era colorido. Nas paredes tinham adesivos de ovelhas coloridas, o tapete era branco de pelo sintético que lembrava de uma ovelha. Tinha cadeirinhas acolchoadas laranjas, outra grande de um tom de laranja mais claro e a cama estava coberta por um edredom laranja e rosa.

Lizza estava já deitada na cama com um livro na mão.

**- Já não está na hora de dormir?** – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

Ela fez um biquinho.

**- Você tem que dormir cedo para amanhã poder brincar com Tony e os brinquedos novos.** – afastei o seu cabelo do rosto.

**- Ok...** – ela murmurou entrando embaixo das cobertas.

Eu ri quando vi o pijama que ela usava. Era um macacão lilás com uma abertura na bunda que estava aberta mostrando a calcinha florida dela.

**- O que?** – ela perguntou emburrada.

**- Isso. **– apontei para sua bunda.

Ela sorriu discretamente.

**- O que foi? Por que tanto mau humor?** – perguntei me aconchegando ao seu lado.

Ela ficou brincando um pouco com o meu cabelo até responder.

**- Hum... Por que o Tony tem festa de aniversario e eu não? **

Eu reprimi uma risada.

**- Meu amor entenda que hoje foi o aniversario de Tony e quando for o seu aniversário nós iremos fazer uma festa também... **

**- Ela pode ser das princesas? Toda rosa? Eu posso usar um vestido de princesa?**

**- Pode ser do jeito que você quiser. **

**- Ok... Mamãe... Falta muito para o meu aniversário?**

**- Hum pouco... **– respondi.

O aniversário de Lizza era em Agosto. Então demorava um pouco para chegar.

**- Brian pode ser meu príncipe? Porque eu vou ser uma princesa e preciso de um príncipe.**

**- Se ele aceitar sim...**

**- Okay... –** ela colocou a cabeça em meu peito. **– Mamãe, fica aqui comigo...**

**- Fico até você dormir.**

Fiz um carinho nos cabelos dela até ela adormecer. Sai do quarto dela e fui até o meu que estava gelado por conta do ar-condicionado. Edward estava deitado na cama com short azul e camisa branca, enquanto assistia CNN e mexia no laptop.

**- Demorou.** – ele reclamou.

**- Desculpe, mas parece que os nossos filhos são ligados na tomada, não param nunca. –** reclamei enquanto tirava as sandálias.

Ele riu e voltou a escrever algo no laptop. Entrei no banheiro e rapidamente tirei o meu vestido e entrei no chuveiro frio. Ainda estava calor e agradeci pela sensação da água contra o meu corpo.

Sai do banheiro direto para o closet onde agora também ficavam as roupas de Edward. Coloquei uma camisola de seda clara e voltei para o quarto que parecia ainda mais frio.

**- Temperatura perfeita. **– comentei entrando embaixo das cobertas.

**- E você deslumbrante como sempre. **– ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e peguei o meu livro de cabeceira enquanto o esperava terminar de fazer o que estava fazendo no computador. Estava tão imersa ao meu livro que só percebi que Edward já tinha terminado quando desligou a televisão.

**- Hoje foi um dia cansativo...** – reclamei chegando mais perto dele.

**- Sim foi...**

**- Então como foram as coisas em Dubai?**

**- Tudo calmo... O acionista minoritário da empresa não gostou nada da venda... Ao que me parece ele investiu tudo o que tinha nela e acabou ficando com menos do que o investido.**

**- Nossa... Agora ele não tem nada?** – eu disse, mas saiu como uma pergunta.

**- Sim... –** ele me abraçou.

Cheguei mais perto e descasei a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Olhei pela parede de vidro e vi que estava chovendo, muito provavelmente fez muito calor e isso provocou uma chuva.

**- Eu senti tanta a sua falta... Todas as noites eu só conseguia pensar na falta que você fazia longe de mim...** – comentei.

**- Eu também... Eu pensava em te ligar, mesmo sendo de dia lá só para saber se você estava dormindo, pra saber se você rolava na cama acordada.**

**- Definitivamente eu rolava pela cama acordada...** – eu ri.

**- Oh, você ainda me paga por aquele telefonema no meio do dia... **– ele brincou.

**- Eu pensei que o pagamento ficou bem claro quando você gritou o meu nome. **

**- Haha... Muito engraçado Isabella. Eu tive que sair correndo do restaurante e pegar o primeiro táxi para o hotel...** – ele riu sarcasticamente.

**- Mas foi divertido... Adorei fazer você ter um orgasmo mesmo estando a milhas de distância...** – dei um beijo em seu pescoço.

Ele riu me puxou para um beijo caloroso.

**- Amor... Estou muito cansada... Tudo o que quero é passar uma boa noite de sono com você.** – eu o recusei, o mais carinhosamente possível. Eu estava casada e de nenhuma forma eu iria conseguir ter sexo com Edward.

**- Me desculpe... Eu também acho que não agüentaria nem tirar as suas roupas...** – ele riu antes de me dar um beijo rápido.

**- Boa noite, **_**love**_**...** – sussurrei.

**- Boa noite, **_**minha**__**baby**_**... **

Fechei os meus olhos e adormeci instantaneamente.

Acordei com um barulho. Abri os olhos olhando para os lados assustada procurando por algo. Estava escuro então não vi nada. O meu coração batia a toda a força em meu peito.

**- Shhi! São apenas os trovões...** – Edward me acalmou.

Olhei para ele que tinha os olhos entreabertos enquanto passava as mãos pelos meus braços.

**- Os trovões? –** perguntei sentindo a minha voz falhar.

**- Humrum...** – murmurou sonolento indicando a parede de vidro.

Olhei para o lado e vi um raio iluminar o céu. Respirei um pouco aliviada enquanto me ajeitava em seus braços. Aos poucos fui me acalmando e já estava prestes a dormir quando a minha porta abriu lentamente revelando Elizabeth assustada.

**- Mamãe? Papai?** – ela chamou baixinho.

**- Sim querida?** – perguntei ligando o abajur.

**- Estou com medo...** – ela disse entrando no quarto agarrada a sua boneca de pano que Esme tinha feito para ela.

**- Venha aqui. **

Me afastei de Edward adormecido que imediatamente resmungou com a falta de contato. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Lizza ali parada com uma expressão de medo nos olhos.

**- Lizza? O que houve? –** ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.

**- Ela está com medo dos trovões. **– expliquei. **– Venha aqui, meu bebê**. – bati entre eu e Edward.

Ela rapidamente se acomodou entre nós dois e se agarrou ao pai. Um trovão riscou o céu e ela deu um gritinho assustado.

**- Está tudo bem, meu amor.** – Edward a abraçou.

Ela fechou os olhos e conseguiu dormir. Desliguei o abajur e tentei voltar a dormir, mas novamente fui interrompida com a minha porta sendo aberta novamente. Anthony olhou em volta e depois sussurrou algo atrás dele.

**- Anthony?** – eu chamei baixinho para não acordar Lizza.

**- Mãe. Hum... Eu posso dormir aqui?** – ele perguntou desconfortavelmente.

**- Claro.** – sorri me afastando ainda mais de Edward.

**- O que foi?** – Edward perguntou de olhos fechados.

**- Anthony. **– respondi simplesmente. **– Venha**. – Chamei Anthony.

Ele veio até a minha cama e eu notei Jack o seguindo antes de deitar no tapete ao lado da cama.

Anthony deitou ao lado da irmã e dormiu instantaneamente. Abracei o melhor que pude o meu travesseiro e dormi.

Acordei sentindo a claridade no meu rosto e a minha cama chacoalhando. Rolei na cama e senti algo molhado e quente na minha mão. Abri os olhos e encontrei Jack lambendo a minha mão e Lizza e Tony pulando na cama.

**- Acorda mamãe!** – Lizza gritou.

Eu gemi e rolei para mais perto de Edward.

**- Lizza, Anthony porque vocês não vão assistir desenho?** – Edward perguntou sonolento.

**- Ok!** – Anthony disse e no segundo seguinte a televisão do quarto estava sendo ligada no volume máximo.

Edward grunhiu irritado enquanto eu tentava tapar os ouvidos.

**- Cristo! Desligue isso Anthony!–** ele gritou por cima do barulho.

**- Ok papai.** – ele sorriu diminuindo o volume da televisão.

Eu estava muito cansada para levantar ainda. Eu coloquei a cabeça no colo de Edward e abracei o seu tronco.

**- Com sono?** – ele perguntou rindo.

**- Definitivamente.** – dei um meio sorriso. **– São que horas? **

**- Droga, estou atrasado!** – ele deu um pulo.

Olhei para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira dele e vi que eram oito e meia da manhã.

**- Para onde você vai a essa hora?** – perguntei me sentando.

**- Para a empresa. Marquei com Jéssica para as 9h.** – ele disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

**- Não.** – eu disse me levantando da cama.

**- Não, o que Bella?** – ele se virou para me olhar.

**- De jeito nenhum você vai deixar a sua família em um dia de domingo para ir trabalhar. **

Edward era louco? Como é que depois de passar dez dias fora do país ainda queria trabalhar no dia seguinte? De jeito nenhum. Não tinha cabimento isso.

Agarrei o seu braço e o puxei em direção ao banheiro. Não queria que as crianças vissem a nossa discussão eminente.

**- Bella...**

**- Edward você passou dez dias fora. Chegou para o aniversário do seu filho em cima da hora e ainda por cima quer ir trabalhar em um dia que deveria estar em casa com a sua família? Definitivamente não vou aceitar isso. **

**- Bella eu tenho duas empresas para administrar não posso me dar o luxo de passar mais de dez dias sem ir lá. **

**- Eu sei Edward que ultimamente você está tendo muito trabalho, mas Emmett não está lá? Porque você não deixa pelo menos metade do trabalho da CI com ele? Acho que por mais que tenha duas crianças pequenas no momento ele não se importaria de te ajudar agora com a quantidade de trabalho em dobro que você esta tendo. **

**- Bella... Emmett já tem trabalho demais...**

**- Olha Edward eu não vou ter essa discussão novamente com você.** – o interrompi. – **Se for para ser desse jeito, então é melhor eu voltar para Chicago.** – eu disse sentindo um aperto no coração.

**- Não!** – ele praticamente gritou. **– Está tudo bem... Eu não vou trabalhar hoje nem amanhã nem pelo resto da semana se isso for fazer você ficar.** – ele segurou as minhas mãos, suplicante.

**- Eu não voltar para Chicago, nem você precisa ficar uma semana sem ir na CI, mas eu apenas quero esse dia para que nós fiquemos juntos.**

**- Ok.** – ele me puxou para perto e imediatamente minha boca procurou a sua boca.

**- Eu não quero ter esse tipo discussão novamente.** – eu disse em seu peito.

**- Não teremos.** – ele garantiu.

Edward foi tomar banho enquanto eu arrumava as crianças. Eu odiava ter que ameaçá-lo, mas eu sabia que eu precisava mostrar as conseqüências das suas ações antes que ele errasse.

Eu não hesitaria em voltar para Chicago com as crianças se isso fosse preciso. Não haveria forma de que continuasse a morar no mesmo teto que Edward se nós terminássemos, então eu iria para Chicago e voltaria a minha vida de antes de reencontrá-lo. Por mais que isso fosse fazer as crianças sofrerem era melhor do que ver o pai e a mãe deles discutindo a todo o momento.

Eu realmente não sabia o que era pior; depois de viver os momentos inesquecíveis com Edward me manter afastada, ser obrigada a vê-lo todas as semanas ou sempre que chamar Anthony me amaldiçoar por ter colocado o nome dele o mesmo do pai.

A idéia de colocar o nome o segundo nome de Edward no meu filho foi uma esperança de tê-lo perto de mim o máximo possível, mas acabou sendo um lembrete de que eu errei nada iria mudar isso.

Depois de arrumar as crianças Edward ficou com elas enquanto eu fui até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Pouco tempo depois Lizza foi até a cozinha me ajudar. Enquanto ela mexia a massa de panquecas eu preparava ovos e bacon. Pouco tempo depois Edward e Tony se juntaram a gente. Eles dois colocaram a mesa enquanto eu tomava um banho rápido. Quando voltei para a cozinha comemos.

**- Bella. Onde estão as correspondências?** – Edward perguntou.

**- No seu escritório.** – respondi antes de dar um gole no meu suco.

Ele acenou de volta e eu voltei a minha atenção para o meu prato. Eu sabia o que Edward estava fazendo. Ele queria me sondar para saber se tudo estava "bem" entre nós dois. Eu simplesmente ainda estava um pouco chateada com ele pelo fato dele trocar a família pelo trabalho, ou seja, dinheiro.

Enquanto limpava a cozinha eu podia ouvir a televisão ligada nos desenhos favoritos das crianças e Edward ao telefone. Pouco tempo depois à campainha tocou. Limpei rapidamente as minhas mãos preocupada pelo fato dos seguranças no portão não terem avisado nada sobre visitas. Cheguei ao mesmo momento que Edward na porta que abriu dando de cara com Felix o chefe da segurança.

**- Não se preocupe Bella. Eu o chamei**. – Edward disse.

**- Aconteceu algo?** – perguntei preocupada.

**- Hum... Não. É só que preciso falar algumas coisas com ele.** – Edward disse nervosamente.

Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas não quis pressioná-lo no momento depois ele me diria.

Voltei a arrumar a cozinha com um sentimento estranho no peito. Pouco tempo depois Edward acompanhado por Felix apareceu na cozinha.

_**- Bella, precisamos conversar. **_

**LINKS:**

Todas as fotos do capitulo estão aqui!

Obrigada a todos que dão uma olhadinha lá!

**Álbum do Picasa:**

http:/ picasaweb. google. com. /MoreThanLifeItself#

**Álbum do Polyvore:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/looks_bella_mtli/collection?id=446427

**Que tiver com preguiça de tirar os espaços pode apenas ver os links inteiros no meuprofile.**

_**N/B:**__** Me escondendo aqui... morrendo de vergonha... milhões de desculpas... hoje faz exatamente um mês que a Lari me mandou o cap, porém a empresa que eu trabalho está tendo tudo dobrado nesta época e meu notebook resolveu não ligar mais, além de ter tirado meu ombro do lugar... parece que nunca dava certo para terminar a correção do cap.. então só posso pedir desculpas e prometer que o prox cap não vou demorar tanto para betar...Lari querida parece que a fic vai ficar tensa de novo não é! Morrendo de curiosidade...Bjos e apesar da demora não esqueçam do review.**_

_**N/A:**___

_**Oi xuxuzinhos!**_

_**Momentos de tensão aguardam os próximos capítulos... Hahahahahaha... [Ok. Essa foi a minha risada maldosa?] **_

_**Eu mudei algumas coisas que estavam previstas, mas tudo vai ficar "perfeito", assim eu espero. **_

_**A demora foi grande porque eu também tive o meu notebook quebrado e aconteceu um bloqueio de criatividade por esses dias... o pior que foi pra essa fic por que as one-shots e a fic em construção que irei lançar depois de MTLI eu consigo escrever. [Vai entender...]**_

_**Bom meus amores como anda as coisas com vocês? Em alguns estados as aulas já começaram como o meu, a sorte é que cursinho pré vestibular só começa em março. [Aleluia!] **_

_**Beijo no queijo e até a próxima!**_

**QUER DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

**Beijos!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**N/A:**

Desculpa!

Desculpa!

Desculpa!

Eu sei que demorei, mas a minha inspiração foi embora e só voltou semana passada. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu não conseguia escrever nada, nadinha!

Milhões de desculpas!

Beijos e Boa Leitura!

_**Capitulo 19.**_

- Papai já chegou? – Elizabeth perguntou novamente.

Olhei para os olhinhos cheios de esperanças dela sentindo o meu coração se transformar em um caroço de azeitona.

- Não, meu amor... Seu pai vai trabalhar amanhã cedo... – olhei o relógio e vi que já tinha passado da hora das crianças irem para a cama. – Vamos, já está na hora de vocês irem para a cama.

- Mamãe... – Anthony resmungou.

- Nada de desculpas. – balancei a cabeça. – Para cama agora. – usei a minha voz mais autoritária.

- Ok... – Anthony resmungou baixinho.

Lizza fez uma careta, mas acabou concordando também. Coloquei as crianças nas camas antes de caminhar para o meu quarto. Depois de tomar um banho e cair na cama exausta tentando não notar a dor no meu peito. Mais um dia Edward estava em Nova York trabalhando, só que dessa vez era com Emmett e não voltaria para casa. Isso já tinha se tornado uma rotina depois que ele assumiu a direção da empresa de Dubai.

Eu sabia que isso já estava passando dos limites. Passar dias apenas escutando a voz dele pelo telefone, apenas porque Edward tinha que ficar até tarde da noite trabalhando.

Devo ter pegado no sono porque acordei com o toque do meu celular a esse ponto o sol já iluminava o dia de verão.

Olhei no visor sentindo o meu coração disparar apenas com a expectativa de poder falar com Edward, mas era apenas Rose.

- Oi, Rose... – respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

_- Bella está tudo bem?_ – ela perguntou provavelmente sentindo algo de errado.

- Tudo, apenas acordei agora. – respondi vendo que já se passava das nove.

_- Oh! Eu te acordei? Me desculpa Bella..._

- Nada Rosie... Então? O que houve? – pergunte curiosa.

- _Ah sim... É, apenas queria te perguntar se queria ir comigo, Emm e as crianças ao clube..._

- Com Emmett? Ele não vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntei confusa.

- _Não Bella... Porque? _

- Edward me disse que iria ter uma reunião hoje cedo com Emmett...

- _Será que Emm se esqueceu? Espera um minuto que vou falar com ele rapidinho... _

- Ok.

Fiquei confusa já que Edward tinha me ligado no dia anterior para avisar que não podia vir dormir em casa porque tinha trabalho até tarde.

- _Bella? Hum... _– ela fez uma pausa nervosa. –_ Falei com Emmett e ele disse que não tem nenhuma reunião marcada com Edward... Deve ter havido alguma confusão entre eles... Algo do tipo..._

- É deve ter sido isso mesmo...

- _Ok... Se quiser é só passar lá no clube mais tarde..._

- Claro Rose... Tchau.

- _Tchau._

Olhei para o celular desligado e tudo o que pude pensar era porque Edward tinha mentido para mim. Resolvi ligar pra ele para desfazer isso de uma vez só.

- Alô? Edward?

- _Oi Bella... Aconteceu algo?_

- Não. É que apenas queria saber que horas você vai chegar em casa hoje.

Tentei deixar claro que eu ainda não sabia que ele tinha mentido para mim.

- _Estou no meio de uma reunião com Emmett e depois disso acho que vou para casa... Acho que seria bom passar na Maggie e pegar uma pizza. O que você acha? _

- Claro. Está ótimo assim. – respondi meio débil.

- _Ok... Vou voltar agora para a reunião. Beijo e te amo._

- Beijo.

Desliguei o telefone já sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Porque ele tinha mentido para mim? Edward tinha estado muito estranho desde o dia seguinte ao aniversario de Anthony, depois que tinha me mostrado _aquelas fotos_.

Senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo.

Aquelas fotos eram nada menos do que fotos minhas com Lizza, Anthony e Edward. Eram centenas de fotos minhas em todas as situações possíveis, até mesmo fotos minhas com Bree e as crianças dentro de casa, que era considerada como um lugar seguro. Aquilo era uma ameaça declarada. O pior foi que quem enviou aquelas fotos não pediu por nada.

Às vezes eu ficava pensando o que poderia acontecer se essas pessoas chegassem perto dos meus filhos ou de Edward.

Me arrumei rapidamente antes de encontrar com Riley na cozinha juntamente com as crianças e Bree.

- Riley, vou sair agora e não quero nem seguranças, nem que você me leve. – anunciei.

- Mas, Bella...

- Não. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas _sozinha_. – o cortei.

- Tudo bem... – ele concordou de mau gosto.

Infelizmente, depois das ameaças toda vez que eu saia tinha que ser acompanhada por Riley e por seguranças, mas dessa vez eu não queria que ninguém visse o que sei lá eu, ia encontrar na cobertura.

Conduzi o meu carro até a cobertura onde estavam os seguranças, principalmente Felix o chefe, mas quando expliquei que iria resolver um problema com Edward eles relaxaram.

Durante o caminho até a cobertura eu não conseguia relaxar imaginando a causa do afastamento de Edward. O último mês que tinha sido para mim bastante infeliz e decidi dar um tempo para Edward pensar ou resolver seja lá o que aconteceu.

Cheguei à cobertura com o meu coração apertado. Eu sabia que o que fosse encontrar lá não seria bom.

Enquanto eu esperava o elevador chegar ao ultimo andar tudo que podia pensar era o que iria falar para Edward. O que eu ia fazer da minha vida. E principalmente seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo se eu seria capaz de perdoá-lo.

Entrei na cobertura encontrando tudo em silêncio. Fiz o meu caminho até a cobertura só para encontrar Irina Denali ali com apenas uma camisa masculina e calcinha.

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Não era possível. Por mais que tivesse tentado me preparar para aquele tipo de situação eu não podia acreditar. Edward o homem que ia me casar e com quem eu tenho dois filhos, me traía daquela forma. Eu tinha certeza que todos já sabiam e riam ou sentiam pena por mim.

Meu Deus... Como Edward podia fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?

Eu devo ter feito barulho porque ela me olhou assustada antes de empalidecer.

- Isabella?

Eu não fiquei ali para escutar ela rir de mim. No momento em que entrei no elevador as lágrimas caíram como cascatas pelo meu rosto. Corri para o meu carro me sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Não sei como cheguei em casa, mas durante o caminho me decidi em ir para Forks ficar um tempo com meu pai. Ele era a melhor pessoa para eu ficar no momento. Renée eu tinha certeza que ela faria perguntas demais sem contar que Jacksonville não era o melhor lugar para pensar.

- Bella? O houve? – Bree perguntou preocupada.

- Hum. Eu vou viajar com as crianças. Por favor, você poderia fazer as malas delas? – perguntei enquanto subia as escadas.

- Claro, Bella... Você está bem?

- Estou. – tentei sorrir. – Hum... Coloque roupas de frio na mala. – pedi entrando no meu quarto rapidamente.

Fiz as minhas bagagens o mais rápido pude, enquanto falava ao telefone comprando as minhas passagens e das crianças. Eu tinha certeza que a essa altura Edward já sabia que eu tinha descoberto o seu caso com Irina.

Pedi a Riley para que me levasse ao aeroporto tentando explicar a Anthony e Elizabeth que passaríamos uns dias das férias de verão deles com o avô. É claro que houve perguntas de porque o pai delas não estava vindo e porque ele não se despediu delas.

Antes de embarcar liguei para Charlie e expliquei que estava indo passar uns dias com ele que apenas aceitou a desculpa, mas que não quis me empurrar mais.

O vôo até Seattle foi cansativo, mas de alguma forma conseguiu acalmar os meus nervos e eu pude pensar com clareza. Eu consegui alugar um carro sem problemas e dirigir até Forks. Enquanto eu passava pela cidade consegui lembrar um pouco da minha vida que um dia foi tão diferente do inferno que eu estava vivendo no momento.

- Mamãe já chegamos? – Lizza perguntou impaciente.

- Só faltam alguns segundos querida. – respondi entrando na rua da casa de Charlie.

- Aqui é tudo tão verde e molhado... – ela fez uma careta.

- É legal, Liz! Vovô vai nos levar para praia e para pescar com ele! – Tony disse animado.

Parei o carro em frente da casa de Charlie percebendo o quanto eu tinha saudades de Forks. Ajudei as crianças a saírem do carro e atravessamos o gramado. Eu já estava para apertar a buzina quando a porta se abriu revelando Charlie.

- Vovô! – as crianças gritaram pulando em cima dele.

- Meus pimpolhos! – ele fez cócegas neles. – Bella. – ele me saudou dando um olhar rápido na minha direção, naquele olhar percebi duas coisas, uma era que ele estava preocupado e outra que tinha sentido saudades de mim e das crianças.

Entramos na casa de Charlie e vi Sue sair da cozinha meio afobada.

- Sue olhe para isso. Não são os pequenos mais feiosos de Forks? – Charlie brincou.

- Vovô! – gritaram novamente em uníssono o repreendendo. – Tia Alice disse que sou linda. – Elizabeth disse orgulhosa.

- E eu também. – Tony disse.

- Não Charlie. Eles são as crianças mais lindas dos Estados Unidos. – Sue riu.

- Ta vendo? – Tony cruzou os bracinhos.

- To vendo que preciso levar todo mundo para o médico. Não é possível que todos acham vocês bonitos... – Charlie fez uma cara triste.

- Tudo bem Sue? – perguntei me aproximando dela enquanto Charlie ainda brincava com os netos.

- Tudo Bella. – ela me olhou atentamente. – Não vou nem lhe perguntar o mesmo, já que os seus olhos me dizem tudo – ela apertou a minha mão.

Forcei um sorriso para ela antes de voltar a minha atenção para Charlie e as crianças. Era palpável a felicidade dos três. Eu não sabia que eles tinham sentido tantas saudades um do outro.

Sue voltou para cozinha terminar o jantar e eu fui buscar as malas no carro enquanto Charlie ficava com as crianças.

- O que aconteceu Isabella? – Charlie apareceu me fazendo assustar.

- O que? – perguntei confusa.

- Lizza me disse que não vê Edward há duas semanas.

Suspirei, eu não queria conversar sobre isso. Eu sabia que se Charlie soubesse que Edward me traiu ele ficaria muito irritado e eu não sabia o que ele faria se encontrasse com Edward.

- Estamos passando por problemas, pai. – tentei mentir, mas pela expressão de Charlie ele não acreditava em uma palavra. – Ok... Edward está trabalhando muito ultimamente e hoje eu... – parei sentindo as lágrimas nos meus olhos. – Hoje... Eu descobri que ele anda me traindo.

O rosto de Charlie estava vermelho através das minhas lágrimas. Eu estava preocupada que ele poderia ter um infarto a qualquer momento.

- Pai... Se acalme. – pedi.

- Me acalmar Isabella? – ele rugiu. – O filho da puta tira você e o seu filho da sua casa, do seu emprego e te manda para Nova York, só para te trair! Vocês iam se casar no próximo mês! E ele queria o que? Que a amante fosse a dama de honra? Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado...

- Pai... Por favor... Se acalme. – pedi novamente preocupada.

- Agora eu entendo as dezenas de ligações dele para o meu celular e para a delegacia...

- Ele te ligou? – perguntei atordoada.

- Sim, ele, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Renee, Esme, Jacob e até Carlisle e Jasper... – Charlie me olhou e de repente ele pareceu mais velho do que era. – Desculpe... Eu estou aqui xingando Edward e esqueci de te perguntar como você está.

- Estou... – parei sentindo as lágrimas virem. – Não sei pai...

- Ahh! Minha querida... – ele me abraçou enquanto eu molhava a sua camisa de lágrimas. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de Edward fazer uma coisa dessas comigo, com as crianças. Ele tinha uma família perfeita e estragou tudo pelo que? Uma transa? Todas aquelas palavras de amor e felicidade eterna eram apenas uma fachada.

Meu Deus...

Todos em Nova York já deveriam saber o quanto ele me fazia de besta. O erro do passado que ele tomou controle. Eu era um erro para Edward. Ele só quis se casar comigo para me deixar sobre controle. Já que eu tinha certeza que para ele era mais importante à imagem diante das pessoas do que mostrar o passado podre.

- Venha. Vamos entrar, ai você pode descasar enquanto eu levo Sue para casa com as crianças. – Charlie me conduziu para casa.

Eu dei tchau para Sue e pedi para as crianças se comportarem antes de ir para o meu antigo quarto.

As coisas estavam do mesmo jeito que eu tinha deixado. As paredes lilás cobertas de pôsteres de bandas de rock. As estantes com os poucos livros de deixei para trás. A cadeira de balanço ao lado da janela, o guarda-roupa ainda tinha alguns moletons e jeans desbotados que milagrosamente estavam limpos e me fez perguntar se Sue limpava o meu quarto ou a diarista que eu sabia que Charlie tinha.

Fui para cama sorrindo levemente com o apanhador de pesadelos que Jake tinha feito pra mim há mais de dez anos. Aconcheguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos entrando num sono sem sonhos.

Os dias que eu estava passando com Charlie estavam sendo melhores que eu esperava. As crianças iam para La Push com Seth, irmão de Leah, ou com Sue, ou Charlie. Eu passei a maior parte do tempo em casa.

No primeiro dia recebi quase uma centena de ligações dos Cullens, de Renee e Jake. No segundo dia liguei para Renee e Jake e avisei que estava bem e com Charlie. No terceiro dia falei com Esme e disse que eu estava passando uma temporada com meu pai antes de terminar as férias das crianças. Senti que ela queria falar algo, mas não dei tempo para isso.

Não falei com Edward dia nenhum e também não estava preparada para isso. Já fazia uma semana que eu estava com Charlie e o meu coração aos pouco parecia anestesiar mais a dor. Era diferente para eu voltar para Forks e ter a minha rotina de antes como, ir ao mercado, limpar a casa, fazer as refeições ou até mesmo cuidar dos meus filhos. Nós três estavam mais unidos, mas eu percebia a falta que Edward fazia a eles.

Era final de semana e as crianças tinham ido pescar com Charlie resolvi sair de casa e ir até La Push pensar um pouco. Foi um sentimento revigorante sentir a areia entre os meus dedos, o cheiro de mar nas minhas narinas e o vento calmante no rosto.

Eu ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer da minha vida. As crianças em breve voltariam para a escola e eu tinha que arrumar um lugar para ficar. Pensei em ligar para Ângela e talvez voltar para Chicago ou até mesmo ficar em Forks. A única coisa que eu não queria era voltar para Nova York. Seria doloroso demais. A imagem de Irina só com a camisa de Edward na cozinha da cobertura ainda estava na minha mente e garanto que não sairia de lá tão cedo.

Saí de La Push me sentindo mais leve. Cheguei até a porta de casa para descobrir que tinha uma visita me esperando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei irritada passando por ele.

- Bella... – Edward suspirou o meu nome.

- Me diga o que você está fazendo aqui? – repeti impaciente. – Veio jogar na minha cara a sua traição? Ou o que? Meu Deus como eu fui burra em acreditar em você...

- O que? Meu deus não é nada disso! De onde você tirou isso? Eu nunca iria te trair Bella. – disse chateado.

- Você ainda tem a coragem de mentir na minha cara! Eu vi Edward. Eu vi Irina na cobertura. Você realmente acha que eu sou tão idiota?

- Irina? O que? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Você me disse que ia dormir na cobertura, só que omitiu o fato que era com Irina Denali! – suspirei pensando nas crianças que chegariam logo. – Olha, você já fez a sua burrada a única coisa que peço, é para me deixar em paz. Se você quer ver as crianças pode esperar na sala.

- Bella... – ele começou. – Meu Deus. Eu não te traí! – ele gritou irritado. – Eu nunca na minha vida faria uma coisa dessas. Eu te amo...

- Pare! – gritei incapaz de ouvir todas aquelas mentiras. – Por favor, pare. Eu não agüento mais isso...

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Vi Edward dar um passo na minha direção, mas eu me afastei mais dele.

- Me deixe em paz. – pedi antes de abrir a porta de casa. – Nada que você pode falar mudará o que eu vi.

Segui direto para a cozinha deixando a porta aberta atrás de mim. Poucos segundos depois a escutei fechar e passos até o que parecia ser o sofá. Me recompus e comecei a preparar o jantar. Eu já estava terminando de fazer o frango na chapa quando as crianças chegaram com Charlie. Fiquei preocupada com a reação de Charlie e me acalmei quando ouvi as crianças pularem em Edward e Charlie seguir até a cozinha.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou suavemente.

- Vou ficar. – tentei sorrir. – Temos frango com legumes para o jantar. Vá tomar banho para a gente comer.

Enquanto eu terminava a refeição e Charlie tomava banho, escutei a conversa de Edward com Lizza e Tony. As crianças pareciam empolgadas com o tempo que tiveram com o avô, mas eu podia ouvir o toque de tristeza quando Edward falava.

Eu sabia que agora ele não viveria com os filhos e não pude deixar de sentir um pouco por isso, pelos meus filhos. É claro que ele os veria nos finais de semana, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

Mas eu não podia passar por cima do meu orgulho que já estava muito estraçalhado. Eu amava muito meus filhos, mas isso era algo que não podia passar por cima. Eu vivi durante anos com Renee vendo Charlie só durante as férias e nem por isso deixei de ser uma criança feliz. Eu também não estaria arruinando a relação de pai e filho deles, pois eu faria de tudo para que as crianças estivessem ligadas ao pai.

Ouvi Edward se despedir das crianças minutos depois dizendo que as veria no dia seguinte.

Meu coração parecia ter sido passado por um liquidificador de tão ferido. Sem dúvidas a minha vida sem Edward era um inferno, mas eu não podia deixar tudo para trás e fingir que ele não tinha me traído. Nós não éramos nem casados ainda e ele me traia daquele jeito imagina quando estivéssemos casados.

- Mamãe. – Lizza me chamou. – Você está chorando? – ela me olhou triste.

- Não meu amor. – limpei as lágrimas que nem sabia que estavam ali.

- Está sim. – ela apontou para o meu rosto. – Não se preocupe o papai vai voltar amanhã.

Uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas floresceu em minha garganta, mas eu guardei para mim.

- Que bom. – tentei sorrir. – Agora vá chamar o seu avô e seu irmão.

Os próximos dias da minha vida foram torturantes. Edward vinha todos os dias para ver as crianças e eu tinha que fingir que nada estava acontecendo e Charlie não falava com ele. Todos os dias ele tentava me convencer de que não tinha traído, mas eu sabia a verdade, eu tinha visto Irina com a sua camisa. Finalmente depois de uma semana ele desistiu de me fazer acreditar e voltou para Nova York. Todos os Cullens constantemente ligavam, mas nenhum tentava me fazer perdoar a traição de Edward, pelo contrário, Alice, Rosalie e Esme ficaram do meu lado e me apoiavam na minha decisão. Esme e Carlisle até ofereceram a casa de Aspen e a de Cancun para que eu pudesse pensar claramente, mas eu recusei sabendo que em qualquer lugar do mundo a dor em meu peito ainda prevaleceria. Eu sabia que tinha que ir até Nova York resolver algumas pendências como a Fundação e da escola das crianças. Eu ainda tinha que ir até Chicago. Então por isso Sue estava ficando com as crianças por uns três dias para eu poder ir para Nova York por uns três dias.

Cheguei em Nova York com uma sensação estranha no estômago, como se algo estivesse para acontecer. Peguei um táxi no aeroporto e o escutei falar toda a viagem com um sotaque horrível de como a cidade estava movimentada esse verão. Quando pegamos o caminho para a casa de Glen Cove o sentimento ruim em meu coração parecia ter duplicado. Faltava 1 km para chegar em casa quando uma van preta passou por nós e parou a nossa frente.

- O que é isso? – sussurrei nervosa vendo um grupo de homens encapuzados sair da van.

As centenas de fotos minhas com as crianças passaram pela minha mente e compreendi seja lá o que eles queriam, eles iriam ter naquele momento.

Dois deles sacaram armas enquanto um vinha até o carro e abria a porta traseira.

- Você! Venha! – ele agarrou o meu braço me puxando de dentro do carro.

- O que vocês querem? – gritei sentindo uma dor no local em que ele me agarrava.

- Cale a boca e fique quieta! – ele me sacudiu me arrastando para dentro da van. Tinham uns cinco homens ao todo e todos eles estavam encapuzados.

Senti eles me vendarem e um pano molhado no meu nariz. Depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acordei eu estava em um quarto frio, úmido e escuro. Tudo o que eu podia ver era o contorno das coisas por conta de uma janela minúscula no topo da parede. Embaixo de mim tinha um colchão fino e só.

Eu sabia que me seqüestrar era uma forma de tirar dinheiro de Edward. Era obvio que isso era só mais um caso de seqüestro. Eu não sabia se tinham passado horas ou minutos, mas a porta do quarto se abriu revelando uma silhueta feminina.

- Ora, se não é Isabella Swan. – a voz era conhecida, eu só não sabia de quem era.

Ignorei a pessoa e virei o meu rosto.

- Sabe, vendo você assim até parece um ratinho assustado. – uma unha afiada passou pela minha bochecha e eu me virei para ver quem era.

- Irina? – perdi o fôlego assustada.

- Sim, eu. – ela riu. – Sabe... Você é tão influenciável, Isabella. Quem diria que apenas uma cena fosse mandar você de volta para aquele fim de mundo chamado Forks. – ela balançou os seus cabelos loiros.

- O que...? – fiquei confusa.

- O que? Você não acha que Edward Cullen fosse trair a pessoa que ele mais ama no mundo? – ela sorriu lentamente. – Foi tão fácil entrar na cobertura enquanto ele trabalhava feito um louco e fazer toda aquela cena.

- Sua vagabunda! – pulei em cima dela morrendo de raiva. Consegui fazer um arranhão no rosto dela antes de ser puxada. – Me largue! – tentei me soltar do aperto de aço.

Irina passou a mão pela bochecha vendo que sangrava.

- Puta idiota! – ela me deu um tapa no rosto. – Você merece morrer! – ela me deu mais um tapa do outro lado. – Eu quero que lhe matem lentamente e eu vou rir disso... – ela soltou uma risada amarga e me deu mais um tapa.

- Já chega Irina. – um homem disse na porta. – Saia daqui.

Ela bufou, mas saiu do quarto, mas o homem ainda me segurava.

- Me desculpe, mas ainda não fomos apresentados, James Campbell. – ele se aproximou e eu pude ver o seu rosto. – Você, Isabella é mais bonita de perto. – ele traçou o meu rosto com um dedo. – Agora entendo o que Edward tanto viu em você, só imagino o quão boa de cama você é...

- Nojento! – cuspi no seu rosto.

- Se eu fosse você, vadiazinha, teria cuidado com o que faz e diz. – ele rosnou agarrando o meu cabelo com força.

Cerrei meus dentes e fiquei calada sabendo que seria pior falar.

- Vejo que aprende rápido. – ele soltou os meus cabelos. – _Tenho certeza que nós iremos nos divertir muito..._

**N/A:**

Xuxuzinhos!

E então? Gostaram desse capitulo? É eu sei é meio difícil ver Edward traindo Bella, mas eu esclareci a estória logo antes que o capitulo acabasse e vocês ficassem raivosas com ele.

Infelizmente a fic ta acabando só falta mais o epílogo antes que ela acabe. Eu sei... É triste, mas tudo tem um começo e um final. [lágrimas]

Beijo e até lá!

**N/B:**

Desculpas multiplicadas!

A Lari me mandou o cap já faz um bom tempo... Porém com a faculdade demorei um pouco a betar o cap... E daí acabei esquecendo de enviar o cap para nossa querida autora...Milhões de desculpas pela demora... Pena que a fic ta indo pro fim...

Parabéns Lari... Cap incrível... Quis matar o Ed, mas depois tudo ficou claro...Ansiosa pelo próximo cap e ver o desfecho desta estória.

Beijos e não esqueçam o review...


	21. Capítulo 20

**Desculpa! Desculpa!**

**Notas no final do capítulo.**

_Se tiver alguns erros é por conta da pressa e não pude mandar o cap, para betar._

_**Capitulo 20.**_

Tremi de frio e me aconcheguei o melhor que pude no cobertor fino. Já tinha se passado pelo o que pude contar de cinco dias no cativeiro. Constantemente James vinha me torturar. Irina nunca mais voltou, mas uma mulher chamada Victoria vinha. A única parte boa era que ela trazia comida pra mim e me passava um pouco de conforto. Pelo os seus olhos ela não aprovava o que James estava fazendo. Ela até me explicou que havia um motivo para o seqüestro. Edward tinha comprado a empresa de petróleo que James tinha investido todo o seu dinheiro, mas com a queda das ações James tinha perdido todo o dinheiro investido. Ela também me contou que James já tinha sido namorado de Alice o que me chocou. Segundo o que ela tinha entendido era que James tentou tirar dinheiro de Alice que era muito nova na época, mas que Edward descobriu o seu plano de usar Alice.

Mais uma vez tentei convencer Victoria de ligar para a polícia, mas o seu amor doentio por James era maior que a sua coragem.

A porta se abriu e Victoria entrou. Seu rosto estava manchado abaixo dos olhos e o seu lábio inferior aberto. Ela parecia até mesmo envergonhada.

- O que houve? – pedi preocupada.

- Nada... – ela tentou sorrir, mas fez uma careta.

- Victoria? – tentei pegar a sua mão, mas ela se afastou.

- James só estar um pouco nervoso hoje... – deu de ombros. – Venha. – ela me puxou pelo o braço só pra fazer uma careta de dor.

Olhei pra porta e como sempre tinha um homem musculoso nela. Antes de sair do quarto minhas mãos foram amarradas e fui vendada. Me conduziram por algum tempo e me colocaram sentada só pra me amarrar em seguida na cadeira. De repente eu estava com muito medo do que fosse acontecer.

- Hoje vamos fazer um telefonema Isabella. – James anunciou tirando a minha venda. – Preste atenção cadela; não diga o nome de ninguém e só fale quando o eu mandar. – ele sacou uma arma a pressionando contra a minha perna. – Entendido?

Eu apenas assenti engolindo em seco.

James discou o numero de um celular qualquer e o colocou no viva-voz.

- _Alô?_ – a voz de Edward fluiu pelo a sala. Tive que controlar o impulso de gritar.

- Nós temos Isabella aqui como você pediu. – James disse com uma voz diferente eu vi que ele tinha colocado um aparelho na garganta.

- _Bella? Meu amor você estar ai? _– ele pediu em desespero e as lágrimas escorreram pelo o meu rosto.

James fez um gesto me autorizando a falar.

- Edward. Me amor fiquei calmo, por favor. – pedi com a voz embargada.

- _Você estar bem? _– pediu.

- Estou. Não dê o que James pede. – eu disse rápido com toda a coragem que eu tinha.

Uma explosão ecoou pelo o quarto uma dor alucinante se espalhou pela a minha perna. Gritei com a dor. Eu podia ouvir Edward gritando, mas eu não podia me concentrar em nada.

- Sua puta! – James rosnou. – Se você não dê o dinheiro a tempo ela irá morrer. – James disse ao telefone antes de desligar.

James me bateu até ficar satisfeito.

A minha coxa direita estava sangrando muito e eu tinha certeza que o meu braço esquerdo e algumas costelas estavam quebrados quando me arrastaram de volta para o quarto imundo. Victoria conseguiu estancar o sangue da perna, mas inda doía muito.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas eu estava em uma nuvem de alucinações quando o barulho começou. Eu não tinha forças nem abri os olhos. Os tiros cada vez foram fincando menos constantes e quando a porta do quarto foi aberta eu voltei para a escuridão.

Abri os olhos e vi apenas luz.

- _Isabella?_ – me chamaram mas eu não conseguia ver nada. – _Isabella?_ – chamaram novamente, mas a escuridão me tragou novamente...

_Bip..._

_Bip... _

_Bip..._

O barulho irritante e constante me acordou. Me corpo parecia muito pesado e a minha mente nublada, mas eu lutei contra a sensação. Aos poucos fui me despertando completamente. A primeira coisa que percebi foi que o barulho não parava um segundo, a outra foi que a minha perna direita pesava mais do que deveria e meu braço esquerdo também. Estava frio onde eu estava.

Lentamente abri os olhos e a luz me cegou. Pisquei várias vezes consegui ver um palmo a minha frente. Primeiro vi branco, só branco e deduzi que eu estava em um hospital. Depois vi bronze, os cabelos de Edward. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em um braço e sua mão segurava a minha. Olhei em volta e vi que a minha perna direta estava engessada junto com o antebraço esquerdo. Uma intravenosa estava conectada ao meu braço direito.

O quarto de hospital era maior do que normalmente eu estava acostumada. Havia uma janela que só refletia a noite, no lado esquerdo e na minha frente tinha um armário com uma poltrona com uma mesinha, uma tv de plasma na parede e do meu lado direto uma porta que deduzi ser para o banheiro.

Olhei para Edward escovei com dificuldade o cabelo do seu rosto. Embaixo dos seus olhos tinha grandes bolsas de cansaço e o seu rosto parecia mais magro. Seus cabelos pareciam uma confusão de emaranhado e oleosos.

As lembranças do seqüestro inundaram a minha mente e tive vontade de chorar só de saber que eu estava longe daquelas pessoas horrorosas. Lembrei dos tiros e deduzi que naquela hora quando a policia encontrou o cativeiro.

Engoli em seco com a minha garganta seca. Eu sentia muita sede. A jarra de água estava muito longe para que eu pudesse pegá-la. Então tive que acordar Edward.

Limpei a garganta umas duas vezes antes de consegui falar.

- Edward... – chamei suavemente, mas a minha voz estava muito grossa.

Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou.

- Edward. – sacudi levemente.

Seus olhos se abriram e meu coração pareceu pular do meu peito quando vi as duas gemas esmeraldas. Parecia ter se passado anos desde que eu o tinha visto.

- Bella... – ele suspirou como se estivesse me vendo em anos também. – Meu amor... – ele afagou a minha bochecha. – Você estar sentindo alguma dor? – ele me analisou com os olhos procurando por algum indicio.

- Não... – acalmei. Limpei a garganta – Só preciso de água.

Edward rapidamente a foi buscar e eu pude perceber que ele realmente tinha emagrecido. As suas calças jeans sambavam em seus quadris e a blusa estava larga como se não fosse dele. Bebi rapidamente a água adorando a sensação dela pela a minha garganta. Tentei me sentar, mas Edward não deixou. Ele chamou uma enfermeira que checou os meus sinais vitais antes de avisar que o médico logo me veria. Edward ligou para a nossa família a anunciou que eu tinha acordado.

- Me desculpe... – ele disse baixinho.

- Não, comece Edward. – levantei a minha mão direita que não estava enfaixada. – Eu sei que nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas no momento só quero a sua presença perto de mim. – afaguei o seu rosto. – Quanto tempo se passou? – pedi.

- Um mês, Bella. – Edward disse tristemente e eu fiquei um choque. – Você ficou desacordada o seu caso era muito grave.

- Meu deus... – sussurrei horrorizada.

- Os médicos não tinham muita esperança... – ele balançou a cabeça e minha garganta se fechou de tristeza. – Você tinha uma hemorragia interna no abdômen e outra externa na perna, sem contar com a contusão na cabeça.

Eu estiquei para ficar sentada e Edward contragosto me ajudou.

- Você não andou vivendo. – tentei brincar passando os dedos pelo o seu rosto magro.

- Como eu poderia sem a certeza que você estava viva? – ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei que Irina planejou tudo para que eu fosse embora. – comentei. – Me desculpe por não acreditar em você.

- Me desculpe por não proteger você e não estar ao seu lado. – ele deu um sorriso triste. – Eu estava apavorado com a idéia de ter uma família, tudo o que pensava que eu não era um bom pai e marido e me enterrei no trabalho. Eu menti, mas eu não conseguia admitir que estava em pânico com a nova fase de nossas vidas.

- No final o trabalho quase nos separou pra sempre.

- Eu não tinha idéia que James tivesse uma mente tão atordoada. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu admito que comprar a empresa foi uma forma de me vingar dele por ter feito o que fez com Alice, mas eu não imaginava...

- Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Alice... o que aconteceu com James?

Edward fez uma careta.

- Ele foi julgado rapidamente e recebeu pena perpetua por seqüestro, tentativa de homicídio, seqüestro, extorsão e homicídio da namorada.

- Namorada? Victoria? – franzi a testa.

- É. Ele a matou por ela tentar te levar para um hospital. – Edward apertou a minha mão

Victoria por mais que fosse uma criminosa como James ela parecia ser uma pessoa boa e sabia que com algum tempo na cadeia ela iria consegui se transformar em uma boa pessoa. Me sentir triste por ela ter morrido tentando me salvar.

- Não se culpe, Bella. – Edward deu mais um aperto na minha mão. – Ela fez o que achava certo, mas pra isso teve que pagar com a sua vida.

- Eu sei... mas ela não era uma má pessoa. Enquanto eu estava no cativeiro ela me ajudou muito. Se não fosse por ela eu não estaria aqui agora. O seu amor doentio por James a matou.

Escutamos uma batida na porta e logo depois a figura de Kate Denali entrou no quarto.

- Com licença. – ela parecia envergonhada quando fechou a porta atrás dela.

Kate estava muito diferente. Seu loiro platinado sempre bem cuidado estava mal arrumado e o seu rosto tão bonito demonstrava cansaço.

- Kate? – olhei pra ela querendo saber o que a irmã da pessoa que fez mal estava ali.

- Me desculpe Bella, mas me esqueci de te avisar que Kate é a sua médica aqui no hospital. – Edward se levantou na cadeira.

- Sério?

- É... me ofereci. – Kate deu um passo à diante. – Eu queria me desculpar pela a minha irmã e pela a minha família.

- Você e sua família não precisam se desculpar. – fiz um gesto despreocupado com a mão. – Mas infelizmente eu não posso perdoar a sua irmã. O que ela fez quase me matou e ainda me separou de Edward.

- Eu sei. Você não tem a obrigação de perdoá-la. Irina sempre foi assim invejosa desde criança e quando ela conheceu Laurent as coisas ficaram piores. Ao que entendi Laurent e ela iriam receber dinheiro de James pra quitarem suas dividas de jogo se ajudasse no seqüestro. Foi uma decepção pra papai ter uma filha atrás das grades...

- Eu tenho idéia... se um dos meus filhos me decepcionassem assim eu não sei o que faria. – tentei acalmá-la.

Kate checou os meus sinais e disse que a minha recuperação foi quase que milagrosa e que logo eu poderia ir pra casa. A melhor parte do meu dia foi quando eu vi Anthony e Elizabeth passando por aquela porta, meus filhos sentiam tantas saudades, não consegui conter a emoção e chorei como um bebê. Eu podia jurar que Elizabeth e Anthony tinham crescido alguns centímetros. Os Cullens apareceram me mimando ao máximo. Renée e Charlie também vinheram no dia seguinte, ambos muito aliviados em me ver bem.

Uma coisa que eu percebi era que todos tinham sinais de como tinham sofrido por mim. Edward não me deixou sozinha em nenhum momento mesmo com Renée e Esme se oferecendo para ficar comigo enquanto ia em casa tomar um banho ou dormir adequadamente.

Após uma semana de ter acordado eu finalmente pude voltar pra casa. Eu estava começando a ficar louca naquele hospital sem poder sair ver o sol ou até mesmo privacidade.

Suspirei de felicidade quando o helicóptero pousou em casa.

- Feliz, não é? – Edward riu.

- Claro. Eu quero voltar pra minha casa, meus filhos e pra minhas coisas.

- E pra mim? – ele brincou, mas eu podia ver uma sombra de dúvida nos seus olhos.

- Sempre. – dei um beijo suave nele.

Desde que eu tinha acordado do coma eu e Edward ainda não tínhamos passado por mais do que beijos breves, não que eu não o quisesse, mas parecia que Edward estava um pouco receoso de se aproximar mais intimamente.

Sorri um pouco pra ele nós seguimos para casa. O dia estava lindo. O sol brilhante no céu sem nuvens, as árvores repletas de flores e a temperatura perfeita.

- Mamãe! – Lizza e Tony apareceram de trajes de banho.

- Oi meus amores! – tentei ao máximo poder me abaixar para abraçá-los, mas isso era impossível com a perna engessada e com duas muletas.

- Seja bem vinda. – Lizza disse abraçando a minha perna boa.

- Obrigada.

Lizza e Anthony começaram a contar o desenho que fizeram pra mim para quando eu voltasse e sobre o bolo de chocolate que Bree fez.

- Bella. – os olhos de Bree ficaram marejados quando me viu.

- Oi, Bree. – não pude de deixar de ficar emocionada. – Cuidou bem dos meus bebês?

- Muitíssimo bem, era como se você estivesse aqui. – ela sorriu amplamente, obviamente satisfeita.

- Já estar na hora da senhora descansar. – Edward me conduziu até o quarto contra a minha vontade.

Eu odiava a forma em que agia de forma super protetora comigo. Era como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana que exigisse o máximo de cuidado. Edward gentilmente me colocou na cama e fechou um pouco as cortinas deixando apenas um feixe de luz.

Ele já estava saindo do quarto quando o chamei.

- Edward.

- Sim? Precisa de algo meu amor? – perguntou se aproximando da cama.

- Sim... – sussurrei. – Fica aqui comigo. – pedi.

Eu ainda não tinha matado a saudade que eu sentia dele, era como se ele se afastasse eu nunca mais poderia vê-lo.

- É claro. – ele tirou os sapatos e deitou ao meu lado. Aconcheguei perto dele tomando cuidado para não machucar as minhas costelas quebradas, nem a perna.

Edward começou a alisar o meu cabelo e aos poucos fui sugada para o mundo dos sonhos.

Acordei ofegante. Era normal depois do seqüestro acordar assim. As imagens dos momentos de terror voltavam a me assombrar quando dormia. Eu ainda podia ouvi os meus gritos e as coisas que James falava para me atormentar. Era como se eu estivesse ali, naquele quarto imundo.

Olhei em volta tentando me acalmar e não vi nenhum sinal de Edward no quarto. Pela abertura da cortina era noite e o que despertou a minha fome. Com dificuldade me levantei da cama indo ao banheiro. Lavei o meu rosto e me olhei no espelho. Havia uma cicatriz recente na minha bochecha e eu sabia que se olhasse por debaixo das roupas veria hematomas quase curados e pontos cirúrgicos.

James tinha tornado a minha vida um inferno durante aqueles dias no cativeiro e deixou marcas que nunca iriam cicatrizar no meu coração. Eu nunca poderia esquecer aqueles dias.

- Bella... – Edward me abraçou por trás e percebi que estava chorando. – Shii... não fique assim meu amor.

- Não consigo... – sussurrei contra o seu peito. – Tudo o que eu lembro é _ele_ me humilhando. Me sinto tão fraca por sofrer por isso. Você e as crianças merecem uma pessoa forte e não uma mulher que não consegue nem superar os próprios demônios.

- Você um dia não irá sofrer com isso, irá ver que isso foi uma barreira que você bravamente superou. – ele me fez olhá-lo. – E eu sinto tanto orgulho de você. –balançou a cabeça e pude ver as lágrimas nos seus olhos. – Você o enfrentou sabendo que podia sair ferida depois daquela ligação. Eu nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida quando ouvi o tiro e depois o seu grito. – estremeceu. – Pensei que tinha te perdido... e quase te perdi pra sempre. – a esse momento nós dois estávamos em lágrimas.

- Você tinha que saber que era James que me seqüestrou ele não podia sair ganhando dessa. – limpei as suas lágrimas como ele estava fazendo com as minhas.

- Eu te amo Bella. E nunca no mundo eu encontrei uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. É uma honra te ter comigo. – seus olhos estavam tão sérios.

- Eu também te amo... me desculpe por ter duvidado do seu amor. – sussurrei.

- Me desculpe por não te proteger e não ter conversado com você. Eu estava apavorado. – acariciou o meu rosto. – Não podemos fazer nada sobre o passado, mas podemos fazer um presente melhor. – beijei a sua mão.

- Sim podemos. – concordei e ele sorriu e sentir um calor tão bom no meu coração que não pude deixar de sorrir também.

Os dias foram se passando tão rapidamente e quando menos percebi já tinha se passado cinco meses depois que acordei do seqüestro.

Eu estava fazendo terapia tanto pessoal como de casal com uma psicóloga e eu já conseguia administrar os meus sentimentos. A Dra. Müller tinha me incentivado a conversar sobre tudo desde a separação dos meus pais até o meu relacionamento com Edward. Ele dizia que a parti do meu histórico ela iria encontrar uma maneira de me ajudar a curar esse medo e raiva por James. Era ótimo as nossas conversas, com ela eu podia me abrir já que ela nunca iria me julgar. Eu já era 50% da Isabella de antes.

Depois de muitas conversas admiti a Edward que não poderia ter mais filhos. De inicio vi a decepção nos seus olhos, mas então vi o seu amor por mim e ele disse que não precisava mais filhos tendo dois filhos lindos que eu o tinha presenteado. Eu nunca me sentir tão mais apaixonada depois dessa conversa.

- Você estar linda... – Edward me abraçou por trás.

- Eu não sabia que um vestidinho de verão poderia me deixar tão bonita... – sorri.

- Com qualquer coisa você é bonita. – ele depositou um beijo na minha nuca e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

Nós ficamos sem nenhuma relação sexual por meses até que me senti confortável para tentar do sem nenhuma pressão há dois meses. Edward foi tão carinhoso e paciente comigo que deu certo. Agora éramos como dois coelhos, éramos mais íntimos um com o outro do que algum dia já foi.

Nossa relação era a base de conversa. Eu sabia quando tinha algum problema nas empresas e ele também sabia se tinha algum problema na fundação. Éramos capazes de saber o que outro estava sentindo somente com um olhar.

- Eu te amo. – disse com todo o meu coração.

- Eu também te amo nunca me canso de dizer isso. – ele sorriu abertamente.

Me inclinei o beijei sentindo o meu peito inchar com a emoção. Aos poucos as nossas roupas foram removidas e ficamos apenas Edward e Bella sem barreiras tanto física como emocional.

- Faça amor comigo. – pedi.

- Sempre. – ele me preencheu da forma mais intima.

Os nossos corpos a uma dança tão cheio de significados que não era preciso dizer nada. Quando chegamos ao nosso clímax nos agarramos um ao outro curtindo o momento.

Me aconcheguei a Edward adorando o seu corpo se moldando perfeitamente ao meu. Quando acordei soube que ele estava acordado pela a forma que os seus dedos brincavam com as minhas costas. Eu precisava te contar algo e não sabia como seria a sua reação.

Me virei em seus braços e vi nos seus olhos que nós não éramos mais aquelas duas pessoas de seis anos atrás. Edward não era irresponsável e eu impulsiva. Agora éramos Edward e Bella um casal apaixonado um pelo o outro incondicionalmente e isso me impulsionou para falar.

- Estou grávida.

Um silencio pairou no ar e olhei para o seu rosto para vê-lo sem expressão.

- Mas... – ele começou. – Você não pode ficar grávida. – disse como se fosse obvio.

- Eu também achava, mas por ironia do destino fiquei. – mexi as minhas mãos nervosa.

- Grávida? – ele repetiu a palavra como se não soubesse o significado.

- Sim... – afirmei por via das duvidas.

- Grávida! – ele se sentou na cama com um enorme sorriso e percebi que ele tinha gostado da noticia. – Oh meu deus você estar grávida! – ele se levantou do sofá onde tínhamos feito amor.

- Sim! Estou esperando um filho seu. – as lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos de felicidade.

- Bella quando acho que você não pode me fazer mais feliz você aparece com mais motivos. – ele agarrou as minhas mãos. – Eu te amo! – ele gritou sem se preocupar que todos possam ouvir e vim nos pegando nus.

- Eu também te amo. – afirmei.

Ele se agachou e beijou o meu ventre.

- Eu já te amo. – ele sussurrou.

- Nós também te amamos. – alisei o seu cabelo.

- Você Isabella Swan, futura Cullen, me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – anunciou.

- Você também Sr. Cullen. – ri.

Nos abraçamos e eu confirmei que o meu lugar era ali entre os braços do homem que amo.

**N/A:**

Sei que fui sacana com vocês em não postar durante tanto tempo principalmente na reta final da fic, mas quando a inspiração não bate, não tem jeito.

Felizmente já estou acabando o epilogo e até o final do ano estaremos dando tchau.

Felizmente pra vocês estarei com algumas estréias no próximo ano. Eba!

Quero agradecer a todas as reviews a principalmente quem me deu puxões de orelha pedindo atualização.

Não vou me despedi agora, já que ainda temos o Epilogo.

Beijos meus amores e nos vemos semana que vem!

(Daia, cadê você? Sumiu! To morrendo de saudades.)


End file.
